


TRUST ME (Let Me Book 2)

by daebakcakes



Category: ahgase - Fandom, igot7
Genre: #2jae, #Ahgase, #Got7, #GyeomNyoung, #Jingyeom, #Markson - Freeform, #Yugjin, #igot7, #jark, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 148,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daebakcakes/pseuds/daebakcakes
Summary: Their story started out like a fancy school fairy tale,but reality would not let them live in fantasy for too long,as no one had really expected that a time will come,where trusting each other will be one of the hardest things to do."Trusting him is my decision.""And, proving you right will be his choice."(Let Me Book 1: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641385
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB, Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Park Jimin | Jamie (15&), Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

Yugyeom had been disturb on his soundless sleep the moment his alarm tone starts resonating throughout his whole bedroom. He unwillingly opens his eyes and stretches his arms upwards, letting out a loud yawn before idly pushing the covers off of his body. He forces himself to sit up on the bed as he involuntarily reaches beside him to turn off the annoying thing.

_I'm about to kiss him, why are you always breaking the freaking moment?_

He complained as he throws a tiny glare through his sleepy eyes at the alarm clock above his bedside table.

He's been dreaming about his boyfriend earlier. They were having a picnic in a nice green field and just casually talking and whispering sweet words to each other, then he gently pulls the other guy closer for a kiss, but the kiss didn't happen because his annoying alarm clock interrupted his precious dream once again. He keeps on having these sweet dreams about, Jinyoung for the past few days, but every time he was about to kiss him or even hold him, this freaking alarm clock wouldn't stop disturbing him.

"Five more minutes..."

He sleepily mutters as if the alarm clock can understand him and will actually be considerate with his case. Yugyeom drops his back on his soft mattress once again, mentally requesting for another five minutes of sleep before preparing himself for another long day.

**_"Where did you go?"_ **

**_"I'm sorry, some annoying thing keeps on interrupting me."_ **

**_"What was that?"_ **

**_"It's not important, hyung."_ **

**_"Will you really give me a kiss now?"_ **

**_"I will for sure, come here_ ** **_—"_ **

Unfortunately, his alarm clock wouldn't really let him live as it started screaming beside him again. He grabs one of his pillows and cover his head with it, desperately trying to ignore the sound, but no matter how much he try, the alarm tone keeps on getting louder and louder as seconds passing by, teasingly forcing him awake.

He just want to give his hyung a kiss, is that too much to ask?

Letting out a groan, Yugyeom dejectedly pushes himself out of his bed so he could prepare for another tiring day at the Journalism department and at the uni. But before anything else, he eagerly seeks for his phone beside him to check some messages.

He was a little grumpy earlier, but his whole mood totally changes with just the sight of his boyfriend's name on his lock screen. His lips automatically tugs into a smile as he reads it.

**From: My love, PJY** ❤️  
**Good morning, Gyeom-ah. I hope you're already awake by the time that you read this. Don't be lazy and just do what you need to do today. Eat your breakfast first before going out, then text me back if you had the chance. I miss you so much, Kim Yugyeom** ❤️

Yugyeom's insides was twisting in a good kind of way. Maybe for other people it wouldn't seem that endearing, but for him, it was the sweetest. His hyung will always be the sweetest. Jinyoung isn't really that vocally expressive. Specially, when they're face to face, but he does expresses his love for him in his own unique way and, Yugyeom has no complains about that. After all, actions speaks louder than words, right?

**To: My love, PJY** ❤️  
**Good morning, hyung! I'm awake now and will go prepare for the day. I'll do my best today at the office and at the uni for you** ❤️ **Also, when are you coming back to me, hyung? I miss youuuuu! TT TT**

Yugyeom rereads their text conversation for who knows how many times before letting out a deep sigh. His smiles slowly turn into a bittersweet one as he thought of how this day will go, and literally his whole days had been going these past few weeks.

It was quiet a monotonous one, but he was honestly trying his best to cope with it. It's not like he'll live like this for life anyway. There's just really that time, where he needs to be a lot more understanding and patient for his boyfriend.

As long as he knows his hyung's doing fine, then he wouldn't mind waiting.

Yugyeom snaps out of his thoughts when he get the third alarm for this morning. He finally stood up from his bed and quickly turn it off, earning a warm feeling inside of him when the picture frame sitting perfectly still above his table caught his eyes.

_It's been three weeks, hyung...three weeks of not seeing and holding you first thing in the morning...and I badly miss that._

He thought for the last time before directly making his way inside his bathroom.

**ooOoo**

Yugyeom got out of his car after finding a good spot to park the vehicle, he then makes his way inside the company's building to fulfill his duties as an intern at the journalism department, not forgetting to politely greet the employee's passing by as he walks towards their office.

"Good morning,"

"Oh! Yugyeom, good morning!"

"Why are you always so early?"

He jokingly asks while going straight at his own table to put down his stuffs.

"I'm a morning person, so that explains it, I guess?"

She proudly answered before going back on what she was doing on the computer in front of her. Yugyeom only chuckles and just finally take down his seat so he could resume his previous pieces of works from last night too.

"Good morning!" Both Yugyeom and Jimin lifted their heads from their task when the office door suddenly opens and Youngjae with his usual sunshine being came into sight. "Wow, you guys are seriously competing for the early bird award, aren't you?"

He said as he took his seat beside, Jimin.

"I'm not really competing with anyone. I mean, do I even have a competitor?"

"Woah, don't be so confident, missy!"

"Fine, but just stating facts?"

"For your information, you have a clear opponent about that. Haven't you notice, Yugyeom constantly arriving earlier than the official time for the past few weeks? Even earlier than you sometimes,"

"I do notice, and correction, yes, he arrives earlier than me sometimes, but I'm earlier than him most of the times,"

"You sounded a little threatened just now?"

Youngjae teased as he flashes her a playful smug face.

"I'm not."

"Yah, you guys sounds so childish right now?"

Yugyeom butted in without even removing his eyes on the computer screen.

"Says the one who's actually the babiest here?"

"I maybe the youngest, but I act more mature than the rest of you,"

"Oh really?" Jimin said, tilting his head on the side of his computer to look at the younger, "Because, I just suddenly remember some tall baby whining about not getting his usual ice choco at the office's canteen yesterday because, Bammie took it instead?"

Upon hearing that, Youngjae suddenly burst out laughing as if it was the funniest thing that he has ever heard, making the younger quietly chuckling too on his seat and just shakes his head slightly.

"Anyway, it's a major change though? Yugyeom was always late for some minutes last month and now it's the complete opposite?"

The girl spoke after some comfortable silent minutes.

"I know right, he tends to arrive early at the office when Jinyoung hyung isn't around at their apartment,"

Youngjae agreed, still looking at his screen while his fingers are busy typing things on the computer.

"I wonder what they're doing in the morning that always results to him getting late?"

Jimin mischievously said, peaking beside his computer screen to give the younger across him a playful look. Youngjae beside her is doing the same.

"What the heck are you guys even thinking?"

He said as he saw them looking at him like that. The two other intern exchanges some looks before they started giggling on their own and shrugs their shoulders, and right at that moment, Yugyeom knows what they were thinking.

_Such dirty minded friends, I have?_

He thought. But who is he to deny it though? It was true that, Jinyoung is seriously one of the reasons why he keeps on timing in late at the office. Yugyeom just couldn't resist him, specially if he's being so flawlessly beautiful like that in the morning, he just couldn't stop himself from kissing him and locking him in his arms, thus constantly making him forget that he was supposed to be getting out of the bed early for his internship.

_But that was last month, okay...before he left again for another film shooting..._

He smiles bitterly to himself as he thought of it, and just focuses on what he was doing. But as if on cue, his phone screen at his side suddenly light up, indicating a new message. Having a strong feeling of who it was, Yugyeom giddily reaches for the device to check it.

**From: My love, PJY** ❤️  
**I'm guessing you're finally at the office by this time. I know you'll work hard, but don't overwork yourself, and don't skip meals.**

**From: My love, PJY** ❤️

**And I'm so sorry, just one more week, I'll be back soon, Gyeom-ah.**

_One more week?_

It still sounds too long for him, but he knows he couldn't do anything about it either because that's just how it is.

_You can do it, Kim Yugyeom._

In the end, he just heaves out a sigh and tries his best to convince himself not to sulk too much.

**To: My love, PJY** ❤️

 **I'm at the office now, hyung! Do the same thing for me, don't overwork yourself and don't skip meals!** 😘

**To: My love, PJY** ❤️  
**It's okay, I understand. I'll be waiting for you, hyung!** ❤️

He taps send and secretly wishes for him to reply back at this moment. He knows that, Jinyoung is busy, but he was still hoping that he can at least talk to him properly through text. They often exchange some messages, but it was usually almost an hour or so before getting a reply because they're both busy with their stuffs.

_Talk to me right now hyung, please..._

He hopefully thought.

Watching his phone screen for some seconds, Yugyeom instantly brightens up when the older texted him back earlier than he expected.

**From: My love, PJY** ❤️

**Are you busy right now? Can I call you?**

Yugyeom was more than delighted when he reads that, they rarely got a chance to talk through calls since most of the times, they're work hours was in between each other, and they didn't want to get caught and be scolded by their bosses for lazing off at work. But this time, Yugyeom wants to set aside that for a while, he badly misses his boyfriend and he wants to hear his voice right now.

He secretly checks the adjacent office behind them and seeing that they're all busy with their own stuffs, Yugyeom made a quick reply for his boyfriend before he slips his phone inside his pocket and stands up.

"I'm just gonna go out to get some coffee, you guys want some?"

He said, already setting up his excuse.

"Sure, thanks!"

Youngjae replied, still busy with his computer, while Jimin on the other hand only gestures to him that she's already fine.

Yugyeom nodded his head then proceeded towards the glass door, carefully checking the outside surroundings if some higher personnel are around before cautiously walking out of their department.

"Yugyeom!"

The said boy almost jumped on his spot when someone suddenly shouted his name from afar, shifting his attention ahead, he saw, Bammie jogging his way towards him and just like him, they both look somewhat annoyed.

"Where are you going? Are you sneaking out?"

"Shh! Don't talk too loud!"

Yugyeom whispered yelled, afraid that someone might see them and suddenly questioned them, though he has an excuse on his mind, still, he didn't want to leave such bad impression to his critics.

"What're you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be working on some damn papers inside?"

"What the heck! Tone it down and watch your mouth, we're still at the company!"

"They wouldn't hear me, why are you so sensitive?"

"Just don't talk too loud okay? Also, I should be the one asking you that? What are you doing, you're seriously so late today?"

Bammie doesn't usually gets late about everything, so it's a little confusing.

"Nothing much, it's just, Jimin had ditched me this morning and ride at that, Daehan's car instead despite having an agreement with me about it last night,"

Bam answered with a sarcastic smile, obviously still pissed.

"Oh seriously? You guys should settle your thing once and for all?"

"What thing? What the heck are you even saying?"

The other guy said while he's looking at him with that shocked and questioning look as if, Yugyeom was stupid.

"Still in denial." Yugyeom murmured while shaking his head, "Anyway, I really need to go for a while, okay?"

He added as he finally remembers his boyfriend. He started walking towards the fire exit stairs in a slight hurry.

"What're you seriously sneaking out for?"

Bam asks before he could even disappear behind the door.

"Just going to get some coffee,"

"Coffee at the fire exit? Sure, get me one okay?"

Yugyeom didn't answer him anymore and just directly made his way to his planned spot while Bammie only lets him off as he quickly made his way to their office.

Once the tall guy had already closed the slightly rusty door, he immediately fishes out his phone inside his pocket and eagerly taps on his boyfriend's contact for a call. He waited for a few rings before Jinyoung finally took it.

[ Gyeom-ah? ]

Yugyeom can already feel his heart bouncing in joy the moment he heard his boyfriend's sweet voice from the other line. It's been a while since they made a call and he didn't know if he should be thankful for this one or be regretful because he just feels like missing him more after hearing his voice.

"Hyung..."

[ We got a temporary delay of scenes right now and we're on standby, so I tried slipping out for a while, I'm actually inside the comfort room now just so you know, ]

Jinyoung informed him.

"Aren't you going to be scolded when they have caught you sneaking out, hyung?"

The younger said as he leans his back against the wall, asking the older like that as if he wasn't sneaking out himself too? A smile was plastered on his face as the thought of, Jinyoung trying to make a way to talk to him despite him being busy at the set suddenly tickles him.

[ Are you actually saying that I shouldn't be doing this? ]

The older playfully said and even though he couldn't see him right now, Yugyeom knows he have that playful smirk on his face as he says that.

[ Just tell me if I shouldn't and I'll end this call right now, Kim Yugyeom. ]

He added, but doesn't honestly sounds that serious as the younger heard him chuckling a little at the end.

"Yah, hyung~ stop teasing me, you know that missing you too much right now, so don't."

The younger whined.

[ Okay then, how are you doing anyway? ]

Jinyoung asks and the younger started puffing out some air from his cheeks before answering, trying his best not to sound that lonesome.

"Just the usual? I woke up and work for some hours for my internship then go to school or head somewhere to work for our thesis, after that I go home to sleep. In between all of that, I'm missing you all the time..."

He confessed. It was just all the same boring and tiring routine without him.

[ I miss you so much, too. I'll make it all up to you when I came back, I promise. ]

Jinyoung softly mutters with a deep sigh at the end. Yugyeom only nodded his head as if the older can actually see him right now, which was actually effective because, Jinyoung knows it even through the phone. He just needs to hear him breath and he will quickly know what the younger was telling him.

"Then how about you, hyung? How're you doing?"

Yuygyeom asks after the long pause.

[ Just same old routine too. ]

"You're not missing me?"

[ I just told you earlier that, I miss you so much too, didn't I? ]

"Then please say it again,"

[ Seriously? ]

Jinyoung asks in between his giggles, but as he heard no response from the younger, he knows he's sulking again and that made him feel so bad because he does know what it feels like to be missing someone so much.

_If only I can kiss you right now..._

The older thought before speaking,

[ I miss you so much too, Yugyeom-ah...I miss you everyday, ]

Yugyeom heaves out another sigh after hearing that, the idea of him visiting, Jinyoung at his work suddenly brushes up his mind again, but he dejectedly shook those thoughts out when he remembers the last time that he did that and how it almost got him and Jinyoung be fired both as an intern and as a first assistant director.

It was when the first time, Jinyoung needs to go out of the town for a short film shooting and he would be away for some weeks, and since that would be their first time to be separated that far and long, Yugyeom stubbornly make a way to be with him even just for one night. He just started his internship and thesis making during those time and everything was so hectic. He was so tired and worn out, but since he badly wanted to be him, he traveled all the way from Seoul to Gyeongsang for three hours after his agendas at the company and their thesis. And though, that night he had successfully met his boyfriend, he was unsuccessful to go back at Seoul in the morning because he had been terribly sick, which results to him not being able to report at the company and Jinyoung taking a sudden two days leave from work so he could take care of him. After that situation, he promised him that he wouldn't do that again.

[ Anyway, I need to go for now, I just heard someone calling everyone back. I'll do my best to call you later, okay? ]

Jinyoung spoke after another long silent paused. Yugyeom only hummed as a response, now feeling more heavy-hearted knowing that after this call, he will have to face the upcoming hours and days again without seeing him or barely talking to him. While, Jinyoung on the other line only pursed his lips into a thin line as he heard how dispirited the younger sounds like, and as much as he wanted to stay and just talk with him for hours, they both know they have some important things to work on and procrastinating it would just make things worse for them.

[ See you in one week, take care, ]

"Hm. You too, hyung."

[ I love you, ]

"I love you too..."

**ooOoo**

"I miss them,"

Youngjae suddenly said while they were eating at the uni's cafeteria. After their responsibilities at the company, they all headed back directly at the uni to further work on their thesis.

"We all missed them."

Yugyeom answered and they turned completely silent.

These days, silent lunch are already natural for them. Particularly with these last months at the uni since they were tired almost every day to the point that they didn't even have the energy to mess with each other like they usually does. Also, these were the times that they were missing the older guys the most. They still find it weird eating at this table without the hyungs presence. This table looks crowded with all of them before but now it feels so spacious with just the four of them.

The hyungs had been pretty successful after they have graduated from college. Jaebeom and Jackson started from the bottom of acting at some small plays, but was actually progressing so fast now as they keep on getting a lot more offers for some bigger stages. Mark applied for a position as a Technical Director at his boyfriend's agency so they wouldn't be separated much, and that was actually his favorite area since college, so he just easily got in. While, Jinyoung pursued her dream career as a film director, though he wasn't at that exact position yet, because of course, it wasn't that easy to be in that position in just a snap after he graduated, he was still successful to make his way at the film directory field as a first assistant director.

Everyone was honestly so proud of them, and even though they are always so busy with their own careers, they're still doing their best to catch up with each other's lives once in a while.

Unfortunately, they are hardly meeting each other nowadays, since even the younger ones are busy now too with their internship and thesis making. The last time that they had been all together, was exactly two months ago and then after that it was just all video calling and chatting in their group chat. No one was complaining though, they all know that was the reality of adulting.

"How are they doing anyway?"

Jimin asks.

"They're busy as usual. Jaebeom hyung and Jackson hyung keeps on getting so many stage offers, they would work on one and practice again for another one after it."

Youngjae answered, poking his food with his chopstick as he suddenly feels a little bit down.

"That's a great news! But that means they would be even busier,"

"Yeah and you know what? Even though, Jaebeom hyung and I, are now living together, I couldn't even barely see him these days,"

Youngjae said, smiling bitterly on his own as he thought of how he couldn't even talk to him properly even though they're basically under one roof. Jaebeom is either deep asleep or reading and practicing his script whenever he's at home, that sometimes, Youngjae feels as if he was being set aside. But as the older would pulled him down with him at the bed until he falls asleep and told him how much he loves him before he closes his eyes, Youngjae knows he shouldn't feel like that. Jaebeom might be busy every day, but he loves him and he knows it.

"Have you tried to open up to him about it?"

"I don't think, I should." He said, still poking his food with his chopsticks, "I don't want him to think that I'm making his dreams an issue between us."

"Same here, buddy."

Yugyeom agreed. Feeling more sympathetic with him because he sort of have the same case as him.

"How are you and, Jinyoung hyung doing anyway? Did you guys became more lovey dovey now?"

Bam asks and was obviously starting to joke around to lift up the mood even just for a little bit. Yugyeom chuckles a little and shakes his head slightly before answering.

"What're you even saying? We're always busy with work and in fact, he's at Daegu right now for a short film project, so how would we be more lovey dovey?"

"Then you should definitely charge him for something when he got back?"

Youngjae commented.

"I will surely do." The younger answered as he puts a spoonful of food in his mouth while his friends were looking at him with that silly look after he says that. "But not the one you guys are thinking!"

He defensively said when he finally notices that silly look, he just didn't know why are these guys so dirty minded, even Jimin was like that too.

"Then what will you charge him for?"

Bammie asks, wiggling his brows as if suggesting something.

"You guys don't have to know about it, okay? So don't ask."

He answered with a smug look on his face. His friends started whistling and teasing him and just like that, their table became livelier than before without them even knowing.

"How long has he been there?"

"Three weeks?"

"That's basically almost a month?"

"Actually, it would be really for a month, he just told me earlier that he'll have another week for it, so...yeah,"

He said and tries his best not to frown.

"Wah, now I realize that, Youngjae is still luckier than you, at least he can still see, Jaebeom hyung even though he's busy?"

"Wow, thank you for reminding me that, my dear friend!"

Yugyeom sarcastically said and Youngjae was quick to throw a slap at Bammie's chest for saying that.

"Yah, don't be so insensitive!"

"Okay, sorry. I didn't mean to, I just suddenly thought about it, okay?"

"Well, in terms of being lucky, I still think, Mark-si and Jackson-si are still the luckiest. They were living together and was on the same working environment, they're such a goal, aren't they?"

Jimin added, teasing them but not really attempting to be mean.

Mark and Jackson are actually living together now too and are working in the same agency, so they were basically glued together, a thing that Youngjae and Yugyeom was so envious about.

"Now, you're being insensitive too! You and Bambam do really match so well?"

Youngjae rebukes.

"Yah, don't involve me with him,"

"As if I wanna be involved with you though?"

Bam suddenly spoke with an obvious annoyance in his voice that they couldn't help but suddenly shuts their mouths as they all shifted their attention at him, wondering if they had really made him mad right now.

It was normal for them to be savage to each other as it was just all for fun, but nowadays, Bam was being a lot more quick-tempered, especially if it involves him and Jimin. They don't know if he was just really tired these days or there was really something's up with those two that, Yugyeom and Youngjae didn't know? At least aside from those things that are already obvious?

"Yah, let's just stop messing around, we should hurry up so we could work on our thesis after this,"

Yugyeom butted in before it got more serious and their table became quiet once again because of that.

**ooOoo**

"I've talked to my previous professor from last year and he said he's willing to help us validate our questionnaire for the survey,"

Jimin announced. They were now inside the main building's library, discussing their plans about the thesis.

"Oh, that's good! We didn't need to seek for some unfamiliar people anymore!"

Youngjae beams, feeling relieved that one part of the task had been solved.

"So when can we meet him?"

"He told me we can meet him any time since he doesn't have that much of a class loads this year, so it was all up to us and our schedules,"

"Wah, he's so thoughtful, I want to thank him already,"

Yugyeom commented.

"True, but the thing is, he's not in this uni anymore, so we would need to personally visit him at his new workplace...is it okay with you, guys?"

"It's fine for me. We don't have time to find another one anyway."

"I'm fine with it, too."

"How about you, Bam?"

Jimin asks, only to be slightly pissed off when the guy only nodded his head boringly as if he doesn't care about it at all.

"Good and anyway, I want to suggest that since we have two day-offs at the office, maybe we can use one of those to travel and meet him, but it's okay if you guys already made plans, we still have plenty of time though, "

The girl suggested after shaking off her irritation at one of the guys.

"I haven't had plans yet, so I'm good! And I'm sure, Yugyeom is as good with it too, since he doesn't have the love of his life around him,"

Youngjae said and playfully stuck a tongue out to tease his friend. Yugyeom only smiled at him sarcastically and playfully hit his friend's shoulder for saying that.

He knows it already! Can they just stop reminding him about it? He will just going to miss him more, geez.

"So, how about you?" Jimin asks as he shifted his attention back at seemingly bored guy beside the other two. She literally waited for some seconds before she got another boring nod from him. "You know, if you're not interested with what we're discussing, you can just go?"

She spoke, still trying her best to stay calm even though he was getting so annoyed at him now. She understands that they were all tired and might be lacking some energy to even think, but can he just at least show some interest with what they're talking about and stop being so freaking quiet like that as if he was so bored and uninterested? After all it wasn't just for her, it was for all of them.

"Are you seriously shooing me off right now?"

Bammie sarcastically answered, a little taken aback by what she just said.

"I'm not, but you're giving us that bored attitude as if you're not interested at all and I don't want to force you to cooperate if you didn't want to, so yeah, you can just go now if you want, you're not helping much today anyway,"

Bammie couldn't help but let out a sarcastic scoff before speaking.

"Not interested? Not just because I'm quiet means that I don't give a shit? Where is this sudden arrogance coming from, Park Jimin?"

Yugyeom and Youngjae exchange some looks of confusion as they heard that, knowing all too well where is this talk going.

The four of them had been together since the first day of their senior college year. They were all close before and became closer this year since they all have the same electives and throughout those months together, these two never really had a day without them bickering and arguing about something, it almost sounds so normal now for, Yugyeom and Youngjae, but even so, sometimes they couldn't help but be a little nervous when these two are being so serious like this?

"Arrogance? Aren't you, who's being arrogant right now? Everyone was giving their opinions and you're just there sitting as if what we're saying are just all nonsense?"

"Did you even heard me saying it was nonsense?"

"Can you just seriously tell me, what the heck is your problem? If you're mad at me, tell me! No need to mixed it up with this important matters."

Jimin spoke with an exasperated voice. She had enough of it. Bammie keeps on giving her a cold shoulder since the first time that he stepped foot inside the office and at their lunch earlier. It was normal for them to bickers so much, but the way the guy was ignoring and being unreasonably savage to her today was bothering her and obviously making her annoyed at some point.

"I don't have a problem in general, and yes, I am mad at you, but no, I'm not mixing it up to this thesis discussion, you're the one who's doing that by bringing it up."

Bam snide back and Jimin was sort of speechless for a while. She was confusing on why was he mad at her, but as she remembered their last call last night she then finally concluded why.

_Bam can be so freaking immature sometimes._

She thought.

"You're mad at me? For what—"

"Don't act as if you didn't know!"

Bam answered almost immediately after he had been asked and, Jimin couldn't help but chuckles sarcastically before speaking.

"This is all about, Daehan am I right?"

She said confidently, making the guy averting his eyes somewhere as he didn't want to admit it directly that he was mad at her because of that freaking guy, Daehan.

Yugyeom and Youngjae chuckles on their own, finding it funny how their serious conversation about their thesis suddenly turns into this. Also, they aren't that surprised anymore as they found that out. Bammie do really have something mess up with that, Daehan guy because of Jimin and yes, it was called jealousy but there is no way their friend would admit that.

Would you just believe that, Bammie was still in denial of it for almost a year now?

"Don't even mention him."

Bam warned,

"Then if you didn't want me to mention him, stop being mad at me and just cooperate with these?"

The girl bargained, suddenly feeling her shoulders thickening. Bam on the other hand was just looking at her with a mix of disbelief and annoyance on his face.

"I so freaking hate you, Park Jimin."

"I feel the same."

**ooOoo**

[ Have you received the email? ]

"Yeah, I did. When is it due?"

[ Next week. ]

"All of it?"

Yugyeom asks in a slight shock. Bam contacted him earlier just before he could even got out of his car, telling him that one of their critic bosses urgently gave them some task to work on, a bunch of it to be honest, and even though it was divided for the four them, it was still a lot. He didn't think it would be easily finished within a week? Also, they still have their thesis hanging around to work on, so how?

[ Unfortunately, yes, all of it, so we would really need to rush it, ]

"But we have agendas for the thesis for the upcoming days?"

[ I know, but do we even have a choice? ]

"Yeah, right, I already feel tired by just thinking about it."

Yugyeom mutters under his groan.

[ Same here, dude. ]

Bammie answered and they both sigh in unison.

[ Anyway, this was the last semester, so let's just do our best, okay? ]

The other guy said and Yugyeom only hummed as a response. They bid their temporary goodbye's and finally ended the call.

Yugyeom stays inside the car after the call. He closes his eyes and leans his head comfortably at the headrest as he lets himself relax for a while.

Even though, he does like the thought of doing something related to his dream career, it still wouldn't change the fact that this whole internship is such a big pain in the ass. Their critic bosses were strict in terms of work, but they are seriously nice to them and it seems like they already trust them so much to the point that they were already lending them those bunch of important tasks, and honestly, even though trust is a good thing, they aren't sure if they were that glad about it. They work eight hours a day at the journalism department, but they feel like it was a whole twenty-four hours because of those listed tasks.

Yugyeom unconsciously heaves a sigh. He feels so tired physically, mentally and emotionally to the point that he didn't even want to stand up and go out to walk towards their unit anymore. It has been his usual routine for the past months and he should be used to it by now, but no, he's still not.

_Maybe if you're here, I wouldn't be so worn out like this?_

He thought as the sudden image of his boyfriend suddenly brushes up his mind. He thinks that it would be easier for him if, Jinyoung is around. At least, even though he's always so tired, just the mere thought of his boyfriend waiting for him at their place, welcoming him back and kissing him as soon as he steps inside the room can already lessen or just completely sweep off his stresses in life.

If only Jinyoung was here....

Sadly, he wouldn't be back until one week, which honestly sounds like one year to, Yugyeom.

To be honest, it was hard for him at first. He didn't seriously know how would he feel or how would he react the moment, Jinyoung told him he got a project out of the town and he'd be away for some weeks. He was devastated, he didn't know how would he survive those weeks of not seeing and being with him and though, Jinyoung always asks him first for his opinion or if he was fine with it, Yugyeom still didn't have the guts to say no or to stop him.

First of all, it was his boyfriend's dream career, he does know how much, Jinyoung wanted to work on films and the more he was getting those projects, the nearer he will get to his desired position. Just who is he to hinder that?

Second, they weren't just school lovers anymore, they both know there's a lot more things to consider now other than being together and cuddling with each other. So as much as, Yugyeom just wanted him to stay, he has no choice but to deal with it because he didn't want to be a big cock-block for his dreams.

Yugyeom was seriously doing his best to get used to it, especially now that his boyfriend is getting a lot more projects than before and would eventually requires him to travel more for those shootings. He might be away again as soon as he goes back. He might take another three weeks or months, maybe a year too, who knows? And he keeps on telling himself not to be so weak hearted about it because his love for him is stronger than the loneliness he was getting when he's not around.

Yugyeom never love him any less just because he couldn't see him. Even if, Jinyoung traveled the whole world and be away for years, Yugyeom would still be there waiting for him.

Sure, he would be living a temporary solitary life, but no matter what happens, no matter where he is, he loves him and he trusts him so much, and he knows that, Jinyoung would always go back to him, so he didn't really need to worry about anything.

_I'll be always here waiting for you, hyung..._

He thought.

Letting out another tired sigh, Yugyeom then opens his eyes and grabs his keys and stuffs before going out of the vehicle. He finally starts walking towards the stairs to their unit. Taking his time as he slowly walks up at each steps. He fishes out their unit's key inside his pocket, playing with it on his fingers as he tediously walks along the building's aisle.

_Should I ask him to just move in together when he got back?_

He suddenly thought as he was getting nearer their door. He just suddenly remembers how his friends keeps on teasing and telling them to just move in together since they were basically almost doing that now.

They might be right, though. Him and Jinyoung wasn't exactly living together yet, but (unconsciously) they often stay under one roof, mainly at the older's unit.

Actually, they have already talked about it, just weeks ago after Jinyoung's graduation, and they both agreed not to do it yet. It's not that they didn't want each other permanently around them, it's just that, they still think it was too soon since they just got officially together during those times and, Yugyeom stresses that since he was still a student and was obviously being dependent to his parent's financial support, he didn't think he would want to live with him as guy spending his parent's money for a living, he wanted to move in with him when he can legitimately support himself and their future.

On the other hand, Jinyoung do understands that, and was proud of him for being so practical and realistic about it.

But—that was a long time ago when they first got together? Now they have been together for almost a year and wouldn't it be right to talk about it again and reconsider things?

_Oh, seriously, Kim Yugyeom? You hypocrite. What are you even thinking right now?_

Yugyeom chuckles sarcastically on his own. He shakes his head slightly as he suddenly feels so stupid.

Maybe he was just having these thoughts right now because he was seriously missing him.

_That could be right too._

He thought and just shook those thoughts away as he finally stands in front of the unit's door.

Normally, Yugyeom didn't want to stay here when Jinyoung isn't around because this place would just make him miss him more. But ironically, whenever the loneliness was almost unbearable he would go stay here to ease his longing heart since every part of this unit screams, Jinyoung. He hasn't been here for exactly a week ago, but today he was here again to calm himself from breaking down.

He lets out a deep sigh and was about to open it, but his brows instantly furrows as he found out that it wasn't lock anymore. He stares questioningly at the door as nervousness and worry suddenly got the best of him. He was sure that he had lock it before, he never went back throughout the whole week until now, so how?

It couldn't be, Jinyoung right? The older just told him earlier that he wouldn't be back until one week and he's at Daegu right now, so it couldn't really be him?

Is it noona? He asks himself. Jinyoung's sister starts to often drops by at his brother's apartment since the day that she had move in nearby because of work.

_'But she didn't have a key?'_

He argued.

Yugyeom took a nervous gulp as he silently thinks in panic on what should he do?

'Don't tell me, someone had broken in while no one's around?'

He nervously thought. He leans his ears closer at the door, trying to peaks a single sound from the inside but there was none.

_'Is someone still inside?'_

He thought again as he took another nervous gulp and decided to just quietly open the door. He didn't know what and who is awaiting him, but there's no way he would let some hoodlum rummaging inside their nest.

He took a few careful steps inside, mentally preparing himself if ever someone would just suddenly pop out from nowhere and jumps at him. He stops and stood stiff on his spot as he heard something from the kitchen.

He immediately roams his eyes to find something to protect himself if ever someone was there, he grabs the nearest thing that caught his eyes, which is an umbrella hanging still just beside the door. It wouldn't be much of a help but it was better than nothing.

He starts walking carefully towards the kitchen's door frame, feeling his feet getting heavier while getting nearer. His forehead was sweating a little as he got a tight grip of the thing.

He was expecting some goon looking guy with a black hoodie and scary eyes, but as he finally took his last steps at the kitchen door frame, his whole mind gets filled with confusion as he saw the pots messily scattered at the kitchen counter, the cupboards we're open and the water at the faucet were running continuously.

_'What the heck?'_

He thought, thinking what kind of starving hoodlum is that to leave their kitchen in a mess like this?

He walks closer to the sink and turn it off, roaming his eyes around, trying to spot if someone other than him was hiding somewhere.

Making sure that no one is in the kitchen, Yugyeom then walks back towards the living room to observe everything, but it looks like, other than the kitchen, everything seems normal.

_'Bedroom!'_

And he was once again in panic as he grabs that umbrella and rushes towards their bedroom, slowly opening the door, not wanting to create a sudden commotion just yet.

He peaks inside, and finally pushes it open, but still, there was no one in there.

Getting so much confused, Yugyeom stood still in front of the bedroom's door frame trying to figure out what was happening.

_'If a thief had really broken in, how come not a single thing had been taken away?'_

Not that he wanted something to be taken away, but isn't that what thieves supposed to do?

_Should I just let it go?_

He asks himself, because honestly, he was tired now too, to even think and he wants nothing, but a warm bath and a comfy sleep.

But before he could even decide on what should he do next, his back automatically straightens and his whole body had been alarmed when the unit's door behind him suddenly creaks open.

His instinct was telling him to just quickly turn around and just jumped and hit the hoodlum down, but due to unknown reasons his body won't move at all.

Just when, Yugyeom was trying to gather his courage for a possible tackle down, a voice behind him made him paralyzed for a split second.

"Will you really just gonna stand there and not welcome me home?"

His heart started beating so fast inside his chest, and honestly he didn't know if he's getting overwhelmed or scared. He started thinking, what if he's just hearing things? What if, he's just too tired and lonely that's why he started hallucinating or what?

But whatever it is, he nervously turned around, wishing that he wasn't just getting crazy at this moment.

He was standing there behind him, flashing him his sweetest smile that the younger was longing to see for almost a month now.

"Hyung..."

He whispered, almost unable for anyone to hear.

Jinyoung arrived just an hour ago from, Daegu, and after putting his stuffs in place he went straight to the kitchen to prepare a surprise for his boyfriend, but when he turned the faucet, water isn't coming out so, he went down to the maintenance for a while to ask for it, not really expecting that, Yugyeom himself would be bringing himself here tonight before he could even call him.

"Um, surprise?"

He hesitantly said, and just chuckles happily while trying to balance himself when the younger suddenly throws himself to him and locked him in his tightest embrace.

"I missed you so bad, hyung!"


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up in a perfectly good weather, wrapped on a soft and cozy blanket, legs were tangled unto each other underneath the covers, their arms snaking around each other's body, and of course, the older's beautiful face just an inches away from the younger's as soon as he opens his eyes,

This...

This kind of mornings are, Yugyeom's favorite.

He didn't know how early or when did he wake up, but he was sure that he had been staring at the older's lovely sleeping face for a while now and he didn't think he would stop any moment. He didn't even know what time is it already and honestly, he didn't care about it at all. He just didn't seem to mind any other things anymore when the older is beside him. His smiles grow bigger as his mind had completely registered that at last, after those agonizing three weeks of not having the love of his life around him, finally, Jinyoung is back...his boyfriend is back.

_'I missed you so much, hyung...'_

He thought, and scooted a bit closer to him.

Somehow, he still couldn't believe that he was already here sleeping beside him. He was honestly expecting that he'd bear another week of being far away from him just like what, Jinyoung had informed him with their last call. He was longing so bad for him last night, so to say that he was surprised is an understatement. He was astound! His head suddenly feels lighter and he couldn't say or do anything anymore other than throw himself to him and told him how much he misses him.

_'It's just three weeks, but it felt like years to me...'_

He thought again and carefully brings his hand to softly caress the older's hair.

Just how many times, Jinyoung have gone to work on a short film away from home? Starting from the day that he got a job, at first, he had been working for short films near the place and then after three months, that's when he started working out of the town, and he have gone for at least, four times already throughout the following months, five times actually including the most recent one. The duration of his work would vary depending on how long the short film would be. The shortest was only a week and the longest so far was a month and a half, which actually almost drives him nuts during those times.

_'You won't be leaving all too quickly again, right hyung?'_

He secretly asks, and he hopes he has the courage to ask him that verbally right now...because he seriously thought, he can't.

Just like his friend, Youngjae, he didn't want the older to think that he was making his dream and his job an issue between them. As much as possible, Yugyeom wanted to give him all kinds of support towards his dreams because he knew that, Jinyoung do really want it. So, whatever that can make his boyfriend happy and satisfied, he's more than willing to endure and do every possible thing to help him reach it.

_'I love you and I will always support you...even if it means not having you beside me most of the times.'_

He secretly promised as he watches him more on his sleep.

Yugyeom immediately reaches for the alarm clock on the bedside table to turn it off before it could even wake the older up. It's not that he doesn't have a plan of getting up today, he knew that they both have some important things to work on and that they shouldn't be late for their respective tasks. But is it too much to ask for another minutes of just laying here beside his lover after not having him around for almost a month? He just wanted to savor this kind of mornings since he doesn't know whether he'll be going again after some days or not?

So really, it wasn't too much ask, right?

He asks himself, but as his phone beside the alarm clock started ringing instead, the younger couldn't help but secretly let out a small groan. He stretches his arm to reach for it and immediately declined the call as soon as he got a hold of it and put it back down, not even feeling sorry to whoever it was that is calling him so early in the freaking morning.

"Who's that?"

Jinyoung mumbled the moment the younger goes back on facing him. His eyes were still closed as he says that.

"No one."

Yugyeom whispered back as he kisses the top of his head when the older snuggled more on his chest. Jinyoung didn't say anything anymore and just lets the younger softly running his delicate hands up and down on his arm, slowly bringing him back to sleep. They just stayed like that for a few more minutes until his phone started ringing again.

_'Damn you to whoever you are that is calling me right now!'_

He thought as he reaches for the device again and quickly turn it on silent mode, obviously getting so done with it.

"Who's calling you this early?"

Jinyoung asks with a muffled voice since he was still snuggling close on the younger's chest.

"Probably one of the guys?" He answered and just softly kisses the older's forehead once he had slowly opened his eyes to look at him. "Good morning, my love."

Yugyeom sweetly mutters, sending butterflies all over, Jinyoung's stomach.

"Good morning, why are you up so early?"

Jinyoung mutters with his still sleepy voice, he lifted his hand to softly caress the younger's cheeks as he stares at him lovingly even between his sleepy eyes. Yugyeom leans on his soft touch and stares back at him before answering.

"So I could watch you sleep,"

He said and maybe to other people it would sound a little a creepy, but for Jinyoung, he didn't mind at all because he does that a lot too. The older leans in closer and gently kisses the tip of his nose, making the younger's heart melting right on the spot as he suddenly realizes how much he has truly missed those touch and kisses from him.

"What time is it?"  
"You don't need to know, hyung."  
Yugyeom playfully whispered as he started pulling the older closer to his body, making the other guy giggle.  
"Are we to skip work today?"  
"Can we?"  
Yugyeom asks expectantly.  
"Of course, we can't."

Jinyoung answered and the younger automatically have that bitter smile on his face. He suddenly misses their school days together. At least before, skipping classes aren't that much of a big deal compare to work. 

Yugyeom lets out a deep sigh as the older squirms off of his embrace and sits up, checking the time at the clock on the bedside table.

"You should get up now, you only have like, one hour to prepare and drive,"

The older said while looking down at him and waiting for him to go get moving, but the younger only pursed his lips as he looks away and pulled the blanket to his face, not wanting to get up even though he clearly knows that he should.

"Yugyeom..."

He heard his boyfriend calling him and pulling the covers off from his face, but the younger still chooses to be stubborn. He looks down instead, not wanting to meet his eyes as he knows he would end up getting off the bed once he did.

"Come on, get up now and take a shower, I'll prepare the breakfast,"

Jinyoung added and just decided to leans down to give him a quick consolation kiss, but before he could even pull back, Yugyeom suddenly held his nape and pulls him back down as he effortlessly switches their position so he would be the one hovering on top of him. Jinyoung doubtlessly submits to him and just lets his lips moving against the younger's since he had honestly missed those lips too.

They just made out for who knows how long until the older finally remembered that they were supposed to be preparing now for work. He carefully pulls off from the younger's lips despite his own lips secretly wanting it more, both of them were panting as they stare back at each other's eyes.

"We should really get up now, you'll be late..."

He mutters as he softly patted the younger's head, encouraging him to go get moving. Yugyeom stays on his position for a few more seconds, still fighting his inner self who keeps on telling him to just don't mind everything and just stay, but of course, that needy Yugyeom wouldn't win in any way right now, so he just he lets outs a sigh and leans down again to give him one last deep kiss before finally getting up from the bed and walking straight at the bathroom.  
Once inside the bathroom, Yugyeom heaves out another sigh as he lazily took off his clothes and twisted the shower knob. Unlike with his previous experiences from this being away thingy, Yugyeom always feels so overly giddy once his lover was back, but right now, he just didn't know why do he feels so sulky. There's just this feeling inside of him that keeps on bugging him, and it's not that he's not happy that Jinyoung is back. It's just that he really couldn't help but worry about the following days. He keeps on thinking about, now that he's back, how long can he be with him before Jinyoung tells him that he would be leaving again for another project? What if tomorrow he started asking him again if it's fine for him to accept that project? That he needs to stay out of the town again for another weeks or months? It's fine if it is just around the area, but what if it was somewhere far again?

_'If only I could say no...'_

He thought as he lets the water running down his naked body.

If only he could disagree with him then it would be much easier for him, and it's not that he couldn't go against him about everything because he loves him. They do shared some little arguments from time to time too and would disagree with each other if they think something's not right. He can freely say no or don't, if he wants, but not with this one. Not with his boyfriend's dreams. Also, don't get him wrong, he wasn't, in any way, complaining about, Jinyoung constantly leaving for this and that, he wasn't mad or tired of him and he will never be. He was just really anxious about the upcoming days because as much as possible he wanted to maximize the days that he was with him since they were always busy with everything.

_'Good thing, this internship would be done soon.'_

He thought, suddenly feeling a bit hopeful as he remembers that after a few weeks they will be all free from working inside the journalism department.

_'That means, I will be able to spend more time with, Jinyoung hyung too.'_

A smile finally appears on his lips. He just wishes that his boyfriend won't have something yet for the following weeks so he could take him out to dates and short vacations once he's done with the internship. He smiled even more with the thought of it. 

**ooOoo**

"Oh, at last!"

He beams as he saw the small dining table filled with, Jinyoung's cooked foods.

"I badly missed your food, hyung~" 

Yugyeom said as he goes straight to, Jinyoung and hugs him from behind.  
Jinyoung smiles happily as he carefully transfers the food from the pan into the plate. 

"Yah, can you let go of me for a while? I'm still not done preparing the table?"

He said as he tries his best to turn around to place down the plate on the table while still having the younger clinging on him like a koala.

"No."

Yugyeom stubbornly said against his shoulder.

Jinyoung only heaves out a playful tired sigh and just continues what he was doing.

"How's your thesis going?"

The older asks when he's finally done preparing the table and had successfully shakes off the younger from him. They were now sitting across each other while eating their breakfast.

"We're halfway done, hyung!" Yugyeom answered with a muffled voice, still chewing his food. He gulps it down and sips some water before speaking again, "We just need to validate the questionnaire, so we can finally conduct the survey,"

"Have you guys already found someone to validate it?"  
"Yeah, it was Jimin's professor from last year,"  
"That's good to hear, I'm glad you guys are doing well with your thesis unlike us last year?"   
"Oh, you mean that thesis episode of you and, Mark hyung where you guys almost called for a friendship over because of how stressful it was?"

"Yeah, that." Jinyoung answered, and they both started laughing a bit when they suddenly remembered the old days. "You know what, if you come at me during those times, I'll definitely turned you down without the slightest hint of hesitation."

He added, suddenly remembering how chaotic it was during their own thesis making and suddenly being thankful that, Yugyeom came by, just days after the final defense, because he seriously thought that if he approaches him during those times, he'll literally kick him away without turning his head back because of jam-packed stress.

"Well, honestly hyung, I do wanted to approach you during those times, so I could at least help you, but you always have that fierce and exhausted look as if you'd be snapping out with just one wrong move and I'm so scared about it, so I disregarded the thought," Yugyeom confessed, now realizing how much of a coward he was before, "And seriously speaking, if it wasn't for Jackson hyung's party, I think I would never have the courage to confessed and wouldn't be sitting now here with you?"

Jinyoung starts laughing again as he imagined it, slightly feeling sorry for scaring him during those times. Also, he suddenly feels relieved that his best friend had dragged him to that party, because if not, and if ever he did chose to just read books at his apartment that night, he wouldn't definitely be here sitting and eating breakfast with the younger too.  
Now he suddenly thought of how amazing chances are.

Would you even believe, that he doesn't even think of him, even for the slightest bit before? But just look at him now...it's like all of his thoughts now were about him...just about, Yugyeom alone...

_'That's cringy, but it's true.'_

The older thought.

"How are the other guys doing anyway?"

He asks again after the comfortable paused.

"Still the same idiots from before,"  
"You talk as if you're not?"  
"Yah hyung, I'm smarter than them!"  
"Uh-huh?"

Jinyoug hummed while giving him a judging look. Yugyeom lets out a defeated sigh and just chuckles on his own.

"Fine, but you love me anyway, so?"

He added and proudly shrug his shoulders, making the older shaking his head slightly.

"Then how about your short film, hyung? How's it?"

Yugyeom asks after a while. The older took his time to chews his food before answering.

"It's fine. The shoot ended earlier than we expected,"

"Oh about that!" Yugyeom beams when he suddenly remembered something, "Didn't you told me with our last call that you'd be working for another week for it? What happen?"

"You sounded like you didn't want me back?"

Jinyoung said as he let out a scoff and frustratingly puts down his utensils on the table, acting as if he was really mad and offended, but he's honestly not, he just wants to tease his boyfriend.

Yugyeom obviously got worried as he quickly held his boyfriend's hand and hold it firmly.

"Aye, hyung! That's not what I meant! I love you and I'm the happiest that your back, okay?!" He blurted out in panic that instantly made the older chuckling at him. Yugyeom then let go of his hand when he realizes that the older wasn't serious about it all, he throws him a disbelief look as he can feel his own lips tugging into a smile. "Wah~ you're seriously having way too much fun teasing me, hyung aren't you?"

"I do." Jinyoung confidently answered after he's done laughing at him. "But anyway, about that, it's true that were supposed to have another week for it. There's just something that had been messed up during the start of the filming and we thought it wouldn't be done on time, so we proposed another week for allowance, but then everything suddenly goes smoother with the last four days, and surprisingly the shootings had been done earlier, so they all agreed to use that allowance week to just enjoy and tour around the place before going back to the city."

Jinyoung explained.

"Then why didn't you tag along with them, hyung?" The younger asks. Quickly raising his hand to explain himself before his boyfriend started teasing him again, "And no, it's not that I don't want you back, I'm just curious okay?"

He said which actually made them both laughing.

"You exactly know why, why are you even asking?"

Jinyoung sarcastically said, trying his best to suppress that shy smile forming on his lips.  
"I really don't?" Yugyeom innocently said, acting as if he doesn't really know the reason behind it, but that goofy smile of him didn't really go unnoticed by the older. "Come on, hyung~ tell me why?"

He added with that teasing tone of him while looking at the other guy as if he's just waiting for him to give in.

Jinyoung couldn't help but chuckles a little and slightly shakes his head in disbelief as he know the only way to end that teasing is to just say it.

"Well," He started. Suddenly feeling a little shy, "I honestly thought it's fun to roam around the place, but....I know someone was waiting for me at the city so..."

He said as he looks back at the younger and suddenly feels his cheeks heating up as he saw how the younger was smiling so wide at him.

"So?"

The younger ask expectantly.

"So...yes, I asked, Erick-si if I can head back first, because a giant sulky baby is waiting for me and I badly misses him too,"

He confessed.

Yugyeom smiles and eyes turns softer. It just feels so right to hear that from his boyfriend, it's like all of those days that he was missing him was suddenly being payed of.

"Do you love me?"

The younger suddenly blurted out with his soft voice. He already knows the answer himself, but hearing it from the older would be more satisfying than reminding himself about it.  
Jinyoung's insides were wilding as his ears and cheeks turns redder than usual.

_'Why is he even asking?'_

He thought, finding it funny at the same time cute.

"I do, Yugyeom, I do."

**ooOoo**

"Are you sure you didn't want me drive you there?"

Yugyeom asks for the last time as he stops the car just beside his hyung, who's standing in front of the gates about to head to work, too. He wanted to drive him at their company, but Jinyoung refuses it saying that he'll just get a cab because he didn't want him to be late since it was on a completely different direction and it was far from the younger's workplace.

"It's fine. I don't want you to be late than you're already was right now,"

He said and the younger couldn't help but chuckles about that because it's true anyway.

"What time are you getting off from work today, hyung?"

He asks again when he suddenly thought about something.

"I'll leave early, I think? There's not much to do today, just some meeting about the film's promotion,"

He answered and the younger only hummed as a response as he nods his head a little.

"Why're you suddenly asking?"

Jinyoung asked as he notices that the younger suddenly became quiet as if he was suddenly thinking about something deep?

"Oh, uh..." Yugyeom started, his lips slowly forming into a smile as he unconsciously fiddles with the steering wheel, "Let's go out for a date tonight, hyung,"

He said and finally lifted his head to look at him.

Jinyoung wasn't really expecting for it at the moment, so he was kind of speechless right now, and he knows he shouldn't be getting all shy and shocked about it because of course, they'd been together for almost a year and they've gone for some dates before, but he just didn't know why he was suddenly getting so freaking shy and giddy deep inside as if it was the first time that the younger was asking him for a date?

"It's been a while since the last time that we got out?"  
Yugyeom mutters. They haven't got a lot of chance to go out for some dates these past few months because of work, and it has no difference right now, but Yugyeom really wants it tonight.

"Aren't you...going to be that tired later?" The older carefully asks. Even though he loves the thought of it, he was still concern about the younger's health. He knows he has tons to do today and he might get exhausted after all of it, "I mean, I would love to, but...I don't want you getting sick again?"

He said, cheeks tainted with a shade of pink.

"I'll be alright, hyung...I just really want to take you out tonight,"

Yugyeom answered with that endearing smile on his face.

Jinyoung still couldn't believe how the younger can make his heart beating so fast with everything that he's doing and saying. It's like even after all of those times of having him around, it would always feel like the first time.

"Okay then...let's go on a date tonight,"

The older finally agreed and smiles back at him. Yugyeom brightens up even more and they just stare at each other for a few more seconds before the younger started speaking again.

"Can you come closer, hyung?"

Yugyeom requested and the older took some steps closer to the car, not really sure why the younger was asking for it, but as his boyfriend tucks his head up from the car's window and kissed his cheek, he finally understands why.

"I'll see you tonight, hyung. I'll go now!"

He goes back on sitting properly inside the car at the driver's seat. The older only nodded his head as an answer, still blushing and speechless by that sudden sweet gestures.   
Yugyeom smiles at him one last time before he finally decided to drive away. He looks at the side mirror to check on his boyfriend and chuckles a bit when he saw him still standing there while smiling. 

He lets out a contended sigh as his whole being suddenly feels so light and relieving. Now he was sure to have a perfectly good mood throughout the day, and he knows he should be getting nervous, because he was literally late now for an hour at the company, but who cares? At least he got a chance to spend more time with his lover earlier.

**ooOoo**

Yugyeom spend the whole time driving and planning about their date, that he didn't even notice that he was already near his workplace. He finally maneuvered inside the company's parking lot, grab his things and finally got out of the car and run towards the elevator. He carefully swifts his way to the journalism department, constantly shifting his head from left to right to check if some higher personnel were around before carefully entering their office glass door, but before he could even fully step inside, he instantly flinches on his spot as he saw one of their bosses standing in the middle of the room.

_'Well, shit.'_

He thought as he finally realizes what have he done the moment his boss slowly turns around to face him. The disappointed look on his face made him aware that he was in fact late now for almost one hour and a half.

"G-Good morning...Sir?"

He hesitantly greeted.

He took a nervous gulp as the old man instructed him to put down his things first and follows him at the adjacent office.

Yugyeom did as what he was being told to, he can even see his friends giving him a sympathetic look as they watch him going inside.

"Why the heck is he so late?"

Youngjae whispered as the three of them starts gathering just beside the glass door, eavesdropping to what was happening inside.

"He might've overslept or something?"

Jimin answered.

"That could be possible."

Bammie agreed. Yugyeom might've been so exhausted last night that he ended up not hearing his alarm clock and his phone's ringtone when, Bam was trying to call him this morning.  
The three of them suddenly flinches a little when they heard their boss yelling at their friend, they feels bad for him, but they know that it was his fault for being so horribly late, so yes, he sort of deserves that. Who wouldn't be mad about an intern being late for hours anyway?

"Good luck to his evaluation paper,"

Bammie whispered while he's slightly shaking his head.

The three of them immediately sprinted their way back at their tables when the glass door suddenly opens and acted as if they were still busy doing their tasks, but realizing that it was the younger guy, they all heaves out a relief sigh.

"Dude, are you okay? That was a bit of a harsh scolding?"

Bammie whispered when the taller guy has completely walks out of their boss's office.  
Yugyeom finally lifted his head and they were all slightly confused because he doesn't look that sad or hurt? Not that they want him to be sad or hurt, it was just confusing them because the younger seems like it wasn't even a big deal to him at all.

"I'm fine, he scolded me so bad, but I'll get over it."

He said and smiled, confusing his friends even more.

"Are you actually even happy that he scolded you?"

Bammie asks, finding that smile on his face a little weird. He didn't think he would be able to smile anymore if it was him who had been scolded so badly like that?

"No, of course not."

Yugyeom answered and just chuckles a little when, Bammie throws him a questioning look. 

"Okay...you're kind of weird today?"

Youngjae suspiciously said, brows arching as he speaks.

"Huh? What makes you say that?"

"I mean, you've been late for an hour and got scolded so bad, but you still look so happy?"

"You didn't even seem to be thinking about it even just for a bit?"

Bammie added.

"Do you guys really want me to be sad about it?"

The younger playfully said and the two other guys only throws him a bored look.

"You know, that's not what we meant?"

"Alright, I know. I'm just in whole good mood, I guess?"

He answered and his three other friends couldn't help but to exchange some looks of confusion because of him.

"Anyway, if you're planning to be so late like that, can you at least inform us so we would know what excuses should we make if ever they start interrogating us on why some of the interns in this department wasn't around without a notice?"

Jimin reminded. They just didn't know what excuses to pull out earlier when their boss suddenly walks out of the adjacent door and notice that someone was missing. Good thing, Yugyeom arrived at the same exact time before they could even open their mouth to blurt out a lie.

"Okay, I got it, next time I will inform you guys," the younger said and stands up to his seat for a second to playfully give them a ninety degrees bow of apology, "I'm so sorry,"

"Just sit and shut up, why are you suddenly being so extra?"

Bammie sarcastically said and all of them started laughing.

"Why are you so late anyway?"

Youngjae asks, all of their eyes were finally glued at each of their own computer screen, going back to their own part of tasks.

"Jinyoung hyung is back from Daegu."

The younger answered, lips tugging into a smile again as he thought of the older guy.  
The three other interns simultaneously lets out an 'Oh..' as they heard that, they exchanges some silly looks as they now understands why their younger friend was so late and so strangely happy today.

"That makes sense of it."

Jimin mutters.

**ooOoo**

"Thank you for your hard work, everyone!"

One of the producers said as they bow at each other as an acknowledgment. They soon bid their goodbyes and finally headed out of the meeting room one by one.

"They're fun to work with, aren't they?"

Erick, their agency's current short film main director, said once it was just the three of them inside the room.

"Yeah, I'm actually glad that they were eagerly wanting to be involved with the other stuffs like this. Normally, producers would just fund everything and leave it all up to us?"

Jinyoung added while he's busy collecting his things and putting it inside his sling bag, the others are also doing the same.

"Let's just be thankful that they we're cooperating with us this much," Taeha, their second assistant director said as the three of them finally made their way out of the room. "Anyway, Erick-si? You were telling us something earlier when we're still waiting for the producers to arrive, what was it again?"

He asks, suddenly remembering that his main director was telling them something, but had been cut when the others suddenly arrived.

"Oh...yeah, about that," The guy started while scratching the back of his head. "One of the producers casually called me last night about making another short film for the Children rights campaign for his country and he requested that he want it to be filmed in that same country too,"

"Country?" Jinyoung asks, suddenly feeling a little bit anxious, "What country is that?"

"Philippines?"

"Oh! I really want to go there!"

Taeha excitedly said.

"But it wasn't officially arranged yet since we had talked about it informally and he seems like he was just still informing us more than proposing. I think he would bring that up again in the in next meeting to confirm if we're going to accept it or not? So what'd you guys think?"

Erick asks. Even though most and such decisions was still all up to him, the guy has been always so considerate of his assistants' opinions about accepting offers, since he knows it wasn't just him who'll work hard and gain something from it.

"Honestly, I'm cool with it. Films that are based in other country are considered big, especially it was a campaign, and seriously, we shouldn't be even thinking twice about it?"

Taeha said as he laughs a little bit.

"I thought so too. Offers like this rarely comes, so I think we should grab it as much as we can?"

"Exactly!"

Taeha agreed.

_'Other country...'_

Jinyoung repeated to himself as he suddenly turned quiet while they're walking their way out of the building.

If ever they accepted that offer, they would need to travel from Korea to Philippines soon for the filming.

That will be their very first time to film something outside their country and that would be a big opportunity for all of them but—

"How about you, Jinyoung-si? What do you think?"

Erick suddenly asks when he notices that his first assistant director suddenly became so quiet behind them.

"Jinyoung-si?"

He repeated when they didn't hear any response from him.

"Jinyoung?"

This time, Jinyoung finally snaps out of his thoughts when, Taeha suddenly nudges him.

"Huh? I'm sorry, what is that again?"

He asks, slightly feeling embarrassed for being so occupied about something earlier.

"I'm just asking, what do you think of it?"

Erick repeated nicely.

"Well, I do think...it was a good opportunity, too."

"So you'll go for it, too, once it had been arranged, right?"

Taeha asks, and Jinyoung can visibly see it in their face that they were expecting for him to immediately agree, because why wouldn't he, anyway?

"Well...I.."

He hesitantly started. He seriously couldn't decide about it right now.

"Aye, don't tell me you'll say, _'I'll have to think about it first,_ ' again?" Taeha complained as he looks at Jinyoung and shakes his head slightly, "What's the point of always saying that if you always end up going with us anyway?"

He added. He just couldn't understand why this is guy always saying that line whenever they would have a project that will require them to stay and travel somewhere far, but at the end of the day his decisions would always be the same as them and ends up going for it. Can he just decide about things a little faster? He thought.

Jinyoung only pursed his lips, preventing himself from saying that line because that was exactly what he was about to say.

"Come on, I know you'll go with us anyway?"

"Taeha-si, don't pressure him too much? I guess, Jinyoung-si do really have a lot to consider when it comes with traveling far away from home?"

Jinyoung didn't say anything, because that's fact. But not that he has a lot to consider, but mainly _someone_ to consider.

"What could you possibly be considering? Your parents? You told us you're independently living alone and don't even start me with someone, because we all know you're single?"

Taeha said and Jinyoung couldn't help but have that slightly annoyed expression appearing on his face as soon as he heard that.

_'I am single?'_

He sarcastically asks himself.

Yugyeom and him agreed to keep their relationship private for now to other people. They were supposed to answer them as close friends to anyone who's asking, and it had never actually been an issue about them. But even though they have agreed about it, the truth is, Jinyoung always chooses not to answer any question about it, especially if the younger wasn't around.  
And right now he was annoyed. So much annoyed, because when did he actually told them that he's single? As far as he knows, he never gives them an answer about it. He'll either dodged the question or he'll just completely ignored it. It was fine for him at first, but nowadays, he didn't know why he was suddenly getting so annoyed every time someone would label him or the younger as single? He feels so done and he feels as if he was losing half of his identity, because he's seriously not. He's not single. He's in a romantic relationship with a guy named, Kim Yugyeom.

"We'll never know? Jinyoung-si is one of the most attractive guys out there, it's a doubt that no one's been going around him?"

Erick teased, and Taeha started smirking beside him as he secretly took a glance at the quiet guy behind them.

Jinyoung saw it and instantly throws him a small glare as if telling him to fuck off.

"Anyway, I'll head straight at the parking lot, you guys be safe on your way home, okay? Also, about that offer, I'll update you guys if ever he called again."

"Sure, thank you, Erick-si!"

Taeha answered as the other guy finally waved them goodbye and excuses himself, leaving the two other guys alone.

Jinyoung didn't say anything and just started walking ahead of him. It's not that, Jinyoung completely hates him. Honestly, even though, Taeha is annoying, he's actually good to work with, because he seriously has that passion about films and directing just like them, but still, they weren't really that close with each other outside work. It because, Taeha seems to be hitting on him since the first time that they met, and the strangest thing was that, he always tries to flirt with him in secret and never around the others. Also, this guy keeps on flirting too with the other girl employees at the set almost every day, that Jinyoung started thinking what the heck is wrong with this guy? Not that he's interested about him. He never actually flirted back with him and he would never dare, but it's just that, he finds his behavior confusing?

"Should I walk you home, Jinyoung-si?"

Taeha playfully said as he suddenly appears beside him.

Jinyoung was still having that straight face as he chooses to just ignore him while they're still walking towards the bus stop.

He suddenly misses those times that the younger didn't have so much to do yet at the uni, those times that he can still pick him up from work and drive back together at home, but since the day that he started his internship and thesis making, he also started to have lesser times for other things, and though he completely understands that, still, if, Yugyeom was here to pick him up then he wouldn't have to be alone with this guy again.

"So, how long are you going to ignore me, Jinyoung-si?"

He speaks, sounding more serious than before.

Jinyoung only gives him a quick glare as he prevented himself not to snap even though he feels like he just wanted to kick him off right now.

"Rude."

The guy said and chuckles a bit on his own.

"Can you just fucking leave me alone?"

"How can you say that to your partner?"

Taeha innocently said and Jinyoung feels like his blood was suddenly boiling to its highest temperature.

"You're not my fucking partner."

"I am. You're the first assistant director, I'm the second and we're both under Erick-si, so we're basically partners in case you're not informed?"

Jinyoung couldn't help but let out a sarcastic scoff. He just can't freaking believe how this guy's personality can change that quickly as soon as they're alone.

"Fine, you're right." Jinyoung suddenly said as he stops under the bus stop shed, "You're my partner, just my work partner and nothing else."

Jinyoung firmly said. He didn't want to be rude, but this guy is really testing his limits.  
Taeha lets out a sarcastic scoff and pulls out a smirk before speaking.

"Make sure you won't end up eating your own words, Jinyoung-si...you might be surprise that one day, you're not as single anymore?"

He said as he started looking at him from head to toe and back at his face, he gives him one last smirk before finally turning around and starts walking to leave.

Jinyoung was left there glaring at his back. His jaw was clenching in annoyance and he wish he had punch his face first before he turns around and left. That's why, Jinyoung hates being alone with that guy.

_'Forget it! I completely hate him now!'_

He thought as he finally hops inside the bus and drops himself at one of the seats near the window.

He stares at the changing view outside and heaves out a sigh. He wasn't that stressed about the meeting, but he's so stressed about, Taeha that he started reminding himself to not be alone with that guy ever again. He's just so done with him, and if that guy didn't stop bugging him, he couldn't promise that he won't be throwing a fist.

_'Just how dare him to say that?'_

He thought.

He lets out another sigh and finally tries to calm himself. He didn't want to go home having that annoyance with that guy anyway, and besides, he needs to be in a perfectly good mood tonight, he shouldn't be thinking about some flirty bastard right now.

Suddenly remembering what's up with tonight, Jinyoung finally had his lips tugging into a small smile as he thought of the younger. He quickly picks out his phone inside his pocket and checks for any messages, feeling sorry for not answering most of it on time, because he always turns his phone on silent mode whenever they have a meeting.

 **From: Gyeom-ah** ❤️

**Break time! Have you eaten, hyung? Please don't skip your meals! I miss you!**

**From: Gyeom-ah ️** ❤️ **  
**

**Just got off from work! We're heading now to Jimin's prof. Are you busy right now, hyung? Fighting!**

**From: Gyeom-ah ️❤️  
I'm so excited for tonight. I'll see you later, hyung! I love you **❤️

Jinyoung smiles even wider as he reads all of it, his stomach's been twisting in a good kind of way and his heart started skipping beats as he thought of how sweet his boyfriend was. He eagerly types a reply for all of it even though it was horribly late and just made a mental note to do something special later to make it all up to him.

**ooOoo**

  
Jinyoung immediately walks straight inside the bedroom to rummage his closet the moment he steps foot inside his apartment. He excitedly pulls out some pair of clothes at the hanger and lay it all down at the bed, staring at it as he meticulously tries to figure out what's best to wear right now.

_'That's not it.'_

He thought after a minute of just checking each of those.

He snapped his tongue as he didn't think those clothes would be good for tonight, he then turns around again to search for something inside his closet, suddenly finding it weird that he didn't have that much of an option what to wear anymore when in fact, he always thought he has enough clothes for every occasions.

_'Wait a minute? Is it really necessary to be preparing this much?'_

He thought when he suddenly realizes how he's been pressuring himself over what clothes to wear for their date. But that's the thing, it was date!

His whole face heating up with what he was thinking.

Somehow, Jinyoung suddenly feels nostalgic.

This feeling was so familiar to him.

It's that same feeling that he had during their very first date as a couple.

He can still remember how they were both excited and shy about it. A little bit cringy but nevertheless, it was all beautiful.

"Should we make more memories like that, Yugyeom-ah?"

Jinyoung ask at the picture frame above his bedside table. He can't help but chuckles a little as he remembers those days. Maybe, he was just having these thoughts and feelings right now, because after those busy months, this was actually there first time that they're going out for another date.

_'It's been a while that I suddenly feel like a first timer again?'_

He thought for the last time before slightly shaking his head as he goes back on choosing what to wear.

After some minutes, Jinyoung neatly puts back all the other clothes inside his closet when he finally chooses one. He holds it up in front of him and smiles to himself, satisfied with his own pick. He then checks the time on his wrist watch, it was still a little early, so he thinks he still have more time for a quick shower before the younger arrives.

Jinyoung did all of he can to make himself more presentable. He took a shower, get dressed up nicely in a casual but not so ordinary outfit, fix his hair, put on some face powder, and shower himself with that perfume that, Yugyeom really likes for him. 

He still thinks it was exaggerated to be preparing this much, but what's so wrong anyway with wanting to impress your date a little? And besides, it's a special night, shouldn't he be really putting some effort for it?

_'Yes, I should.'_

Checking himself one last time in the mirror, Jinyoung then finally walks out of the bedroom and sat at the sofa. He looks up at his wall clock and saw that he needed to wait for a few more minutes for the younger, which he really didn't mind because he knows he would be arriving soon anyway. He picks up his phone on his side for a quick text to inform the younger that he's finally home. He puts it back down again after tapping send and reaches beside him to pick one of the books neatly piled on the small table. Deciding to just read a few pages while he's waiting for him.

Jinyoung temporarily focuses himself on reading, just sitting there at the sofa while he's slowly engrossing himself with the novel on his hand, but it's not even a minute ago when his phone suddenly started ringing beside him, he excitedly reach for it to check who it was.  
He was honestly expecting that it was the younger, but he isn't that completely disappointed either as he found out that it was his best friend, Mark, who's calling him right now.

[ Hey, what's up? ]  
Mark greeted as soon as, Jinyoung picks up the call.  
"Okay, what do you want now, Tuan?"  
He playfully said.  
[ Wow, is that how you'll greet your best friend after months of not seeing him? ]  
"How should I greet you then?"  
[ Greet me like a one true best friend! ]  
"How the heck should I do that?"  
Jinyoung asks as he chuckles in disbelief, he just thought, Mark is becoming more and more like, Jackson as times passes by, they were both getting weirder as time goes by.  
[ Alright, forget about that, I'm just kidding, ]  
Mark said as he laughs a little at himself.  
"Seriously, what's up?"  
[ Nothing much, just checking how is my best friend doing nowadays? ]  
"I guess, you weren't that busy today because you get to check on me?"  
[ And, I guess, you weren't that busy too because you get to answer my call this time? ]  
Mark repeated and they couldn't help but laugh a bit about that. It was actually sad to think that they couldn't meet up and hang out with each other that much anymore, just like the old times, because of work and other stuffs. They even rarely get to call each other nowadays.  
"Work, you know."  
[ Same. ]  
Mark answered as they both let out a sigh.  
"What made you really call anyway?"  
[ I told you, I wanted to check on you, right? ]  
"That's not your job,"  
Jinyoung said while chuckling.  
[ Oh, right, because it was your boyfriend's job, isn't it? ]  
Mark teased and even though he couldn't see his best friend right now, he knows he had made him a little flustered. That's just, Jinyoung and his weakest point. Tease him about his boyfriend and he'll immediately melt like a jello.  
[ Anyway, are you free tonight? Can I have a visit at your place, we can also call the others if they aren't busy? ]  
Mark asks and if, Jinyoung didn't have some plans today, he wouldn't hesitate to agree on that because he just seriously misses his friends too.  
"Actually..."  
He said, suddenly feeling a little guilty. It would have been a great chance to hang out and catch up with each other's lives?  
[ Hey, it's fine if you already made plans tonight, we can just catch up next time, ]  
Mark said as he sorts of sensed that, Jinyoung was hesitating. Though, he isn't really sure when would be the next time that they will both have some free time, he still didn't want to interrupt whatever plans his best friend had already arranged before his invitation.  
"We will next time, it's just that...I really can't tonight, I'm sorry."  
[ Come on, it's okay! ]  
Mark cheered as he started chuckling.  
[ What are you up to tonight anyway? ]  
"Just...going out?"  
[ Going out? ]  
"Yeah."  
[ With, Yugyeom? ]  
"Uh, yeah..."  
[ So, you guys going out on a date tonight? ]  
"Y-yeah..."  
Jinyoung answered shyly and suddenly feels his ears warming as he heard his best friend chuckling at the other line when he heard how shy he sounded.  
_'Oh come one, Park Jinyoung! You're not a freaking high schooler, get some confidence will you?!'_  
He thought, because seriously? Why the heck was he always like this?  
[ That's sweet. I should probably remind, Jackson to take me out for some dates too? That guy seems like he had already forgotten how to be romantic? ]  
Mark bitterly said, suddenly feeling a little envious with the fact that, Yugyeom can still remember how to make such effort for his boyfriend despite him being busy. Not that he was saying, Jackson was effortless, but nowadays, it almost seems like the only thing that he knows to do was to practice, perform and cuddle with him once they got back home. Though, Jackson was giving him enough attention, still, isn't too much to wish for some extra like going out for some dates or watching a movie at the cinema since it been a long while that they have done that? But of course, he couldn't just fully insist about it either, because he do understand what's keeping them both from doing that.  
"Then ask him out for a date yourself? You're not a girl, Tuan. Don't just wait for it if you really want it."  
[ You're so good at talking, but have actually did that yourself too? ]  
"Why do I need to do that? It's not like, I would want a date from time to time?"  
[ Hey, you make it sound like, I was that clingy! I'm not, okay? I just suddenly thought of it, because you guys had reminded me about it, ]  
"Oh, yes, whatever."  
Jinyoung sarcastically said.  
[ Sometimes, I really want to fully hate you, Park Jinyoung. ]  
Mark said as they started laughing.  
[ Anyway, I'll need to go for now, gotta prepare the dinner before, Wang wakes up from his nap. Let's meet up some other time, okay? ]  
"Sure, see you soon."

He said and Mark only hummed as an answer before finally ending the call.  
Jinyoung lets out a deep sigh as he smiled to himself. It feels good to have a chance to talk with his best friend again after a few months of not seeing him and barely hearing his voice. He was glad that even though they're lacking in terms of communication, things haven't yet changed between them, and he wish it would stay like that for a long time.

Jinyoung goes back on reading after their call. He just keeps on reading and turning the pages that he hasn't even realized that he had already read a few chapters from the book. He puts it back down again as he started tilting his head from left to right and massages his neck. His eyes go straight at his window and saw that it was already getting darker outside and somehow it also started raining.

_'What time is it?'_

He thought.

He looks up at the clock hanging on his wall to check the time and suddenly feels a little confuse at the same time worried as he saw that it was almost two hours had passed and yet the younger hasn't still arrived?

_'Where is he?'_

_'Aren't Yugyeom supposed to be here by now?'_

He asks himself and instantly snapped his head up when he heard a car's beep from the outside of the apartment. He immediately stood up and excitedly looks outside the window to see who it was, but to his dismay, it still wasn't his boyfriend's car.

_'Where are you, Gyeom-ah?'_

He thought as he heaves out a deep sigh while staring outside his window.

_'Should I call him now?'_

He told himself as he lazily goes back on sitting at the sofa to get his phone and dial his boyfriend's number, but before he could even tap the final button for a call, Yugyeom's contact name suddenly appears from the screen, indicating an incoming call. He quickly taps the answer button and brings the device closer to his ear.

"Hey, are you finally outside? Should I go down now?"  
Jinyoung excitedly said, not even minding that the younger had actually made him wait for an hour or so?  
[ Hyung, I'm so sorry...I'm still at Mungyeong right now, ]  
The younger said.  
"Huh?"  
Mungyeong? Did he really hear that right? Why the heck is he at, Mungyeong at this hour?  
[ I'm so sorry, Jimin's professor had something urgent all of a sudden and he asks us to meet him at, Mungyeong if it's fine for us, we thought it wouldn't be that hassle so we agreed, we thought we'd be done on time, but he made us wait for hours and we didn't know it would be this traffic here? ]  
Yugyeom explained, his voice sounds so exhausted and guilty.  
Jinyoung suddenly feels speechless, he didn't seriously know how he would react about this.  
_'So...does that mean...the date was off?'_  
He asks himself as he looks up at his wall clock again. It's already too late, and it would be even later when, Yugyeom arrives, there's no way they can still have it tonight.  
[ Hyung, I'm really sorry... ]  
Yugyeom mutters and he sounded like he was about to cry any minute.  
Jinyoung unconsciously lets out a deep sigh as he started fiddling with the hem of his coat.  
He shouldn't have really got so excited about it. Now, he didn't even know what to say?  
He was disappointed of course, but he knows it wasn't the younger's fault that they have been caught up about something, he was just doing his best for their thesis and he should understand that.  
[ Hyung... ]  
Yugyeom helplessly said, his heart was breaking with the thought of disappointing his boyfriend about this.  
"It's...it's fine, Yugyeom,"  
Jinyoung finally speaks, trying to convince himself not to sulk too much because it would be unfair for the younger.  
"It's alright, we can still go out next time,"  
He added, doing his best to sound more cheerful despite his inner ego sulking about it.  
[ I'm really sorry... ]  
The younger said and, Jinyoung couldn't help the bitter smile appearing on his face.  
"I told you, it's fine. You don't have to apologize, I do understand."  
[ I'm just so ashamed right now... ]  
"Don't be...it wasn't your fault, okay?"  
Jinyoung said and the two of them suddenly became so quiet as they didn't even know what to say anymore. They just stay at the line for a few more quiet minutes, until Jinyoung started speaking again.  
"Anyway, are you still driving?"  
Jinyoung asks, breaking the sudden silence and attempting to change the topic.  
[ Yes, hyung... ]  
"Then you should just focus on the road, you stubborn, kid. How many times do I have to tell you not to use your phone while driving?"  
He said, playfully scolding him but he means it anyway. Yugyeom just can't seem to get rid of this bad habit of him even how many times Jinyoung scolded him about it.  
[ Okay hyung... I'm sorry... ]  
Yugyeom mutters, making the older guy sighing in defeat as he notices that it doesn't even light up the younger's mood even just for a bit.  
"I'm gonna hang up, now. Be safe on your way back, okay? I'll wait for you..."

He said and the younger only hummed as an answer before, Jinyoung finally ended the call. 

He stares at the device for a moment before letting out a deep long sigh and resting his back on the sofa. His lips were unconsciously forming into a small pout as he fiddles with his phone on his hand. Even though how much he tries telling himself to not sulk about it, he still couldn't help it. It could've been one of the best night for them.

_'But it looks like it wouldn't be, now...right?'_

He didn't even know he was craving so bad for a date until it had been cancelled like this?

_'We still have a lot of next time, though...'_

He thought again as he finally forces himself to stand up from where he was sitting, he looks up at the clock again and decided to just head inside the kitchen to cook something. Sulking won't do him any good anyway. Also, Yugyeom might've not eaten anything yet and might be already starving by now. It would be nice if he got home with something already prepared for him after a long tiring day.

**ooOoo**

"Hyung..."

Jinyoung finally stirs on his nap the moment he felt something soft brushing his forehead. He slowly opens his eyes and his boyfriend's face immediately appears on his sight just inches away from his face. He blinks for a few times to fully wake himself up as he pushes himself up from laying at the sofa. He didn't even realize that he had fallen asleep while reading and waiting for him earlier?

"You're back,"

He mutters as he smiles at him.

Yugyeom didn't say anything and just immediately pulled him close for a hug. He buried his face deep on the older's shoulder as he started muttering soft apologies.  
Jinyoung hugs him back and gently patted his head. He keeps on telling him that it was fine and that he wasn't mad about it at all, but no matter what he says right now, the younger still wouldn't cheer up.

"Come on, stop apologizing...it's not your fault, okay?"

The older repeated as he pulls off from the hug and looks at the younger's face.  
Yugyeom was just having his head hanging low. He couldn't even lift up his head to meet his boyfriend's eyes, because he just feels so guilty. He was supposed to make him feel so special tonight, but he failed, he failed, big time! He just didn't know how would he make up for that, specially, Jinyoung seems like had really look forward for it earlier, only to be disappointed at the end because of him.

"Yugyeom, look at me..."

Jinyoung mutters, bringing his hands up to gently cup the younger's face. He waited for some seconds before the younger finally decided to lift up his head and meet his eyes.

"You don't really need to feel so bad about it, okay? It's fine, things like that are always possible to happen...and besides, there's still a lot of next time..."

He said, doing his best to cheer him up.

"You and me are still going to be together for a long time, we can still have our dates in between that?"

Jinyoung sweetly added, trying his best to be sincere as much as he can even though he finds those words a little bit cringy, but he do means it all.

Yugyeom stares at his eyes for a few more seconds before he finally lets out a deep sigh and pulled out a small smile when heard that.

Somehow, he's still thankful that his boyfriend is so understanding.

Jinyoung smiles at the sight too as he leans in closer for a quick sweet kiss.

"I love you,"

He softly whispered, Yugyeom smiles at him one last time before hugging the older's waist and carefully resting his head on Jinyoung's shoulder.

"I love you too, hyung..."

He answered back. 

Jinyoung kisses the top of the younger's head as he gently caresses his hair.

"Have you eaten already?"

He softly asks and Yugyeom only shakes his head slightly as an answer.

"Then you should eat now, I've already cook something for you."


	3. Chapter 3

*********************

"Good Morning!"

"Oh wow! You're early today huh?"

Bammie said the moment, Yugyeom reaches them at the school's lounge and sat beside them.

"You make it sounds like I was never on time?"

"Well, actually, we're just kind of expecting that you'd be late again today, because, you know, Jinyoung-si is back so,"

Jimin added without even lifting her head as she was busy scrolling through her phone.

"What, Jinyoung-si? He's even the one who keeps on pushing me off the bed to go get moving earlier?"

Yugyeom said with a chuckle, remembering how he had accidentally mentioned to him last night that he had been terribly late at the journalism dept, and so this morning, his boyfriend keeps on hitting him with a pillow and pushing him off the bed for him to get up and prepare for the day. He even wakes him up earlier than the alarm clock just to make sure that the younger wouldn't be late again, and even though Yugyeom keeps on groaning and complaining about it, he couldn't get mad at him either because of course, it's Jinyoung, the love of his life.

"I see, Jinyoung hyung do knows what to prioritize huh?"

Bam commented and Yugyeom only chuckles a little about that.

"Yow! What's up!"

The three of them immediately lifted their heads the moment they heard someone speaks beside them, quickly smiling at them and dropping himself beside Yugyeom on the lounge's couch.

"Oh hey, long time no see!"

Yugyeom greeted.

"Someone's been so busy lately huh?"

"Look likes, the council's president didn't have much time now to hang out with us?"

Jimin and Bam jokingly said as they started throwing the other boy a playful disappointed look.

Jungkook couldn't help but laugh as he finds it funny at the same time feels a bit guilty for not hanging out with them that much these days.

Jungkook hangs out with them a lot during the start of their senior year, so it's no doubt that he had gotten closer to these guys compare to their lower years. They even helped him with his campaign and stuffs when he decided to run as the new student council president in their batch's election, and starting from that day, they became some sort of a new built squad.

Jungkook would admit that he feels a lot freer now to approach them, especially the hyungs wasn't around the uni anymore to watch him. It's not that he hates the older guys, it's just that, they all seem to be much of an observant and serious type of persons compared to the younger ones that he couldn't help but feel so much intimidated around them. Also, he doesn't feel so anxious now to be friendly around, Gyeom, since of course, Jinyoung wasn't here anymore to glare at him and threatened him with his eyes every freaking second whenever he's around them.

"I'm sorry about that, it's just everything became so hectic when the last semester starts, there's the internship, the thesis, my course requirements and those bunch of works at the council, and gah! What the heck had gotten into my head for me to run as the council's president?"

Jungkook explained and even let out an exasperated sigh at the end to make it sound dramatic.

"No one told you to run, but you still did and now you're complaining?"

Yugyeom joked beside him.

Jungkook didn't even know how would he rebukes that fact, so he just chuckles on his own while slightly shaking his head.

"Kook was just following the steps of his _role model_ ,"

Bammie teasingly commented as he throws, Jungkook a meaningful look, which immediately made the other guy a little alarmed as he secretly widens his eyes to Bammie as if telling him to shut up, knowing all too well, Bammie is pertaining about someone right now. That specific _former student council president_ actually. On the other hand, Jimin at Bammie's side secretly nudges him with her elbow trying to tell him to stop it before, Yugyeom figures it out.

The younger guys obviously know about his thing for the taller guy, too. But compare to the older guys, they seem more open and chill about it, so much chill actually to the point that sometimes, Bambam and Youngjae keeps on hinting or teasing him about it to joke around, which he was honestly worried for at times, because as much as he can, he didn't want to be awkward around, Yugyeom, but good thing, Yugyeom is still a naïve bastard until now, so all is well.

"Who's your role model though?"

Yugyeom innocently asks, still oblivious about it, he shifted his head to look at Bammie when the guy started laughing beside him, secretly mocking him for not getting his point.

"No one? I don't even know what's he's talking about?" Jungkook answered, trying to sound casual as much as he can. "Anyway, where's, Youngjae?"

He added smoothly, trying to change the topic. Also, he just felt that someone was missing right now and suddenly realized that, Youngjae isn't here with them.

"Probably still at home smooching with, Jaebeom hyung?"

Bam answered with a smirk.

"Such dirty mind you have," Jimin said beside him while rolling her eyes, "He might've woken up late or something you know?"

"Alright, fine, I'm such a dirty-minded guy and you're all pure and clean, happy now?"

Bammie sarcastically rebukes, while Jimin only gives him a bored look as she finally goes back on scrolling through her phone. Yugyeom and Jungkook were just watching them while chuckling on their own.

"So how's your thesis going?"

Jungkook asks them after a while and he couldn't help but laugh as the two other guys simultaneously let out a loud groan before answering.

"It will end me before we could even end it!"

Bam dramatically said, thinking about how he was so freaking stressed about this thesis and that he feels like it has no end even though they kept on working on it.

"It's just seriously too much of work," Yugyeom added with a sigh, "And in fact, we're going to conduct our survey today, we're just waiting for, Youngjae to arrive,"

Still good thing that it was their day off today at their internship, so they can freely have this whole day to conduct and finish the survey.

"Well, that's just how it is. I'm relieved, we're done with ours,"

He added and he ended up laughing again when the three other seniors beside him suddenly snap their head up at him and throw him a questioning shock look.

"You guys are done?!"

Jimin asks in amusement.

"Hmm, yeah. We just had our final defense last week, and our college actually started the thesis making earlier than your college, so I guess that makes sense of it,"

He explained.

"Argh! I want it to be done soon too!"

Bam groaned and Jungkook only patted his head playfully as if cheering him up.

"Oh! Anyway, are you guys' free next week? Let's hang out somewhere and drink!"

Jungkook suggested when he remembers that most of the seniors will be done with their internship by next week and it would be a good chance to unwind after those stressful days.

"Oh, finally! I thought no one's gonna ask!"

Bammie beamed.

"I'm free next week, so count me in,"

"I'm in too!"

Jimin and Yugyeom agreed.

"Good, we can have it at, Yug's place,"

Bam concluded without even asking for the owner's permission. Yugyeom didn't say anything against it. Where else could they do that anyway? It's always been on his place, and he's used to it, so he doesn't mind it anymore.

"Should we invite the other guys?"

Jimin asks.

"If they're not busy, why not?"

"I'll try to ask, Jinyoung hyung if he has some agendas next week,"

Yugyeom spoke, making Bam and Jimin immediately giving Jungkook a secret hesitant look as they heard that. It's not that, they didn't want, Jinyoung drinking with them, it's just making them a little worried because they all know how Jungkook and Jinyoung are still not in good terms until now, and they completely know the possibilities that may happen if ever you put them all together in one place. Probably, just like the last time that they gathered and drink together including Jungkook, though nothing so scandalous happened, they can still honestly feel the tension as if someone would just suddenly flip something out of jealousy.

"Is your boyfriend fine with it?"

Jungkook suddenly asks with that somewhat bitter smile on his face.

Yugyeom looks at him for a second with that curious expression before answering.

"Well...yes, I'm sure he's fine with it, we're just going to drink?"

He said, and he didn't know if he's just imagining things, but he suddenly feels a little cautious as he feels like they all became quiet beside him.

"Right."

The boy mutters as he nodded his head slightly. Bam and Jimin only shifted their eyes somewhere and pretended to be checking their phones when, Yugyeom started looking at them with that questioning look as if asking them what's up?

"Anyway, I need to go, for now, I still need to stop by at the council for some things," Jungkook suddenly said after a moment of silence, he then stood up from where he was sitting and forces a smile on his face, "See you guys next week!"

"Sure, see you!"

Jimin said before the guy finally started walking away from them. Bam and Jimin only let out a sigh as they feel a little bad for their friend, but they know they couldn't do anything about it either, so they'll just sigh out their sympathy.

Yugyeom, on the other hand, was still watching his back until he disappeared on his sight, still thinking what's the matter just now that his friend suddenly became so quiet like that, not even knowing that he was actually the reason behind it.

_'Is he okay?'_

He thought.

"Yah, what time is it? When is, Youngjae coming?!"

Bammie suddenly complained after checking the time on his wristwatch, making Yugyeom snapping out of his thoughts as he finally shifted his head to look at him.

"Should I call him now?"

Jimin suggested and just quickly dials his friend's number.

"He's not answering,"

"It's already getting near lunch, if we didn't go now, we'll be doing this survey until sunset,"

"He hasn't texted or something earlier?"

Yugyeom asks.

"There's none,"

Jimin answered as she started contacting him again for a few more tries, but just like her previous attempt, she still got nothing from him.

"Weird," Yugyeom mutters as he suddenly gets a little worried about his friend, "I hope he's fine,"

He added, and Bammie couldn't help, but playfully hit his head when he says that.

"What're you even saying? Of course, he's fine! Maybe he does wake up late this morning, so don't overthink okay?"

Bam said, trying to be positive even though he feels a little worried too. Who wouldn't anyway?

Yugyeom only scratches the back of his head while nodding.

"I think, we should go now before it gets too late, let's just send him a text to catch up with us later at the site,"

Jimin suggested. She knows it would be a lot more hassle if they would just sit here and wait for their friend to arrive. They didn't even know if he's really coming or not?

"Good idea, let's just scold him later when he arrived at the survey site,"

Bambam agreed as they all started picking up their things and started to leave, not forgetting to inform their friend through text that they'll be going now first.

**ooOoo**

"Thank you so much for participating!"

Yugyeom politely said once the person finally handed him back the answered survey form. He lets out a relieved sigh as he looks at the papers on his arms, now feeling at ease as he knows that this was the last survey form to deal with for today.

He then walks back to their decided meeting place and checks the time on his wristwatch.

_'It's still a little early...'_

He's actually expecting that he'll have his legs shaking in exhaustion after this, because of roaming around and persuading people to answer their forms, but he was thankful that it had gone smoothly than he imagined, and he guessed, he'll be able to go home early today, which is a very rare case for them nowadays since they always got home late because of the internship and their thesis.

_'I wonder what's, Jinyoung hyung doing right now?"_

Yugyeom quickly pulls out his phone inside his pockets and checks for any messages, automatically smiling on his own when he saw, Jinyoung's contact name first thing on the screen.

**From: My love, PJY** ❤️  
 **Are you now at the survey site?**

**From: My love, PJY ❤️  
I'll be going home early, what do you want for dinner?**

Yugyeom smiles even more as he reads those messages. It wasn't that much really, but the fact that Jinyoung was asking him about that thing makes him feel so cozy inside, it was giving him some kind of a domestic vibe and he just seriously loves the thought of it.

**To: My love, PJY ❤️  
We're still at the site, hyung**

**To: My love, PJY** ❤️  
 **Anything is fineeeee**

He taps sends and just stares at it for some seconds, thinking whether he should call him or not as he suddenly feels like he just wanted to talk to him right now. Jinyoung might be still busy inside the meeting room at this moment and he didn't honestly want to disturb him if ever he's really was, but since his clingy side keeps on pestering right now, he just ended up tapping the call button and just brings the device close to his ears, secretly wishing for Jinyoung to pick it up.

Unfortunately, his call goes directly into voicemail after a few rings, indicating that the owner couldn't attend any calls right now, making the younger suddenly pouting a little in disappointment. It's fine, though. He knows he's busy and he shouldn't be really disturbing him.

Yugyeom lets out another sigh, puts the device back inside his pockets and just stands there at his spot while he's patiently waiting for his friends to finish their tasks.

While waiting, Yugyeom suddenly thinks about his friend, Youngjae. That guy wasn't still with them right now and it seems like he doesn't really have a plan of attending today since he wasn't answering their calls and messages either, and even though they're sort of annoyed at him for that matter, because of course, it would be really unfair for the three of them if Youngjae wouldn't participate in this, and he's not even responding to them to at least excuse himself or reason out, there's just really nothing from him today. But they're still honestly worried about him at the same time because, Youngjae wasn't really like this. Yes, he's whiny at times but he's never been this quiet before?

_'What's with him today, seriously?'_

He thought as he started mentally figuring out what's up with that guy today. He's just really hoping that Bammie is right about him being fine.

Yugyeom snaps out of his thoughts as he suddenly heard his phone ringing inside his pockets, he quickly fished it out to check who it was and just literally had his eyes twinkling when he finds out that it was Jinyoung, completely taking him off track on his thoughts about, Youngjae.

"Hyung!"

He beams, making Jinyoung chuckling a little at the other line when he heard how excited he was.

[ I'm sorry, I'm inside the meeting room earlier and I had my phone on silent mode, ]

"It's fine, hyung, I should be the one saying sorry, I shouldn't be really disturbing you while you're working,"

He said as he laughs a little.

[ Why did you call anyway? Miss me already? ]

Jinyoung said with an obviously teasing tone that, Yugyeom couldn't help but laugh about it.

"Woah, don't be so confident, Sir?"

He teased back, suppressing his smiles from getting even bigger.

[ Uh-huh? Why did you call then if you're not missing me? ]

"Well, I just want to tell you, I want chicken stew for dinner?"

He said casually, still teasing him.

[ I thought you said anything is fine? ]

"I realized just now that I wanna eat that, so..."

[ Stew, huh? ]

"Yeah,"

[ Okay, we'll have fried kimchi later, ]

"Aye, hyung! Seriously?"

Yugyeom playfully whined as Jinyoung said that, making the older suddenly bursting in laughter from the other line.

"Why are you even asking me if you'll just gonna decided on your own?"

He added and just chuckles a little too.

"I'm just kidding, don't be mad, okay?"

Jinyoung said, still laughing as he speaks.

"Fine, I'm not,"

Yugyeom answered, then they just stay at the line for a few quiet seconds while still smiling on their own, and he knows that it's a bit exaggerated, but he really feels so happy by just speaking with his hyung through the phone regardless of how light or deep their conversation was. Well, he guesses, Jinyoung still do have tons of effects on him till now?

[ Are you going back late tonight? ]

Jinyoung asks after the comfortable paused.

"Hmm, I don't think so?" Yugyeom spoke, lifting his wrist to check the time, "I'm actually done now, I'm just waiting for Bam and Jimin to finish so we could all go home,"

He added and the older only hummed as a response and they became quiet again.

Yugyeom couldn't help but checks the time again as an instant idea suddenly pops up in his mind. He just suddenly thought that since they will be both getting off from their agendas early today, it would be a great chance to ask him again for another date? But as he remembers how badly he had disappointed him last night about their canceled date, his confidence about asking him suddenly drops on his foot.

_'What if it happens again?'_

He worriedly thought.

Even though Jinyoung made himself clear last night that he wasn't mad at him and that it was fine, Yugyeom can still honestly see the hint of disappointment in his eyes. Who wouldn't anyway? He just promised him a date, Jinyoung obviously got excited and all, he made him wait for hours only for their date to be canceled so suddenly like that? Yugyeom was still honestly ashamed for it till now. He still keeps on blaming himself for what happened. Disappointing, Jinyoung was honestly the last thing that he ever wanted, but yes, he just did last night. And if ever something like that ends up happening again, he seriously didn't know how to face him anymore?

"Uh, Hyung, what time are you getting off from work today?"

He carefully asks, hoping that it wouldn't sound suspicious.

[ We're still waiting for another set of people to talk with, so I think I'll be off by five? But I'm not exactly sure since we could talk longer or shorter with them, but it wouldn't be so late either, ]

"Hm, okay,"

Yugyeom spoke, quickly calculating the time on his own, checking if he can make it on time?

[ If ever you got home earlier than me, can you drop by at the store for the stew? ]

"Sure, but please send me the list,"

[ I'll send you the list after this call and—oh! I have to go, I think I just saw those producers entering the meeting room just now? ]

"Oh, okay, see you later at home, hyung!"

[ Hm, see you! ]

Jinyoung said and it was obvious that he was in a little hurry as Yugyeom can even hear his rushing footsteps on the tiled floor before ending the call.

Yugyeom let out a contented sigh after that call. He honestly likes the thought of Jinyoung cooking for him, and if he didn't really fuck up last night he'll definitely just go with it, but since he really wants to make up for that failed date, he'll just save the cooking for now and will just go for a surprise date. Though he doesn't have a detailed plan about it yet, he still thinks that it would perfect for tonight, and besides, it's really been a while since they have gone for a date and he didn't know when will be the next time that he'll have this chance again to take him out for it without thinking about their agendas getting in the way. So he shouldn't really let this pass.

"Boo!"

"What the heck?!"

Yugyeom screamed in shock as he flinches on his spot the moment someone popped out from behind him and grab his shoulders, turning around, he saw his friend, Bambam laughing at him.

"What the heck is wrong with you?!"

He whined while his friend is still laughing at him like an idiot.

"Sorry, you're just so funny!"

Yugyeom mutters some gibberish under his breath while rolling his eyes and waited for Bammie to stop laughing. He didn't even know why is this guy laughing so much about it? It wasn't even funny, come on!

"Alright, I'll stop laughing now,"

Bam said as he started composing himself again. He wipes the tears of joy in the corner of his eyes and finally faced his friend properly. Yugyeom was just standing there waiting for him to go back to his normal state with that bored look.

"So how long have you been done with yours?"

He asks after he's done gathering himself.

"Already for a few minutes?"

"Really?" He asks with slight disbelief and Yugyeom only nodded his head, "Wow, it's actually easier than we thought?"

"I honestly thought we'll be doing this till it's dark, but it seems like we'll be able to go home early today,"

"Yeah, for the first time after the final semester starts, we'll be able to go home early, what a great day isn't it?" Bammie sarcastically said as he shrugs his shoulders a little, making Yugyeom smirking beside him as they both let out a sigh. "Anyway, you wanna go drink later?"

His friend asks. Getting done with their tasks this early, rarely happens these days, so they should really make use of this day as much as they can.

"Nah, I think, I'll pass today,"

Yugyeom answered and Bammie was quick to protest as he says that.

"Oh come on, man? It will be a free night?"

"Sorry, dude, I already have something for tonight,"

"We just found out and talk about being free tonight and yet you already had a plan?"

Bammie rebukes, thinking how the heck does this guy already have some plans when they didn't even know earlier that they'll be done early today? Does this guy just didn't want to drink with him or something? He thought.

"It's a sudden plan actually, I made it just now before you get here,"

"If you didn't want to drink with me its fine, no need to make some excuses?"

Bam said, still a little suspicious.

"Oh come on, man! You know, I'll go drink with you anytime, but I just really can't tonight,"

He said, playfully throwing a light punch on his friend's arm. Bammie only let out a sigh and just nodded his head.

"Fine. Had a date with, Jinyoung hyung later?"

"Sort of? He doesn't know it yet,"

"Oh, you mean a surprise date?"

"Yeah,"

"Like that one you did before at your back yard?"

Bammie said as he suddenly sounded a little excited as he remembers that. Yugyeom couldn't help but smile shyly as he remembers it too. Oh, that good old times! He thought.

"Not as big as that though," He said as he started scratching the back of his head, "Just, you know, a simple date somewhere?"

He added, now having that small sweet smile of his face.

"Somewhere huh? Are you planning for a five-star hotel or something?"

Bammie asks as he started giving him a mischievous look as if he's thinking of something silly again. Yugyeom couldn't help but chuckles a little and slightly shakes his head in disbelief. Bammie's mind would always really have its way to think of everything in a silly way.

"I told you it was just a simple date! What hotel are you even saying?"

"Psh! Who the heck are you kidding?"

"I'm honestly not planning something like that,"

Yugyeom defensively said, even lifting both of his hands in front of his chest to prove his point.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah,"

He answered and Bammie only rolls his eyes in defeat. He just couldn't help but think of how much of a gentleman his friend was, he could even pass now as a saint?

"You're just so freaking slow, you know that?"

He mutters, he wouldn't be even surprised anymore if ever he finds out that these two had never actually done _that_ yet even for once throughout their whole year of being in a relationship.

"I'm not honestly rushing, Bam."

Yugyeom sincerely said with that genuine smile on his face, he just sounds so pure and honest right now that Bammie suddenly couldn't help but just stare at him and suddenly thinks bad of himself as he heard him saying that.

_'Just what would that make me now?'_

He just really can't believe how this guy can make them all look like evils whenever he's being like this.

"I just really want to make him feel extra special tonight and nothing else,"

He added and that was enough to make his friend speechless right now as the other guy only pursed his lips into a thin line and just stays quiet beside him. If he's being this pure and honest then Bam didn't know how to retaliate that anymore?

But it was the truth anyway, he's just honestly planning for a simple romantic date somewhere and nothing else, and if ever something more than that happens with both of their will and consent then it will happen, if there's none then there's none.

Yugyeom wouldn't demand something like that to, Jinyoung if he wasn't ready yet. He didn't want to make him feel like he's being forced and being obliged to do it with him just because they're in a romantic relationship. Like what he had thought before, he likes Jinyoung more than the thought of touching him. Especially now, he loves his boyfriend more than the thought of having sex or anything.

"Then what're you waiting for? Shouldn't you be going now?"

Bammie asks after a few minutes of just standing there as they wait for Jimin.

"I will later, let's just wait for Jimin first before, I part ways with you guys,"

"Are you sure? You might get late and get caught up with something again?" Bammie said, reminding him about that blunder that he made last night, Yugyeom lets out a small groan in annoyance as he remembers that thing again. He just couldn't seem to stop hating himself about it. "You know what? It's fine, you can go now if you want, and you've already finished your part anyway,"

"But, how about, Jimin?"

"It's alright, dude. I'm sure, she'll understand," Bam spoke as he puts his hand on top of his friend's shoulder before speaking again, "And besides, you guys deserve to have some extra sweet time alone after being apart for almost a month, I'm sure you guys had missed each other so much, so you shouldn't be really letting this opportunity passed, Yug,"

He added with a smile, making his friend also smiling after hearing that.

"You're right."

"Of course, I'm always right!"

He beams, going back on his bluff as the two of them started laughing a bit.

"So here, I'll be going now," He handed him his own pile of survey questionnaire, which Bammie carefully took from him, "And please tell, Jimin that I'm still sorry for leaving you guys this early, I'll just do more next thesis meeting to make it all up,"

He added.

"Yah, stop saying that. I already told you it's fine, you're just making us sound as if we're demanding too much from you?"

"Okay, okay!" Yugyeom spoke while chuckling, "But anyway, isn't a good opportunity for you too?"

He added with that sudden teasing look on his face. Bam only arches one brow at him, not really getting his point right now.

"How is this a good opportunity for me?"

"You'd be alone with, Jimin, too?"

Yugyeom said, still wearing that adorably annoying look on his face. Bammie quickly pulled out a straight face as he heard that.

"How is being alone with, Jimin a good opportunity for me?"

He asks, already sounding so done and just instantly flinches a little as, Yugyeom suddenly throws another playful punch at his arm while laughing, making him stumble a little since he didn't really saw it coming.

"I really can't freaking believe you, why are you still so in denial about it? Come on, it's been almost a year that you're being like that?"

The younger said, still pushing and punching him playfully.

"I'm not, okay—and can you just stop punching and pushing me?"

He complained as he started shoving his friend's hand away from him, while averting his eyes somewhere, afraid that his friend would see something through his eyes. Yugyeom laughs even more as he's watching him being like this. He just couldn't understand, why are these two so complicated like this? He meant, not that he's being delusional, but it was more than obvious that they do both like each other, and okay, maybe still less than lovers but it was definitely more than friends, and it was just confusing them because, among those two, no one seems to be making a move or at least an effort to sort their shit out till now? And honestly, Yugyeom and the others were seriously getting so impatient about them already.

"I think you should really do something now, Bam? Daehan is just around you, doing those things that you're supposed to be doing by now?"

Yugyeom said, provoking him more.

"Jimin doesn't like, Daehan,"

Bam said as a matter of fact.

"Just how did you know?"

"I just know, okay?"

"And he likes you?"

"She doesn't either, so shut up, now."

Bam said as he started chewing the inside of his cheeks, still avoiding some eye contact as he suddenly feels a little annoyed, not with his friend, but with himself.

"I don't really think so," Yugyeom spoke, suddenly sounding more serious than earlier, "You know her. She obviously has low tolerance with your shits and stuffs that's why you guys always tend to bickers so much, but why do think, she'd rather spend the whole day arguing with you than be with someone like, Daehan who obviously treats her as if she's a princess or something?"

He said, and Bammie was just standing beside him, now staring at the ground as he was starting to have some deeper thoughts about it.

"I know that you know why, and I don't understand why are you guys turning a blind eye on that?"

He spoke, just letting his curious thoughts about them out of his mouth.

"It wasn't really as simple as you think, Yug." Bam suddenly mutters as he finally lifted up his head and lets out a deep sigh. Yugyeom only stays quiet as he just stares at him, waiting for him to talk more, "Like...seriously, it will never be that simple,"

"What do you mean?"

Yugyeom asks and just watches his friend beside him as he goes back on staring at the ground.

"Wait a minute?" Bam said and suddenly snaps his head up at Yugyeom with that suspicious look, "Aren't you supposed to be going now? Why are you suddenly engaging me in this freaking drama?"

He complained as he starts to realize how he's suddenly being so serious about this talk...or maybe he just doesn't really want to talk about it and he just wants to change the topic? Or it can be both?

"Well, I'm just trying to encourage you to man up before it gets too late?"

"There's nothing to get late about, okay? So, can you just go now? You're just stressing out me here? Shoo!"

Bammie said as he started pushing him to walk away.

"Fine! But seriously, you should do something right now, ask her out, okay!" Yugyeom keeps on talking as Bammie was pushing him, still insisting his suggestions to his friend, "You want to drink, right? Ask her to drink with you?"

"With just the two of us? She's still a girl, Yugyeom! That wouldn't look so nice, what fuck are you even suggesting?"

Bam said with a last playful push before, Yugyeom started walking away on his own while laughing. He waves a little at him before the younger finally jogs his way to his car, now finally leaving.

_'Why am I even friends with that, idiot?'_

He thought as he couldn't help but laugh a little too. He just slightly shakes his head and finally turns around to go back on his spot only see, Jimin already walking near him.

"Is, Yugyeom leaving already?"

She asks as she saw, Yugyeom earlier getting inside his car and driving off as she was walking near them.

"He has a date tonight,"

"Oh, I see, no wonder he was all smiley?" Jimin commented as he saw a small glimpse of that wide smile from his friend from the distance earlier, "Are we leaving now too?"

"Obviously,"

"Then let's go, I want to go home now,"

Jimin said as she started walking ahead, Bam only quietly follows her and walks beside her.

"Are you seriously going home straight this early?"

"Where else should I go then?"

"Aren't you hungry?"

"A little?"

"Then let's go grab some foods before going home,"

"Your treat?"

She playfully asks with a teasing look. Bammie only smirks as he shifted his eyes ahead of them.

"Why should I treat you?"

"I don't know? Because I'm pretty?" Jimin said and just ended laughing while playfully hitting the guy's arm with that pile of paper on her hands when, Bammie suddenly made a puking sound when she said that. "So freaking mean!"

She said, not really meaning it. Bam took the papers on her arms and carry it himself instead before speaking.

"Change that reason and, I might change my mind?"

"Tss, never mind, Bhuwakul! I can buy my own foods!"

She said and throws Bammie a playful glare as he only laughs at her.

**ooOoo**

Yugyeom excitedly got out of his car the moment he found a good parking spot somewhere, he happily made his way in front of the company's building and stops at the entrance.

_'He's still inside right?'_

He asks himself as he tucks his head to peek inside the glass entrance.

He's just hoping that Jinyoung is still inside and haven't yet gone home, because if ever that he's not, it'll be such a fail again.

Yugyeom stood there beside the entrance as he patiently waits for him. He puts his hands inside his pockets as he started mentally planning where would he bring him and how can he make it a little special?

_'I should've asked, Bammie for a suggestion before leaving?'_

He thought when he couldn't even think of any idea.

_'But of course, he'll going to suggest something erotic again?'_

He mentally told himself, and he chuckles a little bit.

Giving up, Yugyeom just finalizes his thoughts into making, Jinyoung choose everything. The older seems to have a lot more sense than him anyway when it comes with these things, so he'll just go with that.

_'But it wouldn't be that much of a surprise if I would just let him choose?'_

He contradicted himself and unconsciously snapped his tongue.

Right, Jinyoung might even think he's too effortless to even think of where to go?

_'But I don't know where to bring him?'_

He thought as annoyance was suddenly getting the best of him.

He should've really thought of it first before going here, now he's freaking pressuring and rushing himself to think?

_'Come on, Yugyeom! You can do better than this! Think of something simple yet special!'_

He scolded himself and tried his hardest to squeeze the remaining brain cells inside his head for any idea.

After literally, fifteen minutes of brainstorming all by himself, Yugyeom suddenly beams on his own the moment the best idea finally entered his mind.

_'Yes! That's it!'_

He mentally cheered as a big smile started appearing on his face. He suddenly gets all excited as he thinks of it more. Bringing, Jinyoung to that place would be perfect for tonight. He smiles even more as he instantly got some flashbacks about that place.

_'It's really been a while, hyung,'_

He thought, hoping that the older will feel excited about it as he was.

Yugyeom snaps out of his thoughts when someone finally goes out of the building's glass door and walks pass him. He couldn't help but get more excited as a lot more people started going out, he straightened his body and tip toes a little to see if, Jinyoung is finally coming.

His smile grows bigger as soon as he spotted the older walking towards the exit. He quickly goes back on standing properly at his spot to wait for him to step out.

"Jinyoung hyung!"

Yugyeom called once the older is finally out.

Jinyoung was conversing with their main director while walking, so he didn't notice the younger standing just beside the entrance, but he instantly stopped and shifted his head behind him once he heard that familiar voice. His eyes immediately turn into big circle as he saw his boyfriend behind them, standing and smiling at him.

"Yugyeom?" He said in amusement, obviously surprised to see him here tonight, "What're you doing here?"

He asks as the younger finally walks closer in front of him.

Yugyeom do honestly want to kiss him right now, but since they're in public and Jinyoung's colleagues are still standing there behind them, he tries his hardest to control himself from doing that.

"Uh, just, picking up my senior and...hang out, maybe?"

The younger said as he gives his boyfriend a meaningful look as if informing him that his colleagues are still there him behind them.

Jinyoung quickly understands it and finally realizes that he had suddenly stopped from talking with them earlier. He immediately faces them again as he starts to apologize.

"Oh! I'm sorry for suddenly stopping, Erick-si. It's just, my junior from my previous university suddenly shows up again,"

Jinyoung casually explained and Yugyeom just politely greeted the other directors.

"Good evening to you, too, Yugyeom-si," Erick greeted back with a smile, "I'm actually surprised to see you again here, I haven't seen you in a while?"

He asks.

Yugyeom isn't that really close with his boyfriend's colleagues, but he's actually in good terms with them since he's often seeing and meeting them with, Jinyoung, whenever he's picking him up at work before.

"I actually got a little busy with the internship, hyung,"

Yugyeom explained while scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, I see, you're graduating this year, right?"

"Yes, hyung,"

Yugyeom confidently answered while, Jinyoung was just smiling proudly beside him.

"Well then, congratulations in advance! I wish for your success in the near future,"

Erick said as he started patting the younger's shoulder.

"Thank you, hyung,"

Yugyeom said with a big smile on his face.

"So anyway, about the film, just send me a text if you guys had already decided about it okay?" Erick spoke, going back and clearing things up from their previous conversation earlier. Taeha and Jinyoung only nodded their heads, while Yugyeom on the side just stays quiet, because it was out of his business anyway, "I'll be going now first, see you tomorrow, and it's nice seeing you again, Yugyeom-si,"

"You too, hyung, please be safe on your way home,"

He said and, Erick just patted the younger's shoulder one last time before he finally waved them good bye and started walking to leave.

Jinyoung was still smiling proudly beside him, he just couldn't help but feel so relieved knowing that the younger is in really good terms with his colleagues, though they only know about them being just former junior and senior at the university, Jinyoung is honestly proud that the younger can easily build such good impression to anyone like this.

"Long time no see, huh?"

Taeha finally speaks, which actually interrupted Jinyoung's thoughts right now as his smile instantly fades away the moment he notices that, Taeha is still with them. He immediately pulled out a straight face once the other guy shifted his eyes on him.

"It is, hyung."

Yugyeom casually said, still trying to be polite and nice even though he always has a little bit of unknown suspicion towards this guy.

"Will I be constantly seeing you again here from now on?"

Taeha asks.

"I...don't really think so, I'm actually still not done with the internship, hyung,"

The younger answered and Taeha only nodded his head as he suddenly had that satisfied look on his face while he secretly throws the other guy beside the younger a smug look, but Yugyeom notices it and just curiously shifted his look at his hyung, too.

"Aren't you going now, too?"

Jinyoung suddenly said with a bit of sarcasm.

"Actually, I am now," Taeha answered, and though he sounds normal, Jinyoung didn't miss that offended sarcastic smile on his face, and Jinyoung wasn't honestly sorry about that, "You two be safe on your way home, okay? I'll be going now."

"You too, hyung..."

Yugyeom shortly answered back.

"See you tomorrow, Jinyoung."

He mutters one last time and immediately turns his back before the younger could even catch that smirk on his face when he said that.

Jinyoung, on the other hand, didn't even say anything, and it's not as if he feels obliged to respond to that anyway. Call him rude, but he's still so pissed at him till now and he didn't think that feeling will go away anytime soon, especially if the guy keeps on pissing him off like this. Also, he just suddenly feels so relieved that his boyfriend is here tonight so he wouldn't be alone with that guy again.

"Are you currently not in good terms with him, hyung?"

Yugyeom asks once they are finally alone. He can actually notice how Jinyoung keeps on having his straight annoyed face and his sarcastic tone while they're talking with, Taeha earlier. He just thought that maybe his boyfriend was currently having some recent misunderstanding with his colleague?

Jinyoung couldn't help but snapped his tongue in annoyance. He really wanted to rant everything about that guy to the younger, but he really didn't think it would be a good idea to let him know what that guy was up to almost every day. Jinyoung wasn't really afraid of what the younger would think of him if he told him about Taeha, he knows that Yugyeom trusts him and that the younger clearly knows that he wouldn't be interested with that guy in any way. But he just didn't want to tell him because he knows it would just make him mad, not at him, but at Taeha, and it's not as if he was concern about that guy or that he was protecting him. He just knows how protective, Yugyeom was, and if ever he finds out about it, he'll definitely do everything to get him away from him. Jinyoung just didn't want him to mad and paranoid or getting into some nonsense fights over such ridiculous things like this, and besides, he can handle it alone. He just needs to avoid and ignore that guy to get through the day.

"He's just being a bit annoying these days,"

He answered.

"Is there something serious?"

Yugyeom asks with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Nah, there's nothing serious." Jinyoung speaks as he finally looks up to meet his eyes and decided to just pull out a small smile to assure him, "Don't mind it, I normally and easily get irritated about things anyway, so it wasn't really a big deal,"

The older said, making the younger guy in front of him laughing a bit while agreeing.

"Why are you suddenly here anyway?"

Jinyoung asks again to smoothly change the topic. He's honestly happy with the thought of the younger picking him up again like this, but he was still curious about his sudden appearance, because as far as he knows they didn't have any plan today aside from that one about making stew for dinner, but they're supposed to meet at home, and they neither had talked about, Yugyeom picking him up at work tonight.

"I already said it right?" Yugyeom said while smirking, "I'm just, picking up my senior..."

He playfully whispered as he scooted a little closer to his ears.

"Aren't you being too nice to your senior?"

Jinyoung whispered back, now having the same smirk as him on his face.

"Well, I need to..." Yugyeom mutters as he stares directly at the older's eyes, "because, I'm actually in love with him."

He softly added, making the older getting speechless once again. He just lets out a shy _'Tss!'_ as his ears started getting red and just playfully shoves him off, both checking their left and right if someone actually notices what they are doing. They just eventually laugh a little when they saw the security guard not too far away from them looking at them weirdly.

"I think we should go now,"

Jinyoung said as they finally start walking towards their car and immediately hops inside.

"You're still not answering my question, though? What're you suddenly doing here?"

Jinyoung repeated while pulling out his seatbelt and locking it beside him.

"You sounded like you didn't want me here?"

Yugyeom jokingly said, trying to imitate his boyfriend when he teases him like that before too.

Jinyoung just rolled his eyes when heard that.

"Make a guess, hyung?"

Yugyeom added while looking and smiling at him.

Jinyoung stares at him with that adorable curious look for a moment, trying to figure out what's up with today that his boyfriend suddenly shows up like this without a notice? Not that he's complaining about that, he's just a little surprise.

"Because you guys had finished your survey early, so...you head straight here?"

He said, sounding more of a question than an answer.

Yugyeom chuckles a little before speaking.

"Partly, yes."

He answered and chuckles even more when Jinyoung suddenly looks as if he actually started to think harder about it with that tilted head and small pout on his lips.

_'Cute.'_

He thought.

"Can't you just tell me why?"

Jinyoung said, finally giving up when he really couldn't think of enough reason for it.

He looks back at the younger's eyes for a moment before, Yugyeom started leaning closer to him and suddenly pecks his lips.

Jinyoung wasn't expecting it so he's a little taken aback, he just watches the younger as he slowly backs away from him.

"What was that for?"

He asks while chuckling shyly.

Yugyeom smiles at him one last time before he finally shifted his attention in front and started the engine.

"You'll know it soon, hyung,"

He said as he started driving.

Jinyoung only lets out a shy a scoff as he now shifted his eyes in front too, suddenly having those sweet tingling feeling inside his stomach as he felt his hand being softly held by another hand on his side.

He shifted his look at the younger again and just shakes his head slightly while smirking. Yugyeom wasn't looking at him since he's driving but he can visibly see that smile on his lips from the side.

He looks down on their intertwined hands and heaves out a contended sigh.

_'He's still seriously good at this...'_

Jinyoung thought as he looks outside the car's window.

Indeed, Yugyeom was still good at this,

_....on making his heart going wild even with just the simple things._

**ooOoo**

Jinyoung roamed his eyes around the place once he finally got out of the car, he doesn't have any idea on what's happening or what was the younger planning tonight, but he just found himself standing in front of their university right now.

"Why are we here?" Jinyoung asks once the younger was finally standing beside him, "Did you forget something inside?"

He asks again, thinking that maybe the younger forgets some stuffs inside the uni and decided to drop by and get it first before going home.

Yugyeom didn't say anything, he only chuckles a little and just started walking ahead of him, leaving Jinyoung still standing there with confusion written all over his face, but he soon started catching up with him when he realizes that, Yugyeom obviously didn't want to tell him yet, what he was planning to do.

"So, where are we going now?"

He tried asking him again, but just like his previous question, the younger only answered him with a smile. Jinyoung couldn't help but just let out a defeated sigh and just decided to be quiet for now, he'll know all about it later anyway, so he'll just wait.

The two of them was just quietly walking beside each other. The sun is already setting, so the place is getting a little darker, and even though there are still a few students walking around with them since it was near the uni, the place just seems so quiet and calm right now, and he didn't know but he does really feel so good right now even though he still doesn't have an idea on where they are going, like he just feels so light and comfortable with the sudden atmosphere around them.

Jinyoung keeps on roaming his eyes everywhere and just instantly had his lips tugging into a soft smile once he had finally realized that this path that they're walking on and literally everything around them right now looks and feels so familiar to him.

_'Isn't that place?'_

He thought as he finally got a hint of where they are going.

He could only laugh a bit on his own as memories about this street suddenly keep on flashing back inside his head.

_'Aren't I too harsh to him before?'_

He thought as he suddenly remembers that time when the younger was just trying to make sure that he'll get to eat something and would not starve himself, but Jinyoung did nothing but to be rude to him.

He started shaking his head slightly as he realizes how much of a jerk he was during those times, and suddenly feel so thankful that, Yugyeom had always been so patient despite him being so unreasonably rude like that.

Jinyoung shifted his head beside him to look at the younger. Yugyeom was just looking ahead while smiling and he couldn't help but smile even more too as he saw that. His heart was already racing by just looking at the younger like this, and somehow, he started reminding himself again on how lucky he was to have him, _to have someone so loving like him._

Jinyoung heaves out a contended sigh as he simply scooted a little closer beside the younger, making their arms already touching each other while they're walking. He immediately flashes him his sweetest smiles the moment, Yugyeom finally looks backs at him.

Yugyeom looks down on their arms and back at Jinyoung's face, he chuckles a little as he started to gently hold his boyfriend's hands on his own while they're walking.

Jinyoung didn't even know it himself that he was actually wanting for the younger to hold his hand like this until, Yugyeom did it, and even though he was shy since they're in public, he didn't think he would want to stop him either.

"Are we going to that barbecue house?"

Jinyoung asks, looking up and smiling at the younger.

"So, you finally remember?"

Yugyeom playfully said.

"How wouldn't I? Isn't that time when you suddenly started dragging me to eat somewhere even though, I told you I don't want to?"

Jinyoung confidently said and they just laugh a little and shakes their heads slightly as they both clearly remember how they are still so distant to each other during those times.

"I'm actually scared. I thought you'd leave me that time?"

Yugyeom confessed.

"I'm glad, I did not,"

The older said with a sigh.

He just couldn't imagine anymore what would happen if ever he did leave him alone there.

Probably he wouldn't ever have the chance to go back to that place again with him...just like this...so maybe,

Letting, Yugyeom enter his life was, indeed, one of the best decision that he have ever made in his entire life.

**ooOoo**

"How's tonight, hyung?"

Yugyeom asks once they finally got back to their apartment.

Jinyoung couldn't help the sweet smile appearing on his lips. He puts down his bag on the sofa and just walks directly towards the younger for a soft hug.

"It was perfect," He softly mutters as he rested his head on the younger's shoulder, "Thank you,"

He added and just feels more comfortable as he felt the younger wrapping his arms tightly around him.

Even though they didn't stay for too long since they still have something to do later at home, they were still satisfied and contended with just the thought of going back to that place to eat and talk, and just reminisce their old times before they became the couple that they are right now.

It wasn't that luxurious or elegant, but Jinyoung would always prefer something like that. Something so simple yet so undeniably special like that. He didn't really care about the place or the food that they were eating, just the mere thought of Yugyeom doing such effort to take him out for a date is more than enough for him.

"I'm glad that you liked it," Yugyeom mutters back as he kisses the top of his head. "And I'm sorry again about last night, hyung."

He added and Jinyoung suddenly snaps his head up to look at him.

"How many times do, I have to tell you that it's fine?"

He said and the younger only smiled a little. He just really couldn't help but blame himself every time he gets to remember it.

Jinyoung pulls back a little from their hug as he gently cups the younger's face.

"I'm going to tell you this again," He started as he looks straight at his boyfriend's eyes, "You don't need to feel bad about it, it wasn't your fault in any way, so stop blaming yourself."

Jinyoung said and just waited for a few seconds before the younger finally nodded his head.

"Promise me that you'll never think about it again,"

He demanded, still holding the younger's face with his hands. Yugyeom finally smiled again before answering.

"Okay, I promise."

He said while nodding his head.

Jinyoung smiled widely because of that.

"Good. And besides, you already did more than enough," He mutters as he finally removed his hands on the younger's face, "You really did made me happy, Gyeom-ah...Thank you,"

He softly mutters before the younger finally pulls him close by the waist to gently claim his lips.

Yugyeom was kissing him so passionately, just letting his lips do the work of making the older knows what he was feeling right now. His love for him was just getting stronger as days passes by, and he wish he has the ability to express it more visibly for the older than what he was already doing right now, because Jinyoung deserves it, he deserves to know how much he was being loved back by him.

On the other hand, Jinyoung was just kissing him back, sincerely reciprocating what the younger was conveying through his lips. He locked his fingers on the younger's hair as he started pulling him down for a deeper kiss.

He couldn't help but hide his face on the crook of the younger's neck to prevent himself from making any sound as the younger's kisses slowly went down to his jaw and neck, suddenly feeling the heat spreading throughout his whole body. His breath started hitching as he felt a pair of warm hands gently grabbing his lower back. He couldn't do anything other than close his eyes and just let himself melting under the younger's gentle touch.

It's not even a minute ago that he had closed his eyes when those lips and hands suddenly stop from kissing and touching him. He opened his eyes again and slowly backs away a little to look at the younger's face, suddenly feeling a little empty by the sudden loss of warmth from him.

"Why?"

Jinyoung whispered under his breath.

Yugyeom was now staring at the ground, still currently battling his inner self whether he should continue this or not.

"I'm just," He mutters after a nervous gulp, "not sure if...you..."

He hesitantly added as he finally decided to meet the older's eyes. He was just afraid to let himself getting too carried away about this, not even knowing if the older do really want to do it all the way or just up to this extent or what?

Jinyoung only stares back at him for a few seconds, before he suddenly started leaning closer to the younger's face himself and place a somewhat careless kiss on his lips, he looks up at his eyes again for a moment to check his reaction before he planted another one on the younger's cheeks near his ear, then at his jaw and down to his neck, he started reaching for the younger's hands and guides it back on his bum while he's still kissing him.

"Hyung..."

Yugyeom whispered thinly as he struggles even more to control himself.

Jinyoung goes back up to look at his face before whispering something on the younger's lips.

"Let's do it,"

He whispered, and it literally took the younger some seconds to actually sink it inside his head, but the moment he did, it was as if something inside him suddenly jolted up in excitement as he immediately crashed his lips on his boyfriend's lips once again, grabbing him hard as he lifted him from the floor and carried him all the way inside their bedroom.

Yugyeom drops him down on their soft bed and hovers on top of him, he kisses him down on his neck and started nibbling and biting on the soft skin just under the older's jaw, at that part where, Jinyoung has the most sensitivity. Both of their hands were busy unbuttoning their own clothes, not wanting to waste a single second right now as they just couldn't control themselves anymore.

Yugyeom just tosses his upper clothes somewhere when he finally took it off, making his hands busy again as it quickly reaches down to unbuckles the older's belt. He didn't even know if he was being too fast right now or what, but just screw everything! Jinyoung finally wants to do it with him and there's no way, he'll let this pass.

Jinyoung was just doing his best to help him, already feeling so impatient as heck now too. He lifted his lower back a little as the younger started tugging down on his jeans, but before the younger could even completely pull it down, a sudden loud knock from their door suddenly stops them from doing anything.

They both froze for a moment after the knock, thinking if they really heard it right now or not, but as nothing came again after some seconds, Yugyeom just ignored it and goes back down again to kiss him and continued what he was doing, but he instantly stopped and literally cursed under his breath, because of annoyance when the loud knocking on their door was back again, and this time, it keeps on knocking nonstop as if someone was really testing his limits right now by banging their door outside.

"Is that our door?" Jinyoung asks and Yugyeom only shrugged his shoulders, annoyance was written all over his face, "Are you expecting someone tonight?"

"I'm not, are you?"

Yugyeom asks back and Jinyoung only shakes his head as no. They both aren't expecting someone tonight, and it was already late to have someone suddenly visiting them like this.

Also, of all the time that they could have a visitor, _why freaking now?!_ Yugyeom thought as he lets out a frustrated groan and forces himself out on top of his boyfriend. He hops down the bed as he literally stomps his feet out of their bedroom to meet whoever the heck was disturbing them right now.

Jinyoung was left on the bed, he lets out a deep long sigh as he stares at the ceiling, now feeling so disappointed as he suddenly got an idea that maybe it was his sister who's on the door right now? Who else could be it be anyway? His sister is the only one capable of interrupting them like this.

He puffs out some air from cheeks as he knows that they wouldn't be able to continue anymore, and there's just no way that he'll go for it again while his sister is around, he's still in his right mind not to risk their thing to his sister.

_'What a good timing, Noona? Just when I finally got my confidence about it seriously?!'_

Jinyoung thought as he just started picking up his shirt down the bed and puts it back on, he pulled his jeans up properly and zip it again before he finally moves out of the bed to see her outside too, not forgetting to put that frame of them together inside the drawer for now.

"Gyeom-ah, is noona here ton—ight?"

He asks as soon as he got out of the bedroom and walks towards the younger at the door, but he suddenly trails on his words as he found out that it wasn't really his sister who's at the door right now.

Jinyoung stood there a little frozen on his spot as he didn't even know what to do, let alone have an idea on what was actually happening right now.

_'What's....happening?'_

He nervously thought.

He just saw the younger in front of their door, hugging and comforting a bawling guy on his arms.

"Youngjae?"

Jinyoung said, completely surprised to see his younger friend suddenly showing up in front of their door late at night, with his black carrier beside him and while crying his heart out.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry to interrupt our babies business, but our sunshine needs, Yuggy tonight. Anyway, such long ass chap again. ><


	4. Chapter 4

Yugyeom mutters a small thanks when, Jinyoung places down his usual morning coffee in front of him on the table. His eyes quickly shifted back on looking at the quiet guy sitting across him, who obviously looks calmer now even though his hair was disheveled in different angles and his eyes and lips looks swollen from literally crying himself to sleep last night.

The ambience around them was kind of awkward and, Yugyeom wasn't seriously used to it, and never did he wanted to get used to it. He didn't even have a single piece of idea what was happening?

Last night, as unexpected as it may sound, Youngjae suddenly showed up in front of their door while he's literally crying his whole heart out. Yugyeom didn't even got the chance to ask him, what happened as his friend just quickly throw himself to him for a tight hug as if he's desperately seeking for some comfort.

Even Jinyoung, who just got out of their bedroom to check who it was didn't even know what to do the moment he saw the younger, he just stood there shocked on his spot, curious as to what's happening. Yugyeom didn't even get to sleep beside, Jinyoung last night because he couldn't let go of his friend on his arms, who just falls asleep on his bare chest after he cried so hard, and though they had been interrupted on their precious business, Youngjae was still their top priority so they just let him clinging on, Yugyeom like that on the sofa till he wakes up this morning.

"Do you want coffee too, Youngjae?"

Jinyoung asks, keeping his cool as he didn't want to make the atmosphere around them even more awkward.

Yugyeom snapped out of his thoughts, because of that and just pulls out a small smile to his friend as the other finally lifted his head by the mention of his name.

"Oh, um, sure, hyung...thanks."

Youngjae spoke, his voice sounds a little hoarse and croaky, probably the result of his nonstop loud cries last night. He quickly looks down again after looking back at his friend across him, now feeling a little embarrassed as he finally realized that he just suddenly barges in last night and literally held unto him throughout the whole night.

"Here,"

Jinyoung shortly said as he puts down a cup of coffee beside the younger's plate and just walks around to finally take his seat beside his boyfriend.

"Thanks, hyung..."

Youngjae faintly said, clearing his throat when his voice cracks a little.

Jinyoung only smiled at him and they all started quietly eating their breakfast.

Unlike the two other guys, Jinyoung seems a lot more relax than them. It's not that he doesn't care or feel sensitive at all towards his friend, it's just that, he thinks, Youngjae would feel more hesitant and awkward to share what's up or what is on his mind if they would just constantly look at him with so much worry. He thinks it's best to at least take it more casually to prevent him from holding himself back from speaking about it.

"So, what actually happened?"

The older asks after taking a small sip on his own cup of coffee.

Yugyeom stays quiet beside him, feeling thankful that his hyung already did the thing that he was hesitating to do since earlier.

Youngjae's hand stops from poking his food with his chopsticks as he heard that. He hesitantly lifted his gaze to the older and seeing him just normally waiting for his answer while chewing his food, Youngjae suddenly feels a little at ease. He looks down again and lets out a sigh, a bitter smile started appearing on his face before he finally decided to speak.

"We..." He started, his hand going back on poking his foods with his chopsticks, "We broke up—"

"What?!" Yugyeom shouted, interrupting his friend before he could even continue what he was saying. He looks and sounds so shock as if his friend just told him that he had murdered someone last night? "Wait—just...how? Why?"

He asks.

He just can't believe it? They seem to not have any problems nowadays? At least that's what they thought since, Youngjae isn't telling or sharing something if him and his boyfriend recently had a misunderstanding? They're all quiet and well these days and then suddenly he'd be telling them that they already broke up? He can't seriously sink it in?

Youngjae lets out another sigh and just finally decided to take his first bite of food, trying to put himself more at ease as he didn't want to cry over it again. He takes his time to chew and gulp his food first before answering.

"Just...a typical reason for break up actually,"

He said, putting his chopsticks down for a while as he runs his fingers on his hair, fixing it to make himself more presentable.

Jinyoung was just quietly eating his foods while listening to them. He feels a little relieved as he saw, Youngjae suddenly acting like that as he knows, the guy was trying to help himself get over it even just for a bit. After all, he already cried some gallons last night, he might've realized it by now that he didn't want to be like that again.

"What do you mean?"

Yugyeom asks, still in the state of shock and confusion.

"You know....cheating?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

He asks again and Jinyoung at his side couldn't help but shifted his look on him.

"Yugyeom, you already asked that twice, don't you still get it?"

Jinyoung spoke beside him, he knows for a fact that Yugyeom was quiet naïve and oblivious, but.... _is he this much?_ He thought.

"No! I mean, I get it, but, I just...couldn't believe that, Jaebeom hyung...he..."

He spoke, trailing on his words as he didn't even how would he say it without offending his friend.

"You think, it's impossible for him to do that?"

Youngjae finishes for him, and Yugyeom just hesitantly nodded his head. He's not actually siding with, Jaebeom or anyone, and he's not saying that, Youngjae was lying or that he was overthinking again, but he just really couldn't believe that, Jaebeom is capable of doing that.

_That hyung who's been in love with his friend since they were a freshman can actually do that?_

"Well, it's not really impossible," Youngjae said, lifting his head once again to meet his friend's eye, suddenly having that serious look on his face. "Because, he just did....he cheated on me...."

He firmly said, preventing himself from feeling anything anymore other than resentment.

"Is there...any other way to fix it?"

Yugyeom cautiously asks.

Youngjae pulls out a small smile and slightly shakes his head before speaking.

"No...there's no other way, Gyeom." He said as he looks at the couple in front of him and sighed before speaking again, "What he did was just unacceptable....so I guess, this was really the end," He added and forced out a smile, "Tragic, right? I hope you guys wouldn't turn out to something like this too, in the future?"

He said as he chuckles a little.

Jinyoung and Yugyeom only exchanges some looks when they heard that.

**ooOoo**

"Is Jinyoung hyung here?"

Bammie asks as soon as, Yugyeom opens the door for him. He took off his shoes and puts it neatly in the shoe rack beside the door and follows, Yugyeom in the small living room.

"He already left for work."

Yugyeom answered sitting beside, Youngjae on the sofa.

Bammie smiled widely as he heard that, he drops his bag on the floor and throws himself between, Yugyeom and Youngjae, quickly putting his arms above his friend's shoulders as he pulls them even closer.

Youngjae immediately let out a groan and just tried his best to shove his arms off of his shoulders, but Bammie isn't letting him. Giving up, he just rolled his eyes and let out a sigh.

"Yah, don't you dare roll your eyes on me, Choi Youngjae! I ditched company today for you!"

"As if you're the only one who did that?"

Yugyeom said, as a matter of fact.

Obviously, Youngjae couldn't go to work today at the Journalism dept. since he's still trying to fully gain himself back and it just literally happened last night so what would you expect? While, Yugyeom and Bambam decided to just skip today's work too, so they could be with their friend to at least cheer him up and make him feel a bit better. Jimin wanted to check on him too, but they know that they couldn't be all absent in one day, so she just volunteered to cover them all up from their critics.

_'The things we do for this idiot. Tsk!'_

Bam thought.

"Anyway, let me asks this first," Bammie started as he finally let their shoulders go and sat properly between them before speaking again, "You guys are not pranking me right now, are you? Because, I swear if this was a ghaddamn joke, I'll you hit you guys with that flower vase!"

He said and pointed at the flower vase in table beside the sofa, trying to clear things up first and making sure that he had understand it correctly from, Yugyeom's call earlier.

"Why the heck we would joke about this?"

"Why would you guys not? I know you, two! You've already pranked me worse than this!"

"Maybe we did before, but we wouldn't go as far as joking about their break up! I mean, seriously? What made you even think that we were joking about it right now?"

Yugyeom scolds him.

Bammie eyed him suspiciously for a second, still waiting for his friend's lips to twitch a little to indicate that they are indeed, just joking about it, but as Yugyeom only rolled his eyes in a manly way and heaves out an annoyed sigh, he therefore concluded that it was real, thus suddenly feeling his heart aching a little too as he get to sink it in.

"So....it's true?"

"For the last time, Khunpimook, yes, it's true."

"Like...officially? You guys are really done now?"

He asks again because it was really unexpected.

Youngjae was just fiddling with his finger on his lap as he nodded his head to confirm it.

"Why so sudden? I mean, I didn't even know you guys are fighting?"

"That's what I'm confusing too, since earlier,"

Yugyeom added, now standing up from the sofa and pulling that bean bag chair at the side so he could sit in front of Bammie and Youngjae while the three of them are talking.

"It's a long story..."

"Oh, screw that cliché! We talk about longer stories every day, that excuse isn't valid anymore!"

Bambam insists, making Yugyeom laughing a little in front of them. Youngjae just puffs out some air from his cheeks, knowing all too well, he would need to just tell them everything from the beginning to the end...in details.

"He cheated on me..."

He started, now having that bitter smile back on his face.

"And?"

"And don't start me with that look, Bammie. I already see it with my own eyes, I hear it with my own ears and yes, I did hear him out before I started sulking and crying like an idiot,"

Youngjae immediately said as Bammie was giving him that look as if he'll pull out the 'Did you try to talk about it with him first and blah blah blah?' card on him.

"It wasn't that simple anymore, so don't you dare tell me that people make mistakes and that I should give him a chance?"

He added as his eyes suddenly started glistening with tears as he started remembering it all.

Yugyeom immediately patted his friend's knee to comfort him, suddenly being afraid with the thought of, Youngjae crying his eyes out again just like last night.

"Okay, fine, I won't say that."

Bammie calmly said, now being softer than before as he just waited for his friend to just pour it all out and tell them everything.

Youngjae lifted his head up again to look at his friends before letting out a deep long sigh and speaking.

"We're...actually...being a lot more distant to each other nowadays,"

He admitted, while Yugyeom and Bammie only exchanges some worried looks and just stays quiet. How come they never know about that? What happen to not keeping secrets between the three of them?

"I...don't really know when did we started to be like that but...I just realized it when we don't even look at each other's eyes that much anymore, be it when we're talking, eating together or anything? It's like he's talking to me and he's with me but it all feels empty?"

He said, as the tears on the corner of his eyes started gathering on their own once again, ready to fall down any minute. Youngjae then continued what he saying even though it still hurts him to even remember it all.

The two other guys are just listening to him while he's telling them what happen and when did it start, and soon enough, Yugyeom and Bambam finds out that their, Jaebeom hyung started acting a little weird around, Youngaje starting from the day he got back from a two-day trip for the musical. Jaebeom seems to be avoiding him since that day until his treatment and the way he interact with him becomes colder than usual, and it was obvious that he was hiding something, but Youngjae didn't want to dig it up again because of fear that Jaebeom might shout at him again in annoyance just like the last time that he tried asking him about it, so even though he was so damn curious on what is exactly happening with their relationship, he chooses to just be silent, because he was scared, and he didn't want to cry over it again knowing that, Jaebeom wouldn't even console him after it.

They became a lot more distant with each other after that incident, he pretended that he wasn't being bothered with the changes and just convinced himself that the older is just always tired, because of his job that's why he's being like this towards him.

Youngjae thought everything was slowly going back to normal when one night, Jaebeom suddenly pulled him close and hugs him from behind as they were laying on their bed, preparing for sleep. Jaebeom even kissed him gently and softly smiles at him before he finally closes his eyes to sleep, so the younger thought, that stressed out phase of the older was finally over and that they were fine again.

Just when Youngjae thought that when he wakes up that morning he'll still have, Jaebeom on his side, his body close to him and eyes staring at him with love and appreciation like he usually does from before, but he wasn't there...instead, he was outside their apartment's door talking with a woman as if he's in a great panic to shoo her away before someone finds out that she's there, and the most unbelievable part was that, Youngjae overheard her saying that she only visited him, because he wasn't answering her calls last night and they were talking about pregnancies and stuffs.

"You know what's even stupid?" Youngjae sarcastically asks as he weeping while he's saying all of that, "I even went back last night after, I walked out, I went back to talk him! I was thinking, maybe I should hear him out first? Maybe I was just overthinking again? Maybe I just didn't hear it clear enough? Maybe I was just lacking some trust again? That I'm being a fucking self-centered and selfish bastard again?"

He continued as his sobs becomes more erratic. Yugyeom stands up from where he was sitting and sits beside him on the sofa, so he could hug him. Bammie on the other side was just gently patting his back while he's listening to him.

"He said, yes," Youngjae mumbled between his cries as he grips tightly at, Yugyeom's shirt, "He said, yes when I ask him if that was all true. I just can't fucking believe it! When? Why didn't I notice? Why did I ignored it?"

"Youngjae..."

Bam whispered as he couldn't take in anymore how his friend was crying so hard right now, it was seriously too heart breaking to watch. He scooted a little bit closer to them and started hugging him too, hoping that this much of hug from him and, Yugyeom would at least make him feel a little bit better.

"For fucking four years of being with him....just how the fuck didn't I saw it coming?"

He mutters as he cried even more.

Suddenly wishing that he had already saw it beforehand that he's capable of doing this...

_Of breaking his heart so bad like this._

**ooOoo**

"He left?"

Jinyoung asked in disbelief while he's putting down his sling bag on the sofa.

He just got back from work and the first thing he asks for is, Youngjae since he didn't immediately spot him around.

Yugyeom only hummed as an answer as he picks up the bag and bring it inside their bedroom.

"Did he left with, Bambam?"

"No, he left alone,"

"And you let him?"

He asks again with that obvious worry in his voice, looking at Yugyeom as if he did something stupid.

"He said he wanted to go out for a while, so I let him,"

"Did he tell you guys where is he going?"

"He didn't,"

"Did he contacted any one of you if he's going back or not?"

"He didn't, either,"

"Oh gosh, Yugyeom."

Jinyoung mutters under his breath as he brushes his hand on his hair, suddenly getting annoyed at him for letting the kid go while he's like that.

Maybe he was overthinking right now, but he's seriously worried about him. Even though, he saw Youngjae trying to be strong about it earlier during their breakfast, Jinyoung couldn't guarantee himself that, Youngjae won't do something he might regret later, specially he'd been broken so bad and he was still obviously on the phase of accepting it all, so he couldn't really help but worry about him, and right now a lot of unpleasant things are running inside his mind and he wishes none of it would happen because it's just terrifying.

"He said he wanted to be alone, what am I supposed to do?"

"What if he did something to himself out there huh?"

"Hyung? You're asking me that as if I kicked him out of here while he's like that? Me and Bambam tried our best to convince him to just stay, but he really did insist that he wanted to go out alone for some fresh air? That's what he wants, what do you expect us to do?"

Yugyeom answered with a slight hint of annoyance in his voice. He understands that they were all worried about him, but why is Jinyoung saying that as if, Yugyeom doesn't care about his friend at all for letting him off alone.

Jinyoung gets his points and suddenly felt sorry, so he just stays quiet as he snaps his tongue and lets out a deep sigh. He didn't seriously mean to sound as if he was blaming him, he's just really worried for the younger and he's a bit tired so his mouth couldn't help blurting out his worries like that.

Yugyeom watches him for a second and heaves out a sigh before walking closer to him to reach for his face and gently caress his boyfriend's cheek.

"Hyung," He mutters as, Jinyoung stares back up at his eyes, "Let's not argue about this, please?"

He added.

Jinyoung feels guilty even more when he heard that, he just nodded his head and hugs him.

"I know that we're all worried about him, but we should let him help himself to cope with it."

Yugyeom spoke.

"I'm sorry."

The older mutters, lifting up his head again to look at him.

Yugyeom smiled as he brings up his hand to playfully pinch the elder's cheek before speaking.

"It's okay, hyung,"

He whispered and planted a soft sweet kiss on his forehead, making him smiling and blushing all of a sudden.

"Did you have dinner already?

"You're asking me that as if you've cooked dinner for me?"

Jinyoung playfully said making the younger chuckling a little.

"I didn't, but mom did, I went home earlier and she told me bring some for you,"

"Really? That's so sweet of her,"

Jinyoung beams and quickly pulls out from the hug and immediately made his way inside the kitchen to check the fridge, smiling on his own as he saw that food container from his boyfriend's mom.

"Mom really likes you, isn't she?"

Yugyeom said, appearing behind, Jinyoung's back.

"Yeah, but as your friend, who lets you stay here as if my apartment is a school's dormitory?"

He answered in a sarcastic yet joking manner.

Yugyeom's parents is actually close to Jinyoung, specially, his mom. His mother really like the older and she trusts him so much, so she doesn't really mind, Yugyeom constantly staying at the elder's place and just going back home when he really needs to or if they wanted to spend time with him during his day offs. Also, Jinyoung's apartment is just a few blocks from their uni so it was more convenient for Yugyeom. But even though they like, Jinyoung that still wouldn't change the fact that, it was only because they thought the two guys are just merely friends and nothing else.

"Well, I'm basically paying you for a rent though? I'm filling your fridge and these cupboards with my allowance,"

Yugyeom innocently said, taking the food container in Jinyoung's hand and proceeding to prepare it for him while the older only took down his seat on the chair and waits for it.

"But you had lapsed, the fridge is almost empty, you're supposed to fill it up since last week?"

"You're really jotting down the receipts huh?"

The younger said with a chuckle, finally closing the microwave and pressing it on to reheat the food. He turns around and leans his lower back on the counter top, looking at his boyfriend with that playful smile.

"Of course, I am. I need to make sure you're not going to starve me?"

"Alright, I'll get your groceries tomorrow, so please don't kick me out?"

"I will, if you failed, and I'm not even joking. I do really love you, but I need to be practical."

Jinyoung said, shrugging his shoulders a little while giving the younger a challenging look, but as he saw how Yugyeom seems to get taken a back for a second and smiles widely afterwards, he suddenly realizes what he just said and instantly feels his ears heating up.

He's not really vocally expressive and he just often confidently says it on the phone or when his feelings would just suddenly act up, so sometimes he couldn't help but gets totally shy when he's able to say it randomly.

Yugyeom pushes himself up from leaning his back on the counter top and walks closer to the table, leaning across it to give his boyfriend a quick soft kiss on his forehead.

"I love you too."

He mutters with a smile and quickly goes back on preparing their dinner.

Jinyoung blushes even more and tries his best to keep his smile from getting any wider. He didn't know why do he still keeps on getting shy with the younger, and for all those sweet stuffs that they're doing, but one thing is for sure, Jinyoung likes the way his cheeks and literally his whole face was blushing because of the him, he likes the way he keeps on getting those tingling inside his stomach whenever he's holding and kissing him, he just loves the way his whole being was reacting whenever he's with, Yugyeom.

_He loves all of it, the feeling that he won't get with anyone, aside from him._

Jinyoung chuckles a bit as he thought of those things and while he's watching the younger waiting for their dinner to be done, smiling cutely at him when the younger gave him a quick glance before going back on looking at the microwave.

"You know I'm not really serious about kicking you out when you failed to get my groceries, right?"

Jinyoung spoke.

Yugyeom laughs softly as he heard that.

"Who are you kidding? Of course, you will! I know you, Park Jinyoung."

He answered which made them both laughing.

Soon enough, Yugyeom was finally done preparing the food and the table. They just sat there across each other while eating and talking about random stuffs, but Jinyoung couldn't help but suddenly feels a little nervous as he got a text from, Erick. Informing him that they'll have an official meeting tomorrow with the producer who wanted to work with them for a campaign film overseas, and that he really needs to know now if he's assistants we're going with him, thus reminding him that he still didn't tell, Yugyeom about it.

He secretly glances up at his boyfriend, who's just comfortably eating his foods across him at the table. Suddenly getting the same worried feeling that he got during the very first time that he had asked for his boyfriend's opinion about it, and honestly, for Jinyoung, this is the worst part of his job.

He does love his job. It was his dream career since he was a kid, he studied hard and did his best to ace his course during college just to get from where he is now and though it was tiring and stressful at times, he do loves what he was doing. The only downside is this...

Constantly going somewhere far and leaving his boyfriend alone for too long.

He always feels so guilty every time he needs to travel and stay far for some weeks or months for the filming, he feels so guilty whenever he's informing him and asking him about it, he feels so guilty when the younger would told him that it's fine, but his smiles and eyes says otherwise, he feels so guilty that he needs to act as if he was fine with it, too, when it's really not, but he couldn't do anything about it, because they both know that, Jinyoung needs to do this for his job, for himself, for them, for their future.

"Gyeom-ah,"

He spoke.

He already did this a few times before, but the extreme worry and nervousness was still there whenever he's telling him.

Yugyeom only hummed as an answer as he's still busy chewing his food, not even bothering to look at the older as he puts another spoonful of food inside his mouth.

Jinyoung was just watching him, already feeling sorry with the thought of leaving him again. Specially, he knows it's not even that long since he got back from, Daegu. He's honestly more hurt for the younger than being hurt himself.

Letting out a sigh, Jinyoung decided to just tell him quickly.

"We...got another project."

He carefully said, quickly shutting his lips as he waited for the younger's reaction.

Yugyeom's hand had stopped abruptly from mixing his food when he hears that, he stares at it for a second, and just continued it again after letting out a sigh, and slowly nodding his head. He took another spoonful and just chews his food, still not looking up to meet his boyfriend's eyes, but this time, he's purposely doing it, knowing all too well, his boyfriend would immediately reads what's on his mind if he stare back at his eyes.

Jinyoung waited for him to speak more, but it seems like, Yugyeom wouldn't say anything anymore since he just keeps on eating his food, not even lifting up his head or something, he just suddenly became so quiet and, Jinyoung exactly knows why.

"Do you—"

"So, when are you going, hyung?"

Yugyeom suddenly asks, still not looking at him and cutting Jinyoung's words.

Jinyoung clearly knows now that the younger is already sulking and though, he knows, Yugyeom is such an understanding partner, and that the younger wouldn't hold him back or tell him not to go, Jinyoung sort of wishes for him to do it instead. He keeps on thinking that, if maybe, Yugyeom will tell him _'no'_ then it'd be easier for him to have a reason not to go. But at the same time, Jinyoung actually hates himself for wishing something like that, he knows that he wants to do it, even Yugyeom himself, knows that, Jinyoung wants to go for that film, so why would he want to use his boyfriend as an excuse? It's just not right.

"Next week?"

Jinyoung mutters and, Yugyeom nodded his head again.

"How long?"

The younger asks after almost a minute of sudden silence between them.

"Two months..." Jinyoung said, obviously nervous, "—But we aren't sure yet, since it was just an estimation from, Erick-si, we'll only get a definite duration tomorrow after the meeting."

He added and just waits for his response, but nothing came from the younger after that, he just quickly finishes his food and stays quiet on his seat while staring at his plate.

Jinyoung was just quiet too, he didn't even know what to say anymore? He feels like informing and asking him about it just keeps on getting harder as time goes by, he didn't even know what would it be like if ever he needs to tell him something like this again in the future?

"It's...overseas,"

He mutters, carefully looking up again at the guy across him, and he didn't know if he's glad that the younger finally decided to meet his eyes or not, because that look on, Yugyeom's eyes when he heard it, immediately breaks his heart.

Yugyeom couldn't help but avert his look somewhere again once he had met the other's eyes. He honestly didn't know what to feel. He was completely taken aback by that information. He didn't bother to ask where earlier because he knows it would be somewhere far again. Why would even, Jinyoung tell him about it in such a manner if it's just around Seoul? But even though he knows he'd be travelling far again; he didn't honestly expect that it would be totally far as overseas, and it's for two whole months? It's still just an estimation and there's a big possibility that it could be less, but his mind is just thinking about the possibility that it could be more than two months.

Literally two months without him and even his mere presence in Korea, just how the heck, Yugyeom would survive that?

"Anyway, are you done eating, hyung?"

Yugyeom suddenly speaks after the dead silence. He finally lifted up his look on him and this time, he was trying his best to just accepts it all just like the previous ones. Also, he didn't want to make his boyfriend getting so guilty about it like that. It was his boyfriend's job, and they had gone through it for a few times before, so what's the big deal right now? He will miss him so much again, but he'll bear it. Jinyoung will go back to him as soon as he's done, he just needs to wait for him.

"I'm done with mine, just call me when you're done, I'm just going to finish that papers from my email then I'll wash the dishes,"

Yugyeom added as he finally stood up from where he was sitting and puts his empty plate on the sink.

Jinyoung was just quiet while watching him move around.

He looks down on his plate once the younger had finally exited the kitchen, leaving him alone at the table.

_'I just hate that smile...'_

He thought when that obvious fake smile of the younger earlier keeps on replaying inside his mind.

Jinyoung forces himself to finish his food even though he feels like he already lost his appetite. He proceeded to wash the dishes and just quietly walks out of the kitchen after it to check on the younger at the living room.

Yugyeom was still busy editing those scoops from his email. His laptop was in front of him, a few papers were scattered on his side while he's sitting on the carpeted floor.

Jinyoung heaves out a sigh as he watches him for a second and quietly walks to his side, waiting for the younger to notice him.

"Are you done eating, hyung?" Yugyeom said without lifting his head to look at him, eyes and fingers are still busy on his laptop, "I'll just save this one, and then I'll go wash it."

"I already did,"

"Oh..."

Yugyeom shortly said.

Jinyoung knows he was busy right now, but he was positive that he's sulking so much because the younger didn't even want to look at him.

Jinyoung can feel those pinches in his chest. This is seriously one of his hated feelings ever. He seriously couldn't bear it. Everytime, Yugyeom is like this, he always feels as if he quickly needed to do something to make up to him. He wasn't mad, he wasn't yelling at him or ignoring him and in fact, Yugyeom was even so much caring to him, but Jinyoung can feel it, he can feel the younger's disapproval about it, but since, Yugyeom didn't want to make him feel guilty, he was trying so hard to cover that feeling by being extra sweet to him, and it was supposed to not make him feel bad, but, Jinyoung honestly feels guiltier with that.

He carefully sits down beside the younger, gently snaking his arms around his boyfriend's waist and resting his head on the younger's shoulder while the other is still busy with his stuffs.

"You should take a shower now, hyung, so you could rest, I know you're tired,"

Yugyeom mutters, just letting the older clinging on him.

"Hyung."

Yugyeom softly called out again when, Jinyoung didn't even bother to answer him.

"I'm not tired,"

Jinyoung mutters against his shoulder, feeling more hurt as he knows, Yugyeom just didn't want his cuddles right now that's why he's saying that.

"Aren't you sleepy?"

"I'll wait for you,"

"But, this is a lot," Yugyeom spoke, saving the current file and opening another one, "You should go to sleep first, I'll follow once, I'm done,"

He said, but the older didn't even move a bit from his position. Yugyeom lets out a sigh as he finally decided to temporarily stop what he was doing, carefully removing the older's arms around his waist and shifting to properly facing him instead.

"Come on, hyung, go to sleep, I don't want you staying up all night with me, you need to wake up early tomorrow right? You should get enough sleep..."

He spoke, pulling out a small smile to look more convincing, but Jinyoung isn't still saying anything and right now, his chest was aching. He suddenly wanted to cry, but he knows, Yugyeom wouldn't like it, so he just stays quiet while he's looking at him.

"Come on, I'll tuck you in be—"

Yugyeom didn't get to finish what he was saying anymore when the older suddenly leans in closer and kissed him, stopping him from standing up.

Even though he's sulking so much, Yugyeom is still weak enough to resist that kiss, so he just immediately kisses him back, slow, but full of emotions.

"You can tell me not to go..."

Jinyoung whispered once their lips had finally parted from each other, face still a few inches from his boyfriend.

Yugyeom lifted one of his hand to softly caress the other's cheek, smiling softly at him while shaking his head slightly.

"You should go hyung, don't worry about me, I'll be fine..."

Yugyeom whispered back and kisses him gently again.

Jinyoung only hugs him after it and they just stays like that for few more minutes before, Yugyeom started speaking again.

"Anyway, Mark hyung texted me earlier,"

He mutters, playing with the older's hair with his fingers, and Jinyoung just hummed as a response, about to slowly falls asleep in, Yugyeom's arms.

"He was asking if we're all free tomorrow, he wants some catching up, and probably he's planning something for, Youngjae and Jaebeom hyung,"

He said, looking down a little to check if his boyfriend is still awake.

Jinyoung's eyes are barely open, blinking slowly as he tries to keep himself awake.

"I told him, I'm free since it's another day off at the company, but I told him, I'm not sure about you since you had some important meetings tomo—"

"I'll go."

Jinyoung cut his words again, surprising him a little coz he thought he was already travelling to dreamland.

"Are you sure, hyung?"

"I'll go with you. I'll leave as soon as the meeting is done,"

He answered firmly.

He needs to leave by next week for the filming, so might as well maximize his time with him as much as he still can.

"Okay, I'll inform him about it,"

Yugyeom mutters as he looks down again and just chuckles slightly when he saw that his boyfriend's eyes are already close, finding it extremely cute that, Jinyoung is snuggling so deep inside his arms.

"Hyung,"

He softly called out while gently tapping his arm to wake him up.

He honestly feels bad in waking him up from this adorable sleep, but he really needs to go back to what he was doing right now, he has a deadline for it and he wouldn't get to finish anything if, Jinyoung was clinging on him like this.

"You're definitely sleepy now, come on, let's get you to bed, I'll tuck you in..."

He added, gently tapping him awake again.

Jinyoung finally opens his sleepy eyes as he willingly comply with the younger since he couldn't even deny now that he's really tired and sleepy, his eyes just keeps on closing down.

Yugyeom carefully pulls him up from their sitting position as they finally walks inside the bedroom. The older quickly climbed onto bed and Yugyeom pulls up the covers for him.

"Don't you want to shower first, hyung?"

He asked, chuckling a little as he watches the older completely knocked down to sleep right now.

"Too tired..."

Jinyoung mumbled earning another chuckle from him

"Okay, just sleep then..."

Yugyeom said as he places a gentle kiss on his boyfriend's forehead, smiling and staring at him for some seconds before deciding to finally go back to what he was doing.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh, look who's here! Park Jinyooooung!"

Jackson greeted as soon as he opened the door for his boyfriend's best friend. He quickly asked him for a playful bro hug, which the other judgingly granted. Jackson only laughed when he saw that judging look from him.

"Baby, the kids are here!"

He shouted and, Mark excitedly run down the stairs to welcome them.

"Long time no see, Park!"

He beams. Jinyoung was caught off guard when the other suddenly pulled him for a tight hug, and though he wasn't used to it, he didn't dare to complain cause he knows it was only, because this, Tuan misses him. And honestly, he does, too.

"I thought, you'll trade us for work again?"

"You're saying that as if, I'm the only one who's doing that?"

He playfully answered back.

"Right, right! But let's argue about that some other time, okay?" Mark said and invited his best friend in their living room, "Anyway, I thought you're with the kids? Where are they?"

He asks when he notices that no one was behind them, and even, Jackson disappeared from their sight.

"Probably, still outside looking for a spot to park the car?"

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry, our house didn't have a parking space, coz we don't have a car yet, unlike your rich boyfriend,"

Mark teasingly said and just laughed heartily when, Jinyoung rolled his eyes on him.

_'He still, seriously, doesn't changed.'_

Jinyoung thought, suddenly having some flashbacks of how this best friend of him keeps on teasing him about, Yugyeom before.

Both of them shifted their attention beside them when, Jaebeom, who arrived before them an hour ago, suddenly got out of the bathroom and sits with them in the living room. He immediately greeted him with a small _'Hey'_ as he sit beside, Mark across, Jinyoung.

Jinyoung only nodded his head to greet back.

"I didn't know you're already here? Did you come alone?"

Jaebeom hesitantly asks.

"We just got here. The kids are still trying to find some place for parking,"

He answered casually. Jaebeom only nodded his head, and the three of them awkwardly fall on dead silence. Mark was just unconsciously playing with that small pillow on his lap, Jaebeom was just sitting completely silent beside him, and Jinyoung was just watching the two of them across him with his arms cross on his chest and his legs on top of each other.

They weren't really the talkative ones among their group, but they weren't certainly never would have been this quiet and awkward around each other either.

Jinyoung do knows why it was like this, and he wouldn't blame, Mark for suddenly being silent around, Jaebeom. Because he, too, felt a bit of irritation when he saw him just now, after knowing what he did to their younger friend. But even though, they were a little mad at him for that, and they won't surely tolerate that, Jaebeom is still there friend, and they couldn't just trash him out of their group like that.

"Mark hyuuuuung!"

The three of them simultaneously lifted their heads when, Yugyeom, along with, Bambam, finally enters the house. He quickly puts down the pack of canned beers in his arms and throws himself beside his, Mark hyung on the sofa, not forgetting to greet his, Jaebeom hyung beside them.

"Gyeommie, Bammie! My boys!"

Mark said and playfully ruffles the youngest hair. Behind him was, Bambam who's as equally excited as, Yugyeom as he immediately greeted his hyungs with their handshake.

"Wow, you guys had really upgraded much, huh?" Bam commented after settling between, Mark and Jaebeom. Yugyeom sat beside, Jinyoung. "I mean, I don't remember having these new sofas here before?"

He added, that makes the other guys laughing.

"We just moved in here the last time you visited us. So, we basically don't have anything yet during those times. So don't judge us, okay?"

Mark explained. Chuckling, too at the old image of their house, where the only furniture that they have was his and Jackson's old stuff from their respective apartment before.

"Where's, Youngjae and Jackson?"

Jinyoung asks his boyfriend, and upon hearing the younger's name from his friend, Jaebeom immediately lifted his head to look at them, anticipating his answer.

"He's...talking with, Jackson hyung outside,"

Yugyeom awkwardly spoke. Slightly regretting that he answered like that, because it certainly sounds obvious that, Youngjae didn't want to enter the house because his _ex-boyfriend_ is here. Which is actually true, anyway.

Even though, Youngjae seems to show them that he doesn't care about it now and that, he, himself is the one who told them he'll go with them today, they weren't that completely surprised that he seems to be hesitating so much earlier when they're finally in front of their hyung's gate.

They know that, no matter how much, Youngjae wants to appear strong, the truth is, he still couldn't move on about it that fast yet.

Jaebeom only lowered his head when he heard that, and once again, they all became quiet.

Mark seriously hates this awkwardness between all of them. That's why, honestly, he hates it when someone had fought with each other among them. Specially, if it was a couple. It just seriously affects everything about them all.

"I'm sorry." Their silence had been interrupted when, Jaebeom suddenly spoke, thus making the other guys shifting their looks on him. "I know it was my fault and...I do, understand, if you guys would hate me."

He continued.

Even though he couldn't meet their eyes at this moment, probably because of shame and guilt, the other guys can still, honestly hear how sincere and regretful his words are.

"Yes, it is your fault, and to be really honest, I still wanted to kick you hard right now for what you did," Mark spoke. This is actually the first time he had speak to, Jaebeom since he arrived earlier. If it weren't for, Jackson entertaining his best friend, this house would be on a complete silence with the three of them earlier. "But you're still our friend and we didn't want to be unfair to anybody,"

He added, which earned a silent nods of agreement from the other guys around them.

"And you shouldn't be saying sorry to us, you should be telling that to, Youngjae."

Jinyoung added.

"I hope you could talk to him truthfully this time, hyung, because we honestly didn't want to see him being hurt like that again,"

Bam said as he fiddled with his fingers on his lap. The image of, Youngjae crying so hard on them that day was still fresh on his mind, and he just really hates that sight. It hurts him, big time, too.

"I will...thanks for giving me a chance."

The older answered and they just all nodded.

Whether, Jaebeom meant to get back together with, Youngjae or just finally settle their break up properly, all of them are still hoping that this time, everything that he'll going to say and reasoned out to, Youngjae was just pure truths.

"Anyway, what the heck is happening with us?!"

Mark suddenly blurted out in between their silence.

"I invited you all here for some catching up! Not for this, drama!"

He playfully said, trying to lift up their moods. He, seriously, couldn't take this awkwardness anymore.

"Yes! We're all still friends here! Let the ones having some issues settle their things on their own!"

Bam jokingly added, not really trying to be mean. Jaebeom only chuckles a little and shakes his head slightly when he heard that.

After all they're still one whole squad if you minus the fact that some of them are dating.

"Imma go set up the grill then!"

Yugyeom beams as he stood up from his seat and grab those things that they bought at the grocery earlier for their mini party. Bambam helped him with the other plastic bags and followed behind him. While, Mark asked, Jaebeom and Jinyoung to help him with the cooking.

**ooOoo**

The three hyungs working on cooking, laughed on their own, when they heard that loud shriek from, Yugyeom, who's currently playing some random game with, Jackson and Bambam, and was the one seemingly keeps on being unfortunate for losing another round and made his forehead got flicked for the nth time.

"You guys should stop that flicking game or, Gyeomie's forehead will end up cracking,"

Youngjae said. He couldn't help but laugh as he saw that reddish spot on their youngest forehead.

"Jackson, stop flicking the kids and help, Youngjae with the grill!"

Mark reminded him. Those three were supposed to do the grilling with, Youngjae, but they seem to enjoy flicking each other more at this moment.

Upon hearing his boyfriend's instruction, Jackson goes back beside, Youngjae to help him, while Bam and Yugyeom continues playing different game instead to entertain themselves.

"These guys, still, doesn't change at all, don't they?"

Mark spoke between, Jinyoung and Jaebeom while they're still busy slicing ingredients for their dinner. The other two guys only smiled and nodded their heads, feeling a little sentimental all of a sudden as they realizes that, no matter how long they had been all separated, and no matter how long they didn't meet and see each other, it will still always be just like the old days when they're all together.

_'Loud and crazy, but surely, happy.'_

The oldest hyung thought with a smile.

"But, oh! There's something that changed though?"

He beamed as he shifted his look on his best friend beside him. Jinyoung only muttered a small _'what?'_ as he was still busy with his own stuff.

"You and, Yugyeom are together now and is in love!"

Mark said with a grin. He started laughing when, Jinyoung exasperatedly closed his eyes and sighed before speaking, seemingly getting tired of his best friend's teasing about him and Yugyeom.

"And seriously, you still haven't changed for a bit, Tuan." He spoke, which made, Jaebeom laughing, too at their side, "When will you stop, seriously?"

He added.

"No, honestly, I'm just so happy every time, I'm seeing you, two, okay?" Mark said, bringing one of his arm on his friend's shoulders. "I mean, I just can't believe, till now, that you guys are already together."

He added which brought a warm feeling through his best friend. Jinyoung smiled and nodded his head.

"Thank you."

He said shortly, but sincere. Just enough to convey how much thankful he is for their friends for their endless support and patience on them, specially, when he's still overly in denial of his own feelings.

"How are you guys doing as a couple? You guys had been together now for almost a year?"

Jaebeom asks.

"We're doing fine."

He answered shortly, because he honestly didn't know how to answer that. Should he say _'We're more in love now_ ' or something?

"Boring."

"Yes, we're a boring couple, so you guys, should stop asking, okay?"

Jinyoung said sarcastically to the guy beside him. Mark only laughed.

"Should we ask about work, instead? We heard your name's getting more popular now as a director huh?"

Jaebeom teased.

"Are we going to finally see, Park Jinyoung's name now as the main director?"

Mark added.

"It's the agency, as a whole, who's getting popular and not me. I'm still far from that,"

He answered.

It was true that their agency are getting more and more recognized now in the film market, specially their team. And though, his name isn't titled as the main director in the credits, Jinyoung is still the proudest. He knows how each of them are always working hard, specially, Erick. And he's honestly, thankful to, Erick for guiding a newbie like him and, Taeha and letting them learn from him.

He, do, dreams of having his name, too, as a main director, but he's not honestly rushing, for he knows his own time will come, and he's sincerely satisfied with his little steps towards his dreams right now.

"It's okay, your time to shine will, come!" Mark said and patted his shoulder, "We'll be the proudest friends of yours when that happen, and of course, Gyeom will be the proudest boyfriend!"

He added, attempting to tease him again, but this time, instead of making the other guy flustered, Jinyoung's smile turns a bit forced as he suddenly thought of his next project and how his boyfriend reacted to it last night when he told him. Luckily, Jaebeom and Mark didn't notice that.

"Actually...We have another project next week."

He said. Suddenly wanting to have their reaction about it, thinking what would his friends thought about him leaving again.

"Really?! Wow! You guys are unstoppable!"

"Is it around, Seoul?"

Jaebeom asked, and Jinyoung suddenly feels a bit hesitant to answer.

"It's overseas." He said and two guys beside him suddenly lifted their heads to look at him with that slightly opened mouth, obviously surprised that, Jinyoung would be going out of the country for the first time for a film. "For...two months."

He added.

"An overseas film?!" Mark asked and, Jinyoung nodded. "Oh my, Jinyoung, that's big! Congratulations!"

He beams and pulled his best friend into a hug, which the other guy, immediately shook off, because it's too tight.

"Overseas for two whole months, huh? I'm surprised, Yugyeom agreed to that?" Jaebeom asked. Though he knows, Yugyeom is seriously the most supportive guy ever, he's still amazed that he just easily agreed to it. Two months overseas isn't a joke for a couple? "Specially, you just got back?"

"Oh...yeah, what did, Gyeomie said about that?"

Mark asked, too. Now, feeling a bit pity for the younger.

"He...said, it's fine."

"Well, of course, he'll say it's fine! I knew that kid wouldn't dare to say no, anyway."

Mark said as a matter of fact, when he actually realized that, Yugyeom, in any way, wouldn't stop, Jinyoung, especially if it's about the older's job.

On the other hand, Jinyoung's guilt from last night's confrontation suddenly got the best of him again when he heard that. And though, he knows, Mark doesn't intend to guilt him more, he do feels guiltier, because it sounds like he doesn't considers his boyfriend's feelings about it, even though, he does.

Jaebeom noticed how those words affected him, he couldn't help but sigh before asking him again.

"You don't look excited, though?"

Jinyoung refused to lift his head to look at them when he heard that. Just acting as if he didn't heard it.

"He said, it's fine, but it's not, right?"

Jaebeom added, that makes, Mark beside him throwing his best friend a worried look when he heard that, too.

This time, Jinyoung smiled bitterly as he nodded his head. He's weirdly starting to hate the way this conversation is getting serious.

"Do you want to go, though?"

Mark asked.

"If you are, me, what would you do?"

He asks with a sudden hidden desperation, as if, he's really wanting to hear something that would at least, make him feel less guilty about it, because if not, he might ended up changing his mind.

"If you really want to go for it, then you should."

Jaebeom answered simply, but straight to the point.

"I think so, too." Mark added, "We all know how you really love your job, Jinyoung, and we know how you're working so hard to achieve your dreams, Yugyeom, do knows it, too, that's why, even though he probably doesn't want you to leave again, he won't dare to stop you, because he knows and appreciates your hard work and sacrifices for it."

Jinyoung stays quiet for a second, trying to absorb those words while he's thinking about the younger.

"What're you hyungs talking about that ya'll looks so serious, huh?"

But they got interrupted from their serious conversation when, Yugyeom suddenly appeared beside, Jinyoung, munching on that piece of meat that he robbed from, Youngjae's grill when he's not looking.

Jinyoung immediately smiled at him, trying to shook those thoughts and guilt inside of him.

"Yugyeom-ah, Youngjae and Jackson are working hard to grill those meat, stop eating it piece by piece,"

"What do you mean, I keep on eating it? I just tried one to see if it's good to go for dinner?"

The younger cutely reasoned out to, Jinyoung that made his hyungs shaking their heads while chuckling.

"Are you still not done with that, hyung?"

He asked as he hugs his boyfriend from the back, which instantly made, Jinyoung blushing, because they are just literally beside their friends, right now.

"I'm still not done, and I won't be done anytime, soon, if you'll cling on me like this?"

He said sarcastically as he gently shoves him off, Yugyeom pouted cutely as he mutters a small, _'Neomuhae_ ' on his hyung's ear, which earns a playful hiss from his boyfriend.

"Yah! Kim Yugyeom! Stop cuddling with, Jinyoung and help, Bambam wash those vegetables inside!"

Jackson playfully shouted when he saw the younger clinging on, Jinyoung like that. He wanted to cling on, Mark, too, but he won't cause he's busy grilling, so he won't let him, too.

"You heard him, just go."

Jinyoung said, and Yugyeom pouted even more as he finally decided to let go of him.

"Also, tell them, we need some pieces of meat for this one,"

Mark instructed, and Yugyeom finally left them alone.

Mark and Jaebeom couldn't help but laugh when the younger is finally gone, finding it funny how, Yugyeom just casually interrupted their serious conversation earlier.

"You really should be thankful, you have him, Jinyoung." Mark commented while chuckling. "And probably, spoiled him a bit before and after you got back from filming,"

"Yeah, the kid, deserves it."

Jaebeom added, too.

"Of course, I will."

He said, that made his friends shifting his look on him with that teasing smile because for the first time, he sounded confident when he said that. Jinyoung only shrugged his shoulders with a smirk.

"And, hey! I'm warning you, Park Jinyoung, you'd be away for two months. Don't you dare do something silly! Don't be like someone here, who just got away for two days and he already, impregnated a woman when he got back!"

Mark snide in, shifting his head to give, Jaebeom a glare. Jaebeom smiled bitterly as he looks down instead.

"He's our friend, but don't be like him, okay?"

He added, and Jinyoung chuckles a bit before speaking.

"Yah, is that what you think of me, Tuan?"

"It's not, but I'm just making sure and reminding you, because honestly, I, too, didn't expected that someone here would do something like that?" He snide one more time, slowly feeling his blood boiling again as he remembers his friends issues, "And I know my words right now might sound offending and hurtful to you, Jaebeomie, but you deserve it, and you know that, didn't you?"

"I know."

Jaebeom answered while nodding his head. He's hurt, but he knows he really deserves to just accept those words, and there's no point in defending himself from it, because it was all true anyway. Even he, himself didn't even expect that it would just suddenly happen.

"Well, anyway, let's just stop talking and finish this faster, I'm getting hungry."

Jinyoung reminded them, and also, so they could move on for now from that issue.

"Hyung, here's the meat."

The three of them shifted their heads beside them when this time, it was, Youngjae who appeared, bringing the meat that, Mark requested as an ingredient earlier. Jaebeom automatically fixed his eyes on the younger as if waiting for him to meet his eyes.

"Oh, thanks!"

Mark said and Youngjae only hummed as a response, he puts down the plate beside them and just left without even saying any other word or even meeting his _ex-boyfriend's_ eyes, leaving the older a bit disappointed.

Mark and Jinyoung sighed at that scenario, finding it extremely weird that, right now, Jaebeom and Youngjae is here, as just _'friends'_ (if they, at least, still, consider each other like that) and not as lovers anymore, thus, making, Mark Tuan's blood boils again.

"Aish, you should be really thankful you're my boyfriend's best friend and our friend, because I seriously want to beat you in a pulp right now, Im Jaebeom."

Mark whispered under his breath as he finally put those meat in the pot and shifted his look at, Jaebeom with that, sarcastic smile.

**ooOoo**

"Hyung, please? I don't want to share a room with him,"

"Yah, Bambam, you're acting as if you're the one who broke up with him? What's wrong with you?"

"No, it's not like that! I'm just still...you know?"

"Still what? Are you still mad at him for what he did?"

Jackson asks, and the younger thai only hummed hesitantly as an answer. The older was a little speechless about it. He already expected that some of them would really feel a little distant to his best friend after what happened, and he do understands that, but it honestly hurts him a bit knowing that they might have think of, Jaebeom now as someone who's different from what they have known him.

Jackson knows that, what his best friend had done is somewhat unforgiveable, he knows, Jaebeom's at fault, too, but he couldn't get completely mad at him, because he knows, Jaebeom has his own reasons behind it, and that, he does fully regrets what he had done.

He wanted to speak for him, but he can't, and he won't. It's not his task to explain for him, he believed, Jaebeom would do it himself, if he's ready.

"Bam," He spoke calmly, "I know it's hard to trust him again, but please, give him a chance to fix all of these?"

He added.

Bambam exchanges some look with the couple in front of him and goes back on looking at the Chinese guy. His hyung was looking at him with expectations, but he really couldn't get to force himself to be alone with that hyung for now. It's fine to interact with him earlier since they were all together, thus making it less awkward, but he was afraid that if they were alone, he might've say something mean and hurtful if, Jaebeom starts talking with him, and he didn't want that.

"I'm willing to give him a chance, hyung, but sorry, I don't really want to share a room with him tonight, I hope you understand that,"

The younger answered with cautiousness.

Jackson let out a defeated sigh and just nodded his head calmly. He won't force him, if he really don't want to.

The four of them became quiet for a moment. Bambam didn't want to lift his head, Yugyeom and Jinyoung are just quietly standing there with them and Jackson couldn't help but scratch the back of his head. He really didn't expect that dividing the sleeping room would be this difficult. It has never been this hard before during their sleep overs? But yeah, now what should he do?

"We should decide quickly, Youngjae might've been done with those dishes already, and starts looking for us?"

Yugyeom reminded them, which actually, stresses, Jackson even more.

Their house has only two bedrooms. If shit didn't happened, Jackson and Mark was willing to lend the two bedrooms for the other two couples and they would just sleep on the living room instead, then, Bam on the sofa. But since shit DO happened, now they couldn't put, Youngjae and Jaebeom in one room. Jackson planned it beforehand that they'll just took one room, then let, Bam and Jaebeom share the guest room, while Yugyeom agreed that him and Jinyoung would be in the living room and Youngjae on the sofa, but then, again, Bam unintentionally ruined his plan. Now he have to plan another arrangement before, Youngjae finishes the dishes and before Jaebeom finishes his shower or it'll be all awkward to plan it with them later.

"Bam?"

Jackson asks him again with his puppy eyes, hoping that he could plead him right now, coz honestly, they were all drunk now, too, and he was getting so stressed about this arrangement. He just wants to sleep now, okay? He suddenly envied how unbothered, Mark was at this moment, who's already dead drunk and was sleeping soundless on their room.

"Aye, hyung, I told you, I don't want to!"

Bambam whined and the older just muttered, _'Okay, okay, hyung, got it.'_ Under his deep long sigh. Completely giving up.

"Should we just drive home, then?"

Yugyeom suggested. Thinking that if they would go home, Youngjae and Bam could take the guest room instead, then Jaebeom can sleep alone in the living room. But then, Jinyoung at his side immediately gives him a _'shut up'_ look when he said that.

"We're all drunk, Yugyeom."

He said.

"I can still drive, though?"

The younger insist, but Jinyoung's straight annoyed face, tells him that, no, he wouldn't let him drive. Yugyeom only rolls his eyes in a manly way when he saw that look on his boyfriend. Thinking, how he's making it a big deal, when he feels completely sane right now to drive even though he had drink earlier.

Jinyoung got annoyed even more. He wanted to poke that eyes out, but he prevented himself, coz he didn't want to argue with this bastard right in front of his already stress friends. He just really hates, Yugyeom's bad driving habits and his attitude towards it.

"Okay, I'll go wake, Mark up at the bedroom and we'll just sleep on the kitchen floor instead, then, sleep wherever you guys want,"

Jackson said with a mixed of joking and giving up. The younger guys' chuckles in defeat, while Jinyoung shakes his head before speaking.

"Alright, then, I'll go share a room with, Jaebeom."

He volunteered, which surprises his friends a little. Him and, Jaebeom aren't the closest, but he wouldn't really mind sharing a room with him if it's for his younger friends' sake.

"You sure?"

Jackson asks, seemingly getting his senses back.

"Hm, so we can just all sleep peacefully," He answered, "You go sleep beside your besties tonight, Kim Yugyeom."

Jinyoung sarcastically said as he finally turns his back and started going back inside the house. The other guys was left there in front of the door.

"Did he just volunteered, because you annoyed him just now?"

Bambam asked. Noticing how sarcastic, Jinyoung was when he said that. Yugyeom scratch the back of his head and shrugged his shoulders as he mutters, _'I don't know?'_

"Wait. You guys won't break up, too, right?" Jackson spoke, making sure that they won't add up to the ex-lover's list. "Please, don't. I won't ever invite you guys again here if ya'll broke up."

**ooOoo**

Youngjae heaves out a tired sigh as he stares at the shinning sink right now. He just got done washing all those dishes after he had lost in their RPS game earlier. He seriously didn't have that much luck today.

Imagine pretending that you have moved on, meeting and seeing that jerk's face just days after that unfixable break up, eating with him with their friends, constantly meeting his eyes, losing in an RPS game with six other guys, and ended up washing those mountain of dishes alone while he's spinning drunk, Youngjae really seems to really lost his luck for today.

_'But, screw him if he think, I can't face him! He's the one who ruined it all, why do I have to be the one to get ashamed to meet his eyes?'_

He thought.

Youngjae remained standing in front of the sink. His body won't move, but his mind was running here and there, thinking about all the things that happened, and how he just wished, he would stop feeling hurt about it. Because, he seriously believed, he doesn't deserve it, and if ever he did, what have he done so wrong in his life to feel this almost agonizing pain right now?

Youngjae couldn't help but smirked.

_'Ah, right. I fall in love with that, sophomore way back on early college years.'_

He remembers now what he has done wrong. Suddenly, wishing that he had never met him at all, or at least, he have never let guy take care of him when he made trouble with, Jackson and hurt himself...because that's where all of it started, and he do wished that it never started at all.

"Are you okay?"

Youngjae automatically goes back on reality when he heard a voice behind him. It's sounds so familiar that he started hating the way he was being hurt again with just the sound of his voice. He didn't want to turn around and face him, he didn't want to see his face ever again, but he was determined. He was determined to completely forget him, to show him that he doesn't care and love him even in the slightest bit anymore. He wants to shove it to the older that it was his fault, that he's the one who fucked it all up, and Youngjae will never ever regret breaking up with him for what he did.

_"We can drive you back, if you really didn't want to see him yet."_

_His Jackson hyung said as he saw how extremely hesitant he was on entering the house after, Yugyeom and Bambam had gone inside._

_"No, hyung, I'll stay."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"I came here because of my friends, not because of him."_

_"I know that, but...I don't want you to be—"_

_"To be what, hyung?" Youngjae butted in, shifting his eyes directly on the other pair in front of him, "To be uncomfortable? To be scared of seeing him and be hurt?"_

_"Youngjae,"_

_"Why should I?" He spoke with a slightly teary eyes, "Why should I be one to feel uncomfortable around him when he's the one who done wrong? Why should I be the one to feel scared to see him when he's the one who fucked it all up? Why should I be the one to adjust?"_

_"I don't mean it that way, please calm down."_

_"Then, please, hyung, stop treating me like this, stop looking at me like that as if ya'll are pitying me so much that I broke up and lose everything with him. Because, I don't regret it. I don't regret cutting ties with a liar and fucking cheater."_

He remembers his conversation with, Jackson earlier. His own words had given him the courage to confidently turns his back and face his ex-boyfriend.

Youngjae hates the way the older's eye was looking at him with that much of worry. He wanted to shout at him, and curse him to death, but he promised himself that he won't lose himself in those eyes ever again.

"You're not really the one to ask me if, I'm okay."

He calmly, but sarcastically answered. Jaebeom stares back at him for a moment, seemingly trying to find the right words to speak again, but with, Youngjae looking back at him so firmly like that, he ended up lowering his gaze instead, ashamed of himself.

Youngjae let out a scoff as he started slightly shaking his head. He wanted to see him regretting everything he has done to him and be ashamed of it, but seeing the older like that right now, he didn't know why he was getting madder.

"Can we talk?" The older spoke after being silent for a while. He finally lifted his head to look at him again, "Please."

He added softly.

"What else is for us to talk about?" The younger answered making the older speechless at the moment as he struggled even more to gather his thoughts and put it to words to talk to him, "If you're going to say you're sorry, then just save it. I don't need your apology, it won't fix anything at all anymore."

"I understand, but still, I want to say it one more time, at least, for the last time, if you didn't want to hear it anymore,"

Jaebeom replied, and Youngjae was quiet when he heard that. He swallowed the lump in his throat when he felt his chest filling with anger.

"I know you might find it meaningless anymore, but...I truly am sorry." He spoke again, just finally deciding to say everything he wanted to say to him after their break up. He doesn't plan on reasoning out, because he knows he was completely wrong, he just really wanted say how sorry he was. "Throughout our years being together...I'm sorry if I didn't take care of you enough. I'm sorry if I have ever made you feel like you're being set aside, I'm sorry if I failed to make you feel loved every day just like what've promised you when you first said, yes, to me. I'm really sorry if I ever made you upset about big and small things, If I made you cry so hard,"

Youngjae gritted his teeth as he listens to him, his eyes were slowly filling up with tears.

"I'm sorry for leaving you that day, not even knowing that I would be a total jerk when I come back, I'm sorry if I ever shouted at you, I'm sorry for being so out of it, I'm really sorry for lying and hiding everything. I know it's unforgivable, and I do understand if you'll hate me forever. But, please, I want you to know for the last time...that I'm really sorry, Youngjae....I'm sorry for hurting you. I regret it all, I regret being the person who broke your heart."

He ended with a deep breath as his own tears started whelming up on the corner of his eyes.

Youngjae was still quiet. His whole heart was filled with anger and pain, he wanted to scream and trashed everything around him. He thought hearing, Jaebeom regretting it all will make him satisfied, but hearing it all directly from his mouth and with his eyes looking at him with so much regret and sincerity, made, Youngjae feel a lot more pain. It made him so frustrated that, Jaebeom looks and sounds so honest with his words right now.

_Why are you saying that now? Why are you suddenly being sincere after being a whole damn liar? Why do you have to be so honest now when I already completely neglected the thought of trusting you ever again?_

"You regret it now?" Youngjae sarcastically asked. His tears already falling down his eyes. "Then if you regret it now, go ahead and call your girl, tell her, you can't be with her and you can't be a fucking father to her child anymore! Go ahead and be a complete bastard to her, too! That's what you're good at right?! Go tell her! Fucked it all up with her, too, just like what you fucking did to me!"

He spoke full of sarcasm and aggression, not even minding now if the other guys are at the living room are hearing his words. He just can't control it anymore. He hates the way he was feeling right now, he hates, Jaebeom and he hates himself so much.

Youngjae started crying so heavily. The tears that he was holding in since the first time he stepped inside this house knowing that, Jaebeom is here, was finally rolling down his cheeks uncontrollably. He brushes his hands on his hair as he turns his back to hide his tears. He wanted to scold himself for crying this hard again, when he did promise it already that he won't waste a single tear for him ever again.

Jaebeom was just standing there behind him, shedding his own tears quietly. It hurts him so much, to see, Youngjae like this. Never in his wildest dreams did he planned or even imagine that he'd be one making this guy cry like this.

"How's it hearing me talking like that?" Youngjae started speaking again as he tries to, at least, stabilizes his breath, while his tears are still falling down, "Do I sound like a complete jerk? Do you find it pathetic and selfish?"

He added as he forces a bitter smile and wiped the tears on his cheeks.

"Is that what you want?"

Jaebeom asked nervously.

"No, is THAT what you want, Im Jaebeom?" He asked back, leaving him speechless again, "You're telling me now that you're sorry and you regret everything you did. Now, you're asking me if that's what I want, and if I tell you, yes, are you willing to be more of a jerk than you're already was and dump her and your future child so you can go back with me? Is THAT what you want? Is THAT what're supposed to do?"

"Youngjae."

Jaebeom pleaded. He didn't know how to answer him anymore. Youngjae's words were all a slap on his face and he wouldn't dare to block it because he was right. Youngjae was right. He was the worst person ever.

"How dare you ask me if that's what I want."

Youngjae mutters under his breath.

"I don't want someone to feel the same pain that you've brought me. No, _hyung_ , I don't want that. I'm not like you, I won't end up like you."

He said at last as he finally decided to take his first step to leave, but he before he could completely steps out of the kitchen door frame. Youngjae finally decided to say something for the last time. Something he knew that would finally put an end to what they have before.

"You broke my heart, along with my whole life...it hurts so much, and I'm still hurting right now," He paused and breathe in deeply before speaking again, "But, I swear right at this moment, to move on no matter what. I'll make sure I'll forget everything about you, Im Jaebeom...everything about us."

He ended and finally left his _ex-lover_ alone in the kitchen. He quickly ran his way back to the living room, only to see, Bambam and Yugyeom sitting down on the mattresses on the floor, already expecting to see him crying like that, since they have heard everything.

The two other guys immediately pulled him down gently to sit between them and patted his back to comfort him. Jaebeom walks out of the kitchen, too, and immediately lowered down his head when his eyes met the younger guys on living room.

"You can share a room with, Jinyoung hyung at the guest room, hyung."

Yugyeom informed him. Jaebeom only nodded his head, he stares at, Youngjae's crying back for a second before he finally decided to walk upstairs.

"Hey, don't glare at him like that,"

Yugyeom whispered when, Jaebeom is finally out of sight, but Bam's eyes are still throwing daggers at the already closed door.

"He's making me mad at him even more."

Bam whispered back. Yugyeom just shushed him as they focused back on comforting, Youngjae.


	6. Chapter 6

Jinyoung smiled to himself as he proudly looks at the dining table full of, Yugyeom's favorite breakfast dishes. He peaks at the living room to check the time on the wall clock, and feels even more proud when he saw that he had finished preparing all those things faster than he did the previous days.

_'But that guy isn't still out of the bedroom? He was supposed to be awake by this time?'_

He told himself, when he realized that there's still no single hint of, Yugyeom waking up. Usually, Yugyeom would be out now, clinging on him the whole time he's cooking?

Jinyoung finally removed the apron that he was wearing, and just decided to go wake the younger up himself, specially, he knows, Yugyeom needs to get to the Uni early today for their thesis defense.

He couldn't help, but smile and shakes his head as he saw the younger still sleeping so peacefully on the bed despite the alarm on his phone screaming beside him. He quietly walks towards him, and sat on the bed after turning off the alarm.

Jinyoung was in awe as he stares at his lover's sleeping face. He gently starts caressing the other's hair as he places a kiss on his cheek.

"Gyeom-ah, it's time to wake up,"

He whispered softly, and just chuckles a little when the younger didn't even budge, pitying him all of a sudden when he remembers how, Yugyeom stays up so late last night just to practice and review things for their thesis defense today.

But even though, Jinyoung pitied him, he couldn't let him oversleep right now, and let the younger's effort be put into waste if he got late today.

"Yugyeom-ah, please, wake up~"

He cooed as he starts to playfully bothers the younger's ear, slowly driving him awake.  
Yugyeom finally stirs and groans, he unconsciously removed his boyfriend's hand on his ear and rolled on the bed instead, refusing to wake up, and making the older giggling on how cute he was right now.

"Yah, Kim Yugyeom, sun is up, you need to say hi to him now~"

He teased as he starts poking the younger's cheek instead to wake up him. Yugyeom whined cutely, still trying to drive his hyung's hands away from his face while muttering, _'I want to sleep more,_ _hyung_ _, please.'_

"You can sleep more, but you'll be late for your thesis defense today, would that be alright?"

Jinyoung spoke and just sits beside him on the bed, waiting for the younger to wake himself up, and as expected, Yugyeom eventually let out a defeated groan when he heard that, and realized that he actually doesn't have a choice right now other than get up and prepare for the defense.

He finally forced himself to sit on the bed and just ended up cutely pouting his lips when he looks at his boyfriend on his side and saw that he was slightly laughing at him.

"Aigo~ are you still that sleepy?"

Jinyoung playfully cooed, cupping his boyfriend's face with both of his hands and squeezing it lightly.

Yugyeom ended up chuckling a bit, too, and hugs the older instead, snuggling his face on Jinyoung's chest.

"What time did you even sleep last night?"

Jinyoung asked while his hands has automatically starts plays with the younger's hair.

"Around 5am?"

"You shouldn't have stayed up that late, now you're still so sleepy, what if you dozed off, because of lack of sleep at the defense later?"

"I can't help it. I just want to make sure, I studied everything, so I can answer any question that would be thrown on me. I don't want to be black hole in our group, you know?"

"You're pressuring yourself too much. It wasn't that scary and complicated. You've work and participate diligently for that thesis, so it was basically written by you, everything on that paper was from you and your friends mind, there's no way, you won't be able to answer a question about it."

Jinyoung said as an advised based on his self-experience. Yugyeom pulls himself out of the hug to look at him before speaking.

"Easy for you to say that, because you're just plain smart, hyung. I know you love me and you might've think, I'm quite a smarty, too, but I'm actually not, okay?"

The younger said and crossed his arms on his chest. Jinyoung just didn't know how he would handle his cuteness anymore.

"Now you're laughing at me," Yugyeom complained and started pouting again. "Such a meanie."

He added, and Jinyoung chuckles even more. He feels a little bad to be picking on, Yugyeom so early in the morning, but he couldn't help it. Yugyeom's just too cute when he's like this.

"Fine, I'm a meanie. So, can you get up now and take a shower before this meanie, starts picking on you again?"

Jinyoung said as he finally stood up from sitting at the bed, tugging that blanket off of his boyfriend's body to make him get off the bed.

"Kiss me first, then?"

Yugyeom demanded, exaggeratedly pouting his lips to his hyung, waiting for him to give him a kiss.

Jinyoung rolls his eyes in a playful way and just sighed before leaning down, and kissing the younger's cheek instead, making him whining about it.

"Stop whining about everything and just go get a shower, you'll be late."

He said while laughing a bit and pushing the younger off the bed so he could tidy it up.  
Yugyeom sighed dramatically and just get up in defeat. He was about to walk towards the bathroom when, Jinyoung suddenly called him again.

"Hm?"

He hummed as a response, but instead of answering him, Jinyoung quickly kissed his lips when he turned around, making him speechless all of a sudden.

"Shower quickly, okay? I've made breakfast for you."

The older said and planted another kiss on his lips. He smiled cutely at the younger before he started walking to the door.

"And anyway, Gyeom-ah, yes, I do love you, but no, I never once thought you're a smarty, okay?"

He said playfully, obviously, trying to pick on him again. He laughed heartily before going out of the door when he saw how the younger ended up smirking while shaking his head slightly.  
Yugyeom was left there completely out of words.

_'Such a meanie, seriously.'_

**ooOoo**

  
"Why am I so nervous?"

"You're not the only one, Bam." Youngjae replied while he's trying his best to absorb everything on his review notes for the last minutes before their thesis defense. "I'm telling you guys now, don't hate me if ended up nuts in front of the panelists. I'm trying my best to be confident, but nothing seems to be entering my mind right now."

He said in advance, because his mind just keeps on blanking out. Hoping that his group mates will at least save him if ever he gets roasted with questions.

"You didn't even participate with the surveys and the last part of the papers, so I'm not really surprised that you couldn't fully get a hold of it?"

Bambam answered, trying to point out that, it was partly, Youngjae's fault that he couldn't understand the latter parts coz he's actually nowhere to be found when they're doing it. But as, Jimin on his side secretly gave him a _'Are you stupid?'_ look, Bambam immediately regretted saying and thinking like that. Now realizing that the reason why his friend ended up unintentionally skipping the last tasks is because he had to regain himself from his break up.

Luckily, Youngjae seems to not mind it that much since he's just so focus on trying to comprehend everthing, giving Jimin and Bambam on his side a sudden relief. Jimin only shakes his head slightly and goes back on checking their PowerPoint presentation, while Bam completely gave up on reviewing and just lolled on the lounge's sofa between his friends.

"Yugyeom must've studied so much last night. He doesn't seems nervous,"

Bambam said when he notice the tallest guy sitting on the other chair beside them while he's focus on his phone. Yugyeom lifted his head to look at him and smiled a little.

"Are you confident?"

Jimin asks. Among them all, he's the only one who looks really calm at the moment.

"I did studied the whole night, but honestly, I'm still not sure if I'll do good or not?"

"You look calm though?"

Bambam replied.

Yugyeom pulls out a faint smile and sighed. He doesn't actually feels calm as he look, and yes, he's a little nervous right now, too, but aside from stressing himself about their defense, Yugyeom just couldn't help but think of something else instead.

"You okay?"

Bam asked again.

"Huh? Yeah, I am."

"You seem to be thinking about something deep?"

"You sick?"

Jimin asks, too. Yugyeom just seem so out of it, today. He looks calm, yes, but he doesn't look that fine either.

"No, I'm fine. It's just that, I can't help, but think of, Jinyoung hyung's flight today."

He answered as he looks down on his phone to see if his boyfriend had texted him back.

"Oh, right, I almost forgot, Jinyoung hyung's leaving today for their overseas film,"

"What time is he going? Will you drive him to the airport?"

Jimin asks. Yugyeom sighed again before speaking.

"His flight was later at night, but he needs to get to the airport before lunch for some things."

He answered and his friends only muttered an, 'Oh, I see.' After hearing that, kind of pitying him a little that he wouldn't get to drive his boyfriend, because of their defense.

_'Well, that's life.'_

The thai male thought.

They all go back quietly on their own stuffs after that.

Yugyeom has no choice but to goes back on reviewing his notes, too, after reading, Jinyoung's reply that he needs to go prepare his things now for his flight. He finally puts down his phone on the table and pick up his notes, trying his best to focus on their upcoming defense, but no matter how much he force himself, his mind wouldn't stop thinking about the older.

Even though, Jinyoung was picking on him when he woke up earlier, he's honestly so happy this morning. His boyfriend had made him the most luxurious breakfast ever, and he's so much extra sweeter to him, that he almost feels so overwhelmed.

Throughout the whole week, Jinyoung just wouldn't stop spoiling him with everything, from breakfast to dinner, he'll always make sure to cook something that would made him 'wow.' There was even a time, when he lied to his boss that he was sick, just so he could stay with, Yugyeom for his day-offs, which he actually had never done before. He would always wait for, Yugyeom's car outside his apartment building, too, and would kiss him as soon as he arrived. He keeps on showering him with too much affection that, Yugyeom himself needs to stop, Jinyoung from kissing him at some point, because he wouldn't get his papers done if they won't stop making out.

Yugyeom knows why, Jinyoung was spoiling him too much last week and until this morning. He completely know the reason. It was because they both know, Jinyoung needs to leave again soon for his job. It's not that, Jinyoung only does things like this when he's about to leave, he do things like that on a normal basis, but this time, he puts triple efforts for all of it, and, Yugyeom do appreciates it so much. He knows that, Jinyoung was just trying his best too, to maximize the remaining days of them together before being separated again for a whole two months.

He keeps on convincing himself to just enjoy every seconds of it before the older leaves, and he did enjoyed it so much to the point that, he almost forgot about the older's flight today when he woke up this morning. It just sinks in to him, when he notice, Jinyoung's suitcase out of the closet after showering.

_'I couldn't even drive him at the airport today.'_

And it sucks really. He just wanted to hug and kiss him before getting on the plane, but he couldn't because he needs to stay here for the defense.

"How long will he be gone this time?"

Youngjae suddenly asks, now putting down his notes.

Yugyeom got back on his senses when he heard that.

"Two months."

He answered shortly, and he couldn't help but raise his head to look at his friend when he heard him scoff.

"Two months? Aren't you scared?"

"What?"

Yugyeom asked, looking at, Youngjae with a faint hint of irritation. He didn't know why his friend's tone was suddenly making him feel a bit insulted.

"Oh, nothing, it's just that...Hyung will be away for quite a long time and, I hope he wouldn't turn out like some bastard I know when he got back?"

Youngjae said as a joke. But it honestly sounds so bitter and sarcastic as if he was remembering someone.

Yugyeom's ears ringed when he heard that, he immediately looks back down on his notes to hide the annoyance in his face.

His other friends noticed him being affected by it, but just choose to keep quiet, so they won't accidentally make it big, and besides it was, Yugyeom. They all know he has the most amazing self-control and the longest patience ever, he wouldn't just throw a table to his friend just like that.

On the other hand, Yugyeom wouldn't deny that fact that he find those words offending. He understand that, Youngjae may still be bitter about what happen with his relationship, but him talking about his boyfriend like that, it was as if he was saying that, Jinyoung was capable of doing the same shit that his ex-boyfriend had done. Which is ridiculous, because he know, his hyung won't ever do something like that.

_'Chill. He's just still broken hearted. He didn't mean it.'_

But even though he was annoyed at what he heard, Yugyeom was still trying his best to be understanding. Specially, he knows what his friend had gone through, and he didn't want to start a fight over such things.

"You guys, the group four?"

All of them lifted their heads when one of their classmate suddenly approaches them, telling them that they needs to stand by now at Room C, because they're next, thus making them all shaking in nervousness once again as they walk inside the said room.

"Fuck, I don't think I can do this?"

"Yah, don't talk like that, you'll invite more negative energy if you say it like that?"

"What should I say then? That I'll surely nail it?"

"Yes!"

"I'm not gonna lie on myself, Park Jimin."

Bambam said and the girl only gave him a disappointed look.

"Yugyeom, you know what to do, when my mind suddenly gets blank okay?"

Youngjae said, setting up, Yugyeom as his escape pod.

"Save me, too!"

Bambam added.

"Hey, don't depend on me too much, I only studied some parts, not all of it."

Yugyeom complained, now feeling extra pressured when he heard his friends talking like this. Suddenly wondering if he's the only one who really did studied to that extent, because even, Jimin doesn't really look so confident right now?

"We're doomed."

"Who's doomed?"

Bambam flinches on his spot when someone suddenly whispers on his ear, turning around, he saw, Jungkook laughing at him.

"Yah! Don't just pops in like that!"

He whined, wondering why this guy just keeps on appearing out of nowhere?

"Sorry, okay?"

"Aish, this guy."

"What's up? Why is this thai so grumpy? Did you got an F at the defense?"

He asks as he puts his arm on the thai's shoulder.

"I swear to the moon, Jungkook, if we really ended up getting an F today, I'll blame it all up to you!"

Youngjae said.

"What? What did I do?"

"How the fuck could you just say that!"

"I was just joking okay? Ya'll so serious."

He said while chuckling. Yugyeom and Jimin was just sitting there quietly in front of him looking so done.

"So, anyway, I guess, you guys are not done yet?"

"Obviously. We're actually next now, just so you know."

Jimin replied.

"What're you doing here anyway?"

"Does, Kim Yugyeom, didn't want me here by any chance?"

He said jokingly and, Yugyeom just smiled at him sarcastically. It's not that he was asking him to leave, it's just that, aren't he supposed to be doing stuffs at the council at this hour?

"Okay, okay, I'll stop kidding around," He said when he saw how they all look so done with him right now, "I just heard today's your defense, so I spare some time to check on you guys."

"You mean stress us more, right?"

Youngjae said and just groan when the latter playfully hit his arm.

"Well, fine, I can't do anything if you feel like that, I guess I should just leave then?"

He said dramatically and stood up from his seat, acting as if he was wronged.

"You..."

Yugyeom said between his sigh, not really buying his friend's acting.

"I just want to check on you and probably give you some tips, but..."

Jungkook added, now trying his best not to smirk when he saw his friend snapping their head up to look at him when he said that.

"I should just go—"

"No, stay!"

Bambam said and pulled him back on his seat.

"No, you guys—"

"We're sorry! Please give us some tips!"

Youngjae blurted out, and Jungkook started laughing.

"Wow, look at these jerks?"

He said laughing.

"Well, I didn't say anything, it's just them who keeps on being grumpy."

Jimin spoke, secretly wanting some tips, too.

"Alright then, I'll give you some," He started. But he couldn't help but laughed again when they all started scooting closer to him to hear some tips. "You guys....I really can't believe ya'll?"

"Aye, just help us if you will, stop making fun of us?"

Yugyeom plead. Jungkook just laughed at him one more time and eventually told them some helpful tips for their defense. The four other seniors only listens to him, being a lot more confident now, because of what they have absorbed from him.

"Wow, Jeon Jungkook, you're a genius, thank you!"

Bambam said while giving him a dramatic applause.

"I'll treat you a meal if this ended up well."

"Thanks, but whether you do well or not, I'm not putting my hopes up about your promise, Youngjae."

He answered and they just all laughed with that.

"Hey guys, your turn!"

Their classmate said after knocking on the room's door.

"Well, this is it."

Jimin spoke, gesturing his group mates to go pick up their things so they could go move and present now on the next room.

"It's okay, it's not that complicated, you don't have to be so nervous, just remember all you studied and the tips I gave you,"

Jungkook said, patting their backs, trying to cheer them up.

"Smart kids do really makes it sound so easy."

Bambam muttered.

Yugyeom smiled a little when he heard that, kind of reminding him of his boyfriend's own words this morning when he told him his worries about their defense, thus making him miss him all of a sudden.

"Kook," Yugyeom spoke before parting ways with him, the other three seniors were already walking ahead after thanking, Jungkook. "Thanks for checking on us and giving us tips."

He added and playfully ruffles the latter's hair.

"Its...no biggie, really...I mean, that's what friends are for, isn't it?"

He answered, strangely getting shy at this moment. Yugyeom laughed a little before speaking again.

"Right. Anyway, we gotta go see how'll end up?"

"Yeah, good luck!"

"We'll call you when it's over, let's all hang out!"

"Oh, uh, sure! I'll wait!"

He answered, obviously excited. Yugyeom ruffles his hair one last time before he finally waved him bye, and made his way on the next room with his friends. Jungkook smiled at him and muttered, 'You can do it!' before, Yugyeom finally entered the room.

He smiled widely to himself once he's left alone. He couldn't help but touch his hair that had been slightly messed up just minutes ago. He shakes his head slightly as he realize how his cheeks feels hot and his heart started skipping beats when the other did that.

_'Man, am I this easy?'_

He asked himself in disbelief as he started walking away.

He wasn't really the easy type, but he guessed, he was...but only for him.

_'Too bad for you, he's taken.'_

He thought, and immediately lose that smile that he had earlier. Now, going back on the realization that the tall guy he keeps on thinking of was actually owned now by someone, and no matter how close he gets to him, it wouldn't be same thing as what that tall guy have with that _Hyung_.

Not that he was planning something. Jungkook already know it and actually accepted it now. He doesn't have a choice, but to accept it, anyway, and he's not the type of guy who'll go snatching someone from someone, like what bitches do in some drama. He wasn't like that. And although, he would admit, he still likes, Yugyeom till now, and he didn't know until when he would feel like that for him, Jungkook decided to just go along with it. He wasn't gonna do anything, he won't try to make a move, he won't force him to like him back or shove it to his face, but he won't try to hide it either, and besides, he believed, everyone lowkey knows about it by now, so he'll just go along with it until it fades away on its own.

_'There's nothing wrong with being friends with someone you like, anyway.'_

He told himself and just heaves out a deep sigh. He shakes his head to remove those thoughts away and just finally decided to run back at the council's office to continue his tasks. He needs to finish it quickly so he could get out early, and spend time with his friends.

**ooOoo**

  
"Hey, you're finally here!"

"Yeah, sorry if I'm a bit late, I needed to stay a bit longer at the council for some things."

"It's fine, we just arrived some minutes ago, too."

Jimin said as they now starts walking towards the, Kim's mansion.

"Anyway, Yugyeom was busy preparing the drinks, so I'm the one who fetched you at the front gate today, boohoo~"

Jimin informed him with an obvious teasing. Jungkook couldn't help, but shakes his head slightly while chuckling.

"I don't really mind, you know?"

"As if?"

Jimin playfully mocked him, looking at him with that, _'Who are you kidding?'_ look.  
"Fine, you won."

He mutters with a deep sigh.

"I'm sorry if took your chance to romantically walk alone in this long ass drive way with your crush."

Jimin spoke in a dreamingly manner, making the guy beside him sighing in defeat.

"Yah, stop making fun of me, will you?"

He said, almost sounding like a playful plead. Jimin only smirked and shrugged her shoulders.

"The genius is here!" Bambam beamed when he spotted the council president walking inside with, Jimin. "Oh, Jungkook! You didn't know how thankful I am! I love you!"

He dramatically said, clinging on the other guy while he's trying to jokingly kiss him, which, Jungkook immediately tried to avoid, pushing the thai male's face away from him.

"Ew."

Youngjae muttered in disgust as he watch the scene, putting down the snacks on the table that him and, Yugyeom prepared earlier.

"How did it go?"

Jungkook asked once he finally detached his friend on him.

"Fine, I guess?" Youngjae answered, now sitting beside him on the sofa. 

"We managed to answer every question that was thrown to us, but I'm not really sure if our answers met their expectations."

"Bambam's answers are all farfetched, but thanks to your tips, he sounded as if he really knows what he was talking about."

Jimin added, and even, Bambam himself laughed about it. He couldn't even remember anything that he has said throughout the whole defense.

"Well, whatever! The most important thing is that, the internship has ended and this whole damn thesis is done now, too! I can finally have my free time back after those hell months!"

He beamed and throws himself on the seat beside the sofa.

"Oh, so you guys are done now, too, with the internship?"

"Yep. We headed at the company right after the defense to formally signed off, that's why we couldn't wait for you at the uni earlier, sorry."

Jimin and Youngjae explained. Jungkook feels glad about that. He was really looking forward to this day where his friends would finally finished all their stuffs. Jungkook's college had finished it all early, so he was left alone most of the time last months since his friends were busy and he got a little busy, too at the council, and honestly, he misses hanging out with them, so he really feels glad to know they were all done with everything.

"No, it's fine, you already called me about it, anyway, and I wouldn't let you guys wait for me for hours, too, if you still have some agenda's to do."

"Oh, Kookie's here now, too!"

Yugyeom greeted, bringing out the drinks and putting it on the table. Jungkook only smiled at him and secretly gets excited when the taller guy sat beside him.

"Can't believe it's all finally done,"

Youngjae said, now handing them a bottle of drink one by one.

"And come to think of it, we just need to deal with the clearances, then attend seminars, prepare for the graduation ball and, boom! We're all going to graduate from college!"

Bambam beamed again. He really does became so hyper after finishing the defense.

"Wow, time flies by so quickly, huh?"

Jimin commented, seemingly getting overwhelmed with how fast everything goes by.

"Hey, don't fully celebrate yet, the school's foundation day and those career seminars are coming, ya'll need to help me set it up at the council."

Jungkook reminded them.

"What? Why us? What're your council squad for?"

Bambam complained. Already forgetting that he owe his friend some tips earlier.

"Wow, just after I save your life, Bhuwakul?"

Jungkook said sarcastically, making Bambam quickly apologizing to him in a playful way.

"Don't mind, Bambam. He's that of an ungrateful kid. We'll help you as much as we can, don't worry."

Yugyeom assured him. Throwing back the pillow that, Bambam had thrown to him when he said that.

Then just like that, their little celebration just goes by with them, drinking and talking about stuffs, but most of the time, playfully targeting and ganging up on, Bambam, coz the thai male's reactions was just so funny to them.

"Hey, Jungkook, are you in?"

The said boy immediately snaps back on his senses when he felt, Youngjae nudging him. He quickly shifted his eyes to his friends away from the tall guy, who distanced himself from them for a while so he could have a proper conversation with his boyfriend on the phone.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

He asked. Clueless. He just suddenly lost his focus on their conversation the moment, Yugyeom stood up and excused himself. He didn't even know now what they we're talking about?

"Aye, this guy's not even paying attention right now?"

"Sorry...just got a little dizzy, what was it again?"

"What do you mean dizzy? Don't tell me you're drunk now?"

Bambam said.

"Youngjae was asking you if you wanna play spin the bottle with us?"

Jimin repeated for him.

"Well, sure! Why wouldn't I join?"

He beamed. Trying his best to focus with his friends even though he's still a little bothered by the looks of the tall guy while he's speaking to the phone right now.

_'Is he alright?'_

He thought and quickly shifted his attention on the bottle when, Youngjae said that he'll going to spin it.

The four them automatically cheered loudly when the bottle finally stops and pointed at the girl.  
Jimin already had her 'I'm done now.' face as she waited for the guys to finally stop mocking her for being the first victim, knowing all too well, he would be asked to do something weird or would be forced to admit something he didn't want to admit.

"I'll ask!"

Youngjae excitedly raised his hand. Exchanging silly looks with, Jungkook beside him as they both think of the same question right now, while, Bam and Jimin are just quiet, already sensing what was there to come.

"Do you by any chance, even just for a little bit, like this idiot?"

Youngjae throw the question, a little dissatisfied that it didn't even make the main targets flustered. Why would they be flustered, though, if they had already expect it from the start.

"You have to ask me first, if I'll choose truth or dare."

"Then I dare you tell us the whole truth about, Youngjae's question!"

Jungkook spoke, laughing with, Youngjae because of his own silliness. Jimin was just looking at them with one of her brow arched up, preventing herself not choke them to death.

"Come on, just answer it, so we could move on."

Bambam spoke beside her, but even though he sounds casual, it was obvious that he's quite a little expectant, too.

_'Look at him talking? Just you wait for your turn, Bhuwakul.'_

The girl thought.

"I like him." She spoke, making the guys in front of her dumbfounded and, Bambam at his side choke on his drink. They just couldn't believe what they have heard. "As a friend."

She added and took a sip on her glass of drink, shattering all their expectations.

"That's not fair! You're supposed to tell us the truth!"

"I did tell you the truth, you ask me if I like him, I said, yes, as a friend. You didn't ask me if I like him like this or that. Not my fault, okay?"

"Then aside from liking him as a friend, do you like him any differently from us?"

"I'm sorry, Jeon-si, you're only supposed to asked one question, so could we just move on?"

She said politely while wearing that triumphantly sarcastic smile. The other guys have no choice, but to spin it again.

"Why is this lady so good at escaping things?"

Youngjae muttered as he started spinning the bottle for the second time. At that moment, Yugyeom finally goes back on sitting with them and ended up being the next victim when the bottle stop exactly at his position. He stares at them clueless when they all started laughing at his misfortune.

"Wait, I didn't even know you guys are already playing?"

"Save your excuses! It was you now!"

Bambam said while laughing.

"No, no. Let's just spin it again to be fair."

Jungkook suggested, finding it funny at the same time pitying him a little, because Yugyeom just looks so shocked right now.

"Aye, that's no fun!"

"I have an idea! We can't ask, Yugyeom anything fun, anyway, let's just ask the next person beside him!"

Jimin suggested, finally getting his first revenge tonight. All the guys started agreeing with it, laughing at, Jungkook's betrayed face right now.

"I'll ask!"

Bambam volunteered, that mischievous smile on his face was enough to make him a little nervous about the incoming question. Jungkook just really couldn't believe this.

"What the heck? The bottle didn't even point at me, what's this?"

"Aish, shhh! It's just questions, why're so scared? You can escape it in the most expert way like, Jimin did, you know?"

Youngjae said, shushing him, making him sighing in defeat.

Well that's the thing, he wasn't as good as, Jimin about escaping things. Specially, if they'll going to ask that thing, then he thinks he's really doomed now. Just how the heck did he ended up being cornered? He thought, now reminding himself to not forget that he's playing with these guys, who actually never go easy and dull to any games.

"Don't worry, I'll go easy on you." Bambam said, and it was supposed to send him relief, but Jungkook couldn't really get to trust that silly smile on his face. "The person that you like before, do you still like him? I mean, how're things going now with him?"

Bambam said, and though, Jungkook doubted him earlier about going easy on him, he's still a little relieved that, Bambam didn't just dropped it so openly. At least, he still censored their names to make it less awkward.

They unconsciously got a little quiet after, Bambam asked that. Even though they're goal right now is to have fun, make fun of each other and make it all casual, they didn't expect that talking about their friend's thing a bit more openly will still be this awkward even though they already clealy know what's up with them right from the start.

Jungkook took his time to gather his thoughts. Honestly, he can just play it cool, since, Bambam didn't really mentioned any names right now, he can just act as if he was talking about a different person or stuffs, but...He's really not the type to lie to himself. He's never been good with that.

"Ah, him?" He said with a smile when he finally lifted his head. Yugyeom was just sitting quietly beside him, secretly getting worried about him. "Well, yes, I still do like him."

He answered so casually as if the person that he was talking about wasn't just beside him.

"Oh...I see."

Bambam awkwardly responded, suddenly getting out of words with, Jungkook's calmness.

"Right, right, thanks for answering the question, I hope you'll let us meet that person someday, yeah?"

Youngjae playfully said, trying to pull it off together.

"Aye, you guys, stop being silly now, will you? Ya'll know it was, Yugyeom, stop making it awkward."

Jungkook suddenly said, just finally letting it all out officially from his own mouth. What's the point of beating around the bush so much, when they all know the truth? They're just all making a fool of themselves if they wouldn't stop now.

Upon hearing that, they just all couldn't help but laugh on how ridiculous they were handling it all this time, just realizing it now that, it feels a lot lighter to just openly talk about it than pretending they didn't notice it at all.

"But that doesn't mean, you'll get a special treatment from me, Yug. Yes, I have a crush on you, but friends are friends." He told the guy beside him, who's just now shaking his head in disbelief while chuckling. "Also, it doesn't mean that I'll hold you responsible for it, so you really don't have to worry."

He added as he finally had his whole confidence now to look at him in the eyes while having that smile of acceptance.

"Just make sure to be happy with him, alright? If not, I'll go snatch you from him."

He jokingly added, making, Yugyeom smiling wider and nodding his head when he heard that. Their other friends was just watching and listening to him, all having the same proud smile. At least, this spin the bottle game, led them to some things finally getting sort out.

"That was unexpected, but, I'm proud of you, kookie!"

Bambam said, suddenly pulling, Jungkook closer to him to give him a warm tight hug, aiming to comfort him. Youngjae and Jimin also joined him and playfully ruffles the latter's hair, trying to convey that they we're proud of him for being brave enough to admit and accept it.  
Yugyeom was just watching them while smiling.

He wasn't as oblivious as everyone thinks. He do, knows about it. He really do.  
At first, he didn't want to believe it just yet. He wasn't the type to assume things so easily. He prefers believing something that he, himself had confirmed on his own. So, even though, everyone keeps on hinting him about his friend's thing for him, Yugyeom never said a thing, because never did, Jungkook had actually told him these things.

But now that he finally heard it from him, Yugyeom thinks it was time now to accept that fact. And even though, it was supposed to make him feel awkward around him, honestly, he even felt more relieved now compare to before. At least, now, he knows, what his friend was thinking, and he was more glad to know that he do accept and respect the fact that he was together with, Jinyoung.

_'You're a good guy, I will always hope for you to be happy, too.'_

He thought while watching, Jungkook complaining about his hair that had been disheveled to different angles.

**ooOoo**

  
"Yugyeom! Kim Yugyeom!"

Yugyeom slowly forces his open when he heard a sudden commotion around him, looking up from where he was sleeping, he saw, Bambam in his boxers running frantically down the stairs while holding his phone and screaming his name.

He pushes himself up to sit at sofa as, Bambam finally reached him at the living room, collapsing on the floor just beside the sofa.

"Is everything alright, boys?"

Nana asked them, getting a little worried when he heard, Bambam's screams from the kitchen earlier.

"We're fine, Nana. Bambam's just excited about something."

"Oh okay, anyway, you should wake your friends up, breakfast's will ready in a minute."

"Sure, thank you."

Yugyeom answered, and the older lady finally goes back inside the kitchen. Yugyeom glare's instantly to, Bambam sitting on the floor, who still looks in panic right now.

"Why the heck are you screaming, so early in the morning?"

Yugyeom groaned. His head was aching right now, he didn't know if it was because of his hang-over or, because of, Bambam waking him up like this. Still, good thing, his parents are on a business trip, if not, his mom will surely won't stop asking them what was wrong.

"Yugyeom, I'm sorry!"

Bambam spoke, even putting his hands together as a plead.

"What the heck is happening? Why are you apologizing?"

"I'm so sorry! I did something so stupid!"

"Will you just tell me what you did? Gosh, Bam, you're making my head aches even more!"

He complained. Imagine waking up with a bad hang-over and your friend apologizing for something you have no idea about? Yugyeom didn't know how would he spent this day, if it would start like this?

Bambam avoided his gaze and fiddled with his hands, seemingly having such a hard time on how would he tell his friend about what happen.

"Bam, please?"

Yugyeom exasperatedly mutters.

"Jinyoung hyung...he—" Upon hearing his boyfriend's name, Yugyeom's back jolted up, suddenly getting nervous all of a sudden, thus making, Bambam getting scared and guilty even more. "I'm so sorry, he video called me just now asking me, if I'm still at the mansion and why aren't you answering his calls, I just woke up and I'm too sleepy, so I just walked inside your bedroom to show him you're still sleeping, but I didn't know, Jungkook would be there sleeping on your bed!"

"Oh my—shit!"

Yugyeom exclaimed, getting fully awake as he immediately stood up and frantically searched the whole sofa for his phone.

"I'm really sorry, Yugyeom! Please forgive me! I'm so stupid!"

Bambam keeps on apologizing, but Yugyeom couldn't focus on him right now, because he's just so worried about, Jinyoung. He quickly tried to call him once he found his phone, he keeps on walking back and forth on his spot while biting his nails, his sweat was already making beads on his forehead in pure nervousness as he waited for the older to pick up his call.

Even though he honestly didn't do anything wrong, Yugyeom still couldn't help but gets scared. He knows his boyfriend all too well, and he knows that, between the two of them, Jinyoung was the easiest to get jealous. Even though they have already talked about, Jinyoung and Jungkook's issue from before, and that, Jinyoung already told him that he's fine now with them being friends, and that he'll do his best not to treat the younger indifferently, because of, Yugyeom, still, he was sure that, Jinyoung's past issues will suddenly triggers his jealous spots with what he just saw. And honestly, Jinyoung being jealous was the scariest and hardest thing, Yugyeom has to ever deal with. Specially, now that he was away, Yugyeom's positive that he was thinking of something ridiculous about them right now.

Yugyeom cussed under his breath as the older wouldn't pick it up, he dialed his number again and for him, wishing that, Jinyoung would, at least, let him explain about it.

"Hyung, please..."

He mutters, still trying to contact him. Bambam was just watching him with that apologetic look. He really didn't mean to cause his friends some troubles.

"What's happening? Is breakfast ready?"

Youngjae, who just woke up, asked them as he slowly took his seat on the sofa, getting confuse on why, Bambam look so sorry and why, Yugyeom looks like he was about to lose his shit so early in the morning.

Bambam told him to just be quiet for now, as they both watched their friend doing his best to get a hold of his boyfriend through call right now.

"Hyung!"

Yugyeom beams when, finally, after so many tries, Jinyoung finally took his call. Bambam immediately pushed Youngjae out of the sofa and gestured him that they should just leave their friend alone right now. Though, confused, Youngjae just followed, Bambam upstairs back to the guest room, now getting worried for his youngest friend.

[ What the fuck do you want now, Kim Yugyeom? ]

Jinyoung growled the moment he heard the younger's voice.

Yugyeom was so sure now that his boyfriend was mad to the edges.

"Hyung, please let me explain about it first,"

[ Explain what? The heck do you need to explain when I already see it with my own eyes? ]

"See what? Him sleeping on my bed? Hyung, I'm not even inside the room?"

[ Oh yeah, you got lucky, because you're not inside the room at that moment. ]

"Hyung, what the heck?"

Yugyeom asked in disbelief.

_'Did he really think I would do something like that while he's away?'_

[ Yes, what the heck! Why in the world is he sleeping on your bed naked?! ]

Yugyeom closed eyes for a second and heaves out a sigh. Jinyoung is so mad right now and they wouldn't get to fixed anything if he'll let this building annoyance inside of him got the best of him.

"Hyung, please listen to me,"

He started off calm.

[ I don't want to listen to you— ]

"Park Jinyoung."

Yugyeom firmly called out before the older can even end the call. Yugyeom immediately feels bad for shouting, though that wasn't even barely a shout, but he was relieved that it stop the older from tapping the button.

"I'm sorry for shouting just now, but please listen to me first," He spoke, letting out another sigh to completely calm himself. "I'm sorry if I made you misunderstand it, or that I let him sleep on my bed, I was wrong, I admit,"

Yugyeom said, just admitting that it was his fault, unconsciously deciding to step down first, disregarding the thought of who's fault it was or what, just to make up with his boyfriend.

Luckily, Jinyoung was still a little startled with him shouting earlier, so he just listens for now.

"But it wasn't really what you thought, hyung. I bet you already know we did celebrate a little last night after the defense. The kids are dead drunk, so I just let them sleep wherever they want on the rooms upstairs, like we all usually does before. It was, Jungkook's first time sleeping over here so he might've not know that was my room and he was drunk. I tried to wake him up, but he's already passed out of consciousness, so I just let him, and went downstairs to sleep at the sofa on the living room instead."

He explained, being extra careful with his words and thoughts, afraid that he'll make him mad even more. He can just sleep at the couch inside his own bedroom, but he knows for sure, Jinyoung wouldn't like the thought of them sleeping in one room, so he choose to be downstairs instead. If he knows things would end up like this, he shouldn't have let his friend sleep on his bed at all. Not that he was blaming, Jungkook. Yugyeom wasn't blaming anyone, but himself.

"Hyung, I'm sorry, please..."

[ Don't act so innocent right now, Kim Yugyeom. ]

Jinyoung responded.

Yugyeom lets out a deep sigh for the nth time.

_'Well, of course, he's still mad.'_

He thought as he started massaging his forehead.

"Hyung..."

[ Don't hyung, hyung, me, you brat! ]

"Please, what do I have do to for you to forgive me?"

[ I won't forgive you. ]

"Hyung, come on, are we really going to keep fighting like this?"

Yugyeom mutters under his sigh, his head's been aching so badly now, because of all of this. Jinyoung is really the hardest to console when he's jealous.

[ Well, who the heck started it? You, tell me? It's just one night that I'm gone and you're already wilding like that, what should I expect for following days then, Kim Yugyeom? You, fucking tell me. ]

At that moment, when, Yugyeom heard that from him, his self-control really started reaching it's limits. The way, Jinyoung said that, it was as if he was saying that, Yugyeom do enjoys himself with someone else when he's gone, and that, it turns out he didn't believe and wasn't even listening at all to his explanation earlier. And honestly, even though, Yugyeom was trying to convince himself to not take his words so seriously, since he do knows, Jinyoung can be really off mouthed when he's really mad, still, those words are just too much for, Yugyeom to ignore.

"Do you really think I can do something like that while you're away?"

He spoke, frustration can be clearly heard from his voice.

"Is that what you think of me, hyung?"

He asked, and right now, Jinyoung couldn't even speak, that voice, he know for sure, Yugyeom was hurt, thus making him going back on his proper sanity, and making him realize what he just said to him.

"Fine, then. I didn't know that's how poorly you trust me."

Yugyeom said for the last time before finally ending the call himself.


	7. Chapter 7

**From: My love, PJY** ❤️ **  
Are you still at the uni?**

Yugyeom smiled fondly as he reads his boyfriend's message, he took his seat on the field's bleachers before he started typing a reply.

 **To: My love, PJY** ❤️ **  
Yeah, I'm just waiting for the guys, so we could go look for suits at the mall.**

He typed back, and not really expecting an immediate reply, since that message was basically sent a few hours ago and, Jinyoung might be already busy by now.

He was about to put back his phone in his pocket when to his surprise, the thing dinged, indicating a new message.

 **From: My love, PJY** ❤️ **  
Have fun! Send me a pic when you fitted it, I wanna see it, too!**

 **To: My love, PJY** ❤️ **  
Don't need to tell me, I'll surely send one, Hyung!**

Yugyeom's smiles grow wider when seconds after he sent that message, an incoming call from the older pops out on his screen. He immediately taps the answer button and brings the thing near his ear.

"Hyung?"

He said, and though a little awkward, he was glad that the older finally took the initiative to call him.

[ Hi, ]

Jinyoung answered back, and Yugyeom couldn't help, but shake his head while smirking as he heard how awkward his boyfriend sounded right now. It's funny, but he really found it cute, and though, he knows, he can just start a conversation to finally shove this awkwardness away, he decided to just stay quiet, to patiently wait and see how the older will make this work out after two days of not having a proper conversation since that previous argument.

Not that, Yugyeom was punishing him or something. Yugyeom wasn't pissed anymore, and he had forgiven the older before he even ask for an apology, but Yugyeom needs to teach him some lessons, not in a harsh way tho, just enough for the older to know that even though he absolutely loves him, and that Yugyeom has the longest patience ever, it do have some limits.

_"I know you're whipped for your boyfriend, but don't spoil him too much with these kind of things. If he's wrong, if he's done or said something offending, if it is not okay at all, you should let him know, and make him realize it, instead of just babying him all the time."_

And as his, Jackson hyung said that night when he asked for an advice, it's not healthy for a relationship to just always ignore those previous misunderstanding. True, it would be better if they would just made up and not think of it again, but sometimes, it is important that both of them know what's okay and not okay to each of them, so it won't happen again. Yugyeom knows that most of time, he do babies Jinyoung a lot, like he'll do the initiative to make up with him, regardless of whose fault is that. But, he do knows, too, that it shouldn't always be like that, because he'll just ended up spoiling Jinyoung in a bad way if he continued doing it, and that advice from, Jackson was a good reminder for him.

"Hi, hyung..."

[ Hmm...How are you doing? ]

Jinyoung hesitantly started, obviously still trying his best to think of how he will make this conversation longer.

"Good? I guess?"

[ Oh...okay...hmm... I'm glad you're doing good, ]

"Yeah, hyung."

He shortly answered back, preventing his lips from smiling wider and containing his chuckle, he seriously finds it extremely cute how Jinyoung sounds right now. He wanted to coo and all, but he keeps on telling himself that he needs to keep this going until he heard those words from him.

[ So... ]

Yugyeom was just waiting for him to continue, but the older's deep sigh from the other line made it obvious that he was having a hard time constructing what he wanted to say, thus, making Yugyeom's heart melting for some reasons. If only, Jinyoung was here right in front him, he could just go and hug him, to signaled him to just say it, but since, he's not here, he has no choice, but to let the older gathering his own thoughts and courage on his own.

[ Are you...still mad at me? ]

"I never get mad at you...I'm just...a little pissed off that time..."

He admitted. Yugyeom wasn't the type to hold grudges on someone. It wouldn't really take long for his temper to go down, or for his annoyance to subside. Specially, if it was, Jinyoung. He even had a hard time not initiating a text or a call for a whole two days, just to obey his hyung's advice. He misses him so much, but it was for the best, so did his hardest to control himself.

[ Yugyeom... ]

"Hm?"

He hummed sweetly, hoping that it could comfort his boyfriend, because he really couldn't bare hearing Jinyoung's voice sounding so sad like this.

[ I'm really sorry... ]

The older muttered, and yugyeom finally heaves out a relieve sigh.

[ Even though, I'm mad, I shouldn't have said those things... I'm really sorry, I didn't mean it, ]

He continued, Yugyeom only nodded his head and hummed as a response, encouraging him to just say everything what's on his mind.

[ It's not that I don't trust you...I trust you so much, I really do... it's just that, I'm really jealous and this is the first time that I'm just so far away from you, it gets me so much frustrated about everything... ]

Jinyoung paused and sighed deeply before continuing again.

[ I just miss you so bad and I didn't know how to relieve that... ]

He confessed, his voice was shaking, trying his best not to cry and all, because he knows, Yugyeom will just get worried about him, and he didn't want that at all.

Jinyoung wasn't even sure anymore if he can last here for a whole two months after this call. He just didn't know why he keeps on missing him so bad, when in fact, he has gone for so many times away from home, and he do missed him, too, but never this bad, to the point that he think he'll go insane already if he didn't took the initiative to text and call him.

Maybe it was because, this time, he was A LOT farther than him. The different surrounding makes him so much aware of it. And so, that night, it really pisses him off that he wasn't there to celebrate with his boyfriend after the success of his thesis and internship, and makes him so much pissed when he realizes that he wouldn't be there on one of the most important days of the younger, too, which is his graduation.

He had planned a lot for his boyfriend about this special day, but he was so mad on himself that he didn't even remember it when he agreed to joined this project, thus, making his plan all put into waste, and the guilt and thought of him being selfish, just made it even worst.

"Jinyoung hyung..."

Yugyeom softly called him.

Jinyoung blinks his eyes for a few times, trying to prevent his eyes from watering.

"Y-Yes?"

"Don't you dare cry or I'll fly to Malaysia right at this moment."

He said, and he's not even joking. One sob from, Jinyoung and Yugyeom was ready to book a flight to hug and kiss him.

Though, Jinyoung knows for sure, Yugyeom was serious about that, he couldn't help, but laugh when he heard that.

Somehow, those words, magically made him feel better.

[ You're crazy, I'm not gonna cry... ]

He said, wiping his eyes dry.

"Are you sure?"

[ Hm, I just miss you... ]

Jinyoung repeated, this time with a smile on his face.

Yugyeom feels those butterflies wilding on his stomach. A kiss would be a better reply, but too bad, he can't.

"I miss you more, Park Jinyoung...so much..."

Jinyoung smiled widely when he heard that, his heart feels a lot lighter now, unlike the previous days.

[ Should I just go home? ]

Jinyoung whispered, it was supposed to be his thoughts, but he accidentally blurted it out. Not that he regretted saying it tho, because he was really having some seconds' thoughts now, about staying here or not.

Yugyeom suddenly had his hopes up when he heard that. He was about to quickly say 'Yes!' but he knows that, Jinyoung was just sad right now that's why he blurted that out, and he didn't want the older to regrets it when come back. This film was important for his boyfriend, if Jinyoung wasn't on his right mind right now to just ditch this project, then he should at least be in his own right mind for his boyfriend.

"Now, you're the one who's crazy, hyung. You'll regret it if you come back,"

He said while chuckling, but Jinyoung was dead serious right now.

[ I won't. ]

He said, and Yugyeom just sighed shakes his head. 'He's really not on his right mind, right now.' He thought.

"You should stay there and finish the film, hyung,"

[ You don't want me to come back? ]

Jinyoung asked, his voice was soft and sulky. Yugyeom laughs a bit because of that.

"Of course, I do. I really do want you to go back right now and just kiss you all day!"

[ Then— ]

"But I don't want you to miss an opportunity because of me..."

He added immediately.

"You can miss me and have me back once the filming's done, but you can't miss an opportunity and have it back, hyung..."

Jinyoung was speechless as of the moment, those words made him going back on his right thinking all of a sudden.

"I don't want you to regret it by the end of the day, you've been doing your best all these times, and I don't want it to be put into waste,"

Yugyeom ended, hoping that he had gathered his hyung's sanity by his words. He waited for, Jinyoung to speak, but it seems like the older was still processing it till now.

"Hyung, someone's calling you, I think?"

He said while chuckling when he heard a faint voice from the other line calling, Jinyoung's name.

[ Jinyoung-si—oh! You're on the phone sorry! ]

[ Oh! N-No, it's okay, I'll head back inside, I'm sorry! ]

Yugyeom can even hear the conversation, and a little pout appeared on his lips when he realizes that it's time now to say a temporary goodbye to his boyfriend.

"You should go back now, hyung, why do you keep on sneaking out?"

[ Sorry, about that... ]

"No, it's fine,"

[ So...see you later? ]

Jinyoung hesitantly said, making Yugyeom panicking all of a sudden.

"Yah, hyung! You can't go back here just yet?"

[ You silly! See you later on video call, is what I mean! I don't want a text or call...I want to see you... ]

"Oh..."

Yugyeom mutters. His smiles started growing bigger, his ears and face was turning red with just that simple words. Yugyeom bit his lips, now realizing how much he is so in love with this guy.

"Hyung..."

[ Hm? ]

"I love you so much,"

Jinyoung's mood has completely turned upside down. If he was so down earlier right now, he feels like he's on cloud nine.

[ I know, I love you more, Kim Yugyeom, I really do, ]

The two of them turned quiet after that exchange, and if they were in front of each other they sure had been making out by now, but since that's not the case. Jinyoung has to end the call after bidding his tempo goodbye when the crew started calling him again for the second time, thus reminding them to quit sending butterflies to each other's stomach now.

Yugyeom couldn't help but chuckles on his own once the call finally ended. He was glad that after those two agonizing two days of not talking with his boyfriend, they had finally made up now, and was proud of how did it went.

He lets out another sighed as he stares at the wide field in front of him.

This field...

This is the place where their love started.

_"I like you so much, Kim Yugyeom...please, don't leave me..."_

The image of Jinyoung confessing that while crying his heart out both makes him happy and broken at the same time, he's honestly the happiest guy in the world when Jinyoung admitted that, but also, never had really wanted to make him cry while saying that. But nevertheless, Yugyeom was contended on how they've become after that day.

He remembers the first time of kissing him in field.

It's one of the most magical moments of his life.

Thinking of it, Yugyeom then realizes that they've really gone through a lot before they ended up together, and he was really thankful and glad that they're still together right now.

_'It's been a year, hyung...I can't believe we've already shared this love for a year...'_

He thought. Seemingly getting overwhelmed with the thought of having to spent a year together, when he feels like it was just yesterday that he confessed in front of him that he likes him inside the filming studio.

"It's our anniversary tonight; will you remember it, hyung?"

He foolishly asked at the smiling picture of, Jinyoung on his lock screen.

"I'm sure he will!"

"What the?!"

"Is that how much you're in love with, hyung that you're even talking with his picture?"

Youngje tease as he started sitting beside his friend on the bleachers. Yugyeom playfully rolled his eyes.

"I am, okay? I am!"

He answered and, Youngjae rolled back his eyes on him, making them both laughing.

"Anyway, so it's indeed, your anniversary, what's your plan?"

"I honestly, don't know?"

Yugyeom answered, and Youngjae suddenly choked on that water that he's drinking. He coughed a few times before he started looking at his friend in disbelief.

"Is this true? Kim Yugyeom, the most romantic shit has no plans for anniversary?"

"Hey, don't judge me just yet, okay?"

"I will, because you're not explaining?"

He answered and took another sip on his water bottle.

"I mean, I do have plans, heck I'm already planning about it since we started dating, it's just that, those plans are only applicable if he's here, I realized that I don't have any plan about a long distance anniversary..."

"Oh..."

Youngjae muttered when he heard that, suddenly getting quiet as he started thinking of some ways too, to help his friend.

"What about a virtual date!"

He suggested. Yugyeom sighed before answering.

"I thought of that, too, but what if he only has a minute or so, during the call, and I don't want to keep him awake late at night just for it, only to be tired and drowsy during work the next day, you know how busy he was."

"Well, if that is the case, I think it's best to just celebrate it when he goes back, I mean, that wouldn't harm both of your feelings if you explained it well to him, just greet him and let him know that you did remembered it, so he won't sulk or something,"

Yugyeom thought of it, too. Jinyoung will surely understand that, right?

"Look at how the time flies so fast..."

Youngjae muttered while staring in front of him, having that somehow bitter smile on his face.

"Everything just happens so fast within a year,"

He added, and Yugyeom suddenly feels empathic towards him. Here he was stressing himself on how would they celebrate their anniversary while his friend was basically here not having an anniversary to celebrate anymore unlike the previous years.

To be honest, it still hurts him, too, how his friends' relationship ended up like this, but if this is how they both like to end it, he will respect their decision. But that doesn't mean that he completely trashed his hopes about them getting back together, because honestly, Yugyeom was still hoping that his friends will make up.

"Yugyeom..."

Youngjae said. Eyes still fixed on the field in front of them. The younger only hummed as an answer.

"I know how much you and Jinyoung hyung loves each other...specially, you..."

He started, Yugyeom was just listening.

"But, please... do not give it all to him... spare some for yourself,"

Yugyeom exactly know why his friend was saying all of these, so he just stays quiet beside him.

"We never know what can happen...or what can people we trust do over time..."

He continues, he smiled and turns to look to the guy beside him.

"I just don't want you to feel the same heart breaking feeling that I've experience...you're too much of a kind soul for that,"

He added, and they both started chuckling a bit while shaking their heads.

"I've learned a lot, you know?" Youngjae said, "Learned it the hard way."

He continued in a joking manner, but the younger can definitely see the defeated smile on his face. Yugyeom nodded his head and encouragingly pats his shoulder.

"Seems like you guys are in a deep conversation, huh?"

Someone from behind them made the two guys shifting their heads.

"Hey, what took you so long?"

Youngjae complained as the thai guy stood beside them.

"Professor Yoo keeps on chatting with me with I don't even know stuff when I submitted my final portfolio. I don't a have a choice, but to listen or he won't take it. Not my fault, okay?"

"Yeah, whatever!"

Youngjae replied as the two other guys started picking up their bags so they could all head to the mall now to look for suits.

"Why is it only three of us, tho? Where's Kook and Jimin?"

Youngjae asked as they were walking out of the field.

"Jimin's going with her girls,"

Bambam answered. It would have been more fun if she tagged along with them today, but they do understand that, Jimin is still a girl and it would be really necessary to have her girls helping her to find the most beautiful dress to wear.

"Kook?"

"He texted me that his friends on their department already planned it ahead that they'll go together,"

Yugyeom informed them based on, Jungkook's text. Youngjae only hummed as a response.

"Well, I guess it's just really us today?"

"Certainly."

"It's so unfair! The squad was complete when the hyungs were preparing for their graduation ball,"

"It's not their fault that they're born and have started school earlier than you, Bambam?"

"Yeah, I get it. It's just that, it would've been more fun if they're here."

He said, which makes the three of them sighing at the same time.

"But you're still lucky you know?"

"Me? How am I lucky?"

Yugyeom asked when Bambam shifted his attention to him.

"You might've not been there with, Jinyoung hyung during the ball, but you did have a great chance to dance with him that night." He answered, poking his friend's side with his elbow with that teasing smile on his face. Yugyeom started smiling while shaking his head. "Damn, it's a year now, since that dance happened?"

"It is,"

"But, oh! Speaking of being lucky, I think you're the luckiest, Bambam!"

Youngjae claimed. The thai male immediately gave him a questioning look as if asking _'How?'_

"Because, you and Jimin are both seniors,"

He said, making Yugyeom laughing, too, because he know it's about time to start their: _"Operation: Tease BamMin till they admitted that they like each other."_

"I don't get your point, Choi Youngjae."

He answered as if the two other guys would really buy it that he doesn't really get what they're talking about.

"You sounded like a fool right now, Bam."

Yugyeom said while laughing a bit, Bam only rolled his eyes.

"Come on, stop being so damn in denial, you're even getting worst more than, Jinyoung hyung before?"

"Right, just go ask her to be your date, will you?"

The two other guys insist.

"I'll only ask her out, if I wanted her to be my date, okay?"

"So, that means, you're going to ask her?"

Youngjae said, obviously excited.

"IF I want her to be my date, and obviously, I don't want to, so stop bugging me about it, okay?"

Bambam said, and they all know that was a lie.

**ooOoo**

"Wow, I'm so handsome!"

Bambam confidently told himself while he's looking at himself on the whole body mirror while wearing his chosen suit. Youngaje and Yugyeom only exchanges some look and they both started laughing. Bambam sure do loves himself so much.

"Right, Mr. I love myself, can you moved now, so we can take a look of ourselves, too?"

Youngjae said, nudging him away in front of the mirror. Bambam playfully pushes him back, too.

While the two other guys were busy admiring themselves, Yugyeom on side was busy taking some photos, so could send one to his boyfriend, and after a few shots, he finally picked one and immediately send it to the older.

 **To: My Love, PJY** ❤️ **  
Found a suit for me! What do you think, hyung?**

He stares at his phone for a while secretly hoping that a reply would pop in, but he guessed, Jinyoung isn't really available right now.

 **To: My Love, PJY** ❤️ **  
I miss you** ❤️

He send it with a sigh as he finally decided to put the thing back on his pocket.

"I'm getting this one, what do you, guys think?"

Youngjae asks, turning around on his spot in front of Yugyeom.

"Looks nice!"

"Thanks! I'll go pay then."

He said and immediately goes back inside the fitting room to change back to his uniform, and pay for his suit.

"He, weirdly, looks excited, isn't he?"

Bambam whispered to Yugyeom as soon as he goes back from the fitting room.

Not that, they didn't want him to be excited, it's just that, they're actually already preparing themselves if ever their friend would be all emo during this phase, because of his previous break-up, but it seems like they've been all worrying about nothing.

"Well, let's just be glad that he's like that?"

"Do you think he has really moved on, now?"

"Not sure, but I'm just happy that he's determined to help himself."

"Right, he's a lot stronger than we think. If it that was me, I don't know where would I pick up my life again and—oh! You know that football match yesterday that I watched?"

Bambam said, and immediately tried to change the topic when, Youngjae suddenly got out of the fitting room and straightly approached them. Yugyeom laughed because of that, but also just go with the flow to not make their friend suspicious.

"Yeah, what about that—"

"How dare you! How fucking dare you!"

The three of them frantically shifted their attention to that commotion when they heard that.

"You, liar! You said it was for work! You left because of work! Is this fucking girl part of that work, huh?!"

The lady in her mid-30's hysterically said while the guy was doing all his best to get a hold of her not to attack the other woman in front of them.

"I fucking trusted you! I trusted you!"

She wails.

The people inside the boutique and also some passerby had stopped and curiously watch the commotion.

"What's that?"

Bambam said, about to broke his neck just to get a clearer view of what was happening not too far away from them.

"Tss! Seems like another bastard got his chance again to cheat, because he's away for _'work'."_

Youngjae bitterly said while fixing the suit back on its hanger. Bambam and Yugyeom only look at each other when they heard that and just keep quiet.

"Let's just go."

Youngjae said as he started making his way to the counter, the two other guys followed him.

Yugyeom and Bambam keeps watching the scene while waiting in the line, they couldn't help, but feel bad for the lady who keeps on shouting and crying his heart out while she's literally being dragged by his husband away from the other lady.

"I heard that they've been together for years, but it turns out her husband was cheating on her all this time,"

The woman in the counter said to her co-worker while she's mindlessly packing the boys' suit in a paper bag.

"But, you know? They said that the wife was kind of lacking, too. Like, she won't even check on him while he's away, the husband only wanted to feel that she cares, but his wife, doesn't seem to mind at all until he finds another woman,"

"Then, it was her fault, too. She should've given him the attention that he needs..."

Yugyeom and Bambam was just waiting patiently, unlike, Youngjae who's seemingly getting annoyed on how the ladies in front of him was gossiping about the couple earlier.

"Excuse me? Is it part of job to keep gossiping about other people's business while on work?"

He sarcastically asked. The two ladies, immediately stopped when they felt, Youngjae's impatience, and quickly focused back on their job. Youngjae slightly glared at them and rudely snatch the paper bag that was being handed to him, then proceeded to walk out of the boutique.

Yugyeom and Bambam were a little shocked by the sudden change of attitude, but don't have a choice but to follow their friend once they got their own suits.

"Hey! Wait for us, man!"

Bambam complained as they finally catches up beside, Youngjae. The guy was still annoyed, it was visible on his face.

"Calm down, okay?"

Yugyeom said, patting the guy's shoulder.

"It's so fucking ridiculous!" He started, "How the fuck it was the wife's fault when in the first place it was the husband who fucking cheated?"

He ranted, and both the guys on either of his side know where it was all coming.

"What if the wife only didn't bother to keep bugging him because he do trusts him so much and never had she thought or even imagine that he would cheat at all?"

He added, and made them all stopped from walking, when he stopped.

"Argh! Those ladies are so fucking stupid! They're a woman, too, and even if they're not they should've at least know how fucking terrible it is to be cheated on?!"

He groaned. Mood's completely going down his foot because of what happened.

"No one should ever fucking justify cheating! Cheating is cheating!"

Bambam only scratched the back of his head while listening to his friend's rant, while Yugyeom didn't even know what to say anymore.

"Imma head somewhere for a while, I'll call you guys later, okay?"

Youngjae suddenly said and quickly left them to go somewhere. Probably will take his time for now to calm himself, and though they're a little worried about him, they didn't dare to stop him, because they know, Youngjae needed to be alone for a while.

"How lucky we are to witness that kind of scene, eh?"

Bam sarcastically asked, making Yugyeom sighing in defeat. Of all the times, why now, really?

"He'll be okay later,"

"Hope so..."

"Anyway, you said you wanted to look for accessories?"

"Oh! Yeah, good thing you mentioned, I almost forgot! Let's go!"

Bambam beamed, and quickly dragged the taller guy with him inside the jewelry shop.

The two guys were just peacefully looking everywhere. Yugyeom's not really into jewelries, so he just kind of walks there mindlessly peaking at the shiny stuffs inside the shop, unlike, Bambam who seems like he was to evaluate every piece that he would spot.

"Hi, Sir! Would you want to see our latest and best-selling bracelet piece this month?"

The lady approached, Yugyeom. Which, the taller guy immediately greeted back with a polite smile.

"No, thank you, I was just waiting for my friend,"

He answered.

"Oh, but you might like it? It's actually a limited-edition couple piece; you might want to check it for your girlfriend?"

The sales lady politely insists.

Upon hearing the word _'Couple'_ Yugyeom suddenly got interested.

"Well...okay?"

He hesitantly agreed, making the sales lady a little excited as she started leading the way for the tall guy.

"Here it is, Sir!" She beamed and presented a pair of an expensive looking silver bracelet. It doesn't look so fancy, but rather, the minimal design of it makes it looks so simply elegant. "And the good thing about it is you can personalized it if you want to,"

The lady informed him, and also added some more information about the bracelet, that Yugyeom didn't honestly understand at all, because he's already mesmerized by the pieces of jewelry in front of him. He can already imagine having to put that beautiful silver band on his boyfriend's wrist, and gets more excited as he imagined Jinyoung's reaction when he saw it.

"I'm taking it."

He decided, making the sales lady beamed even more.

"Great! I'll go prepare it for you!"

She said as she started preparing everything.

"Thanks!"

"So, may I know the sizes, please?"

"Oh, both 8" I guess?"

"Um..okay!"

She said, getting a little confuse on why does his customer have the same wrist size with his girlfriend.

"And, um...also, can I request something?"

Yugyeom hesitantly asked.

"Sure, Sir!"

"Well...Can I have it both as this design, please?"

He requested, pointing at the men's bracelet, since he couldn't really get the bracelet in women's version, because obviously his lover was a guy.

The sales lady seems to be getting a lot more confused and she wasn't sure if what she was thinking was right.

"Uh...I'm ready to pay extra for it..." Yugyeom immediately said when he sensed the hesitation from lady in front of her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound arrogant...I just...really want to get it,"

He explained. The lady immediately got back to her senses, and told him that it would be fine and he didn't need to pay extra for it, which makes, Yugyeom relieved, not because of the possible extra charges, but because he can feel that lady understands his case.

"So, can I get the personalization, please?"

"Sure!"

Yugyeom thought of what should he put on it for a while. It would be a little cliché if he would just put on their names on it, and as much as possible he wanted to put something that wouldn't be too obvious to others, but is already enough for the two of them to understand.

He smiled fondly when he finally thought of something and immediately wrote it down on the paper that the sales lady gave him.

"Here,"

"Thank you, one moment please,"

She said and checked what was written on the paper. She excused herself to go somewhere, so she can let the engraver work on the bracelet. Yugyeom patiently waits for it. A sudden excitement fills her heart as he thought of how will his boyfriend reacts about the bracelet, and though he knows, he couldn't give it to him right away, the thought of Jinyoung getting the bracelet right after he comes back, gets him more excited.

"Here are the bracelets, Sir, can you check it, please?"

Yugyeom beams when she finally got back after some minutes. The taller guy excitedly checks the engravings and smiled even wider he saw it was perfectly and flawlessly engraved on the band.

"It's perfect..."

He muttered.

"Was it a gift, Sir?"

The lady asked, and although she was a little disappointed, because it do really seems like the tall handsome guy was already taken, the smiles on his face, says it all that he was really happy and in love to his partner, thus, making her happy, too, for some reasons.

"It's actually an anniversary gift,"

Yugyeom shyly admitted as he finally gave it back to her, so she can pack it nicely on the box.

"Oh! Happy anniversary for the two of you!"

"Thank you, do you think he'll like it?"

"I'm 100% sure that your boyfriend will like it, Sir!"

She answered, making Yugyeom nodding his head while smiling, satisfied by the service and product that he got. He finally bid his goodbye after paying and getting the bracelets.

"And here you said, you don't like jewelries, but you already got some packed for you?"

Bambam teased when he saw his friend approaching him with another paper bag on his hand.

"It's just bracelets, nothing much,"

"Nothing much, huh? I heard earlier that it was a limited-edition, who are you kidding?"

Yugyeom rolls his eyes. Bambam was teasing him as if he wasn't spending too much money for his jewelries, too.

"Whatever, are you done?"

"No, I need one more ring, wait a minute!"

Bambam said and immediately left Yugyeom again to go for another rounds to look for rings. Yugyeom only sighed and shakes his head while chuckling.

"How many rings do you need, seriously?"

He shouted and Bambam only laughed at him.

Knowing that his friend may take a while again, Yugyeom settled himself on the Couch beside him. He pulls out his phone on his pocket to check if he got any messages and also, so he wouldn't be bored waiting for the great, Bambam picking his rings.

And, just what he had expected, Jinyoung finally replied on the picture that he sent him earlier.

 **From: My Love, PJY** ❤️ **  
Wow! You look stunning! TT TT**

 **From: My Love, PJY** ❤️ **  
I miss you, too, Gyeom-ah :(**

 **From: My Love, PJY** ❤️ **  
Also, I'm afraid I wouldn't get to call you later, the team would be doing some overtime to get the scheduled scenes done. I'm really sorry, I'll do my best to call you soon. :(**

Yugyeom's smiles and his excitement suddenly fades away when reads that. He didn't want to feel down, because he do understands how busy he was, but he didn't know why he suddenly couldn't help it.

Maybe, because he was really looking forward in having to talk with him and seeing him tonight even just on video call?

_'But, it was our anniversary tonight, hyung?'_

He thought, and a pout started appearing on his face.

He checked his inbox one more time, hoping that, Jinyoung remembered it and greeted him, but there's really none aside from those messages that he had read.

_"We didn't know what people we love can do over time?"_

_"I trusted you!"_

_"They said that the wife was kind of lacking, too. Like, she won't even check on him while he's away, the husband only wanted to feel that she cares, but his wife, doesn't seem to mind at all until he finds another woman."_

Yugyeom immediately shakes his head when a sudden flashback of scenarios pops in his mind. He suddenly hated the way that, that was the first thing that got into his mind when, Jinyoung texted him like that.

"What the fuck, Kim Yugyeom?!"

He scolded himself, because how dare him to even think of it like that?

The things that he heard and witness today, it has nothing to do with him and his boyfriend's relationship. They're not that people, they're not like that.

Yugyeom keeps on telling himself those things.

Maybe, he was just getting a little affected by everything that has happened today, that's why these ridiculous thoughts keeps on bugging him.

_'He's busy, he's just busy.'_

He told himself and closed his eyes for a while before letting out a deep sigh.

When he opened his eyes again, he stares at the box of jewelries on his side.

"But, have you really forgotten, hyung?"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I'm sorry if this one's full of typo's or is too short compared with the previous chaps, I actually got so much busy, bcos it's my Papa's bday and I don't have time to edit huhuhuhuhu


	8. Chapter 8

Yugyeom forced himself to sit on his bed when the notifications from his phone won't stop coming.

****6:00** **

_‘So, freaking early?’_

He thought, because who the heck will flood him with messages this early? Unless, it was, Jinyoung then he don’t mind at all?

He lazily reaches the thing on his bedside table to see what it's all about, and not really that surprised either when he saw that it was their group chat that was blowing up with messages right now.

It was actually full of the hyungs congratulatory greetings, and it looks like they wouldn't really stop until someone answers their chats, and instead of being annoyed, it actually sets, Yugyeom in a good mood.

****SEVENS** **

****Tuanzy****  
Congratulations, Kiddos!

 ** **Wang825  
**** Omg! You guys finally made it! I'm so proud! TT TT

 ** **JayB  
**** Well done! Congrats! 👏

 ** **Kyum****  
Thank you, hyuuuuuungs!

 ** **DoubleB****  
Aren't ya'll gonna pat our heads and prepare a party for us? 🥺👉👈

 ** **Tuanzy****  
Oh look at this clingy demanding kid! Of course, we will!

 ** **Kyum****  
Yaaaay! Where would we get it????

 ** **JayB  
**** Your place? Jack's place?

 ** **Wang825  
**** Here? Again? And then what? Stress me about the sleeping arrangements once more? 🤔🙃

 ** **Tuanzy****  
JACKSON?!

 ** **Wang825****  
Shit. Sorry, baby hehehehe

 ** **DoubleB****  
On Yug's place then?

 ** **Kyum****  
Won't miiind~

 ** **Tuanzy****  
No, it's fine, we can have it at our place!

 ** **Wang825****  
Yes hehehe

 ** **JayB****  
Jacks, seems forced tho

 ** **Wang825****  
No! Who's being forced? It's absolutely fine for me hehehehe

 ** **JayB****  
<Sends doubting gif>

 ** **Wang825****  
Im Jaebeom...

 ** **Kyum****  
Okay! It is set then?

 ** **Tuanzy****  
Yep!

 ** **DoubleB****  
Alright! PARTY!

 ** **DoubleB****  
Also, can you, pick us up after the ball? Ya'll know the protocol, I can't drive?

 ** **Wang825****  
Lend us the car, then?

 ** **Kyum****  
Sure, hyung!

 ** **JayB****  
I'll drive, Yugs.

 ** **Tuanzy****  
Then, Jacks will have Bam's

 ** **Wang825****  
Copy!

 ** **DoubleB****  
Okay! See you hyuuuungs! I miss youuu! 🥺

 ** **Kyum****  
 ** **@DoubleB**** ????

 ** **JayB****  
Clingy much?

 ** **Wang825****  
*Puke*

 ** **Tuanzy****  
Miss you, too mah boy!

 ** **CYJ****  
I just got here and...ew.

 ** **DoubleB****  
Ew to you, too!

 ** **Kyum****  
HAHAHAHAHAHA

 ** **Tuanzy****  
Choi Youngjae, I miss you! 🥺

 ** **CYJ****  
Awww! Miss you, too, Mark hyung!

 ** **Tuanzy****  
We'll have to celebrate ALL together tonight, got it?

 ** **CYJ****  
Of course, hyung! Count me in!

 ** **DoubleB****  
 ** **@CYJ**** <hug gif>

 ** **CYJ****  
 ** **@DoubleB**** <Puke>

 ** **DoubleB****  
🖕🖕🖕

 ** **Wang825****  
Hey! 😆

 ** **Kyum****  
😆😆😆

 ** **Park Jinyoung****  
Congratulations to everyone

 ** **CYJ****  
Thanks, Jinyoung hyung!

 ** **DoubleB****  
<Thank you gif>

 ** **Kyum****  
 ** **@Park Jinyoung**** 😍😍😍😍

Upon seeing, Jinyoung's message on their group chat, Yugyeom immediately switches on his inbox to send his boyfriend a text.

 ** **To: My Love, PJY**** ❤️ ** **  
Hyuuuuung!****

 ** **From: My Love, PJY**** ❤️ ** **  
Congratulations, Yugyeom! You did it! I'm so proud of you!**** ❤️

Jinyoung replied through text. Yugyeom immediately decided to press the call button, assuming that since his boyfriend was replying right now, it just means that he's currently available to talk with him.

But his expectations was immediately shattered when, Jinyoung declined the call.

Yugyeom stares at it for a second, thinking why the heck, the older would do that, when he do knows, Jinyoung would always want to maximize any opportunity that they would get in order to talk, and so, he did tried calling him again.

_*Toot toot toot*_

Yugyeom was dumbfounded, and this time, his brows are already meeting each other, greatly confuse on why does, Jinyoung keeps declining it.

 ** **To: My Love, PJY**** ❤️ ** **  
Hyung, what's the matter?**** ** **🥺****

He texted and waited for a reply, but a minute had passed and he still hasn’t gotten a reply, which is odd, because if Jinyoung's been texting him real time, then means that he can at least exchange texts with him right? He keeps repeating to himself.

 ** **To: My Love, PJY**** ❤️ ** **  
Hyung?****

 ** **To: My Love, PJY**** ❤️ ** **  
Have you gotten back to work?****

 ** **To: My Love, PJY**** ❤️ ** **  
Please, text me back when you had a chance**** ** **🥺****

Giving up, Yugyeom just lets out a deep sigh. Jinyoung didn't really responded anymore after his last text, and though he knows it might be, that his boyfriend sneaked out again for a while just to greet them then head back again to work, he still couldn't help, but find it really odd.

He would at least let me know or text me back right away that he just sneaked out that's why he can't answer a call?

He thought, still greatly bothered at the same time worried about it.

He scrolled down a bit through his messages, hoping that this time, he would find something that will indicate that his boyfriend had remembered their anniversary, but it seems like he had really forgotten about it, because there’s none at all.

He lets out a deep sigh for the last time before he started getting off the bed to prepare for a day. He just keeps on convincing himself that it was still too early, Jinyoung might have really remembered it, but was just waiting for a specific time to greet him or something.

Keeping that excuse in his mind, Yugyeom felt somehow a little at ease.

“Good morning, honey!”

Yugyeom smiled instantly as he saw his mother preparing the table with, Nana when he entered their dining area. Seeing his mom inside the kitchen, preparing stuffs for the family had been a rare sight after she started going back to work when, Yugyeom’s 8 years old. So, it really made feel a bit nostalgic.

“Good morning, Mom! Good morning, Nana!” He greeted back and took his seat on one of the chairs near them. Nana smiled back at him since she’s still busy, “I haven’t seen you in a while inside the kitchen? What’s up with today, Mom?”

He jokingly asked.

“What do you mean, what’s up with today? It’s my baby’s graduation! I wanted to treat him with mom’s extra love!”

She answered excitedly, and walks closer to his son to give him and quick pinch in the cheeks.

“But the actual ceremony is tomorrow, though?”

“I know, I know! But tonight’s your graduation ball, isn’t it?”

“Yeah”

“I wanted to assist and see my handsome son in a suit!”

She excitedly said, and Yugyeom was just chuckling.

“So, who’s my baby’s date?”

She asked, and Yugyeom panicked for a second, but quickly pulled it off.

“No one?”

He answered, and both Nana and his Mom turned their heads on him.

“Kim Yugyeom! How dare you attend a ball without a date?”

“Mom, a lot of kids attends ball without a date,”

“And you’re one of them?” His Mom asked, sounding a bit disappointed, because of course, every mom wants their children to have the best night and date during this season. Yugyeom was just laughing a bit on how dramatic she was. “What happened to that girl you’re trying to pursue last year?”

She asked, reminding Yugyeom of that conversation they had before with Jinyoung on the same table. Nana exchanges looks with him, who’s completely aware of Yugyeom’s current relationship status with Jinyoung.

“Oh…her?”

Yugyeom hesitantly said, trying to work his brain out for a quick escape.

“Darling, the waters boiling you should put in the meat now.”

Nana suddenly said, purposely interrupting their conversation to help the boy out. Yugyeom’s, Mom immediately been distracted from the topic and focused back on what they’re cooking. She gives the boy a quick glance as if saying _‘I got this!’_ thus, making Yugyeom smiled bigger and feeling thankful.

Yugyeom do knows, this wasn’t right. The fact that, Nana knows it all, but his own parents were clueless about it. He never intended to lie, but he just couldn’t out it so easily either. Yes, his parents were loving and nice, but never had they talked about any other sexual preferences, so he wasn’t sure what would they think and say about it. He was a little scared, to be honest, who wouldn’t be, anyway? But he knows to himself that he couldn’t tolerate hiding their thing forever to his parents. He wanted to freely bring, Jinyoung here and introduce him to them, not as his friend, but as his boyfriend. He didn’t know when would that happen, but he can feel it that it wouldn’t be far from now, either.

“Anyway, where’s dad?”

Yugyeom asked as they were finally having their breakfast.

“He left for work early today,”

“But it’s just 6:30, what time did he left?”

“You know your dad, son,” Mrs. Kim answered after chewing his food, “He was eager to finish everything today, so he can attend your ceremony tomorrow,”

“Oh..”

He said, completely touched.

Starting from the day, Yugyeom entered university; it’s been quite rare to see them all together. So, whenever they had a chance, Yugyeom do feel so happy, and the fact that his dad, who he rarely meets at all nowadays were doing that much of a sacrifice for him made him feel so much appreciative.

“He’s so sweet, isn’t he?”

His mom teased, and they just all laughed a bit.

“You know what, I just suddenly remembered, Your dad and I met at your uncle’s graduation ceremony,”

His mom randomly said. Yugyeom already knows that story and he just smiled and nodded knowing for sure his mom will start telling them their whole love story once again, in details. Not that, Yugyeom hate’s it, he actually loves hearing it, but it’s just that he already memorized every part of it, he can recite it together with his mom.

“So, it would be your anniversary soon, isn’t it?”

Nana asked his mom, after Mrs. Kim finished telling their fairy tale like love story.

“Yes, and you know what, Nana? He said he’ll take me on a trip to Switzerland this year!”

She excitedly said, making Yugyeom smiling sweetly as he watched her being excited an all.

“Can I come?”

He jokingly asked.

“Honey, please just get a girlfriend and take her into trips, too.”

His mom playfully said. Yugyeom made a dramatic hurt face, making them all laughing.

Her mom just continued blabbering about their upcoming trip this year, and he was just happily listening, when the thought of his own anniversary with his boyfriend suddenly entered his mind again, thus transforming his genuine smiles into a bitter one.

“Mom?”

He suddenly asked.

“Yes, son?”

“Is there…a time that dad forgot it?”

He asked, seemingly getting a bit serious. His mom thought of it for a while before answering.

“Hmm…not that I think of?”

“You mean he never did forget?”

“Yes, he doesn’t have such sharp memory, but he does make effort to remind himself about it,”

She answered proudly.

Yugyeom just hummed and continued eating his food while nana and his mom continued talking with other stuffs.

_‘He’ll remember it, later.’_

He told himself.

****ooOoo** **

****

“Thanks, hyung! See you, guys later!”

Yugyeom said and immediately ended the call.

“So, what time would they pick us up later?”

“By 11? Mark hyung said he’ll go get the car at my place by 10:30,”

“Hm, okay! How about Bam and Jimin? Have they updated?”

“Not yet, Bam ‘last message was that he’s still getting his hair fixed,”

“My! I won’t forgive him if he gets late, today!”

Youngjae complained while they’re standing at the side of the uni’s gate waiting for their other friends to arrive.

Tonight’s their graduation ball, a lot of senior in their best suits and gown were scattered outside and inside the uni since it was still a little early for the ball to start. Yugyeom and Youngjae was just greeting back to every of their batch mates that would see and greet them, too. It makes them feel nostalgic, since they somehow had experienced being outside the uni during this season last year, but that time, they couldn’t entered the exact event, now, they were the one required to attend it. It was overwhelming at the same time fulfilling.

“Anyway, thanks for the ride, Gyeomie,”

Youngjae said, patting his friend’s shoulder. Him and Yugyeom went together, the Kim’s family driver drove them here.

“No problem, I didn’t want to be going here alone, anyway?”

He answered.

“Right, because you don’t have a date,”

Youngjae teased and stuck a tongue out at him.

“As if you have one, though?”

Yugyeom rebuked with a smug look. Youngjae laughed and playfully pushes him. They just stood there making fun of each other for another minute when they finally saw, Bambam’s car pulling in front of them.

“Hi!”

Jimin greeted once Bambam opened the car’s door for her. Yugyeom and Youngaje was just giving them a look while preventing themselves from laughing.

“Someone here is really good lying, isn’t he?”

Yugyeom mocked. Both him and Youngjae crossing their arms on their chest. Bambam was just looking at them pretending that it wasn’t him.

“But I don’t want to, so stop bothering me, okay?”

Youngjae sarcastically imitated his friend’s words during that time.

“Whatever.”

Bambam said, keeping it cool even though he knows he sounded like fool, because obviously, he just ate what he had said before.

“Hey, don’t get the wrong idea, he just offered me a ride, that’s all.”

Jimin defended, as if the two other guys would buy that. They were just giving her a _‘Uh-huh? Lie to yourself, girl!’_ Also, they weren’t that actually surprised that they would be arriving together, because come on, everyone knows they would be dates tonight, and that is already given from the start.

“Hey! Looking good!”

Yug and Youngjae shifted their heads when, Jaebeom gets out of the car to see them. Jaebeom is actually the one who drove the two other kids, so later he won’t be going to Bam’s house to get the car when it's time to pick them up.

“Hyung! Long time, no see!”

Yugyeom greeted, while Youngjae only averted his eyes somewhere not really wanting to have an interaction with his ex.

“You look good with that suit, Youngjae,”

Jaebeom courageously complimented him after literally gathering all his remaining confidence to say it. He was scared to be ignored, but he really wanted to let him know that he do looks so stunningly handsome with that suit and styled hair.

The other kids were slightly shocked by that, too. Youngjae isn’t still looking at him and it seems like he doesn’t really have a plan of responding, but when Yug secretly nudge him on his side, Youngjae lets out a sigh, glanced at him and muttered a short _‘Thanks.’_ To the older, which undoubtedly made, Jaebeom smiling and getting red faced like a fool.

Bambam was about to playfully hum a love song to tease them, but Jimin elbowed him to stop, because she know, Youngjae won’t like it, and heck, she didn’t want her friend getting into a bad mood tonight.

“Anyway, you look so beautiful with that dress, Jimin!”

Yugyeom complimented her to change the topic, and also, because, Jimin do really looks so good with that fitted red dress she was wearing. She looks so beautiful and sexy at the same time.

“Thanks! It’s the red that got me tonight!”

She confidently said and took a few poses as if she was having a photo shoot. The other guys was just laughing because of her, while Bam was just watching her looking a bit done.

“Yeah, yeah, stop showing off, let’s get inside, the ball’s about to start,”

He boringly said and playfully, but gently pushes the girl by her shoulder to walk inside.

“Thanks for driving us tonight, Jaebeom hyung! See you later!”

“Sure, have fun kids!”

The older replied while waving and watching them all entering the gates. Yugyeom waved at him one last time before he got inside.

****ooOoo** **

****

“How about we make a bet?”

Bambam proposed, getting his friends attention while they’re all seated together.

“What bet?”

Youngjae asked, already chugging in her wine glass as soon as the program starts.

“Let’s bet on how many people we get to dance tonight!”

He excitedly said, and Jimin on his side, only rolls her eyes as if telling him that, that was the stupidest bet proposal that she have ever heard.

“Jimin’s seems to not like your idea,”

Yugyeom said while chuckling when he saw Jimin’s reaction. Bambam shifted his look on the girl with one of his brows arched.

“What?” Jimin asked, arching one of her brows, too. “That’s a lame bet, but I don’t care, you know? Do whatever you want,”

She sassily said. Making Youngjae and Yugyeom just shaking their heads.

“Of course, I will!” He said, and starts scanning the whole place looking for a target. “Let’s see...”

Jimin only rolls her eyes again for the second time.

_‘The hell I care?’_

She thought, knowing exactly that she did really care.

The two other guys just shrugged their shoulders, and let Bam do whatever he wants, knowing all too well, he would just ended up eating his words again later.

“Hey!”

“Oh! Jae hyung!”

Yugyeom beamed, when one of their alumnus suddenly approached their table. The other kids on the table also stood up and greeted him.

“Long time, no see, you kids!” The alumnus excitedly said and patted their heads. “How’s your night so far?”

“We’re doing good, hyung! Didn’t know it was this bomb!”

“It is! And oh! Is she your date? I didn’t know you got a pretty girlfriend?”

Jae teased as he notices the pretty girl on the table with them. Jimin told him thanks when she heard the compliment. Bam seems to suddenly forgot to be his usual in-denial self, because he just smiled when he heard that and Jae playfully patted his shoulder.

“Anyway, Yugyeom-si? How’s Jinyoung? I bet you guys are still together, right?”

Yugyeom instantly smiled and got excited when the topic switched about his boyfriend.

“He’s doing fine, hyung. He’s actually overseas right now, working on a campaign film for a country,”

He proudly informed him.

“Really?! The last time I got in touch with him, he got hired in one of the well-known film making agency, now he’s already overseas? Wow! Jinyoung’s really stepping up so fast!”

Jae said in pure amazement. Yugyeom smiled even more proudly.

_‘Yes, my hyung’s great!’_

He thought.

“And how are you guys doing as a couple then?” Jae asked, suddenly making the younger’s ear heating up, the other kids only gave him a teasing look that made him a little bit shy. “More in love now?”

“We are, hyung,”

He answered with a smile that made the other people on their table cheering and teasing him. They just chatted for another minutes with, Jae, just catching up about the present, mostly teasing, Yugyeom till he’s all red, and also reminiscing the past. Then, Jae finally excused himself, because he needs to go back on being the emcee on the stage to start the next part of the program.

“Look at this fool, eating what he had said again?”

Youngjae said in disbelief while him and Yugyeom were watching, Bam and Jimin dancing to that sweet romantic song on the dance floor.

“He said, he’ll count as many dance as he can with other people, but he’s been dancing with, Jimin since the dance starts?”

And it’s almost done now, and they’re still there. The two of them laughed again and just made a toast for their friends. At this point, no one would ever believe that guy’s words anymore.

“How about you, though? Aren’t you planning to dance tonight?”

Youngjae asked him.

“Don’t know, really.”

“What do you mean? Did hyung probihited you?”

Youngjae said while chuckling, and he wouldn’t really be surprised if that’s the case.

Yugyeom only smirked and shakes his head.

He wished his boyfriend DID.

“He haven’t even texted me back since morning,”

He said with a somehow disappointed voice.

Youngjae immediately lifted his head up to examine his face.

Yugyeom looks down on his wine glass, probably trying to hide the disappointment.

This is actually the first time that Youngjae heard his friend being disappointed when talking about his boyfriend, Yugyeom was always full of butterflies and candies whenever, Jinyoung is the topic, so seeing and hearing him like this makes, Youngjae a little worried, because it seems like, Yugyeom was really hurt this time.

“Maybe, he got so much busy, today? He’ll get back to you, soon!”

He said trying to cheer him up.

Yugyeom sighed and smiled a little.

“Yeah.” He shortly responded. He stares at his wine glass for a while before he started speaking again, “It’s out anniversary tonight…”

He muttered, more to himself than to his friend.

He didn’t really want to feel like this, and he keeps convincing himself that it’s no big deal, that it was fine, because, Jinyoung might be really busy and there’s a lot more important things than this that the older should focus on. Anyway, even if his boyfriend does remembers it and greeted him then what? They couldn’t celebrate it together either way? So, what’s the point? They can just celebrate it once the older is back and that would be a lot better.

But no matter how he tried to convince himself. Yugyeom do really can’t stop himself to be down. He didn’t want to be disappointed; he was trying to put himself on his boyfriend’s shoes as much as possible to be fair. But he can’t deny the fact that he was hurt that there’s a possibility that, Jinyoung really forgot about it.

There’s still time, though.

The night isn’t over yet.

_‘I’ll wait hyung, please…’_

****ooOoo** **

****

“Yugyeom, what the heck?! How long are you planning to deal with that first can of yours?”

Jackson complained when he notices, Yugyeom being quiet beside them while staring at his phone. The first can of beer in front of him was still there, barely touched.

“Oh…”

The younger muttered and finally lifted up the can and gulp it down in one go. His friends, cheered happily when he let out a satisfied groan after he puts down the can. Jaebeom immediately opened the second can for him.

They were now at Markson’s place. The hyungs picked them up after the ball and headed here to have a pre-celebration of the younger one’s graduation as promised. They were just having a good time catching up and scaring their younger friends about the adult world that is waiting for them after the ceremony.

“We’ll go back at the Journalism department after graduation,”

“Yeah, our bosses liked us so much during internship, so they offered us a job right away,”

Bam and Youngjae proudly said. It was good for them because the company that they would work to will be all familiar with them already, so no adjusting needed, except, for the fact that they have to work now for their own bills and basically their own life.

“Good for you, kids! I’m glad I didn’t have to worry about any of you being jobless, then?”

“Why do you need to worry about that? Who are you, their mom?”

Jaebeom jokingly said and Mark smiled sarcastically on him.

“Fuck you, Im!”

“Hey!”

Jackson complained as per hearing his boyfriend’s cussing as if he hasn’t cussed ever in his life, too. He shifted his boyfriend’s head to him and kissed him, wanting to clean his mouth from being dirty as if that would work.

“That wasn’t necessary,”

“I know, just wanna kiss youuu?”

He said cutely making his boyfriend blush. The other guys in front of them gives them a disgusted look, and Jackson was ready to jumped, Bambam when the boy throws some chips on them.

“hALp!”

Bambam groaned while, Jackson was literally choking him, Jaebeom was just laughing at their side.

“You asked for it.”

Youngjae said and just took another sip on his can.

While there was an on-going chaos around them, Yugyeom scooted a bit closer to his, Mark hyung.

“Hyung,”

Mark immediately turned to, Yugyeom when the younger faintly called him.

“Hm?”

He hummed, suddenly getting worried on him as he saw that tired eyes of the younger. Yugyeom hasn’t been drinking so much, so he’s sure he isn’t that drunk yet, but his eyes just look so…

“You tired, Gyeomie?”

“No…I’m okay,”

He replied, pulling out a small smile to not make his hyung worried, but too late, Mark’s getting a lot more worried when he answered like that.

“What is it, then?”

“Did..” The younger started, he glances on his phone again before he continued, “Did, Jinyoung hyung already texted you today?”

Mark immediately sensed there was something when he heard that from the younger. He quickly pulled out his phone and checks his messages, but there was no recent messages from his best friend so far.

“No, he haven’t.” He answered after confirming. Yugyeom just muttered an _‘Okay’_ after that and excused himself to go outside for a while. “Sure, don’t just go home yet, alright?”

Mark reminded him and the younger just nodded his head. He stood up and left, not even answering his Jackson hyung when he asked him where is he going.

“What happened with that kid?”

Jackson asked. Everyone temporarily stopped from messing around.

“Will try to call, Jinyoung I guessed?”

“Again?”

Bambam asked.

“What do you mean?”

Jaebeom asked this time.

“Well, he’s been trying to reach him since morning, don’t tell me he hasn’t got to talk to him yet till now?”

Bambam informed them that made them all suddenly quiet, trying to figure out what exactly is happening to those two.

“And it’s their anniversary tonight, so…”

Youngjae added.

The hyung’s eyes turned into big circle when they heard and remembered that fact.

“Shit! Right! It’s their anniversary tonight!”

Jackson exclaimed. Weirdly getting disappointed at himself for forgetting it. Just how dare him forgot about that moment when he’s one of the people who made it happened for those two?

“You mean, Jinyoung hasn’t been contacting, Yugyeom about it till now?”

Mark asked in disbelief. His blood feels like boiling, because this was really a big deal, maybe not for him, but for, Yugyeom it was.

It was their FIRST anniversary for pete’s sake!

Youngjae only nodded to confirm and Mark wasted no time to pull out his phone again to hunt his best friend.

“What the fuck, Park Jinyoung?!”

He said and stood up to look for a quieter place to give his best friend a ton of nagging. But no matter how many times he tried calling him, he still couldn’t reach him.

“Jacks, can you go check on, Gyeomie outside?”

Mark asked his boyfriend once he got back, which the Chinese guy immediately obeyed.

“I'm annoyed with, hyung to be really honest.”

Youngjae said while he’s opening his fourth can for tonight.

“Me too,”

Bambam agreed.

They witnessed how down Yugyeom was the whole night because of it, and they know their friend doesn’t deserve it. Yes, they were goofy all the time, they make fun of each other and stuffs, but they were actually a little protective to each other when it comes with these kind of things, and so, they couldn’t help, but get annoyed with what their hyung was doing to their friend right now.

“I know it’s annoying, and yes, that guy would hear a lot from me, but let’s not judge him just yet, you guys know he’s always busy, he’ll greet, Yugyeom as soon as he was done,”

“But it’s almost past 12? The day’s almost ending?”

Bambam said while shrugging his shoulder.

“Busy, huh?” Youngjae snickered. “It’s their FIRST anniversary, If he really cared he should’ve at least slip a single greeting at work or any assurance that he did remember it.” He added and took another sip at his can, “Or say that he was really busy and had forgotten it, he’ll call, Gyeom and apologize and then what? It’s fine again? Just like that? Yugyeom is already hurt whether he greeted tonight or tomorrow.”

Youngjae continuously said, defending Yugyeom’s feelings, because he knows, Yugyeom would just stay quiet about it no matter what happen.

“There’s no such thing as being busy if they really care.”

He added more firmly.

“Right, _Jaebeom hyung?”_

He suddenly said, eyes fixed with his ex-boyfriend.

Jaebeom suddenly got ashamed and looks down and never dared to say a thing.

Youngjae only smirked as he saw how guilty he looks.

_‘Stupid.’_

He thought.

Anger slowly filing up his heart again.

“Yes, Jinyoung is at fault with this, but come on, Youngjae you’re making it sound like he doesn’t really care at all? You know how that guy was head over heels to, Yugyeom. We didn’t even know yet what’s happening with him, I know, Jinyoung he wouldn’t just let this day passed just like that,”

Mark explained for his best friend.

He knows that it was unacceptable if ever Jinyoung do really forgets it, but forgetting and not being able to greet, because of something is two different thing. They should at least hear, Jinyoung out before he gets judge about not caring at all.

“Yes, hyung, you know him, we know him, but do we really know him when we’re not around him?”

“Youngjae!”

Mark shushed him, because this was really going below the belt.

He understand how, Youngjae’s perspective changed after his breakup with, Jaebeom, and he was controlling himself not to get mad, but he really couldn’t take it.

Jaebeom puts his hand on, Mark’s shoulder, signaling him to just ignored, Youngjae’s words for now to avoid them from fighting further than this.

Mark closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He quickly chugged down his beer after that and stayed quiet.

Bambam nudge the guy beside him, telling him to go apologize, because those words isn't that right eaither.

Youngjae sighed before speaking.

“Sorry hyung…”

He muttered. Now, feeling calmer, and actually realizing it now that his words had been a bit harsh.

Mark stayed quiet for a good minute, before he finally nodded his head and smiled a little.

Right, this shouldn’t be as big as this. Yes, it was a big deal, but it wouldn’t help, Jinyoung and Yugyeom either if they would all ends up fighting about it, too.

“I’ll go get it,”

Mark volunteered when they suddenly heard a ring from their front door.

He stood up to check who it was, and in that same moment, Yugyeom and Jacks finally got back inside using the back door from the kitchen.

“Wang-Tuan Residence, who is it—“

He spoke to the intercom, and he didn’t know why, but he suddenly got chills throughout his whole body when he felt like he knew who’s behind the door, he didn’t bother to wait for the person’s response and just immediately opened their front door.

_'What the fuck?'_

He thought.

“Am I late?”

More than being shocked, Mark was more relief as he saw him face to face right now.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, when he opened his eyes, his hands just automatically made it way to hit his best friend’s head, and it seems like he hit him hard, because, Jinyoung got shocked and speechless by the impact.

“You fucking idiot!”

Mark groaned and grabs, Jinyoung both shoulder.

“What took you so long?!”

He asked, and Jinyoung immediately understand what’s that hitting was all about.

“Am I really late now?”

He asked, he has this desperate small smile on his face and his eyes were already watering. He looks so tired and exhausted, too. Mark didn’t know how his best friend manage to get here from Malaysia in just one night, but he decided to set aside that for now, because, it seems like these two would be drained to death if they didn’t see each other now.

“He was waiting for you all day, you know?”

He said and started pulling, his best friend to their living room.

“Hey, kiddos! We have a visitor,”

He started once he entered the living room. All the guys looked up to him with a questioning look.

“Who?”

“This late?”

Bambam and Jackson asked.

Mark chuckles a bit before he started signaling his best friend to step in, and as if they all saw a ghost, everyone fell on a dead silence when they saw, Jinyoung physically standing there beside, Mark.

“I’m not dead drunk, am I?”

Jackson asks, blinking his eyes a few times just to make sure he wasn't just hallucinating.

“Can I still join the celebration?”

Jinyoung hopefully asked, fixing his eyes and smile to his beloved boyfriend, who looks so shocked right, he wouldn’t even blink.

“Yugyeom…”

He muttered, and that’s when the younger finally got his senses back. He immediately stood up from his seat and throw himself to his boyfriend for a good tight hug. He buried his head on the crook of Jinyoung’s neck not even minding to stop himself for quietly sobbing, because he’s been holding it back since morning.

Jinyoung patted and kissed his head.

“Happy anniversary, My love...”

He whispered to his ears.

He misses, Yugyeom so much.

****ooOoo** **

****

If this was an ordinary day, Jinyoung would definitely not let his boyfriend drive late at night with alcohol flowing in his veins.

But this wasn't an ordinary day, and he knows this was undoubtedly dangerous, but the distance that previously separated them made him not thinking about anything right now other than to get back to their apartment as soon as possible, because this tension right now inside the car was getting too much for both of their liking.

Yugyeom finally stopped the engine, grab his keys and just immediately exited the car in a rush, Jinyoung doing the same thing. He let the younger grabbing his wrists as they literally flashes the up the stairs and to the hallways.

Jinyoung's mind was clouded with nothing, but that conversation earlier with his boyfriend at Markson's bathroom.

_"I'm sorry, I'm late..."_

_Jinyoung whispered once their lips parted._

_"You're here, that's what matters..."_

_The younger whispered back, crashing his lips into him once again._

_"Tell me what you want, I'll give you anything that you want..."_

_Jinyoung told him in between their kisses. Yugyeom stopped and stares deeply at his eyes, his breath was hot and his hands on his boyfriend's waist tightened up._

_At this moment, Jinyoung knew what the younger wants, and though a little nervous, Jinyoung wouldn't hesitate about it anymore, and even if the younger wouldn't ask for it, Jinyoung made up his mind, he will give it to him. He wants to give himself to him._

_"Make love to me, hyung..."_

And that was the last words, Jinyoung remembered after he nodded his head to agree, then he just found himself being dragged by his boyfriend out of their friends house without a say and into the car.

The whole ride back to their apartment feels like forever, it was too much, that Jinyoung started thinking if he opened his eyes and they were still not home, he doesn't have a choice, but stopped his boyfriend from driving and just do it in there, on wherever spot they were at that point, even in the middle of the highway.

Luckily, when he breathed in, closed his eyes, and opened it again for the last time, Yugyeom was already entering their place's parking lot. He didn't know how fast did they drive it, but both of them actually don't have time to figure it our right now.

Jinyoung took a big gulp as he hears the keys jingling while, Yugyeom was trying to impatiently open their apartment's door.

It was just seconds when the door swings open, and Jinyoung was already against the wall, being pinned by the younger.

Their lips was quick to find each other. Hands were everywhere each other's body, and the heat around them was getting unbearable.

It doesn't took long for their upper garment to be thrown aside. Yugyeom was too impatient to care wherever those things landed. He was busy marking every parts of his boyfriend's neck to even care about anything else.

Jinyoung wrapped his arms tightly on his boyfriend's shoulder when the other lifted him up and carried all the way inside the bedroom.

When his bare back touches the mattress, everything just goes on really fast, the next thing he knows was that they're already naked on top of the bed. His hands resting on his lover's back while the other was between his between his legs.

Yugyeom stopped his mouth from marking every part of his lover's body, and stares at, Jinyoung's face.

He smiled genuinely and kissed his forehead.

"You can still stop me..."

He whispered.

Jinyoung gently pull his head down for kiss him.

"No..."

He whispered back.

"I want you..."

And that's what, Yugyeom all needed to hear right now to finally give it all to him.

He was ready to give it all to him.

_His mind, his heart, his soul...everything._

It didn't get long till their bedroom and literally their whole apartment to be filled with both of their voices moaning each other's name. They didn’t care anymore if they were being too loud or if their neighbors around them hears everything. They just don’t care.

All they care is each other, this moment, this bond.

Jinyoung was too scared before, but he realizes that he didn’t need to feel like that. It was, Yugyeom. His boyfriend, his love, his life.

_He would give him everything. No doubt. No questions._

Yugyeom was completely mesmerized by the person below him. Even though his hair were disheveled into different angles, his whole face was red, his lips were slightly parted while busy moaning his name, Yugyeom had never seen such beautiful being before.

He would be lying if this image had never entered his mind before, and it was honestly a beautiful thought, but right now that it was happening, this was far more than amazing by the one that he imagined, because this time it was real.

_Him, his boyfriend, right now, making love._

_He wanted to treasure this moment, along with their whole first year of being in love for the rest of his life._

"I love you..."

He couldn't help, but whispered on Jinyoung’s ears, while both of them were nearing their climax, and with just a few more thrusts full of love, Jinyoung arched his back and moaned loudly.

Yugyeom kisses his cheek once, Jinyoung's breath calmed down a little after that climax. He smiled at him and kisses him again on his lips.

Jinyoung's shaky hands finds it way to his boyfriend's cheeks, he smiles and stares lovingly at his face before whispering something.

"I love you more, Kim Yugyeom...thank you for coming into my life,"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I overslept and forgot that I haven't updated this book yet. 🙃🙃🙃 I'm sorryyyyy! Also, I...am....so....embarrass with this chap....like.... I hate writing bed scenes coz I suck on it, but yes, this was... /exits the room in embarrassment/


	9. Chapter 9

"Congratulations, boys! I am so proud of ya'll!"

"Thanks, Auntie!"

Youngjae replied and willingly accepts the hug being offered by, Yugyeom's mom.

Mrs. Kim also hugged the other guys in a motherly way, congratulating them as a newly graduates.

"Have fun to fullest tonight, alright? The next thing you boys would know is that, you don't even have the energy to open a can of beer once you’re loaded with adult stuffs later on. So, just enjoy these remaining free times as much as you can, okay?"

Yugyeom's dad told them, and the hyungs quickly nodded their heads to agree on that, because they exactly know what that meant.

They just talked a bit more with Yugyeom's parents, just giving them some advices and telling them how proud they are not just with their son, but also with their son's friends. These kids had been like a real brother to, Yugyeom since he entered college, so they are genuinely happy for all of them right now.

After that, Yugyeom’s parents finally let them enjoy their party on their own. They were supposed to celebrate with their batch mates, but the three newly grads preferred to celebrate among themselves with their hyungs at Yugyeom’s place.

“Wow! I can’t believe we’ve been meeting all together so much nowadays?”

Mark said as he notices that all of them are present right now. It was actually a little unbelievable that they kept seeing each other’s faces these days, because that’s never been the case before. It's either one them are always missing or they're just all busy that they couldn't even meet.

“Well, it’s always either, Jaebeom and Jackson hyung or Jinyoung hyung is not free so…”

“Well, sorry, Bambam, I was busy making a living, okay?”

Jackson sarcastically, but playfully said to the Thai male, making them all laughing.

“Anyway, I just remembered,” Jaebeom started, he took his time to pour some drink on his best friend’s cup beside him before continuing, “What happen to you, two, last night? You guys just suddenly stormed out without a say?”

He asked and pointed to Yugyeom and Jinyoung sitting across him.

Upon hearing the question, and probably remembering what happen last night, too. The couple suddenly started to get uneasy. Jinyoung’s face quickly turned into bright red as the image of them last night making love starts flashing inside his head.

_Gosh! We really did it!_

He thought, still in the state of disbelief. Jinyoung can even remember how freaking awkward he was when he woke up this morning. Not that he regretted doing it with him, he was honestly overjoyed that he fully gave himself to his boyfriend, but it’s just that, it was their first time, so he couldn’t help but get a little self-conscious.

Good thing, they woke up a little late, so they didn’t get much time to internalized and talked about what happen the whole night, because if they will, Yugyeom would be late for the graduation ceremony, and this is actually the first time for today that they were reminded about that topic.

_Well, thanks, Im Jaebeom?_

The older thought.

On the other hand, Yugyeom was a little shy, too, but he was doing his best to just be cool about it, since he really didn’t want to to make it more awkward for his boyfriend.

“I even thought, you guys were fighting?” Bambam asked, and shifted his attention to his hyungs when they all snickered after hearing that. “What?”

“Gosh, didn’t know you’re a little naïve, too?”

Youngjae commented beside him.

“They did fight…” Mark answered, not forgetting to give his best friend a mischievous look before speaking again, “But on their bed, I guess?”

He said and they all started teasing them that undoubtedly made, Jinyoung blushing even more on his seat.

“So, what?”

The young director said, trying his best to be confident about it, which makes Yugyeom a little surprised, because he didn’t really expected that, Jinyoung would be one confirming it himself.

“So, you guys, really did it last night?! Oh my!”

Jackson said with his usual dramatic reaction.

“What?!”

Bambam said after literally choking on his drink when he heard that.

“Why the heck are we talking about this thing? Come on, you guys!”

Yugyeom commented when it seems like they really won’t stop talking about it. Not that he was annoyed, he just didn’t want his boyfriend to be uncomfortable, because he exactly knows Jinyoung isn’t used on talking about these kind of things yet.

Soon enough, the topic finally diverted to some other things when, Mark started asking, Jinyoung about his current project.

“When are you going back at the filming then?”

He asked.

“I can’t believe they allowed you to left?”

Jackson added.

Yugyeom anticipated his boyfriend’s response, too, since he really didn’t had the chance to asked him last night and this morning, because they all just so busy about the graduation.

Jinyoung gulp down his drink first before answering.

“I won’t go back anymore.”

He answered, and though he sounded firm, Jinyoung was actually nervous on what would they say about it, specially, Yugyeom.

They all snapped their head ups on him when they heard that, then exchanges looks with each other as if asking themselves if they really heard that right, because why would Jinyoung not go back anymore? That’s such a loss!

Yugyeom at his side, too, seems shocked with his answer. He had honestly prepared himself, if ever, Jinyoung would leave right away after this night to go back for the filming, but never he actually expected that his hyung would make such decision right now, knowing all too well this was a big opportunity for him, and he knows this isn’t anyone’s fault, but Yugyeom suddenly feels like blaming himself.

_Was it because of me?_

He thought, and though that might sound so sweet, he couldn’t help but feel like it was him who took this opportunity away from his boyfriend.

“Are you serious?”

Mark asked with a chuckle, because it was just so unexpected, he was thinking if this was joke?

“I had already withdrawn.”

He confirmed, getting himself busy with his drink, not wanting to meet his friends’ eyes, specially his boyfriend, because he know they will just look at him in disappointment.

Tell him he’s stupid, but Jinyoung already had his decisions. He knows it was ridiculous, and this was such a big loss for him, but he already made up his mind.

He won’t go back.

He’ll stay here with, Yugyeom.

Erick and the team has the same reaction last night when, Jinyoung told them about it.

Erick even tried his best to convince him not to withdraw, but Jinyoung just seems so persistent.

_“I’m sorry, Erick-si, but I really need to withdraw for now, I can’t tell you why, but please understand me, I know the consequences and I’m ready to take responsibility, just please, I’m begging you, let me go back tonight.”_

To say that he was desperate is an understatement.

Maybe, he wasn’t on his right mind when he said that, and he might regret it later, but Jinyoung didn’t want anything right now other than to be with, Yugyeom.

He thought he was collected enough to bear a whole two months of being physically and emotionally far from him, but he guessed not?

The distance is too much, it’s killing him.

_Not now. I still can’t._

He concluded to himself. He didn’t know when did he started to get so obsessed with his boyfriend like this, but doesn’t really care. All he care is that, he’s now with him, and that’s all that matters for now.

“And here I thought, Gyeom would be the one that would go crazy within two months, but I guess, I’m wrong?”

Jackson jokingly said to lighten up the mood, coz he feels like they all suddenly got quiet and serious.

“Yeah, whatever you say hyung, it was your decision anyway, so meh! Cheers!”

Bambam added and just offered his cup up for a quick cheers, which the other guys immediately accepted.

“Anyway, that’s normal, you know? It was your first time being separated that far and long, so I kind of understand it.”

Mark said, trying to cheer his best friend up.

“What’re you saying, you understand, hyung? You and Jackson hyung had never even been separated since you guys got together?”

“Facts! Starting from college till now that you’re working, you guys are always glued together!”

Youngjae and Bambam said as a matter of fact. Making, Mark sighing in defeat, because that’s actually true and he got nothing to contradict that. The other guys started laughing because of that, and just then, they all started talking about random things instead.

Jinyoung finally decided to check on his boyfriend’s reaction beside him, and even though he was now laughing because of Jackson’s story, Jinyoung knows they will have a lot to talked about later when it’s just the two of them.

He was scared of what would, Yugyeom say to be honest. But Jinyoung had finally decided to be stubborn. Whatever, Yugyeom would say about it, he won’t go back, even if he got mad at him, he won’t go back, and besides, he already withdrawn, there would be nothing to go back to?

“I’ll just go take a wee,”

Jinyoung whispered to his boyfriend before standing up. Yugyeom only nodded his head and just goes back on focusing on that conversation that he have with his friends. Jinyoung knows that the younger was disappointed, but he really couldn’t do anything about it now.

_I’m sorry._

He thought.

Jinyoung took his time inside the bathroom to internalized his own decisions, and no matter how much he thought it was stupid, he couldn’t get himself to regret it.

_Stubborn? Yes, he was._

Letting out a deep sigh, he finally decided to go back, but his efforts into clearing his mind earlier inside the bathroom was all put into waste when he saw, Jungkook now sitting with his friends. He didn’t know when did he got here, but he honestly wasn’t happy about it. He knows it’s unfair, and he was really trying his best to not think of their previous conflicts involving the younger, but he just couldn’t help it right now.

“Hi, Jinyoung-si!”

Jimin greeted the older once he finally goes back beside, Yugyeom.

“Hi,”

He greeted shortly and just smiled a little at Jungkook, too, when the younger greeted him.

“When did you guys got here?”

“Just now? We just literally sat down.”

Jimin answered with a chuckle.

“What took you guys so long?”

Bambam asked, these two were supposed to be here earlier than this.

“Blame, Kookie! He was the one who picked me up late at my girls’ pad,”

“Sorry, my friends didn’t want to let me go earlier, so…”

Jungkook explained, him and Jimin were actually celebrating with their own friends at their college too, earlier, so they only get to catch up just now.

“Yeah, yeah whatever, here, help yourself kids!”

Mark said and gave them each a cup.

“Oh! Anyway, before I forgot!”

Jungkook beamed and excitedly grab the paper bag beside him.

“Ohhh? What’s that?”

Youngjae asked, getting intrigued.

“Here, it’s nothing much, but I got that on a shop nearby and thought it was cute, so I got one for each of you, guys, too!”

He said and started handing them his little gifts. It was a keychain that has a simple, yet cool design.

“Wow! Thanks!”

Mark beamed, opening the packaging to get a clearer view of it.

“Thanks.”

Jinyoung said when the younger handed him one, too.

“Let me see, yours?”

Yugyeom asked and compares his own keychain to his boyfriend.

“Oh why’s, Yugyeom got a different one?”

Bambam complained when he saw, Yug’s keychain.

“What?”

Jungkook asked, confused. The other guys immediately sends him a teasing look, as if telling him _‘I know what you did, there?’_

“Smooth.”

“That’s so brave of you, Kookie,”

Jaebeom and Youngjae said, making the younger panicking all of a sudden when Jinyoung gets the keychain from Yugyeom’s hand and examined it, and though he looks calm, Jungkook knows what the older was thinking, so he quickly tried to explain himself.

“Hey, no, it’s not like what you think, guys, the shop has run out of that design, so one of it got a different one, and honestly I didn’t even know, Yug would be the one getting it, I just keep on handing out, you know?”

He tried, but the other guys just shrugged their shoulders not really buying it.

Jinyoung just sighed and gave the keychain back to his boyfriend and not said anything anymore.

“Here, let’s trade then?”

Jungkook offered to, Yugyeom since he really didn’t like the older’s ambience right now. He looks calm and he’s quiet, but Jungkook knows he was already choking him to death in his mind.

“No, it’s fine. I don’t mind.”

Jinyoung interrupted before, Yugyeom could even hand back the keychain.

“No, it’s okay, we’ll just going to exchange it—“

“I said, it’s fine.”

Jinyoung cut him off.

He said it firmly that actually made them all stopping from what they’re doing. Yugyeom and Jungkook immediately withdrawn their hand and just nodded.

“I’ll go get some ice,”

He said and quickly excused himself, because he didn’t think he can stay calm any longer if he just sat there.

“What ice? Isn’t this ice?”

Bambam asked and pointed at the bucket of cube ice in front of them. Youngjae only shakes his head.

“No, no, Gyeom, you stay here, I’ll go talk to him, you guys might end up fighting if you followed him,” Mark stopped the younger from standing up. “I got this, okay?”

The older said, Yugyeom just nodded his head still worried about his boyfriend, but he knows his hyung got a point. They just might end up fighting and arguing if he followed him.

****ooOoo** **

****

Jinyoung stopped and rolled his eyes once he spotted his best friend waiting for him just in front of the bathroom’s door.

“What?”

He asked. Mark rolled back an eye at him and crosses his arms on his chest.

“You jealous?”

He asked, and Jinyoung walked near the counter top and leans his back there.

“I was trying not to, okay?”

He answered as he brushes up a hand through his hair. Mark stood beside him.

“We didn’t told you not be jealous tho?”

He said and chuckles, Jinyoung’s brows started meeting each other.

“What do you want, really?”

He asks, getting annoyed. Mark chuckles even more.

“Calm down!” He said and patted the other guy’s shoulder, which Jinyoung only ignored as he throws him his usual _‘I don’t have time with this, stupidity’_ look. “Hey, we know you’re trying so hard not to flip a table, and I just wanted to say, you’re doing good.”

He said and gave him another pat on the shoulder.

Jinyoung finally heaves out a deep sigh.

He really didn’t want to get mad. He knew so well that the younger still have something for his boyfriend till now, but he also knows the fact that no matter what that kid do, Yugyeom is already his. Yugyeom had already given him all the possible assurance that it was only him, and no one else, so he was doing his best to just ignore everything and suppressed his jealousy, because honestly it was nonsense.

But forgive him if he’s still a little annoyed, okay? He was just mastering it these days, so don’t expect him to be fully unaffected by it.

“Am I?”

“Yeah, but I believe you can still do a little bit better than that?”

“This is all the control that I’ve got, okay?”

“Well, then if that is all, then I pity, Jungkook, coz it seems like you’re ready to jump at him any moment when you’re looking at him?”

“Well, if that happens, you know what to do,”

Jinyoung said with an exasperated sigh. Mark laughed and shakes his head in disbelief.

“How’s he, anyway?”

“Yugyeom?”

Jinyoung nodded.

“He’s worried, obviously.”

“I’m glad he didn’t followed me just yet.”

“I know, that’s why I’m here instead.”

Jinyoung nodded again and stares at the tiled floor for a good minute before speaking again. Mark was just waiting for him.

“Do you think, I’m being too much?”

He asked with a scoff, finding himself a little pathetic for all the things he was doing right now, including his decisions, this jealousy...everything.

“What makes you asked that?”

Jinyoung only smiked and shakes his head.

Sometimes he couldn’t help but think whether he’s already being too much too handle for, Yugyeom. He knows he’s not a perfect boyfriend, and he was doing his best to be one, but it seems like the more he wanted to be one, the more he was failing to do so.

_In the end, I just keep on giving him inconveniences to deal with..._

He thought.

“To tell you the truth, you’re much way better than me, during my first year of relationship with, Jackson,” Mark admitted that made both of them laughing a little as they remember their much younger years. “Who’s guy on his right mind would involve himself in a catfight with a girl he’s been jealous of?”

He added that made Jinyoung laughing even more when he remembered, Mark looking like an idiot fighting with a girl like that.

“It’s just me.”

Mark proudly said.

“I got scratched so many times, too, trying to stop the both of you, you know?”

“No one told you to get involved, alright?”

Jinyoung only shakes his head.

“So, if ever you felt like you’re being too much, just think of the younger me alright?”

“Right.” Jinyoung replied, “Thanks,”

Maybe, his best friend was right.

All of this was new to him, he was just trying to learn everything, so, maybe, he would get better as the time goes by?

“And you know, Jinyoung, I keep on being surprised by you?”

Mark said, Jinyoung only look at him with a questioning look.

“I just never thought you’d be this in love with, Yugyeom?”

He said, and Jinyoung finally had that small but sweet smile on his face as he realized it, too.

“You’re right.”

He said and sighed.

_“He’s the one who fell in love first…but it seems like, I’m the one who fell in love harder,”_

****ooOoo** **

****

“Good night, kids!”

Jackson shouted before closing the bedroom’s door. He quickly walks back beside his boyfriend on the bed and snuggled with him.

“How’s it?”

“Good, I guess? Youngjae seems to be fine with it, he didn’t even complained,”

“Really? Do you think, they’ll talk?”

“Not sure, but I guess no yet, I mean, he probably just agreed to share the same room with, Jaeb, because Bam is with them and the room was basically big he can sleep an island apart from him.”

“Hm, how long will they be like this?”

Mark asked as he scooted a bit more his boyfriend’s body.

“Dunno, but I believe, Jaebeom would definitely not let it end just like that…”

Jackson whispered, while he’s playing with his boyfriend’s hair. Mark lifted his head up to look at him when he heard that.

“What?”

He asked. Jackson looks back at him.

“Huh?”

“What did you just said?”

“No, never mind that,” Jackson replied and gently brings back the other’s head closer to his chest. “Let’s just sleep we have work tomorrow morning,”

He added and finally closes his eyes, Mark didn’t say anything anymore and just closed his eyes too since he’s a bit sleepy now.

He’ll just ask him about it tomorrow.

While the couple was sleeping peacefully on their own room, the next room beside them seems to be the exact opposite.

Bambam just didn’t know what had gotten into him that he agreed to share a room with this two, a.k.a: the ex-lovers?

It was them who broke up and had issues among themselves, but why the heck is he one feeling so awkward right now?

He rolled on his right side and saw, Jaebeom lying on the couch looking at him straight in the eye as if telling him _‘You know what to do.’_ And Bambam exactly know what does he mean, but there’s no way he’s gonna betrayed his best friend, so he just decided to rolled on his left instead. This time, it was, Youngjae who’s looking at him with his _‘Don’t you dare.’_ Look.

Scared, Bambam just rolled again to stare at the ceiling and try to ignore both of his friends, but it seems like these two won’t really let him sleep peacefully tonight, because he can still feel their intense gaze at him right now.

Giving up, Bambam let out an annoyed groan as he pushes himself to sit on the bed.

“Yah, you, two!”

He growled. Youngjae was still glaring at him while Jaebeom was still looking at him with his hopeful eyes.

Bambam brushes his hand through his face and lets out a exasperated sigh.

“Fine.”

He started and stood up from the bed.

“I’ll let you to two talk,” He said looking at Jaebeom, “But no, I won’t give up my spot, hyung, I’ll only let you talk with this guy for a while, then I’ll go back and sleep beside, Youngjae, I won’t let you sleep beside him just like that after what you did, hyung, you wish.”

He said, which makes it fair for, Youngjae.

Jaebeom was a little dissatisfied, but he do understands that. Having a chance to talk with, Youngjae alone will be enough.

Bambam groaned one more time before he finally walks out of the door.

Should he just sleep downstairs? At the living room?

He thought.

On the other hand, Jaebeom awkwardly clears his throat the moment, Bambam exited the room. He quickly felt his own tongue backing out as, Youngjae finally looks at him with that annoyed expression on his face.

“Congratulations…”

He tried saying.

Youngjae sighed and rests his back on the head board of the bed. He didn’t dare to answer, so Jaebeom immediately thought of something else to say, but before he could even open his mouth again for another question, Youngjae cut him off with his own question.

“How’s your child?”

He asked. Jaebeom was speechless for a moment, not really expecting him to be asking him about it.

“Sehwa’s got a pretty sensitive pregnancy, but…they’re doing fine these days…”

He answered with a hint of hesitation, not really sure how would he say it without offending him even more.

Youngjae nodded his head. He couldn’t believe there would be a point that they would talk about something like this.

“You need to be a good father to that child…” Youngjae muttered. “I don’t want my previous heartaches to be put into waste…”

He added and finally met his eyes again.

They just stare at each other for a few more seconds, both were trying to read what is on each other's mind.

“If you failed with me…at least, don’t fail on your child.”

He said, and Jaebeom’s whole being was suddenly being eaten by his guilt again that he couldn’t even utter a single word right now.

“Times up!”

Good thing, Bambam finally got back inside the room. He wanted to give them more time to talk but he was so freaking sleepy now, and he didn’t want to sleep at that whole ass living room alone, coz it’s just so scary there.

“I’m freaking drowsy now, so just save your conversation some other time, okay?”

He said and immediately throw himself beside, Youngjae on the bed.

The ex-lovers looks at each other one last time, before Youngjae finally goes back on lying down on the bed.

Jaebeom sighed and just goes back on the lying at the couch, too.

Youngjae's were still replaying inside his head.

****ooOoo** **

****

“How long are you gonna stare at your bracelet, hyung?”

Yugyeom muttered when he opened his eyes, and saw, Jinyoung staring at the bracelet on his wrist. He was actually already awake a few minutes ago, but was just pretending to be asleep to see how much longer will, Jinyoung do that, and it’s already been 15 minutes that his boyfriend is doing that, and he didn’t seem to stop, so Yugyeom needs to check if he’s still okay or if there’s already something wrong with him.

Jinyoung smiled and finally puts down his wrist to snuggled closer with his boyfriend.

“It’s just so beautiful, I can’t help it.”

He mumbled against, Yugyeom’s neck.

“I’m glad you liked it,”

The younger said and places a soft kiss on his head.

“I love it.”

Jinyoung answered, which made his boyfriend relieved.

Yugyeom was even anxious last night to give it to him, because, he thought, Jinyoung might find it so corny, but as he saw how, Jinyoung’s eyes light up when he saw the bracelets, Yugyeom’s heart was filled with satisfaction. Jinyoung just seemed to love it so much and he was so happy about it.

Jinyoung gently grabs his boyfriend's hand, so he could stare at his and Yugyeom’s bracelet together, and smiled even more. There was an on-going riot inside his stomach as the engraving _‘YGJY_ ’ shines so perfectly as the sun light from their window touches it.

It’s just so beautiful to his eyes.

Yugyeom gently grabs back his hyung’s hand and softly kisses it, making the older blushing all of the sudden. He couldn’t help but giggle when, Jinyoung buried his face on his chest to hide that blush.

“What’re you so cute for, seriously?”

He said and, Jinyoung just playfully hit his arm.

“Anyway,” Jinyoung said when he finally regained himself from blushing so hard. Yugyeom only hummed as an answer since he was busy pulling the older on top of him. “I’m sorry,”

He said and rest his head on top of, Yugyeom’s broad chest.

“So sudden?”

Yugyeom asked while chuckling, not really sure what he was apologizing for.

“About last night…”

Jinyoung muttered.

Yugyeom seems to finally get it, because he suddenly got quiet, probably trying to remember all that happened last night.

They didn’t really talked about the incident with, Jungkook after, Jinyoung got back with Mark last night. Jinyoung didn’t know if, Yugyeom forgot about it or he just didn’t want to talked about it. But either of that, Jinyoung was thankful that, Yugyeom didn’t let that nonsense issue ruin the night. Yugyeom was even so excited last night when he gave him the bracelets as if nothing happened.

Jinyoung can just let it go and not bother, but he just really to talked about it right now, because his guilt won’t let him live if he won’t open it up with him.

"I'm trying my best to control it, and I know my best wasn't enough, but...please give me some more time, I'll work on it..."

He muttered.

"You don't need to apologise hyung," Yugyeom answered as he started caressing his boyfriend's cheeks, Jinyoung immediately leans on his touch, "I know where are you coming, and I appreciates how your trying your best about that matter,"

Yugyeom said, and smiled when he saw that cute pout on his lover's lips.

"And honestly...I should be the one to apologize,"

He added and let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry if I'm being too much to handle..."

Yugyeom said, which made Jinyoung a little surprised, because he didn't actually have an idea why would, Yugyeom think like that? If someone's being too much, he positively thought that it was him, not Yugyeom.

"No, what're you saying?"

Jinyoung immediately protested, getting worried as, Yugyeom's smiles turns into a bitter one.

"Why did you withdraw from the filming, hyung?"

He asked, and Jinyoung immediately understands what he was talking about, thus making him speechless for a while.

He really didn't mean to make his boyfriend feel like that.

He slowly goes back on leaning his head on his chest and hugs him even tighter.

"I know what you're thinking..."

Jinyoung muttered after a good minute.

"Don't blame yourself. It was me who decided to withdraw, it's my decision, you have nothing to do with that..."

"But—"

"Yugyeom,"

Jinyoung interrupted him.

"It's not you who's being weak...it was me..." He said and look back up to his boyfriend's eyes. "I can't bear being too far away from you for that long, I'll go crazy...so, don't blame yourself, it was all on me, and I know you're disappointed with my decision, but I really can't, and please don't ask me to go back, because I won't, I won't leave you...not now...please."

Jinyoung pleaded, his eyes was full of hope and desperation. He didn't want to be this serious so early in the morning, but he wanted to convey his inner feelings, because he feels like, Yugyeom would definitely try to convince him to go back, and he honestly didn't want to.

Yugyeom keeps on thinking that maybe he was being too clingly and demanding, that's why it pushed, Jinyoung to just withdraw from his project, so he could console him. Though, it was true that he really wanted him back, Yugyeom won't ever selfishly asked him to go back for him.

But now, that those words comes from, Jinyoung's mouth himself, Yugyeom feels more sure now, that this guy was really in love with him as much as he was in love with the older, too. Not that he ever doubted his hyung's love for him. It's just feel so good that this thing shows how much Jinyoung could go far for him.

Yugyeom stares back at his eyes for a few seconds before he started grabbing the older's nape down for a kiss.

Jinyoung kisses him back without hesitation. He didn't even complain when, Yugyeom switches their position. He just willingly wrapped his arms on the back of the younger's neck when, Yugyeom kisses him down through his neck, letting out a small whimper when, Yugyeom bites on that sensitive spot just below his neck.

Jinyoung was sure where is this going and he honestly didn't care now, because after that very first time, he finally concluded that, he was seriously just scared for nothing. Yugyeom was so much caring and gentle, so he won't really mind doing it again with him if they got a chance.

But, it seems like today isn't really a good chance for that, because that sudden knock, accompanied by, Yugyeom's mom's voice from the other side of the door made them panicking.

"Honey, it's already late! Breakfast's ready!"

His mom said and it only took them for like, 15 seconds to get off each other and put on their clothes. The seriousness and intimacy earlier has totally been swept off, as Yugyeom hurriedly ran towards the bathroom to change since he's the one who's almost naked.

"Hi, um..good morning, auntie?"

Jinyoung greeted once he opened the door for, Yugyeom's mom.

"Good morning, son! Is, Yugy awake now?"

"Oh! Uh, yes...he's just brushing his teeth on the bathroom,"

He nervously answered, avoiding, Mrs. Kim's eyes when the lady starts looking at him from head to toe.

"Did you, boys, just woke up?"

She asked while chuckling, fixing Jinyoung's hair, because it was seriously disheveled as if he haven't used a comb ever on his life.

"Yes, sorry..."

Jinyoung answered, all embarrassed with how he looked right now.

Mrs. Kim only told him to go downstairs for breakfast after that and she finally left.

Once, she was finally out of sight.

Jinyoung lets out a relieved sigh and closed the door, not forgetting to locked it.

But as, Jinyoung heard the locking sound, his mind suddenly remembered if this door was ever locked the whole night?

_'It's not?'_

He asked himself, because he didn't remember unlocking it earlier when he opened the door.

"That was close!"

Yugyeom beamed when he finally got out of the bathroom and immediately hugged his boyfriend from behind.

"Did you locked the door last night?"

Jinyoung asked, still intrigued.

"Hmm, yes? I think, so?"

The younger answered, and teasingly started kissing the back of his neck again. Jinyoung giggles, because it tickles.

"Yah, we almost got busted, and you're at it again?"

He said as he shifted on facing him instead.

"We locked the door now?"

The younger said and find his own access again on his boyfriend's neck.

Jinyoung giggles even more with that.

There were just trying to get back the mood when someone just really won't leave them alone right now.

"Hey! Get out now! Breakfast's ready stop eating each other you, two!"

Both of them flinched when they heard that.

Yugyeom immediately pull off from hugging his boyfriend, and quickly opens the door.

"What the heck, Bam?!"

Yugyeom whisper yelled, because what if someone hears that for pete's sake?

Bambam immediately sprinted his way out of his sight when he aimed to kicked his ass.

"It's not really a good idea to do couple stuffs here at your place, huh?"

Jinyoung teased when he realizes that every time they try to be intimate here, they always got interrupted.

"Should we go back to your place then?"

Yugyeom asked with a smirk. He tried to pull him closer again, but Jinyoung squirms off of him, and shrugs his shoulder.

"Hey?"

He whined, but Jinyoung is already walking inside the bathroom to probably prepare himself before going down for breakfast.

"Hyung?"

"Not now, Kim Yugyeom!"

Jinyoung playfully said inside the bathroom.

****ooOoo** **

****

"Oh, then you need to take some meds then?"

"No, Auntie, It's fine, it's just a hangover, it'll get away soon,"

Jackson politely answered.

He had mentioned that his head aches a little, and now, Yugyeom's mom won't stop worrying about him.

"Are you sure? You still have rehearsals later?"

"Mom, he's fine~"

Yugyeom butted in, laughing a bit on how his Mom was making it a big deal.

"Yes, auntie,"

Jackson answered.

They were now having a breakfast with, Nana and Mrs. Kim. Jaebeom left as soon as he woke up, because he has an early rehearsal. Youngjae left with Bambam to celebrate with their own fam on their hometown, so they didn't get to finish their breakfast. Youngjae would be going home to Mokpo and Bambam will fly back to Thailand for a few days, while Jimin and Jungkook already went home last night after their little party ended. So, it was basically, just Mark, Jackson and Jinyoung that was left at the mansion having breakfast together.

"And when are you kids planning to get married then?"

Mrs. Kim asked, and that literally made the four guys around him choking on their food.

Mark immediately grab a glass of water to revived himself before speaking.

"Auntie?"

Mark asked, not really sure what does she meant by that?

"Why? Did I say something wrong? I mean, you guys are all grown men now? Specially the two of you, it's time for you now to look for a significant other and get married?"

She suggested which makes, Yugyeom snickering at the side, because it's just funny that his hyungs were getting told to find someone and get married when they were already a couple a long time ago themselves.

Jackson smiles sarcastically at, Yugyeom.

_'How dare this kid laugh at us when he do have the same situation here?'_

Jackson thought, reminding himself to kick his ass later.

"I'll marry my significant other when, I'm ready, Auntie, thanks for the advice,"

Jackson said, which make his own boyfriend cringing.

"Oh! So, you have a girlfriend?"

Mrs. Kim excitedly said which makes the four guys exchanging looks.

Jackson only smiled awkwardly, and secretly nudges his boyfriend beside him under the table asking for help, but Mark only nudge him back and just continued eating. Interested to see how, Jackson would escape this on his own.

_Damn, these people that I have?_

Jackson thought, because why is no one trying to help him?

Good thing, Nana finally made her wonders and diverted the topic in something else when she started asking, Jinyoung about his job. Giving, Jackson a relief because he didn't want to lie and sin any further than this.

Their conversation during breakfast just goes on from the most random to the most serious things, and honestly they were glad that they had a chance to get a lot meaningful advices from, Yugyeom's Mom and Nana. They would sure, do, uses all of it in the near future.

"Hi, son! Why are you doing that?"

Mrs. Kim asked when she spotted, Jinyoung washing the dishes, when she entered the kitchen.

"Oh, it's fine, Auntie, I'm actually good at washing the dishes, so..."

"No! You're a guest here, you shouldn't be doing that!"

She protests.

Jinyoung only laughed a little, but still didn't stop.

Mrs. Kim sighed and just shakes her head.

"It's really fine, Auntie,"

"Fine, then."

She said, defeated.

Jinyoung thought that she would leave after that, but seconds has passed and the lady was still there, standing beside him, and he knows she was staring and watching him, because he can honestly feel that.

"Uh...yes, auntie?"

He asked, and just like what he thought, the lady was staring at his face, thus, suddenly making him a little anxious.

Her eyes goes down a little through his shoulders then goes back up again to his eyes and smiled.

Jinyoung didn't know, but he suddenly got nervous. His heart started beating so fast inside his chest when, Mrs. Kim steps a bit closer to him and fixed his shirts collar.

"Jinyoung-ah...I wanted to talk to you about something?"

She suddenly said and though she has that small smile on his face, Jinyoung knows she was dead serious right now.

He couldn't help but swallowed the lump on his throat when he heard that.

He do have a feeling of what is it all about, but he didn't think if he's already ready for that conversation right now.

"Please, be honest with me..."

She said, and Jinyoung anticipated her next words even more, his hands were already shaking under the water on the sink.

"Hyung?"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: This is unedited so, I'm really sorry if this would come out like a crap TT_TT work's been killing me, I don't even have time to edit, but I'll probably go back on this one and edit it when I got the chance. Forgive meeeee /bows down to my knees/


	10. Chapter 10

"Hyung?"

Both, Jinyoung and Mrs. Kim shifted their attention behind them once they heard that voice.

It was, Yugyeom, looking a bit confuse on what the two were doing, because they look a bit serious.

Mrs. Kim immediately put on a smile for his son.

"Okay?"

He said with a small chuckle as if asking them what's happening.

"Yes, son?"

"Well...am I interrupting some serious conversation here?"

He added jokingly making his mom chuckling too. Jinyoung didn't know, but he suddenly feels a bit forced to pull off the same reaction, even though no one told him to.

"We're just talking about the dishes, honey,"

She said in a casual manner. Yugyeom was still having that 'Okayyy???' look on his face, but as Jinyoung confirmed it that they were just talking about that, Yugyeom immediately lets it go.

"Yes, why are you doing that, anyway? Come on!"

Yugyeom playfully said.

"Well, your complain is nonsense, because, Jinyoungie is almost done,"

Mrs. Kim said, Jinyoung only smiled to agree. Yugyeom sighed and shakes his head.

_'My boyfriend and his super organized ass,'_

He thought.

"Anyway, let's go walk, Mark hyung and Jackson hyung outside, they need to go now for the rehearsals,"

"They're leaving already?"

"Yes, Mom, they're actually late now to be honest?"

He answered with a chuckle.

Jinyoung finally puts down the last plate and nodded his head. They finally excused themselves to, Yugyeom's mom after that to see their friends.

Jinyoung can even feel Mrs. Kim’s eyes on him while walking out with Yugyeom. He just feels more relaxed when they finally exited the kitchen. He wasn't really scared of, Yugyeom's mom, the lady doesn't seem mad at all, but rather she looks as if she was about to ask him for a big time favor or something like that, that Jinyoung knew so well he wouldn't get to turn down.

And honestly, whatever it is, he was thankful that, Yugyeom barges in to them in that same exact moment.

_‘What could it be?’_

He asked himself. Even though he does have a little idea on what was it all about.

And to be honest, he suddenly feels like going now, too. He didn't want to continue that interrupted conversation anymore, he didn't even know whether he wanted to open this is up to his boyfriend. He knows for sure, that Yugyeom won't stop bugging himself about it once he told him, and worst, he might even confront his own mom about it, and Jinyoung didn't want that, since he figured this is supposed to be somewhat a confidential matter between him and Yugyeom's mom.

Shaking his head subtly, Jinyoung told himself to just lets it go for now.

"Are you sure, you guys, didn't want to go with us?"

"No, it's fine, we'll just get a cab, I know you, two, has your own agendas, so we'll just go on our own and not bother you,"

Mark answered, giving his youngest friend a pat on his shoulder.

"Bother? You guys never been one!'

Yugyeom insists.

"Just let them go, if they wanted to go alone,"

Jinyoung said beside him. Yugyeom only pouted and muttered 'fine.' making his hyungs cooing because he seriously looks so cute. Jinyoung just giggled.

"We'll go now! See you guys again when we have a chance!"

Mark said and finally started to walk away while waving, Jackson congratulated, Yugyeom one last time and they're finally off.

Once, it was just the two of them, Yugyeom shifted his attention to the guy beside him.

Jinyoung looks back at him and smiled when he saw the look, Yugyeom has right now. He purposely inched backwards when the younger attempted to hold him, making Yugyeom questioning him with his expressions.

"What now?"

Jinyoung asked innocently as if he really didn't know what the younger was trying to do. Yugyeom smirked and shakes his head, re-attempting by putting his hands on the older's shoulder, ending up sighing in defeat when, Jinyoung playfully shrugged his hands off.

"What's with you today?"

Jinyoung asked playfully while laughing, still trying to avoid the younger's hands.

Yugyeom didn't answered and just proceeds to catch him, until they started running after each other in front of the Kim's mansion.

"Gotcha!"

Yugyeom said when he finally caught him and trapped him inside his arms. Jinyoung tried to squirm off of it, but was unsuccessful, so he just playfully sighed and gave up.

"What the heck, get off me!" He teasingly said, making the younger wrapping his arms around him even tighter. "Yah, Kim Yugyeom?"

He jokingly said.

"Don't want to."

The younger muttered and shifted to properly hugging him instead. He dive his head on the crooked of his hyung's neck and sighed contentedly.

Jinyoung smiled sweetly because of that, he lifted his arms too, to hug his boyfriend, kissing his head and softly running his hands on, Yugyeom's back.

"Why you so clingy today?"

He softly asked, giggling as, Yugyeom lifted his head for a while to show his pout, then returned his head on its previous comfortable position on the crook of, Jinyoung's neck.

"Missed me?"

He whispered with a smile.

Yugyeom chuckled as he heard that.

"As far as I know, you're the one who's missing me so bad?"

He answered with a playful smirked, teasing the older. Jinyoung rolled his eyes and jokingly tried to get off the hug, which the younger immediately prevented.

"Just joking!"

He said, wooing the older as soon as possible. Jinyoung only laughed and goes back on hugging the younger again.

Honestly, Jinyoung just wanted some sweet wooing. He aren't actually denying the fact that he was indeed, the one, who's missing the younger so badly. This previous months was just so full of everything from his work and Yugyeom's agendas at uni that they feel like they really didn't get to maximize those times that they were together, and now, that Yugyeom has finally finished his course, and Jinyoung finally had nothing anything work related for now, they feel like this is finally their chance to be just all over each other. They know that they would be even more busy now that, Yugyeom finally graduated, but they wanted to take this chance to just not think about of anything else other than themselves, them being together.

“So, what’s your plan today?”

Jinyoung muttered, still engrossed with that hug with the younger. Yugyeom lifted his head to think, and smiled when he finally thought of an idea.

“How about we go to your place and just stay there all day?”

He asked. Jinyoung laughed a little when heard that.

Just what he expected, Yugyeom will of course, prefer to just stay all day with him in his place. The younger doesn’t really like going out that much, unless if it was a date.

“Don’t you want to stay here?”

“You said it yourself, my place isn’t really a good place to do couple stuffs?”

Yugyeom answered, realizing it now, too, that they never had successfully made any intimate stuffs in here since day one. He didn’t know if it was because, here, there’s a lot of people staying, while on the older’s place it was just the two of them, so the chances of them being interrupted was given, or maybe because this place just isn’t really for that. Either of that, Yugyeom needs a place where they won’t be interrupted at all.

“What is it that couple stuff you’re planning to do, that you didn’t want to be disturb?”

Jinyoung asked again pretending to be innocent. Yugyeom playfully rolled his eyes.

“Do you really want me to spell it out?”

He said with a challenging look, Jinyoung shrugged his shoulder still trying to act like he has no idea. Yugyeom smirked and stares at the older’s lips, inching closer and was about to give him a kiss, but Jinyoung immediately stopped him by putting his hand on the younger’s lips.

“Are you crazy? Someone might see us?”

He whispered, checking his left and right if there’s someone near them, and even though this place is just huge and that their location seems secluded at all, Jinyoung still want to be a little cautious.

“There’s no one here,”

The younger answered after removing his hyung’s hand on his lips. He guides his hand back on the back of his neck, and inches forward again, smiling as, Jinyoung didn’t stop him anymore this time.

_‘It should be fine, right?’_

Jinyoung told himself before he finally lets his insecurities about someone possibly seeing them and just kisses his boyfriend back.

He had kissed this man so many times, but the feeling every time their lips touches were the same feeling as they did the very first time.

It still excites him, so much addicting.

They couldn’t help but smile in between those kisses.

“Excuse me, you kids, I need to water the flowers?”

As if something had slapped them back to reality, Jinyoung popped his eyes open when he heard that. He quickly detangled himself from his boyfriend and stood there stiff on his spot. Yugyeom on the other hand was clueless until he saw, Nana behind them, scratching the back of his head as the older lady was giving them a _‘You’re really doing that here huh?’_ look.

Jinyoung lowers his head down as soon as he met eyes with the older lady, his face was shaded with bright red in pure embarrassment. Yes, he knows that, Nana is aware that they’re together, but come on, he didn’t want her to think they were just together to do stuffs like this.

“So? Can I take care of the innocent flowers now?”

“Oh! Sure, sure! I’m sorry,”

Yugyeom awkwardly said, moving aside so the older lady could go ahead and water the flowers behind them.

He looks at his boyfriend and giggled when he saw that, Jinyoung was literally almost out of his consciousness now, he looks as if he already wanted the ground to just eat him whole.

Jinyoung glared at him when he heard him laugh.

“You, kids just continue that inside your room, you didn’t want your mom or your dad to see you instead right?”

Nana spoke, getting back their attention.

“Yeah…sorry,”

“Don’t be. There’s nothing wrong with what you’re doing, I am just saying that you kids, needs to be a little bit more cautious when you’re here, you know we have a lot more eyes here than your boyfriend’s place?”

Nana advised them, making Jinyoung even more embarrass.

What happen to his cautiousness earlier?

_‘Well, it was basically, Gyeom’s fault?’_

He thought. Blaming his boyfriend for it, because he wouldn’t get to do it, if Yugyeom didn’t tempted him.

And that, he knows was a lie, because of course he does want to do it too. He’s just trying to find something that would ease his embarrassment.

Both of them nodded their heads to agree.

“And anyway, I just remembered, have you done your anniversary? I remembered you got together around this time last year?”

The older lady said when she remembers what happen last year in this same exact location.

The two younger guys immediately brighten up when they heard that, suddenly getting some glimpse of that night inside their heads.

“Yes, we did!”

Yugyeom beamed, making Nana smiling as per seeing his baby getting excited about it.

“Jinyoung hyung flew back here for me for our anniversary!”

He added. Jinyoung only chuckle with his boyfriend’s excitement.

“Really? That’s so sweet of you, Nyeong-ah?”

Nana said and gently pinches the younger’s cheeks. Jinyoung smiled even more and nodded his head.

“Yugyeom gave me this,”

He said as he excitedly shows off his bracelet to the older lady.

“It’s a couple, look?”

Yugyeom added, putting his wrist beside his boyfriend to show it to the older lady. Nana laughed a little because of that. She really finds it so cute how this two suddenly got excited like that upon the mention of their anniversary.

“You two are so cute!”

She beams, making the two younger guys a little shy.

“And I’m so happy for the both of you, you really are perfect for each other,”

She added with a genuine smile.

Yugyeom was greatly moved when he heard that, he smiled even wider and hugged the older lady as tight as he can to convey how much he was thankful to have her.

“Thank you, I love you, Nana,”

He whispered. The older lady smiles even more and patted his back muttering _‘I love you, too, son.’_ to Yugyeom.

Jinyoung was just watching them with a soft smile on his face.

They were indeed, lucky to have the older lady around them. It feels so nice knowing that aside from their friends, there’s someone older than them who knows and accepts them for what they are.

Thinking about that, Jinyoung’s smile slowly fades away as he remembered that interrupted conversation with, Yugyeom’s mom earlier at the kitchen.

_‘How about her? Will she understand just like, Nana understands it?’_

He thought.

He has this strong feeling that it is what he thought it was all about, and honestly, Jinyoung knows they couldn’t hide this forever, and sooner or later they would really need to inform everyone around them about it, but he was wishing that they would get to do that without anyone forcing them or just letting it out because they were cornered. As much as he possible, he wanted to openly out it on their own will, not just because someone told them to do so.

“We’ll go now, Nana! Please, tell Mom, I’ll be on hyung’s place for a while,”

Yugyeom spoke, making Jinyoung snapping out of his thoughts. Nana told them she’ll inform, Mrs. Kim about it. Jinyoung bid his goodbye’s too and, Yugyeom finally grabs his boyfriend hands to walk away.

While walking on the drive way, Jinyoung’s mind couldn’t help, but go back to what he was thinking earlier.

_‘Does she really know?’_

He thought, still trying to figure out what could have happened if, Yugyeom didn’t interrupted them earlier?

_‘Or am I just overthinking?’_

He asked himself.

What if he was really stressing about nothing? What if it is really not about that? What if it was just some silly question again that a Mom could asked about his son to his friends?

Jinyoung just keeps on thinking about it, that he didn’t even realized his mood was slowly going down now. He shifted his look on his boyfriend when he felt his hand being squeezed a little.

Yugyeom was a bit surprised when he saw the older’s reaction, his brows were furrowed, already meeting each other that it almost seems like he was glaring at him. Which is confusing because, what did he even do for, Jinyoung to be annoyed at him right now?

“What’s the matter?”

He asked, getting concerned.

Jinyoung’s brows soften when he heard his boyfriend’s soft voice. He shakes his head a little to shook those thoughts out.

“If you’re mad about, Nana seeing us earlier, then I’m sorry…”

“No, no! It’s…not about that,”

He quickly said as he didn’t want to his boyfriend getting guilty about it.

“Then what were you thinking? You seem so lost on it?”

“It’s nothing really…I just remember if I turned off the AC at home or not?”

He said as an excuse, feeling a little bit bad from keeping it to his boyfriend, but Jinyoung promised himself, he’ll definitely tell him soon when he’s finally sure of it, because right now, he really didn’t know if he can tell him yet, since even him wasn’t even sure what it was all about, all he have right now is all assumptions.

“You sure it was just that?”

“Yeah, did you remember turning it off?”

He asked to finally divert the conversation. Yugyeom thought about it for a while, eyes turning into circles when he realized that he didn’t get to turn it off before leaving for the ceremony since they’re basically on rush.

“Shit!”

Yugyeom cursed. Jinyoung’s thoughts completely diverted to their AC now, too. Eyes also getting bigger as, Yugyeom reacted like that.

“You didn’t?!”

He asked. Yugyeom smiled awkwardly then nodded his head, making Jinyoung’s mouth hanging open, because basically they left it on for the whole day without anyone needing or using it.

“I’ll share with the bill for this month,”

He said, letting out an awkward chuckle as Jinyoung was looking at him with his done look.

“You better be, Kim Yugyeom.”

**ooOoo**

Jinyoung looks at his boyfriend beside him, who’s just quietly driving, focusing on the road. He lets out sigh and just stares outside the window as he know, Yugyeom isn’t really on the mood right now.

He scratched his head as he thought of how this day might possibly end, because of this urgent matter. Getting disappointed with himself, too, that he couldn’t do anything about it.

He pulls out his phone inside his pocket when they heard it ringing, thus making, Yugyeom shifting his head to look at him for a second.

Jinyoung groaned when he saw that it was, Taeha again who’s calling. He gathered his remaining patience first before finally tapping the answer button.

“What?”

He annoyingly asked.

“I’m already on my way, okay?”

He answered when the guy asked him for the nth time where is he now?

Jinyoung immediately ended the call after that and just throw his phone on the back seat.

_‘Damn, that guy’s such a bother!’_

He thought, pissed off.

He leans his head on the seat’s head rest and lets out a deep sigh.

He really feels bad right now for his boyfriend.

This day’s supposed to be just them, chilling and making out, but…

_‘Why can’t we have a single day just for ourselves, really?!’_

He thought and snapped his tongue in annoyance.

They were about to head directly at, Jinyoung’s place when he suddenly got a message from, Erick regarding a project. Jinyoung was confused at first, because the on-going project isn’t done yet and now there’s another one upcoming? Erick informed them that it was a project produced by the agency itself for the upcoming film festival and that they really need to start it as soon as possible to get the entry in before the deadline. Their agency was a big candidate during film festivals so they sure would not let this pass, and since, Erick, the main director was busy with the current project in Malaysia, he has no choice, but to summon his assistant directors to handle the film for now. Which is why, Taeha had flown back here to discussed and start it with, Jinyoung and the team.

Jinyoung didn’t know what to feel really, even though he has no regrets about his previous decision, he do feels a little bit disappointed with himself when he withdrawn from the current project, because it was such a loss, and he could have earned some big credentials from it, so it was a little minus on his part to missed that opportunity. Now that he was getting another opportunity as soon as he let the first one slipped, he didn’t know if he really should feel glad or not, because here he is again, about to bummed their plans with his boyfriend, because of work?

They were all happy and relaxed earlier thinking that they would finally have some time only for themselves, but as soon as, Jinyoung got the message, everything just suddenly turns upside down, specially, Yugyeom’s mood. Though, Yugyeom never did stopped him or go against it, he knew, Yugyeom’s greatly disappointed right now.

“Finally!”

Taeha beamed when he saw, Jinyoung entering the café and walking towards his table. Jinyoung immediately sat down across him.

“Hey, what took you so long? I’ve been waiting….” He spoke and suddenly trails on his word when, Yugyeom suddenly shows up and sat beside, Jinyoung. “Okay?”

He asked, shifting his head from Jinyoung and Yugyeom as if asking his colleague what’s the younger doing here?

“Hi, Hyung,”

Yugyeom greeted in a not so friendly way, evidently still not on the mood. Who would be anyway? Taeha just wouldn’t stop bugging his boyfreind even if; Jinyoung already told him that he’ll come to talk with him.

“Hi..”

Taeha greeted back in a suspicious manner, he shifted his look on, Jinyoung trying to get an explanation. Jinyoung only sighed and puts his arms on the table to get started.

“Just tell me the details,”

He said, ignoring, Taeha’s confusion.

The other guy obviously got annoyed by his response, but quickly tried to pull it off as he puts on a fake smile.

“So, here’s the thing…” He started, ignoring the younger’s eyes on him, “I’m pretty sure, Erick-si already gave you a heads up about it,”

“He did,”

“Good. He told me to went back here to start the planning and execution of the film for the fest with you…” He spoke, glancing on, Yugyeom and going back to looking at, Jinyoung. “The holding of the audition and the location weren’t fixed yet, Erick-si told me to make sure first that we’ll accept this project before fixing everything,”

He added. The two other guys were just listening to him.

“And as you know, Jinyoung this will took approximately around 5 months to be done, two months for the preparation and three months for the actual filming, it might even be longer than that, and I’m not sure what’s you deal, but I can see these days that you have an issue about going outside the country…or should I say, going too far away here…you know? From home?”

He said, taking his first sip from his coffee. Jinyoung’s brows started meeting each other when he heard that.

“What do you mean by that, hyung?”

Yugyeom suddenly spoke for him, voice sounds a bit insulted.

Taeha smirked before speaking, a thing that, Yugyeom wished he didn’t see, because right now, he is really getting annoyed.

“What I mean is, this is another offer from the agency for the two of us. Erick-si wouldn’t be here for the film, so he was handing it freely to us, you have the choice to accept this film or not, if you accepts this, then good, we can go sign the contract as soon as possible and start it, if not, then that would be fine, too, I won’t mind working alone for this film…”

He spoke, which made both of the guys in front of him even getting confuse.

“My point is…” He said and puts down his coffee, “I know you’re busy with that _stuff_ that made you withdrawn from the campaign film right now, I don’t know what exactly is that, but I believe it was too important for you, because why would you even let go of a good offer if not, right? And that I know you’ve never been decisive about things like this, anyway, heck I am even positive you’ll tell me _I’ll think about it, first.’_ Again?”

He said with a chuckle.

“What the fuck are you saying, then?”

Jinyoung asked calmly, but undeniably annoyed.

Did this jerk really call his boyfriend _‘that stuffs?’_

Yugyeom was just listening, already throwing daggers at the guy in front of them.

“I am giving you a favor, Jinyoung-si, I know you didn’t want to go just yet for whatever reason is that, and I would understand if you won’t accept this, I’ll take care of the explanation for, Erick-si if you want me to?”

Taeha bargained.

Jinyoung knew so well what does he means by that. Taeha was pushing him not to accept this, so he can take the opportunity for himself.

Jinyoung was the first AD (Assistant Director), so if ever both of them accepted this, the control would be all on him, since, Erick-si won’t be involved. He’s the one who’d be credited to as the temporary main director. Now, if ever he won’t accept this, Taeha would get it instead, which he feels like was just fine for him, too, since he didn’t want to be greedy and unfair, and as much as possible he wanted to be considerate given the fact that he just withdrawn from the current film without a concrete reason, while, Taeha was still signed into it and was dedicated for the next project. But as much as he just want to give it to him, the only way for that is for him to reject this, but thinking of that, he might lose all the upcoming opportunities too if he would reject this one again. Jinyoung had already lost a big part of his possible points from the campaign, and he’ll lose even bigger if he let this pass, too. He might even get terminated if he keeps on declining. Also, there’s no way to just tell the agency to just give it to, Taeha and he’ll be fine being his assistant instead, because they all know the hierarchy and processes of their job positions.

Also, Jinyoung just got a break. He just finally got a chance to spend time freely with his boyfriend, he knows he wouldn’t just go yet for the next few days, but he’s positive that he’ll be busy again. What’s the point of him withdrawing from the campaign if he will just work on another one as soon as he got freed?

Jinyoung was torn right now to be honest. He wanted to be considerate for the two other guys with him on this table, but he thinks that whatever he choose, it still won’t end up really well.

He sighed deeply and stares back at, Taeha’s smirking face.

_‘Just…come what may…’_

He told himself, getting really tired with all this decisions thingy and was ready to just surrendered and just see what will happen from there when, Yugyeom suddenly rises his back from leaning on the chair and puts his arms on the table, too and speaks for him.

“He’ll accept it.”

He firmly said. Surprising both, Jinyoung and Taeha around him.

“Yugyeom?”

Jinyoung asked, because that was really unexpected. Yugyeom didn’t even look on him and was just staring straight at, Taeha.

The other guy arches a brow at him as he crosses his arms on his chest and lets out an annoying scoff.

“Well, excuse me, kid? But this is a business matter between me and your senior?”

He spitted out as a matter of fact.

“Yes, it is. I am just telling you what he told me earlier on the car while heading here, so you won’t waste your energy anymore hyung into explaining and bargaining this and that,” he answered in a polite yet sarcastic way. “Jinyoung hyung has already decided before we even got here, he’ll sign this project, hyung.”

He told him. Taeha’s jaw started clenching as he shifted his look on, Jinyoung as if asking him if that was true.

Jinyoung was not sure what to say, he really didn’t know what, Yugyeom was thinking right now, but as he saw how serious he looks about it, Jinyoung just decided to trust him on this one, so he nodded his head.

“That’s…true,”

He spoke, pissing off, Taeha even more. The guy shifted his eyes into looking on the cup of coffee on the table instead, seemingly trying to calm himself as he took a deep shaky sigh.

“Okay, then…” He said, once he finally pulled off a forced smile as he lifted his head to look at them again, “I’ll go ahead and inform, Erick-si about it, here’s some document for you to review, we have a meeting tomorrow morning at the agency about this.”

He continuously said as he handed him a folder containing some details about the pre-production. Jinyoung accepted it and made a quick browse.

“And I think that is all for now, see you tomorrow at the building,” Taeha insincerely muttered as he put back his jacket on and stood up, “And please, next time stop bringing anything that is not work related during business meeting.”

He said with that overly fake smile on his face before finally leaving their table and directly heading out of the café.

Yugyeom watches him with that glare until he was finally out of their sight.

“Yugyeom,” Jinyoung spoke to get his attention. The younger shifted his head on him, he heaves out a sigh and just looks down on his hands instead. “Do you realize what did you just said?”

Jinyoung asked, he’s not really mad, he’s just so worried, because he knows, even though, the younger himself already pushed him to go for it, it was honestly against his will.

“I just don’t like the way he was talking about you like that.”

Yugyeom spoke.

Jinyoung nodded his head, and just stays quiet beside him. He gently grabs the younger’s hand and squeezed it lightly.

Somehow, he was thankful that, Yugyeom was here to help him. He honestly didn’t know how it would end up if ever he met Taeha alone and got bargained with his conditions. It was a good thing the younger was here to keep him sane and to prevent him from making another ridiculous decision.

Jinyoung smiled and lets out another sighed, this time a more relieved one. He nudges the younger’s side with his elbows to get his attention.

Yugyeom looks up on him and seeing his boyfriend’s smile, his lips automatically tugged upwards, too.

“Should we head back to my place now?”

Jinyoung asked, just deciding to not mind anything related to work today and just maximize this day as what his boyfriend had previously planned earlier. He can go and stress himself about work tomorrow, for now; he’ll give all his attention to his lover.

“Sure,”

Yugyeom said, giving his hyung’s hand a quick kiss before finally standing up and heading out to drive back at, Jinyoung’s place.

**ooOoo**

“I can still talk to, Erick-si about it…” Jinyoung muttered, he lifted up his head to look at the younger’s face, but Yugyeom was just having his eyes closed. “I know you’re just mad at, Taeha earlier that’s why you said that, but it’s fine, I can just talk to them again and explain myself,”

He continued, knowing all too well, Yugyeom wasn’t asleep and was actually listening to him.

Jinyoung buried his face deeper on his boyfriend’s neck as the younger didn’t even responded.

“Gyeom-ah…”

He mumbled, and this time, Yugyeom finally opened his eyes, and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s frame even more as Jinyoung was lying comfortably on top of him on the sofa.

Jinyoung looks up on him again, waiting for his response.

Yugyeom stares back down on him and caresses his head.

“It’s fine, hyung, you don’t need to do that,”

He muttered, smiling while he’s gently playing with his lover’s hair.

“It’s sad to think that we’ll get so much busy again, and we might get separated for who knows how long again, but…” He said, paused for a moment as he lifted up his hyung’s chin to place a gentle kiss on his lips, “I don’t want you to keep losing your dream and your opportunities, just because of me…especially now that it seems like you’re just a step away from it…”

“You’ve never been a hindrance to my dreams, please don’t say that…”

Jinyoung answered back, slowly feeling bad that his boyfriend was thinking of himself like that, that he finally realized that he did such a terrible decision about withdrawing from the campaign before.

Maybe, that was really so selfish of him. He was too focused on his own agonies that he didn’t even thought of how that decision would make his boyfriend feel and think. Of course, Yugyeom would definitely blame himself for it.

“I’m not…” Yugyeom muttered with a small chuckle, trying to lighten up the mood, because it seems like, Jinyoung’s already getting sulky right now. “I’m just saying that, you should really grab it this time…”

“What if, I don’t want to?”

Jinyoung asked, still a little hesitant.

Yugyeom shakes his head slightly and cupped his boyfriend’s face with his hands.

“Please, do it, hyung…” He whispered, and peck his lips, “If you didn’t want to do it for yourself, then please, do it for me,”

He said, encouraging him more than asking him for a favor. He knows, his boyfriend was still hesitant, so if, Jinyoung couldn’t find the will to do it for himself, maybe he could find his will if, Yugyeom would request him to do it for him instead.

Jinyoung puts back his head back down to rest on his chest and sighed before agreeing and muttering _‘Fine.’_ Making, Yugyeom smiling even more.

“What if it was overseas, again?”

“Then, we’ll go ahead and try to work it out again better than the previous one?”

“What if…we got so busy and won’t have time to even text each other again?”

“Then…I’ll book a flight once a month to visit you,”

Yugyeom said, making Jinyoung snapping his head up to look at him again.

“You will?”

Yugyeom sweetly hummed and nodded as an answer and gently pats his boyfriend’s head.

“Then that means, I’ll only get to see thrice in three months?”

Jinyoung asked again, even stupidly counting it with his fingers.

“Basically, yes,”

“Can you make it twice a month?”

He requested, and Yugyeom couldn’t help, but laughed about that.

“I have to work, too, hyung, you know?”

He answered as a matter of fact, because of course, he needs to start building his career now, too that he already graduated.

Jinyoung suddenly sits back up from lying on top of him and just sits there on the sofa, pouting and sulking.

Yugyeom sits back up, too, and laughs even more.

“Aigoo~”

He cooed and scooted closer to his lover and pulls him close inside his arms.

“It’s just three months, hyung, it’ll be over before you knew it,” He muttered as he kisses the older’s head. He didn’t even know how did he managed to say that when he do also thinks that it was too freaking long. But he guesses, he really needs to make it seem and sounds like it was nothing of a big deal to convince his boyfriend. “You’ll be surprised; you’re already heading home after the last schedule of the filming,”

He added.

“But it’s too long…”

“It’s still nothing compared with how long did I drooled over you way back on college.”

He said as a joke that successfully made his boyfriend smiling and laughing.

“You, silly…”

“Just stating facts, though?”

He answered and Jinyoung playfully slaps his face and kissed it afterwards.

“Wanna watch a movie? I’ll let you pick it?”

Yugyeom asked to divert the conversation, he stood up too when the older stood up and made some stretching.

“What do you mean, you’ll let me pick it? I’m always the one who picks what movie to watch, coz you’re too lazy to even checked the CD racks,”

Jinyoung rebut. Yugyeom laughs and hugged him.

“That’s a fact, too.”

He muttered and started teasing his hyung by showering his face with kisses, which Jinyoung keeps on playfully blocking.

“Hey, seriously, stop.”

He said while giggling as he get to cupped his boyfriend’s face with his hands, Yugyeom was sticking out his lips for kiss, that made his boyfriend giggling even louder.

“What’re you, two, doing?”

Both, guys, shifted their heads when the door to their apartment suddenly swings open. There, was Jinyoung’s older sister standing with a greatly confuse look on his face.

Jinyoung and Yugyeom exchanges a look, then finally get off each other after a good second. Panicking and all as they both pull off an awkward smile for the older lady in front of them.

_‘Just how many times did we have to be in this awkward situation for today?’_

Jinyoung asked himself, because seriously, he really did feel like they’ve been here on this kind of scenario for so many times before.

“I know for a fact, that you, two were really close, but is _that how are you really close?_ ”

His sister asked, emphasizing his point, because, just what the heck what they’re doing just now right?

“He’s just messing around,”

Jinyoung nervously answered, and Yugyeom laughed awkwardly agreeing with him.

His sister only gave them one last suspicious look before she finally lets it go.

“Whatever!”

She said and straightly made his way inside, Jinyoung’s kitchen.

Jinyoung mouthed _‘Damn, you!’_ to his own boyfriend once his sister were inside the kitchen, Yugyeom only laughed at that and proceeded to lock their apartment’s door.

Why do they keep on forgetting to even lock their doors?

Jinyoung thought and shrugged his shoulders, and follow his sister.

“What’re you doing here?”

He asked, watching his sister preparing that food that she got.

“The apartment’s having some maintenance issue and they’re having it fixed now, so there’s no electricity there, I’ll be staying here for the next three days, okay?”

She said as if she owns the place.

The couple looks at each other when they heard that and both got alarmed.

“What? You can’t just decide like that?”

He complained. Sooyoung puts down the spoon and turned around to look at him with that annoyed expression.

“And, why not? This became my apartment first before yours, so what’s your point?”

“Yes, it is before. But it was basically mine now, that’s my point?”

He rebukes. Sooyoung glared at him as she puts his hands on either side of her waist to look intimidating, Jinyoung glared back and crosses his arms on his chest.

“I’m staying here whether you like it or not.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“Noona?!”

“You let your friend stay here, but me, your freaking sister can’t?”

She pointed out. Jinyoung wanted to answer her _‘That is my freaking boyfriend and we have business on our own!’_ but of course, he can’t say that.

“That is—“

“Quit it, Jinyoung! I don’t want to hear from you anymore!”

She said and pushed him off with her shoulder as she exited the kitchen with her plate of food. Jinyoung still keeps on complaining as she followed her outside.

Yugyeom was left there not knowing what to do?

He scratched the back of his head.

Looks like he’ll end up going back at the mansion tonight?

“You know what, Park Jinyoung, your food won’t eat themselves if you’ll keep on glaring at me like that,”

Sooyoung said after chewing her food. They were now having their dinner together in one table. His brother won’t stop trying to kick her out since earlier and she was glad that he at least stopped calling her name nonstop about it right now, since they’re eating, but still, Jinyoung’s eyes wouldn’t let it go yet.

“Hyung…”

Yugyeom whispered beside him, trying to tell him to stop.

Jinyoung finally tears off his glare off her sister, and snapped his tongue before speaking.

“How about, I’ll get you a place, I’ll pay for it?”

He bargained.

Sooyoung immediately puts down his chopsticks and was about to hit his brother’s head, but Yugyeom immediately tried to stop her by blocking, Jinyoung’s head.

“Whoah! Noona, calm down,”

He said in panic. Sooyoung seems to immediately calmed down, because she didn’t saw that coming.

“Sorry, Jinyoung’s just being so stupid right now, I want to hit him.”

She said, and Jinyoung just mimicked her words.

“You idiot, think I don’t have money, huh? I can even buy this whole old stinky apartment of yours if I want to!”

She said.

“Old stinky apartment? Then why the heck do you want to stay here if you think of it like that?”

“Hello! This is the closest to my workplace have you forgotten?”

She said and Jinyoung finally had enough of their argument so he just decided to take a break for now, he puts down his own chopsticks and stood up, stomping his way inside their bedroom.

“Change the sheets! I’ll be using that room!”

Sooyoung said, purposely pissing his brother off even more. She laughed heartily when, Jinyoung slammed closed the door.

“That kid!”

She muttered and Yugyeom just awkwardly laugh with her when she looks at him.

“I don’t even know what’s the big deal? I mean, he doesn’t mind at all whether if stay here or not before?”

She spoke while continuing his food. Yugyeom was just eating too, listening to her, trying to quickly finish his food so he could go follow his hyung.

“Like, what did even happen? Do you guys have some secret agenda’s that I shouldn’t be seeing?”

She asked. Yugyeom instantly choked on his food.

Sooyoung gave him a glass of water when he started coughing.

“No, no, it’s not like that,”

Yugyeom defended once he finally cleared his throat.

“I mean, I won’t really mind knowing if you have secret agendas like bringing women here and stuffs, but at least, he should’ve told me and I would understand, you know? Instead of him being such a brat like that? Gosh! I really want to hit him!”

She ranted, and Yugyeom didn’t even know what’s embarrassing. Her, thinking that Yug and Jinyoung has secret agendas with each other or her, thinking they were bringing women here to for _that_ kind of agenda?

In the end, Yugyeom was forced to listen to all her rants the whole time that they’re eating.

Yugyeom wasn’t usually as awkward around her like this. He’s pretty close and comfortable with, Sooyoung since he does met and talked with her a lot of times from before starting when they officially got together. The thing is, he feels a bit awkward right now because, Sooyoung just basically walked in on them earlier.

“Come on, hyung, just stay with her for tonight, we can meet tomorrow, I’ll drive you to work, hm?”

He tried to convince him.

Jinyoung really didn’t want to let him go and if ever he’ll go, Jinyoung want to go with him, but Yugyeom insisted for him to just accompany his sister for now, specially she’s getting a lot more suspicious now.

Jinyoung gets his point, and he didn’t want to get busted at this point too, but he just feels so annoyed right now he didn’t even want to go back inside the apartment anymore.

“I’m sorry…”

Jinyoung muttered and was about to start sulking again. Yugyeom immediately pulls him close.

“Sorry again? For what, hyung?”

“We could’ve spent this whole day alone together, but my stuffs just keep on barging in…”

“Hey, hey,” Yugyeom said and completely gives him a hugged. “It’s not your fault, okay? Things do happen, hyung!”

He added and kisses his boyfriend’s forehead when he saw that he was still pouting.

“Don’t be sad now~ we still have the whole day tomorrow after your meeting, how about a movie at the mall after that?”

He suggested, finally making his boyfriend meeting his eyes. He tilted his head cutely and waited for his boyfriend’s response. Jinyoung finally smiled and shakes his head.

“Yes?”

“Fine.”

He answered. Yugyeom beamed and kisses his cheeks before letting him go.

“See you tomorrow morning, alright?”

“Hm, call me when you got home,”

“Yes, chief!”

Yugyeom answered and gave him a salute, then proceeding to giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

“Love you!”

He whispered and, Jinyoung started smiling wider.

“Love you, too.”

He replied, and Yugyeom finally waved at him and started walking backwards, even throwing finger hearts to his hyung like an idiot. Jinyoung finds it funny at the same time sweet.

He really has the cutest boyfriend ever.

Yugyeom only started walking properly when, Jinyoung’s sister suddenly walked out the door to see what they’re doing.

“Bye, Yugyeom!”

Sooyoung shouted, Yugyeom waved back at him before he finally disappeared on their sight.

_‘Even with the last moments she still manages to interrupt us. Tsk!’_

Jinyoung thought and just glared at her before he started walking inside the apartment.

“I thought, Yugyeom would stay for tonight?”

Sooyoung asked, following Jinyoung on the small living room.

“Stay? Here? While you’re here? And where do you want him sleep, then? At the kitchen floor?”

He sarcastically asked. Still annoyed.

“Well, I don’t know, you guys might’ve tried sleeping at this living room floor with your friends before?”

She replied, watching his brother fixing the sofa, so he could just sleep now.

“Anyway, I just wanted to ask you something?”

She said. Jinyoung was just preparing to lay down, not really interested with what she was saying.

“Are you even listening?”

She complained when Jinyoung finally closed his eyes.

The younger didn’t even budge when he heard that.

“I know you can hear me,”

_‘Yes, and I don’t care.’_

Jinyoung thought.

“I was just wondering…”

She started and walks closer to sit on the arm rest of the sofa near Jinyoung’s feet.

“Is, Yugyeom single?”

She asked, and as if Jinyoung heard an alienated sound, his eyes quickly popped open when he heard that. He lifted his head a little to give his sister a questioning look.

“So, is he?”

She asked again.

“Why the heck are you asking about that?”

Jinyoung asked, not really liking where this conversation is going.

“Well, he’s pretty cute you know?”

Sooyoung answered and smiled from ear to ear.

Jinyoung feels a lot more annoyed. He quickly pushes himself up to sit on the sofa to confront his sister.

“What do you even mean by that?”

“Well…if he’s single maybe he would—“

“No!”

“Excuse me?”

“He won’t ever be interested with you, so just forget about it, okay?”

He frankly said and just goes back on lying down.

“Why not? I’m pretty and smart, why won’t he be interested?”

“Can you just go and work things out with your ex-boyfriend instead?”

“How dare you mention him?”

She said. Jinyoung didn’t answer anymore and just closes his eyes again.

“You should help me with your friend,”

“Can you stop? Heck, you’re way older than him!”

“So? It’s just 3 years? Others had way bigger gaps than that?”

“He won’t like you, Noona.”

“How are you so sure?!”

“I just know, okay? And can you please, leave me alone now? I’m trying to sleep?”

“Answer me first why won’t he like me?”

Sooyoung insisted, even tugging off his brother’s blanket off of him when, jinyoung ignored her question.

“You’re not his type, alright?!”

Jinyoung blurted out, that sounds hard, but she’s asking for it.

“You know, what? You’re such a brat, Park Jinyoung!”

He growled and finally left his brother alone.

Jinyoung watches her until she slammed the door shut.

_Why does everyone likes my boyfriend?_

He thought and just his rolled his eyes, before picking up his phone on his side when he finally heard it ringing.

It was, Yugyeom, probably will inform him that he finally got home safe.

[ Hi, hyung! I’m home now! ]

He beamed when Jinyoung answered the call.

“Yah, Kim Yugyeom! Can you stop being charming will you?”

He said out of the blue.

_______________________________________________________________

A/N: Sorry for the late update! TT TT


	11. Chapter 11

“Hey! Hey! Look at this!”

“What’s that?”

The Thai male immediately tear his attention from what he’s doing the moment, Yugyeom approached him on his table while showing him a newly printed newspaper.

“Look, its Jinyoung hyung’s name!”

He excitedly said as he points out his boyfriend’s name being mentioned in one of the section on the newspaper.

“Woah! It’s really, Jinyoung hyung!”

“Lemme see!”

Youngjae and Jimin started gathering up with them to check it out.

It was actually an article regarding his boyfriend’s agency’s film that they filmed in Daegu before. It’s been months, but the film was still being one of the talks in the town for being well and precisely made, and though, Jinyoung isn’t the highlight of the article, they were so happy and proud upon seeing his name as one of the valuable people who made the film possible.

“Man, Jinyoung hyung is really doing well with his job, I’m so proud of him!”

Bambam uttered.

“Of course, he is!”

Yugyeom agreed as he finally started going back on his own table and check the newspaper more to himself. The other two journalists got back on their own places, too.

“I always get goose bumps every time, I'm seeing hyung's name in the credits with film related stuffs?"

"I know right, it's just so weird at the same time amazing, like, I couldn't even believe, I'm friends with a director?"

Bam and Jimin commented.

"He's almost like a celebrity!"

Youngjae added.

“And you know what, sooner we will get to see his name too as the main director,”

He informed them, knowing exactly that it will surely gonna happen a few months away from now.

“Really? Did he got promoted?”

Youngjae asked, while he’s busy reviewing the scoops that was sent to him.

“Sort of? Their main director is still currently engaged with a campaign film, so they were handing out the full control to the first AD for the film festival.”

“What?! Is that serious? Jinyoung-si will be the main director?”

Jimin asked in amazement, and what the? It’s a project for the film fest!

Yugyeom nodded his head with that overly proud look on his face.

“But isn’t ironic? He just withdrawn from his current project to take a break and now he’s…”

Youngjae spoke, still busy in front of his computer screen.

“Oh yeah, would it be fine for you guys again?” Jimin said, turning her swivel chair around to face his friend, “I mean, you know? What if it’s overseas again?”

She added, remembering how these two looks as if they’ll die without seeing and talking to each other before.

“Well…I’m honestly a little worried,”

Yugyeom admitted. He lets out a sigh and lolled on his own swivel chair while staring at the newspaper on his hands. Bambam temporarily stopped to look at him when he heard him say that.

“Jinyoung hyung was hesitant to accept it, but I’m the one who made him do it…”

“You did?”

Bam asked, Yugyeom only nodded his head with a pout on his lips.

“And you weren’t sure yourself about it, too?”

Jimin asked, Yugyeom nodded again.

“I’m not sure whether, we’ll be able to bear it, but…I just don’t want him to be stuck on the bottom because of me…”

He spoke. Secretly getting pissed off when he remembers how, Taeha talks about his hyung like that.

The three other journalists exchanges some looks of worry when they heard that. Bambam immediately pushed his chair beside his friend to give him a comforting tap on his shoulder.

“Hey, don’t look at it that way!”

“Jinyoung hyung has his own decisions; you’ve got nothing to do with it.”

Bam and Jimin said to cheer him up.

“And it’s not your fault that hyung is crazy in love with you?”

Youngjae added, making all of them chuckling when they heard that. Yugyeom smiled too at the thought of it.

“And you’re just doing the right thing, Yug. If, Jinyoung hyung couldn’t gather his courage about it, you can go ahead and gather it up for him as his boyfriend.”

“Yeah, and honestly, that’s so matured of you. I’m impressed.”

Jimin and Bam added. They didn’t know, Yugyeom could be this matured about it, since most of the time it was him who seems like going nuts every time the older is away. Now he’s even the one pushing him to do this and that.

“Thanks, guys.”

Yugyeom spoke as he smiles at his friends.

Good thing, he has all the support from these guys, because if not, Yugyeom really didn’t know whether he’s doing the right thing or not.

“Also, one thing, Gyeom?” Bambam started. The other three shifted his attention on him. “You already know what’s coming, once, Jinyoung hyung starts with the filming, he might go somewhere far as North Pole again, and please, don’t you dare go all emo on us again, when that happens, okay?”

He said, more like a warning than a reminder.

“Please, Yugyeom, you’re seriously stressing us out, too, when you’re like that,”

Youngjae added. Yugyeom being all down and lonely during those times was suddenly flashing back inside their heads.

Yugyeom only shakes his head while chuckling.

After that, they started focusing back on their respective tasks.

“Anyway,” Bambam spoke after minutes of just working in silence. The other journalists around him, didn’t say a thing since they’re doing something, but Bambam still continued, he knows they were listening, anyway, “Today’s our first day at work, how about we celebrate later after shift?”

He suggested and finally clicked on save file once he’s done editing the article he’s been working on.

“I’m in.”

Jimin shortly answered, now stretching both her arms to relax it from typing nonstop on her computer.

“Can’t today, I’ll head straight at hyung’s place after shift.”

Yugyeom informed them. Bambam rolled his eyes and whispered, _‘As always!’_ Yugyeom heard it and just gave him sarcastic smile.

“You guys just had a movie date yesterday?”

“And?”

Yugyeom asked, not really sure why does he needs to justify it?

“Oh, whatever! Just go and see your boyfriend, might as well glued him on your back or something!”

Bambam said in defeat. What would he expect with two overly in love individuals anyway? They meet each other like, every single day, and still needed more? Damn, he really couldn’t get it sometimes?

Yugyeom only shrugged his shoulders and just finishes his own task.

“Can’t go today, too.”

“Why not?”

Bambam whined. What’s wrong with his friends, seriously? As the days goes by, these guys keeps on getting harder and harder to ask out for a drink?

“I had some agendas to do,”

“Like?”

“You don’t need to know, Bam.”

“What the heck? I’m your bestie!”

“Are you meeting with that, guy, again, Choi Youngjae?”

Jimin asked with a smirk and arched brow. Youngjae immediately shifted his look on her as if asking her how did she know about it. While Bam and Yugyeom literally broke their neck to look at him behind their computers.

“How’s guy?”

Yugyeom asked. Both him and Bam has this _‘What the heck did we just heard?!’_ look on their faces.

“I saw you at the parking lot getting off from a guy’s car earlier, and don’t tell me its uber coz I’m pretty sure it’s not?”

She added, cornering her friend.

Youngjae sighed and just shakes his head before speaking.

Whatever. They’ll eventually know about it anyway. He thought.

“Tell us?”

Bambam demanded, arms crossed on his chest. Already, feeling a bit betrayed that they didn’t know about it.

“It’s just some random guy, I met at the bar the other day.”

He explained shortly, which immediately made his friends groaning and complaining.

“Alright, alright!” He said, clicking save file and finally closing the computer’s window to focus on his friends. “What do you want to know, seriously?”

“His name! Doesn’t he have a name?”

“When did you guys met?”

“How old is he? Where did he come from?”

“What bar are you saying? When did you go to that place without inviting us?”

“Yeah! When?!”

Bambam and Yugyeom started bombarding him with questions that he couldn’t even keep up. Jimin and Youngjae sighed simultaneously because their friends looks so dumb right now.

“You do know, he won’t get to answer that questions in one go right?”

“Yeah, okay, our bad…”

“We’re just perplexed, okay?”

Their friends said and finally calmed down.

“Well, his name’s, Ilsung. I’ve met him twice at our regular bar. I don’t exactly know his age, but meh, who cares?”

Youngjae answered.

They exchanges some confused looks and proceeds to question him.

“When exactly was that?”

“Way back during the last day of thesis making?”

“Look at this shit, we were freaking stressing ourselves about the thesis and—“

Bambam groaned, but got stopped by Yugyeom beside him before he can even divert the topic to some nonsense things.

“That was basically when…”

“Yes, Jimin, it’s one of those days.” He answered with a smirk, “I need to distract myself, you know?”

He admitted, that suddenly caused them distress when they heard it. What does he even mean by that? They thought.

“So…are you going out with him?”

“No.”

“Friends then?”

Yugyeom asked, finally removing his hands on, Bambam’s mouth.

Youngjae scoffed before answering.

“No.”

“Then what the heck are you, two?”

Bambam asked, getting a little impatient now.

“I’m not going out with him and I never plan to, we’re not as close as you think either to be friends.”

“You didn’t answer my question?”

“It’s between those two things. He knows me and I know him, we talk, we drink, do some stuffs together, and…” He answered and trails in his words for seconds, before lifting up his head again to look at his friends, “Yeah, that’s just it. We don’t have any deeper connection other than we know each other.”

He explained, and even though still not enough for his friends to have some relief, they didn’t dare to dig it deeper, because it seems like, Youngjae don’t really have a plan on telling them what exactly his relationship with that guy.

“You’re not doing something that would screw you up in the end, right?”

Bambam asked. Suddenly getting nervous with what his friend was up to.

Youngjae started chuckling, which made them all even more worried.

“You mean getting another, Im Jaebeom on my life?” He asked and chuckles even more, “Oh, no, Bambam, I won’t ever crew myself up with that again! I’ve learned my lesson not to engage to any of the same sort for the second time, so you, guys, don’t need to worry about it.”

He said, which made his friends speechless as they really couldn’t understand what he was exactly doing with his life right now.

“We can trust him right?”

Yugyeom asked.

Youngjae let out another scoff.

“I, myself, didn’t even trust anyone anymore?”

****

****ooOoo** **

****

Jinyoung groaned for the nth time as he finally decided to just turn off his phone to not get anything from, Taeha anymore. He throws his phone on the sofa and got back on reviewing the details that he got from their meeting earlier at the agency.

Taeha really won’t stop bugging him about it. The guy was still trying to convince him not to take it, even targeting his conscience in the most subtle way as if, Jinyoung wouldn’t notice it.

Jinyoung do feels slightly guilty, too, to be honest. Like he said, if only he can give it to him without him having to reject this offer, he wouldn’t even have second thoughts about it; he’ll definitely just give it to him. But since, he’s the first AD, and mainly it was his boyfriend’s request, he really couldn’t do anything about it.

_‘Maybe, if I explained sincerely to him, he would understand?’_

He thought. Planning to just talk to the guy properly and admit his concerns and maybe he’ll finally understand and lets it go.

But thinking about it, Jinyoung would do some risky shit if he opens up to that guy, because he’s sure, Taeha would just use his honesty to take more advantage of him and the situation. Heck, that guy is quiet scary to deal with, to be honest. Jinyoung really didn’t know how, Taeha thinks about things. He doesn’t really know him personally other than being workmates, and he knows it’s not really a good thing that he was judging the guy like this, but he needs to be wise. Specially, he knows he has some things to protect, so he decided to just disregard the thought.

_‘He’ll get tired of it, soon.’_

He thought and just focuses back on the files in front of him.

“Hey!”

Jinyoung sighed when he heard his sister calling him. Already expecting that she needs something again, thus, making him losing his temper bits by bits.

“What do you want?”

He asked. Obviously, annoyed.

“Yugyeomie called me just now, asking me why he couldn’t contact you?”

Sooyoung said and upon hearing his boyfriend’s name, Jinyoung quickly shifted his attention from his work to his sister. Sooyoung gave him a questioning look as if asking, _‘What’s the matter?’_

Jinyoung immediately checks the time and rummage the sofa for his phone, when he realizes that, Yugyeom has already gotten off from work at this hour.

“Is he still on the line?”

“Uh…not anymore?”

Sooyoung said, getting seriously confuse on why is her brother acting as if it was a big deal? He just watched, Jinyoung turning his phone on again in panic.

It’s not really a big deal, they just really had this habit to text and call each other every time they get off from work or something. Jinyoung just forgot about it for a while since he’s been greatly stressed from Taeha’s calls earlier.

“What’re you still doing here?”

Jinyoung asks his sister as he was waiting now for his boyfriend to pick up his call. Sooyoung got even more suspicious.

“Why? Am I not allowed to sit here?”

“I’m working here, you know?”

“And?”

“You’re distracting me?”

“You’re not even working right now, you’re calling—“

Sooyoung rolled her eyes when she gets shushed by his brother when the younger finally took his call. Jinyoung stood up and went inside the kitchen instead to talk with the younger.

She didn’t even know why she keeps on getting a cold treatment nowadays? Not that, his brother has ever been sweet to him before, it’s just, it’s a whole different level right now. Jinyoung doesn’t care at all about her being here and stuffs, he even acts as if she wasn’t here most of times, but right now, Jinyoung acts as if he’s watching every of her moves, like he just keeps on being sensitive and too careful?

Sooyoung followed her brother and stood beside the kitchen door frame with her arms cross on her chest, attempting to piss him off even more to prove something.

“Yeah, anything is fine…”

Jinyoung spoke, changing his tone as soon as he saw his sister watching him from the kitchen door frame.

“Hm, see you later, bye…”

He finally said and waited for the younger to end the call.

“Don’t you know privacy?”

He asked in irritation as he started walking out of the kitchen. Sooyoung was just following him.

“Is, Yugyeom coming over today?”

“Yes, he is.”

Jinyoung firmly answered just to shush her up. He quickly got back on the papers he was working on earlier.

“Tell him to bring some kimbap rolls then?”

She said. Jinyoung closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath to calm himself before speaking. Why the heck is his sister suddenly being demanding? He knows for a fact that, Yugyeom and Sooyong are quiet close, but come on?

“Noona, he’s not your delivery guy, okay?”

“Is that so? But, I just heard you telling him to get some foods for you?”

“He’s the one who offered it.”

He answered, and tried to just ignore her again, but Sooyoung just really won’t stop bugging him.

“Why would he offer to bring food for you?”

“What the heck is that question, seriously?”

Jinyoung asked in exasperation.

When will her sister’s apartment getting fixed? He feels like he’s been dealing with her for already two years instead of two days?

“What’s wrong with my questions? You’re so freaking sensitive!”

Jinyoung only brushes his hands on his face, then started collecting his things, so he could just bring it inside the kitchen and work there in peace.

“Fine, if you won’t tell him, I will!”

She said, that made, Jinyoung going back down on sitting beside her on the sofa when, Sooyoung started contacting his boyfriend.

“Noona!” He whined and tries to snatch the phone away, but the older girl kick him off. “Fine! I’ll tell him!”

He said in defeat before his sister succeeds in calling the younger. Sooyoung immediately retreated when she heard that, and watches in satisfaction as, Jinyoung started getting his phone to text the younger about it.

“Done. Happy?”

He sarcastically asked, and immediately hides his phone away when, Sooyoung tried to peak on it. The older lady only rolls her eyes on him.

“And, can you please, stop bugging, Yugyeom? I know what you’re trying to do, just give up, he won’t like you?”

Jinyoung pleaded. He would honestly be fine with her making efforts to be close to the younger as an ‘Older sister’ but since he knows that’s not the case, there’s no way he would just let her do what she wants, and besides, he didn’t want the younger to be uncomfortable here.

“Yah, you keep on telling me to leave, Yugyeom alone, what’s wrong with you? I’m just trying to be friendly with your friend!”

“You’re obviously not just trying to be friendly?”

Jinyoung confront her. Sooyoung’s seriously getting done with all his brother’s issues.

“You, little shit, really need to tell me what’s your problem? Why the heck are you so fucking sensitive when it comes with, Yugyeom? You’ve never been like this with, Mark before?”

Sooyoung said in all seriousness.

She didn’t even know what’s the big deal about it? Jinyoung had never once told her this and that when he’s trying to be friendly to, Mark before? He doesn’t even care at all if his sister was hearing any of their conversation, heck he was even borrowing his sister’s phone before to contact, Mark during early college years if necessary? She just didn’t know why when it comes with, Yugyeom, Jinyoung is just all out protective? It’s insane!

Jinyoung suddenly feels a bit cornered with that, because it was actually true that he never been so mindful of everything like this before. He honestly didn’t know why he keeps on being sensitive, too, when it comes with, Yugyeom. All that he know is that, he really didn’t like the thought of his sister or any other person taking interest in that kind of way in his boyfriend.

“And why is, Yugyeom always here? He visits you every single day and calls you all the freaking time? What’s all of this?”

She added. She really don’t mind at all at first since, she do knows, Mark often visits his brother before, too, since they’re besties. She didn’t really want to dig it up; even though she keeps on noticing weird things, like almost everything inside this apartment has two pairs of stuffs. There’s two toothbrushes in the bathroom, also, two pair of slippers, two pair of towels and more, but she didn’t dare ask him, since she thought it was only, because, Yugyeom is temporarily sharing this apartment with him for a while since this place is just a few walks from their uni. Also, this place only have one room and one bed, so he really didn’t know how the two guys shared this place, but even that, she disregard the thought of questioning, because she knows it’s not a big deal. But, Jinyoung suddenly acting like a freaking jealous and possessive girlfriend really pisses her off, so she just started getting suspicious about everything.

Jinyoung might look a little calm right now, but deep inside he was really panicking so bad. He suddenly realizes his previous actions and concluded that he might’ve been giving his sister some unconscious hints about it.

“Tell me?”

Sooyoung demanded.

“And what’s wrong with that? Mark does all of that before, too?”

He answered. Trying to do his best to escape it.

“Oh yeah, but you’re not answering my first question, Park Jinyoung? Why are you so sensitive when it comes with, Yugyeom?”

She repeated.

Jinyoung really didn’t know how he would answer that. He knows that his sister is already just one question away from finding out the truth about them, and whatever he tells her right now, it would just raise more suspicion on the situation.

They both flinched on their spots when they suddenly heard a knock from the door.

Jinyoung started sweating beads as he heard the younger’s voice from the outside, knowing all too well, Sooyoung would definitely do everything that she can to find the right answers for her questions, and it would be a lot easier for her now that the younger is here.

“Perfect.”

She said as she evilly smiled at her brother before she stood up to open the door for the younger. Jinyoung was just following her with his nervous eyes.

“Oh, Hi, Yugyeom!”

“Hi, Noona! I got your kimbap rolls!”

He beamed as he brings up that bag of kimbap rolls to show the older. Sooyoung thanked him and invited her inside, which the younger innocently obeys. He headed straight beside his hyung on the sofa and stares at him with that excited smile, trying to control himself not to jump at his boyfriend and shower him with kisses, since the older lady was here.

“Hi, hyung!”

“Oh..Hi,”

Jinyoung answered with that awkward smile. He immediately goes back on looking down at his papers, fully aware that his sister was just around the corner watching everything.

If only he knew this is how things will escalate today, he should’ve just texted, Yugyeom to not drop by today.

Yugyeom quickly notices the tension and awkwardness once his boyfriend avoided his eyes. He scooted a bit closer to him, to check what’s wrong, only ending up getting even more worried when, Jinyoung flinches beside him.

“Are you okay, hyung?”

He asked, even tilting his head down to peak on his boyfriends face, and if only, they don’t have eyes watching them right now, Jinyoung would definitely cup that face with his hands and kissed him for being this cute, but since, someone’s on the watch, he tried his hardest to stop himself from doing that.

“Y-Yeah, I’m fine…”

He answered, secretly cursing himself for stuttering like that.

Yugyeom was sure now that he’s not fine at all. He stares at his hyung for a second trying to figure out what could be the problem.

“Did I do something wrong?”

He asked in all sincerity, and Jinyoung really wanted to just kick his own sister out of this place, look what she was doing to his poor, Yugyeomie?

“No! No! You didn’t!”

He answered in panic, even shaking his hands in front in objection.

Sooyoung peaks from the kitchen when she heard that.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes…it’s just…I’m having some trouble understanding some things on this papers,”

He explained that he knew so well, Yugyeom wouldn’t buy, but it was better than not explaining at all.

Yugyeom was still staring at him trying to read his eyes.

“Yugyeomie! Come, let’s share this kimbap that you bought?”

Sooyoung said from the kitchen. Jinyoung’s eyes immediately sharpened when he heard that, looking at his sister as if throwing daggers at him. Yugyeom followed where he was looking and just got even more worried and confused when he saw that he was looking at the older girl.

_‘Are they fighting before I got here?’_

He thought and scratched the back of his head.

“Yugyeomie!”

Sooyoung called him again.

“I…you…want some, too, hyung?”

He spoke, not knowing how would he ask for his boyfriend’s permission.

“No, I’m full.”

He shortly answered and goes back on his papers again.

“Yah, Yugyeom-ah, I’m getting upset, how many times should I need to call you to join me here?”

Sooyoung whined, obviously trying to be cute that, Jinyoung was so pissed about.

_‘Just wait till, Yugyeom’s gone, you’ll see, Noona.’_

He thought, almost ripping of the papers while turning the pages.

Yugyeom seriously didn’t know anymore what’s happening, but he decided to just leave his boyfriend alone for now, since he’s obviously not in the mood.

He went inside the kitchen and sat across the older girl, thanking her when she offered him a plate of kimbap that she bought earlier.

“How’s first day of work?”

“It’s fun…and tiring,”

“It’s funny that you can still describe it as fun, I bet tomorrow it will all just be tiring if ask you?”

“I thought so, too,”

He answered and they both started laughing a little.

“I came across an article about hyung’s film earier, Noona,” Yugyeom excitedly said once he finishes chewing the food inside his mouth, “The one that they filmed at, Daegu?”

“Really? What did they write about it?”

“Something like, congratulating and describing how well-written and creative it was made, there’s also, Jinyoung hyung’s name included there on the credits!”

“Didn’t know, that brat’s doing such good a job huh?”

“He is!”

Yugyeom beamed, making Sooyoung smiling too as she saw how proud the younger is.

“You seem so proud on brother?”

She asked, trying to find some hints on the younger.

She really feels a little bad on cornering, Yugyeom because the guy’s just so pure and innocent, so she’s trying his best to be a little easy on him, unlike, with, Jinyoung.

“I am. Hyung’s been working so hard, he deserves recognition for it,”

He sincerely answered, making, Sooyoung suddenly getting speechless in awe.

_‘Damn, this guy’s really the sweetest, how come Jinyoung got a friend like this?’_

She thought, she didn’t even know where did his brother found this big puppy? The only friend of Jinyoung that she knew is, Mark and no one else?

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure!”

Yugyeom said, not even having a single idea what is about to come?

Sooyoung thought about her question for a while. She really didn’t want to make the younger uncomfortable right now, and she didn’t even know why? She really wants to find out the truth, but she didn’t want to use the younger’s innocence for it. She can all be harsh on his own brother, but not with this guy.

“Are you going to eat that pork kimbap or not?”

She ended up asking a different question. She really can’t do it.

Yugyeom starts laughing a bit when he heard that, and without a say, he transferred that pork kimbaps on the older girl’s plate.

“Sure, Noona! I’ll have the one with tuna’s instead.”

“Thanks!”

“Also, Noona, is it okay if I get some for, Hyung?”

“Oh, sure! Go ahead, he might’ve been hungry now, too.”

“Okie dokie!”

Yugyeom said and started collecting some for his hyung. He immediately excused himself and started heading outside to bring that plate to, Jinyoung. He even made a quick a coffee for his hyung before leaving.

Sooyoung smiled to himself once the younger was finally out.

She really didn’t know why she feels relieved right now?

All that she knows is that, whatever those two has right now, she knows she didn’t have to worry at all for his brother.

****ooOoo** **

****

“You’re heading out, Noona?”

Yugyeom asks as he saw the older lady putting on her shoes getting ready to go out. Jinyoung looks up, too, and suddenly feels relieved with the thought of her finally leaving them alone for today.

“Yeah, just going for a walk outside, wanna go with me?”

She asked, trying to tease his brother whose face instantly darkened as soon as he heard that.

“No, thanks, Noona, I need to help hyung with these…”

Yugyeom politely declined.

Sooyoung only nodded her head. She’s not expecting to have him come anyway? She wasn’t really intending to bring, Yugyeom with her in the first place. She just really want to make fun of his brother.

Once she’s out. Jinyoung lets out a deep exhausted sigh and drops his back on the sofa. Yugyeom watches him, still not sure what’s really happening all this time.

“Hyung, may I know now what’s the matter?”

He asked, putting down the folders that he have on his hands on the table. He scooted closer to the older and gently pulled him in his arms, which, Jinyoung didn’t avoided anymore as he just rests his head on the younger’s chest.

“Please, don’t be all too friendly with her,”

“Why?”

Isn’t it a good thing that him and his boyfriend’s sister are close? He thought.

“Just don’t.”

“Hyung?”

He said, but Jinyoung only hides his face with his hands, not really planning on answering that question.

“You know, I wouldn’t know if you won’t tell me?”

Yugyeom added. He do have an idea on why, Jinyoung didn’t want him to be all too friendly to his sister, but, Yugyeom thought it would be better to hear it directly from him.

Jinyoung finally removed his hands on his face to reveal that cute pout on his lips. He looks up on his boyfriend’s face before speaking.

“Isn’t obvious?”

“Obvious, what?”

He asked, pretending to be clueless.

Jinyoung gave him a tiny glare.

“That, I’m jealous, you idiot.”

He said and playfully pinches the younger’s chest. Yugyeom flinched with that, but just laughed it off. He cupped the other’s cheek with one of his hands to kiss him, chuckling to himself when, Jinyoung started whining because that kiss was too damn short, so bended his head down again to give him another one.

“That’s your sister, though?”

“Yeah, and she thinks you’re cute.”

“Yes, and I can’t do anything, bout that?”

He answered with a smirked. Jinyoung glared at him for the second time.

“I’m just kidding, don’t be mad now, okay?”

He quickly said to console him, the other guy only shakes his head.

“Is that the reason why you’re being so awkward earlier?”

Yugyeom asked again.

Jinyoung suddenly remembers that previous conversation that he had with his sister before, Yugyeom arrived earlier. He really didn’t know if he should tell him that his sister might’ve already know about them? But thinking of it, it seems like, Sooyoung really did not gave the younger any hints that she knew, because, Yugyeom never been suspicious of it the whole time he was with, Sooyoung inside the kitchen, and even after he got back beside him. Maybe his sister couldn’t stomach it, too, to confront this innocent guy with this matter. She’ll be ruining their closeness if ever she did confront him about it, and Jinyoung knew so well, Sooyoung didn’t want that.

Maybe, he’ll just tell, Yugyeom about it, when he’s really sure that his sister did know the truth about them. For now, it was better that he’s the only one getting cornered and stressed about it.

“Yeah…”

He answered, omitting the things that happened earlier.

“What should I do with you, seriously?”

Yugyeom spoke with a chuckle and kisses the older’s head.

“You didn’t know?”

Jinyoung asked, staring up on the younger’s face with that suggestive smile.

Yugyeom quickly notices that and made their foreheads touching.

“I do know,” He whispered, “How about we continue talking inside the bedroom?”

He suggested with that grin on his face, Jinyoung couldn’t help but starts laughing when he heard that, even covering his mouth, because he really finds it funny how the younger quickly bites on that.

Yugyeom was just watching him looking a bit confused.

“That’s not what I meant, silly!”

The older said, still laughing a bit.

“What do you mean, if it is not that, then?”

Yugyeom starts sulking. Jinyoung composed himself again and gently grabs the younger’s hand and intertwined it with his own.

“What I mean is…How about a date this weekend? I won’t have stuffs for two days?”

He suggested, Yugyeom’s sulking face immediately brightens up when he heard that. Yes, sex is great, but his boyfriend being free of duty for a whole two days is even greater.

“Really?!” He asked, already getting excited. Jinyoung happily nodded his head. “Then, let’s go do it! Let’s go on a—oh wait…”

“Why?”

“I have a better idea?”

Yugyeom beamed when he suddenly thought of something, Jinyoung giggled because he really looks so cute right now.

“What is that?”

“Let’s go on a short trip this weekend, hyung!”

“Short trip? Where?”

“I don’t know, maybe somewhere a little far from here? Where no one knows us and no one would ever disturb us?” Yugyeom suggested, lifting their intertwined hands to give it a soft kiss, “You know, somewhere far with just the two of us?”

He added with that soft endearing smile on his face. Jinyoung immediately had some image of it, and quickly felt those butterflies wilding inside his stomach with thought of him and the younger just enjoying that short vacation alone, with no one interrupting them or watching them.

“I would love to, Gyeom-ah…”

He agreed and goes back on snuggling deep inside his boyfriend’s arms. Yugyeom kissed the top of his head and hugs him even more.

“Where do you wanna go, hyung?”

Yugyeom whispered.

“Anywhere is fine…” The older whispered back, “I’ll go anywhere with you…”

He added, that made the taller guy smiling from ear to ear.

“I’ll go browse the web later then for some places then,”

He said and Jinyoung only hummed.

“Also, hyung…can we really not do it, right now?”

Yugyeom asked again after a whole quiet minute of just cuddling together.

Jinyoung started laughing again when he heard that. He honestly would love to, but he didn’t know what he can do if ever they would be mercilessly interrupted while doing it. Jinyoung can’t promise that he won’t aggressively jump at that someone that would disturb them while doing it. He didn’t want to sin, so not now.

“You do know, Noona will be going back soon, right?”

“We’ll make it quick?”

“Shut up.” He said while chuckling, he finally pulls off from the hug and decided to go back on what he was doing earlier. “Stop sulking there and just photocopy this paper, I need three copies of that.”

He said and handed the paper to his boyfriend. Yugyeom only stares at it for a second before getting it and moving his ass up to do what he was being told to.

“Don’t look at me like that, Kim Yugyeom, I already told you we can’t,”

He spoke. Even though he’s not looking, he can feel Yugyeom’s eyes on him with his sulking face.

“Also, can you get me the chicken that you bought with the kimbap earlier?”

He added, attempting to tease him more. Yugyeom groaned and rolls his eyes, but immediately stood up and went inside the kitchen to prepare it for him.

“Thanks!”

He said once the younger puts down the plate of chicken beside him on the table. Jinyoung just laughed as per seeing, Yugyeom’s pout.

“I won’t buy you chicken next time.”

He murmured, which, Jinyoung clearly heard. He scooted a bit closer to the younger and softly kisses his cheeks.

“I love you,”

He sweetly said.

Yugyeom only side eyed him, preventing that small smile appearing on his lips.

“I love you, too, Tss!”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I tried uploading this a bit earlier, but my computer really hates me sometimes. :')


	12. Chapter 12

Jinyoung finally puts down his phone once he's done sending his boyfriend a message that he's finally home. He immediately went inside the bedroom to change to something comfortable before he starts busying himself on packing some stuffs for their short trip together on, Jeju for tomorrow.

Jinyoung just won't stop smiling to himself as he thought of it.

He has a lot of ideas to do once they got there. He didn’t even know if they'll be able to do it all, but he just really can't stop being so excited about it.

This would be their first time going on a trip with just the two of them, and though it might be short, Jinyoung do knows this will be all worth it.

He took his carrier out of the closet and started picking some things to bring. Also, packing things for his boyfriend, so Yugyeom wouldn't have to bother later when he got home. They didn't really need much, since it was just for two days. Jinyoung just made sure they were bringing necessary stuffs to avoid over packing things.

Before putting all the clothes in there, Jinyoung sneakily took out that box that he hid behind his own pile of clothes inside the closet. He even unconsciously checks his surroundings if someone was there afraid that someone might saw it, when in fact, he was certainly all alone inside the bedroom.

He smiled again as he stares at the box, and carefully hid it inside the carrier below the clothes.

It was actually an anniversary gift for, Yugyeom. Yes, he knows it's horribly late, but he just realized that he never had given, Yugyeom a gift before, and during the day of their anniversary, he didn't have a chance to look for one, because he's all stressed out on how he can he go back for him that day. So, when he got back and stares at his bracelet, which was given by, Yugyeom as an anniversary gift, Jinyoung finally realized it and took the chance to prepare a gift for him.

It’s better late than nothing. He thought.

While he’s busy choosing what more things to pack, his phone suddenly started ringing beside him, thus making him stop from what he’s doing for a moment, so he could check it, wishing that it wouldn’t be, Taeha to bother him again about the film, because he’s honestly getting so done with it. He sighed in relief when it turns out to be his best friend, Mark who’s calling him right now.

He quickly taps the answer button and put it on speaker mode, so he can still talk to him while continuing his own stuff.

“Hey, what’s up?”

He asked, grabbing that one shirt of, Yugyeom and folding it neatly.

[ You at home? ]

“Yeah, why?”

[ Perfect! Let me in, I’m already walking upstairs, ]

Mark beamed and finally ended the call. Jinyoung stopped and mouthed _‘What?’_ not really sure what just happened, that, Mark was suddenly around his place without a notice. Not that, they always really need to give notice whether they’d be visiting each other. Mark really has this habit of just suddenly barging in on his place at times, especially way back during college days when they aren’t that so much busy, unlike these days. Also, it’s just that, after the last time that they’ve all met, they got a little busy, and he didn’t really expected that they’ll be meeting this soon after that.

Though, a little surprised, Jinyoung immediately left his carrier for now to meet his best friend outside.

“What’s the matter with you?”

Is what he greeted his best friend once he opened the door to his apartment and saw his best friend walking towards his door. Mark chuckles when he heard that.

“Can you just greet me like a normal person, Park Jinyoung?”

He answered, walking inside the apartment, while Jinyoung closed the door behind him and followed him to the living room after.

“And can you visit me like any other normal person, too, Mark Tuan?” He answered back as he started walking inside his kitchen, “Water? Cola?”

“Colaaaa!” Mark said while removing his cap and lolling on the sofa, “Is, Yugyeom still at work?”

“Yeah, but, I’m pretty sure he’d be going out soon,” Jinyoung said once he got back on the living room and handed the other guy a can of cold cola. He sat beside him after that. “So, what made you visit this time?”

“You’re really asking me that as if, it’s already a bizarre thing for me to show up here?”

“Well, isn’t that true though? After you and Jackson had you’re first anniversary, you rarely visits my place anymore?”

Jinyoung said as matter of fact. Mark really loves staying at his place before when he’s still single, but once he got himself a boyfriend, it seems like he likes staying more at, Jacks place instead. Jinyoung wasn’t complaining though, Mark always made his electric bill higher than usual because all he did here is play video games the whole day and consumed his snacks on the cupboards. Though, Mark always brought him foods, but, still?

“Did I?”

The other guy asked a little shocked. He didn’t realize that before?

“You did.”

Jinyoung confirmed and just laugh a little while shaking his head when he saw his best friend’s reaction.

“Well…Sorry, I guess?”

“No need to apologize, I was even thankful you got together with him, so I can have my peace back here?”

He answered jokingly, making the other guy playfully hitting his shoulder.

“To be honest, though, I’m sorry. It must’ve seems like, I suddenly started hanging out lesser with you when I got together with, Jackson,”

“That’s true, but, I do understand. Best friend is best friend, and your boyfriend is your boyfriend, we all have our own priorities.”

Jinyoung answered. He never really had put grudges on, Mark even for once, regarding that thing. It was true that they started meeting each other lesser than usual during those times, but he never once felt that, Mark had neglected him.

Mark feels so thankful to hear that. Indeed, he really was the bestest friend that he could ever have. He suddenly thought of how did they even clicked? Maybe, yes, they’re both the silent type, but they do have lots of differences, too, to be very honest, but nevertheless, he was always glad that they’ve crossed paths and became besties.

He puts his hand into a fist to ask for a fist bump, which the other immediately gave him. They chuckled with themselves after that.

“And, I’m pretty sure, you do understand it so well now that you have your own boyfriend?”

Mark spoke, poking his best friend’s side, obviously starting with his mission to tease him about, Yugyeom again. Jinyoung rolled his eyes and shakes his head.

 _‘Here he go again?’_ He thought.

“Yes, you’re right.”

Jinyoung admitted nonchalantly, trying to not give his best friend the satisfaction of seeing him getting shy about it again. Mark’s teasing smile immediately turned into a bored one, making Jinyoung smiling in triumph this time.

“Psh! Boring!”

He booed and took a sip on his can.

Now that Jinyoung’s confident about it, it wasn’t fun anymore to tease him. He thought.

“But, you’re still not answering my question, though? Aren’t you busy today?”

Jinyoung asked. He’s just really curious, okay?

“I actually just got off work. Jackson went home first, since he’s really tired and sleepy, so I let him. I don’t feel like going home yet, so I figured maybe, I can drop by for a while here?”

“Hm, alright.”

Jinyoung muttered while nodding his head, he shifted his head to look at him when, Mark lets out a sigh.

“And?”

He asked. Knowing for sure there’s still more than that.

“Well…I just want to share you something that I’ve been thinking of for a while…”

“There is?” Jinyoung asked, putting down his own can on the table, too when, Mark did it and shifted into sitting more comfortably while facing each other, indicating that this is somewhat a serious topic. “Spill?”

“You know, Sehwa?”

He started. Jinyoung thought of it for a while. It seems familiar; he thought he had already heard that name somewhere, but he couldn’t exactly remember where and when?

“I’m not sure, but what about her?”

“Sehwa is the lady, Jaebeom impregnated,” Mark answered, and Jinyoung only let’s out an ‘Oh…’ that’s why he thought it’s familiar? He had already heard it once during his friends conversation, mainly from Jaebeom and Jackson. “Sehwa is actually a stage actor like them from another agency that we’ve worked with a few times,”

“So, what’s the deal now? I mean, other than their awful affair?”

“Here’s the thing, I never really thought, Jaebeom would like…you know? Treat her as his…wife? Or girlfriend maybe?” He said, trying to be careful with his words, because as much as possible he really didn’t want to sound like a jerk for the woman. “Not that, I’m saying, Jaebeom shouldn’t really treat him like that, since, hello? Jaeb should do it, he just impregnated her, he should take responsibility, but I just thought, since, we all know, Jaebeom still do loves, Youngjae despite what happen, he wouldn’t entertain her like that?”

“What do you mean? What exactly happened?”

“Sehwa had been visiting, Jaebeom the whole week during rehearsals, and though, I admit it looks cute and sweet that she’s bringing him lunch, and taking care of him at the set like a baby, I find it really odd that, Jaebeom was just going along with it as if they’re really in a relationship, when we all know, and is certainly obvious for literally everyone that he still do have feelings for, Youngjae? Heck, I’m even positive, Sehwa knows about it, too?”

“He’s just probably paying for what he did.” Jinyoung commented. “It’s not like he can do anything anymore about it? He had sex with her, cheated with, Youngjae, got the woman pregnant. He already did a terrible mistake, might as well, make it right this time. Yes, he’s still in love with, Youngjae, but it wouldn’t be right, too, to abandon his child and the woman, just to get, Youngjae back. And don’t get me wrong? I’m not saying, Youngjae deserves being left, it’s just that, with that kind of set up, I would just prefer for them to be off, too, than Youngjae appearing as the bad one for taking the child’s opportunity have a whole family?”

Mark was quiet, still trying to pick up his thoughts about it.

“It’s sad to think that they only became a family, and Jaebeom was only with her, because they have no choice, but, I do think that’s the right thing to do. The child shouldn’t pay and suffer for his parents mistakes.”

He added, and shifted into looking at his best friend when he sighed again.

“Yes, I do understand, it’s just that, I’m worried about him…them, actually…because, to be honest, I still hope that they could go back together?”

“Everyone hopes for that, but it’s still up to them…”

“And, I know, I might sound…like a jerk, but…I don’t really think it was, Jaeb’s..”

Mark admitted. Jinyoung was immediately intrigued upon hearing that.

“What made you think that? I mean, isn’t, Jaebeom who already admitted it was his?”

Mark scratched the back of his head before speaking, he scooted a bit closer to his best friend.

“Before we left for our two day trip for the musical, I saw that girl flirting with another guy from her agency at the backstage during rehearsals. I even thought it was her boyfriend, so I didn’t really pay attention, I don’t really know if she cheated on his boyfriend too when she had sex with, Jaebeom or if that guy wasn’t really his boyfriend?”

He said, trying to remember that day a little clearer. Jinyoung was looking at him, trying to analyze it.

“I know it’s not nice to think of her like…that? But, I think there’s really a possibility that…”

“That, she had the baby from another guy and just points it to, Jaebeom since he’s the last guy he did it with?”

Jinyoung summarizes. Mark nodded his head.

“What do you think?”

He asked his friend. Jinyoung sighed and thought of it for a while.

He trusts his best friend’s stories, but he really can’t just agree, because he didn’t really know her as much as much, Mark.

“I don’t know, really? I don’t know her, so I can’t fully give my opinion about that?”

“Understandable.”

Mark said while nodding his head.

“But if, Jaebeom’s already certain that it was his, then…”

“Yeah. Maybe, I just really can’t accept what happen to them till now?”

Jinyoung patted his best friend’s shoulder.

“We all are,”

They stayed quiet for a minute while still thinking about it.

“Argh! I really hate, Jaebeom for this!”

Mark groaned as he brushes his hands on his hair. He couldn’t even understand himself sometimes when he’s seeing them like that. He finds it cute at the same time he feels so jealous for, Youngjae.

“You sounded as if you’re his ex-boyfriend?”

Jinyoung joked around to lighten up the mood, Mark playfully hit his shoulder’s again to which, Jinyoung immediately gave back by hitting his shoulder, too.

“How’s work anyway?”

Jinyoung asked to finally divert the topic, because it was just seriously stressing them to think of those two.

“The same? We just had our last practice for the play tomorrow, that’s why, Jacks so exhausted, they keep on practicing non-stop this week.”

“Where would it be held?”

“Jeongdong Theater,” Mark answered as he remembered his can of cola and pick it up again, “Do you have work tomorrow? You wanna watch, I can get you a ticket?”

“Oh thanks, but, I’m afraid, I can’t tomorrow,”

“Work?”

“No, we’ll go on a short trip tomorrow…”

Jinyoung said, seemingly getting all smiley again upon remembering it. He just really can’t stop feeling excited about it.

Mark looks at him and smiled too as he saw that smile on his best friend’s face. Suddenly feeling a little envious.

“Really? Where do you guys would head to?”

“Jeju-do?”

“That far?”

Mark asks while chuckling. Seems like these two really don’t wanna be disturb in any means? Jinyoung nodded as he smiles even wider.

“Wow!” He said and gulps down the remaining liquid on his can and playfully slammed it down on the table. “Now, I want a trip too!”

“You should ask, Jackson, then?”

“He can’t even accompany me here?”

Mark said and, Jinyoung started laughing.

“Can I come with you, guys instead?”

He joke, just trying to tease him. Jinyoung immediately raised one brow at him.

“No, of course.”

He firmly answered, Mark started laughing this time.

“It was as if you guys will be on a honeymoon?”

He said and finally got satisfied when, Jinyoung obviously got shy and red when he heard that. He immediately blocks his hands when the other attempted to hit him with that small pillow.

“Honeymoon your face!”

He muttered. Mark laughed even more, but eventually stopped when he suddenly remembered something, thus, oddly making his mood changing in just seconds.

“Yah, what’s the matter with you, now?”

Jinyoung asks, nudging his friend. Mark sighed and crossed his arms on his chest before speaking again.

“I still have one more thing to share to you?”

He said, and Jinyoung just nodded his head telling him to continue, getting worried a little when he saw that hesitation on his best friend’s face.

This was actually the main reason why, Mark wanted to visit, Jinyoung.

“I don’t know if, I’m assuming things or…I misunderstand, but…” He spoke, trying to gather the right words for what he wanted to say. Jinyoung was just attentively listening to him. “These days…I feel like…”

He continued and paused again as if he really wasn’t sure for his next words.

“You feel what? How many minutes do you still need to complete that sentence?”

Jinyoung playfully complained when, Mark just literally paused and stares at the table in front of them. Mark goes back on reality and shakes his head a little.

“I’m sorry…What, I mean is…these days, I feel like…Jackson…he…”

He spoke again, and Jinyoung couldn’t help, but rolled his eyes for the nth time when, mark paused again.

“Do you want to just text it to me some other time when you finally composed what you’re trying to say? My, Tuan! Stop pausing like that, it’s annoying?”

Jinyoung complained, and Mark immediately gave him a tiny glare as he snaps his tongue too with his best friend’s complain.

“Okay! Okay! You really have the shortest patience ever!”

“Are you going to tell me or not?”

“I will, okay, just listen!”

“Fine, so what is it?”

Mark sighed and started fiddling with his fingers, and it was funny at the same time weird that he suddenly looks a little shy. Jinyoung was just eyeing him with one of his brows raised.

“I feel like these days…Jackson’s been…hinting me about marriage?”

He spoke and seriously got shy that he immediately covered his face with his hands. He can’t believe he just said that.

Jinyoung was dumbfounded for a while. Not really sure with what he heard, too.

Marriage? Jackson wants marriage?

He thought.

“Wait, wait, wait! How? Why? Did he already asked you?”

Jinyoung asked, suddenly getting nervous at the same time excited for him, because, fuck! That was marriage!

“I don’t know! I might just be assuming things!”

Mark said, getting too focused on the topic that he even brought up his legs on the sofa and seat in indian style.

“What?”

“I mean, he keeps on mentioning things about marriage, like he even told me his cousin was getting married, his friend from high school, too, also, he keeps on commenting about other people’s wedding and just last night, I…” He spoke and got more even red when he remembers what he saw last night, “I freaking saw a brochure of wedding ring inside his bag, Jinyoung, I saw it!”

“What the fuck?”

Jinyoung couldn’t help, but cussed, because that’s really shocking. Not the fact that, Jackson wanted to marry his best friend because, duuh? They’ve been together for 4 years now, and was insanely in love together, and they actually had expected that one of these days one of them would finally get married, but they didn’t know it can still be shocking to actually have it real right now.

“But, I’m not sure, okay? I was thinking what if he’s just checking it out, but not really planning to do it yet anytime soon? But also, what if he did tomorrow or next day, next week? What should I do?”

Mark asked, suddenly feeling so stupid about it.

Jinyoung blinks twice before answering.

“Uh…say yes?”

He said, not really sure with his own answer, too.

“Argh! Jinyoung you’re no use!”

He sighed and brushes his hands on his face, jinyoung gave him a judging look.

“Excuse me? First of all, why are you even stressing yourself about it? You can just say yes if you wanted to marry him, too?”

“I, of course, will, but…should I just act as if I didn’t know about him planning about it, or that should I confront him or—“

“Mark.”

Jinyoung cut him off by placing his hand on the other guy’s shoulder.

“You’re being too paranoid. You don’t have to do anything. Just let him. If he ask you one of this days then just embrace the moment, no need to feel pressured.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know, but I can’t help it!” Jinyoung shakes his head. The last time that, Mark was so paranoid like this is when he feels like, Jackson would finally ask him to be his boyfriend way back sophomore years, he can’t believe they’re on the same exact situation again, and on the same sofa, by the way? “Yah, stop judging me like that, you’ll understand it when you’re finally on the same situation as me!”

“That’s like a hundred years from now, Tuan.”

“Oh yeah, a hundred years you say? I might get shocked next year you guys are already handing us out an invitation for your wedding?”

He said and, Jinyoung just successfully hit him with that pillow. They both started laughing after that.

“But, seriously speaking though, I’ll be so happy for the both you if you guys decided to be married one of these days?”

Jinyoung said, this time with sincerity as he smiled at his best friend.

He witnessed everything that they’ve been through; they deserve to be happy together forever.

Mark smiled too and they made their best friend hand shake.

“Thanks, Park.”

He muttered.

“And if ever, you guys finally agreed to be married, how do you want to do it?”

He asked, because he knows, Mark was just waiting for that question, and as expected his best friend suddenly gets excited as he started telling him what type of wedding does he want and his other plans about their honeymoon and other stuffs. Jinyoung was just listening to him. Happy to see and hear this guy being like this.

He suddenly thought of how long they’ve been friends. It feels like it was just yesterday when they’ve met during freshmen years at the uni. They’re still both single that time, and now that they’ve already had a job and partners on their own they’re still together as best friends, and in fact, one of them is already getting married. It was a long beautiful journey for them.

“And I want a blue and pink suit,”

“Which one is yours?”

“The blue one!”

“What if, Jackson wants the blue one, too?”

“I won’t marry him.”

Jinyoung started laughing again when he heard that.

“One moment,”

He told him when they both heard a knock from the door.

Jinyoung just casually made his way to open it, already expecting that it was, Yugyeom since the younger usually got off from work around this hour.

His smiles immediately turns into a poker face once he opened the door, and saw his sister standing there, smiling at him and annoyingly waving her hands to him.

“Hi!”

She greeted and Jinyoung couldn’t stop the groan escaping his mouth.

Don’t freaking tell him her apartment’s getting fixed again?

“Why the heck are you here again?”

He asked. She just left this place the other day and now she’s already back?

Instead of getting an answer, Sooyoung just walked past him, even bumping his shoulder to push him out of the way. Jinyoung followed her, still asking her what’s his business here this time?

“Oh! Hi, Mark!”

“Hi, Noona!”

Mark greeted back when the older lady spotted him sitting on the couch.

“I haven’t seen you in a while?”

“Yeah, I actually got busy with work,”

He answered as he scooted a bit to his left to give the older some space on the couch. Sooyoung sat beside him.

“Hm, I see, it’s nice seeing you again, though? I thought, it would be, Yugyeom again that I’ll be seeing when I got here?”

She said and laughs a little, giving his own brother a look with that mischievous smirk on his face. Jinyoung rolled his eyes and just went inside the kitchen to go get his sister a glass of water. Maybe a glass of water would shut her up? He thought, completely aware that he’s not making any sense.

Mark laughs awkwardly with that. He was aware that, Sooyoung still didn’t know about them, so hearing that from her makes him a bit nervous, because it sounds as if, Sooyoung was already getting suspicious about always seeing, Yugyeom here.

“You know, Yugyeomie’s been here a lot nowadays,”

She added.

“Oh, um, yeah…they’re actually very close…” He hesitantly answered, avoiding the older’s eyes when he saw how she was looking at him as if judging every of his words. “I mean…they…hang out a lot…yeah.”

He finished and tried meeting her eyes again, but quickly averted it somewhere.

“They’re really close isn’t it?”

She asked, and even though she was smiling, Mark really didn’t know why he was getting nervous at the moment.

“Even closer than you and him, right?”

She said, and Mark didn’t know, but he ended up awkwardly nodding his head. Sooyoung nodded her head, too. Satisfied with the answer and reaction that she got.

Mark ponders on his own about his answer.

_Damn, Park Jinyoung?! Where the fuck are you? I might accidentally spill everything here?!_

He thought. Wishing for his best friend to come and rescue him as soon as possible.

And as if the heavens heard his wish, Jinyoung finally walks out of the kitchen and places a glass of cold water on the center table in front of his sister. Sooyoung muttered a teasing _‘Thanks!’_ while giving him a look. Jinyoung ignored her and just sat on the small bean bag beside the couch.

He looks at his friend and automatically raise a brow when, Mark looks a little tense and he keeps on secretly mouthing something that, Jinyoung couldn’t even catch up?

“Anyway, I think I need to go for now?” Mark suddenly said when he finally gave up giving his best friend a signal. He didn’t know, Jinyoung can be this slow, too? “I forgot, I still need to do something at home, so…”

He said as an excuse, standing up and grabbing his own stuffs.

“Okay, be safe on your way home, let’s chat again some other time!”

She said, and Mark only smiled and nodded his head. _Never again._ He thought.

Jinyoung accompanied him on the door, getting confused on why his best friend is such in a hurry, he didn’t even looked back after he told, Jinyoung, _‘Bye’_ and quickly ran down the stairs.

He scratched the back on his neck and finally walks back inside.

“What did you told him?”

He asked. Sooyoung looked up on him from scrolling through her phone.

“What do you mean? Were just chatting about some random things?”

“Noona?”

He said and crossed his arms on his chest. He knew so well that wasn’t just about some random things. Mark has never been this awkward around his sister.

“We’re just talking about, Yugyeomie?”

She answered, going back on scrolling on her phone. Jinyoung lets out an exasperated sigh.

_That’s why?_

He thought. Mark was probably scared that he might gave the older some hints about it.

“Can you stop talking about, Yugyeom? Heck you literally keeps on talking about him to anyone?”

“Yah, here you go again? Just the mention of his name and you’re already fuming like that?”

Sooyoung said, having his mischievous smile back on her face. Jinyoung closed his eyes and sighed deeply before speaking

“You know what? Whatever!” He said, finally giving up, because, seriously? This conversation is nonsense. By this time, Jinyoung was pretty sure, Sooyoung do have a clue on what was happening, and he decided to just finally lets it go and not stressed himself about it. He realizes that the more he was trying to hide it, the more he’ll just appear suspicious. So, whatever! He’ll just deal with it when the situation itself was already right in front of him. “And why are you here again, anyway?”

He asked before entering his bedroom.

“I just got off from work and I thought of dropping by for a while to chat with, Yugyeomie, but he’s not here yet so…”

She said, obviously still trying to squeeze his remaining patience. Jinyoung was pissed, but he decided to just ignore her and finally entered his bedroom to continue what he was doing earlier.

He temporarily put the frame of their picture together inside the bedside table’s drawer like he always did whenever he’ll have her visiting. After that, he goes back on packing their clothes inside the carrier, making sure to put all his clothes above the younger’s clothes to not be obvious if ever his sister would decide to invade his privacy again and enter the bedroom.

Jinyoung shakes his head when the bedroom door slowly opens and, Sooyoung’s head peaking from door greeted him.

_Just what I’ve thought?_

He told himself.

“What now?”

He asked, still folding some his clothes.

“What’re you doing?”

She asked, walking inside and sitting on the edge of the bed watching his brother.

“It’s none of your business.”

Jinyoung answered.

“Are you preparing to leave for your next project?”

She asked and Jinyoung contemplated for a while if he should answer that.

“No.”

“Then why are you packing your stuffs?”

She asked again, making Jinyoung regretting that he did answered her, because she’ll just going to ask more. Jinyoung sighed and just decided to be a little subtle about it.

“I’m leaving for a two days trip, if you wanted to stay here, I’ll lend you the key, just please, clean up, and don’t touch my stuffs.”

He said, realizing that if ever his sister’s apartment was getting fix again and she needs to stay here, it would be actually out of his concern since they’ll not be here for two days, anyway.

Sooyoung got a little confuse on why is he letting her freely this time?

“Okay, and if, Yugyeomie visited you here, I’ll tell him you’re not here and just let him in and entertain him myself instead? Or does he know you’re leaving?”

She said, and Jinyoung couldn’t help, but smirked.

_You wish, Noona!_

He thought.

“He won’t be here at all,”

“And why is that? Did you already told him?”

Jinyoung didn’t answer anymore and just smiled on his own. Finally having the situation on his advantage.

Sooyoung got quiet for a minute while watching his brother doing his stuff with that smile on his face. She climbed up the bed and lay there for a while, still thinking what’s the deal with, Jinyoung leaving for a two days trip, and him not directly answering if he already informed, Yugyeom about it.

Sooyoung sighed while still watching his brother back.

She’s not really oblivious as she may seem and at this point, she has probably knows about the truth between them, but she’s just trying to push everything into places to make sure it was really what she thought it is. Also, Jinyoung obviously don’t have a plan of letting her know, because, just look at him being fully defensive and sensitive about it? And as much as Sooyoung didn’t want to bother him about it, and force him to tell her, she just wanted to finally know that truth directly from them, so they won’t have to hide anymore when she’s around. Sooyoung only wants to tell his brother that it was fine, and that she don’t mind at all, it’s just that, she didn’t know where to start and how will she reach out to her brother about that. They’ve never been that close and sweet to each other. They also rarely talks about serious and deeper things with each other, and the only way to open it up to him is by annoying him about it, because she knows, Jinyoung will soon told her if he gets fully done with it.

She didn’t mind at all if her brother was gay and was actually in a relationship with the younger. She’s even happy that his oh-so-snob of a brother finally got someone who will love and take care of him, and was also thankful that it was, Yugyeom. Even though, she just knew him for short time, she was confident and relieve that the younger do really loves his brother.

But..how should she tell him that she already knows? Sooyoung isn’t good with words? Just thinking about it, she already feels like cringing.

She got up from lying and sat back on the edge of the bed, still trying to figure out how will she tell the younger that she already knows about it?

She smiled to herself when she spotted the silver band on her brother’s wrist. She had already notice them having the same bracelet before, but just ignored it. Now, maybe she finally found the best thing that she can use to finally start opening it up to him.

“Hey, Jinyoung,”

“What?”

He asked while doing his best to squeeze everything inside the carrier.

_Why the heck is this so full when I only put in a few stuffs?_

He thought.

“That’s a nice bracelet,”

She complimented. Jinyoung stopped for a while and gave her a quick glance before continuing.

“Yeah…thanks.”

He answered shortly, not really sure what’s the deal now.

“Where did you guys bought it?”

“Somewhere at the mall? I don’t know…this shit…”

He unconsciously answered, still stressing out himself about fitting everything in to close the carrier. Sooyoung laughs a little. Does, Jinyoung even realize what he just said? Probably not since it looks like he’s already getting pissed off about his carrier.

Jinyoung groaned and started opening it fully again, trying to go over the stuffs inside again to see what he can remove to free up some space.

Sooyoung finally concluded it to herself that, indeed, she knows the truth, when she spotted a pink hoodie inside the carrier. She knows for sure it was, Yugyeom’s since she had already seen him a lot in those.

Looks like, her brother’s planning a pre-honeymoon trip with his boyfriend?

She thought, and just shakes her head. She finds it sweet and cute, but also a bit cringing as she thought of how clingy and mushy mushy his snob brother can get with the younger?

“Don’t forget to bring in some condoms with you, guys.”

She blurted out and smirked on her own when, Jinyoung literally froze on his spot when he heard that.

He nervously shifted his head to look at her sister and seeing her smiling, Jinyoung quickly turned beat red. He immediately looks down to avoid her eyes. Hands already shaking and forehead’s sweating. His heart was beating so fast against his chest. He knows for a fact that his sister might’ve already know about it, and he thought he’s already ready for a confrontation, but damn, he didn’t know being in the actual situation can be this nerve-wrecking?

“W-What?”

He shakily asked. Sooyoung feels a bit guilty to see him so nervous like this, but she promised herself, this day wouldn’t end without her giving his brother the relief and acceptance that he needed.

“I said, don’t forget the condoms, safe sex is still the best, you know?”

Jinyoung didn’t know what to say, he just swallowed the lump on his throat and blinked twice while looking back at her.

Sooyoung chuckles a bit before extending her arm to reach his brother’s shoulder and gave him a soft pat.

“It’s an essential when you’re going on a trip with your boyfriend,”

She added. Jinyoung opened his mouth to say something, but no words are forming on his mouth so he just closed it again.

“Don’t be so tensed! I’m not here to judge you!” She spoke, trying to lift up the mood to ease his brother. “I’m tired trying to hear it from you, so..yeah…” She added and pulls off a sincere smile on her face while looking at the younger.”I just…want to tell you that I already knew about you guys…and that…you don’t have to hide it anymore around me…because, I’m completely fine with it…”

Jinyoung was completely speechless right now. Those words was still floating above his head and still doesn’t seem to sink in.

Sooyoung shakes his head as per seeing him like that, she gets off from sitting on the bed and sits on the floor instead beside her brother to help him with that carrier.

“You see, you really won’t get to close this if you fold your clothes like that,”

She said as she started re-folding some of the clothes inside. Jinyoung was just watching her, still in the state of shocked.

“H-how did you…”

Jinyoung manage to ask after a minute.

“How did I know?” She finished the question. Jinyoung only nodded his head. “Hmm, that’s not really important on how did I know, what’s important now is that you guys don’t have to be a freaking ninja around me, because, seriously? You guys are terrible in hiding.”

She said as a fact, laughing at the thought of these two trying to subtle with their actions around her.

“Noona…”

“Hm?”

“I’m sorry…”

Sooyoung immediately shifted his look on his brother when he said that.

“Why are you apologizing?”

“I’m sorry if…I…”

Jinyoung said while fiddling with his fingers. Sooyoung was annoyed. Who the heck instilled it to his brother’s head that loving someone is something to apologize for?

“Hey, don’t freaking apologize about that. I already told you, I’m completely fine with it, there’s nothing wrong with that so don’t ever apologize!”

She scolded him. Jinyoung nodded his head, eyes already glistening with tears as he heard all of that.

“Also, I…wanted to tell you that, Noona is so happy for you…”

She spoke again, making Jinyoung lifting his gaze on her.

“I’m glad you’re living your life doing the things that you love and having someone you truly love…I’m happy and so proud you, Jinyoung…I may not be the best sister in this planet, but, please do know, that I always got your back whenever you need me, and that I would always want and pray for you to be happy and free….also, don’t even think about, Mom and Dad, I won’t tell them if you didn’t want them to know about it yet…”

She added, and got surprised when the younger finally had a tear rolling down his cheeks.

“Thank you.”

Jinyoung whispered while crying. Sooyoung immediately held his little brother on her arms, soothing his back with her hands, and telling him that it’s okay. This was actually the first time that she ever saw her brother being emotional like this, the last time that she saw this guy’s tears was way back when they were still young. As, Jinyoung was growing up, she always thought, he’s too composed to be having this kind of reaction, but she guesses, Jinyoung was still the same little brother that she had from before.

She smiled to herself and softly patted the younger’s head.

They might not be the closest and sweetest siblings out there, but, Sooyoung do really loves his brother, and she would always want the best for him.

Jinyoung finally pulls off from his sister’s embrace after calming himself. He avoided her gaze as he dries his own eyes with his hands. Now feeling a bit embarrass for being so emotional like that.

“Are you done crying now? Would you like to finish this thing now before your boyfriend arrives?”

Sooyoung said, back on teasing him again. Jinyoung finally smiled and wiped his face for the last time and continued re-folding their clothes as what, Sooyoung told him.

“Speaking of the devil,”

Sooyoung said when they heard a knock from the door, both expecting that it was already the younger.

“He’s an angel though?”

Jinyoung muttered before standing up to open the door for him. He didn’t even know why, Yugyeom keeps knocking when he do have his own key?

_Oh, right? Yugyeom still didn’t know that, Noona already know about us?_

He thought, as he realized that he texted, Yugyeom earlier that his sister is here again, so he should knock first to avoid them being suspicious, but obviously, that was basically no use now.

Sooyoung only fake puke when she heard what his brother had said, even though she does agrees, too, that, Yugyeom was indeed an angel.

By the time, Jinyoung opens the door, Sooyoung was already walking out of the bedroom, so she clearly saw it with her two eyes, how his own brother immediately cupped the younger’s face with both of his hands and kissed him once, Yugyeom steps inside.

Yugyeom was taken aback by that sudden gesture. His eyes widen as he saw, Sooyoung watching them not too far away from the door. He finally looks at his boyfriend and saw how puffy and red his eyes are, thus, making him so much worried all of the sudden.

“What happened? Did you cried? What’s wrong?”

He asked in worry, softly caressing his boyfriend’s face. Jinyoung smiled and looks at the older lady behind them, which made, Yugyeom looking at her, too.

Sooyoung shrugged her shoulder and drops herself on the couch, going back on scrolling through her phone.

“What….she?”

Yugyeom started, not really sure what did just freaking happened? He keeps on looking back and forth from Jinyoung and the older lady.

Sooyoung just saw them kissing right now, right? She did or she did not?

He asked himself, because he’s just so confused.

“She already know about us,”

Jinyoung told him and, Yugyeom suddenly had his heart beating so fast. His eyes turning into big circles as he snap his head up to look at the older lady, only to see her smirking at him.

What the fuck did he just heard?

He asked himself, seemingly getting light headed.

“That’s right, and I will need to talk to you about it for a while, Kim Yugyeom?”

Sooyoung said, trying to scare him a bit, finding it funny how, Yugyeom suddenly looks so tense right now?

Geez, his brother do really have a cute boyfriend!

She told herself, because despite being all stiff, Yugyeom still looks so adorable.

“First of all, why my grumpy brother? Are you blind or something?”

Sooyoung said, not really meaning it. She knows for a fact, her brother is also stunning and caring on his own way, but yes, he’s a little grumpy and snob, so?

“Noona!”

Jinyoung whined. Sooyoung just laughed out loud.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Late greetings, but, Happy New Year everyone!


	13. Chapter 13

Yugyeom was confused as he saw a box on top of the bed once he got out of the bathroom. He looks at his boyfriend sitting at the small couch beside the wall while looking at him with that big smile on his face as if just waiting for him to come out and check out the box.

"Okay?"

He asked, walking nearer to the bed to examine the box that obviously seems like a gift. Jinyoung walks beside him, too.

"What is this?"

"How would you know if you won't open it?"

Jinyoung jokingly said. Yugyeom got even more confused, but just getting along with the older, because it doesn't really seem like it's a serious thing.

"Fine, then..."

Yugyeom started to unwrap the ribbon and everything while the older was just watching him. He finally opened the box to see what's inside, and got really surprised when he saw a brand new DSLR camera. He shifted on looking at his boyfriend with a great questioning look on his face as if asking what the heck is this camera for, and why so sudden? Not that he was complaining. He was just shocked and it's not even his birthday or something?

Jinyoung giggled and kisses his cheek before answering.

"I know it's awfully late, but...I can still give you an anniversary gift right?"

He spoke and got a little embarrass when, Yugyeom starts staring at him.

The taller guy lets out a chuckle when the older avoided his eyes, then proceeded in checking out the thing on his hands with a big smile on his face. He suddenly didn't know what to say? He really wasn't expecting a gift from his boyfriend at all, and he really didn't need one, because for him, just being with the older was enough more than any materialistic things.

"Thank you, but...you really didn't have to, hyung? I mean, don't me wrong, I am so much thankful and I really appreciate it, but...isn't this the latest model? This one's overly expensive. Also, my old one is still working,"

"Yes, but...you've been using that since freshmen years, so I just thought; maybe an upgrade would be nice?"

Yugyeom chuckles again and shakes his head slightly. It's true that his cam was way too old now, and Yugyeom can replace it anytime he wants, but he chooses not to, because that thing has been his great partner for years, especially when he's still drooling over the senior. That cam has witnessed how, Yugyeom fell stupidly in love with the older since the beginning, so he really got attached to it.

"And don't you dare scold me for spending too much. I know it was expensive, but I really want to get it for you,"

"And now you're broke?"

Yugyeom said in a joking manner, which made the other guy laughing as he heard that.

"Yeah, I literally spend half of my savings for that, so you need to feed me for one whole month."

Jinyoung joked back, but actually half-truth, though? He didn't even know why such cam was so expensive when all it does is capture photos and videos? Does it have a call and a text function or something?

Yugyeom just laughs a bit, too and playfully shakes his head. He stepped a bit backwards and tried making his first shot using that camera by capturing his boyfriend in front of him.

He smiled fondly as he checks the photo.

His boyfriend hasn't even fixed his hair yet, but he still manages to look so good in that shot.

"Aren't you just so handsome, eh?"

"Shut up."

Jinyoung said as he started checking out the photo along with him.

Yugyeom clicked some more random photos with his new cam, while the older was just watching him satisfied with his boyfriend's reaction.

Even though, Yugyeom didn't want to replace his old cam, this one will be cherished as the old one, too, because it was given by his own boyfriend.

"Do you like it?"

Jinyoung asked. Yugyeom puts down the camera for a while to pull his boyfriend closer to him for a hug, which the other immediately accepted.

"I love it, thanks hyung,"

He muttered and places a soft kiss on his forehead.

"How about we carry that cam later with us?"

"That's a nice idea, and also, as much as, I love seeing you walking around with just your robe on, I think you have to get dressed now, too, hyung, coz we need to show up on our accommodation for the yacht in 30 mins?"

"Says the one who just got out of the bathroom?"

Jinyoung playfully snide back and pushes him off. Yugyeom laughed and just lets his boyfriend prepare himself as he also gets dressed on his own.

**ooOoo**

  
"Should we tell him to move to other spots? I don't think we'll get fishes here?"

"Yah, can you be more patient? It hasn't even been an hour since we started fishing here?"

"You mean, we need to wait for an hour to get one and another hour to get another one?"

Yugyeom asked and Jinyoung lets out a tired sigh as he shifted his look on him. The younger chuckles a bit while asking him _'What?'_

"You're not the, Yugyeom, I knew."

Jinyoung said that made the younger laughing heartily when he heard that. Jinyoung smirked and shakes his head.

Yugyeom wasn't normally this annoyingly impatient, and Jinyoung knew he was just messing around with him at this moment, but still, it would be nice if he'll just fish in peace beside him.

"I was just concerned that we won't get one, and won't get to eat sashimi like what you wanted?"

Yugyeom said, he didn't even know why, Jinyoung wanted to get it himself, instead of just ordering it and eating it here in the yacht?

"Why are you so negative? We'll get one, okay?"

"And what if not?"

"Seriously, Kim Yugyeom?"

Jinyoung exasperatedly said. Yugyeom started laughing again as he nudges his hyung's side, which the older immediately hissed about, muttering _'Do you fucking want to die?'_

"Hey, hey, come on, we're here to have fun, why're so hot headed?"

Yugyeom spoke as he puts down his fishing rod and moves a bit closer to the older. Jinyoung didn't know if he'll laugh or get pissed even more as he saw that playful smirk on the younger's face. Yugyeom do really have this annoyingly playful side of him that made, Jinyoung either going along or just plainly getting annoyed.

"Because, you keep getting on my nerves?"

"Alright, I'm sorry. I was just joking..." The younger said as he tried to put his arms on the other guy's shoulder, but ended up laughing again when, Jinyoung shrugged it off. "Aye, don't be mad now, hyung?"

"You know what, if you didn't want to do this, you can just get inside and do something, instead of messing with me here?"

"Alright, fine~ I'll stop messing around, please, forgive me now, Park Jinyoung-si~"

He playfully said as he started clinging on the older's arm.

Though, Jinyoung finds it really cute, he prevented himself from smiling, because this kid won't stop if he saw that smile on his face, instead, Jinyoung only hummed as an answer. He removed his arm from the younger and still pretended to be pissed, getting relieved when, Yugyeom finally grab his fishing rod again.

"Hyung,"

The younger spoke after a minute, Jinyoung sighed again, intending to tell him that if he dared to say something stupid again, he'll go back at Seoul and not do this trip anymore.

Yugyeom couldn't help, but laughed as he heard him sigh, really enjoying pissing him off right now. His boyfriend is just too cute sometimes.

"Can you look at me for second, please?"

He asked, and, Jinyoung really wasn't having it, still pretending to ignore him.

"What?"

He spoke in irritation when the younger started poking his arm with his finger. He keeps on shoving it off, but the younger wouldn't really stop.

"Kim Yugyeom."

Jinyoung firmly said, but still not giving him any attention as he was focusing on fishing.

Yugyeom stopped for a while with that warning, but doesn't really plan on stopping until he makes him look at him.

"What the fuck do you—"

Jinyoung was ready to burst out in anger, but once he had shifted his head to look at him, the younger immediately leans in forward and kissed his lips, thus, shutting him up with what he was about to say.

Jinyoung was obviously caught off guard as he just stares at his boyfriend's face while blinking his eyes.

Yugyeom only stares back at the older's face with that endearing smile on his face.

Until now, he still keeps on getting surprise on how much more he could fall in love with these guy, because, seriously? It's like he's falling over and over again each day for him.

"I love you."

He whispered and planted another soft kiss on the older's lips. He finally goes back on focusing on fishing while smiling on his own.

Jinyoung's face suddenly feels hot as he lets out a shy scoff and just shakes his head, going back on looking ahead while preventing that idiotic smile forming on his lips.

**ooOoo**

  
"I'm starting to think that you just bought that cam, so that you can use it for this trip?"

Yugyeom said while they're currently walking down the peaceful street of Jeju around their accommodation house. They we're about to head to the hot spring facility after their yacht trip, but Jinyoung told him he wanted to stroll for a bit around the place.

Yugyeom was just contentedly watching his boyfriend walking ahead and taking pictures of literally everything that they would pass by.

Seeing, Jinyoung just peacefully doing as simple as this with a smile on his face is just so calming and refreshing for him.

He stopped when the older signaled him to stay on that spot, so he can take a picture of him. Yugyeom just willingly did what he was being told. Shaking his head when he heard his boyfriend muttering _'Beautiful.'_ After he checks that shot on the camera. After that, Jinyoung goes back on roaming everywhere again to find something interesting to capture.

Yugyeom looks around and feels more at peace.

It was really nice to be away from the busy city sometimes, and having the older with him right now makes it even better.

If only they can stay here forever...without anyone knowing them, no one watching, disturbing or interrupting them. Away from work, away from being busy and being separated...he wish they can just stay here forever.

Sadly, that's not the case, and in fact, he knows, once they got back, they'll be so much busy again, and that, also, one of these days, Jinyoung would finally told him that he needs to leave again for months for the filming.

He still didn't know whether they'll be able to bear it considering the fact that, they've failed during the first one, but they both know that this time it was inevitable, and this time, they really needed to sacrifice some things in able for them to grow together and individually.

Yugyeom lets out a sigh. He smiled as he spotted a bunch of lovely flowers growing at the side. He plucked one and walks closer towards his boyfriend, who's currently trying to capture the sunset.

"Hyung,"

"Hm?"

Jinyoung hummed as he was still busy trying to get a good shot of the pink and golden orange sunset. He lifted his attention from the camera up to his boyfriend when the younger, gently puts a flower behind his ears.

"Pretty."

Yugyeom muttered, staring at the older with great admiration on his eyes.

"The flower?"

"You, of course."

He whispered. Jinyoung smiled and lets out a shy scoff as he goes back on taking pictures of the sunset with that obvious blush on his face.

He didn't know how many times did, Yugyeom had already told him that he was pretty, beautiful or handsome, but it always has the same extreme effect on him whenever he's saying it. It was as if he couldn't get used to it no matter how many times, Yugyeom says it. He didn't know if he really just wasn't used on being complimented, or it's just, because, it was the younger, his boyfriend, is the one saying it? But, nevertheless, Jinyoung loves hearing it from him.

"Gyeom-ah?"

He called out after a minute. Yugyeom immediately jogged back closer to him.

"Yes?"

"Let's go take a break there,"

He said and pointed at the playground nearby. Yugyeom only nodded his head and gently grabs his hands so they could walk together towards that place.

"My legs are tired."

He whined once he sat down beside the younger on the playground's grass.

"Want me to massage it?"

Yugyeom offered as he quickly places one of his hands on his boyfriend's thigh with that silly smile on his face. Jinyoung playfully removed that hand and pushes him slightly.

"No, thanks."

"But you said your legs are tired?"

"Yes, but I didn't said, I need a massage?"

He snide back and gave him a challenging look. Yugyeom immediately surrendered his hands up when he saw that look, and just proceeded to gently putting his arm on the other's shoulder. Jinyoung rested his head on the younger's shoulder, too and scooted a bit more closely.

They just cuddled there in peace as they stares up the night sky with full of thousands of shining stars above them. It was cold, but the warmth and heat coming from each of their bodies was enough to keep them warm. No one was speaking as they just let the calming sound coming from the trees brushing together because of the wind, fills in the place. Both minds were occupied with nothing, but the thought of being together right now...right at this moment...just the two of them without the possibility of getting interrupted anytime soon.

If only they can wish for this two day trip to not end...

Yugyeom lifted up their intertwined hands and softly kisses it. Jinyoung smiled and snuggled even more to him.

They didn't even need to say anything. Their gestures and smiles are enough to let the other know how much they love each other.

Yugyeom didn't even know what wonders did he do on his passed life to have someone like, Park Jinyoung on his life right now? He still thinks that he was the luckiest man on earth to have him. He was just so thankful and relieved to have a chance to love him and be loved back, and honestly, until now, whenever he would wake up and stares at his face, or whenever he was smiling, laughing or just literally doing nothing, Yugyeom would suddenly thought of how the heck and when did he started having the man of his dreams being with him like this? Even now, it's still too surreal for him.

"This is such a nice neighborhood..." Jinyoung whispered after almost an hour of just quietly cuddling there on the grass. "Peaceful. There's not even a sound of cars and everything nearby..."

He added.

"Would you want to live to somewhere as peaceful as this place?"

Yugyeom softly muttered back.

"Hm. You know...away from the city?"

"Wouldn't that be a little hassle for us since our jobs on the city?"

Yugyeom asked while chuckling a bit.

"That's true..."

The older whispered and lets out a sigh. They got quiet for a minute after that.

Jinyoung thought of his current apartment right now.

He's been staying at that place for years now since he was a freshmen, and though it isn't that an expensive looking one, and that, it wasn't really the most ideal spot or place for him, Jinyoung had been attached to that place, because it where he literally grew up on his own. That place had witnessed every single thing about him, including having, Yugyeom in his life, and in fact it has been their _love nest_ for quite a while now. Though, they aren't _exactly_ living together yet. Jinyoung had already considered the younger as one of the owner of that place, so...

"Yugyeom..."

He mutters. The younger hummed and kisses his head to continue.

"I was thinking..."

"Yes?"

"How about we completely moved in together?"

He asked and lifted his head up to see his boyfriend's reaction.

Yugyeom stopped kissing his head when he heard that. Slowly processing what he just heard right now.

_Moved in? Together?_

He asked himself. Is the older really asking him right now to move in with him?

"I know my place isn't that ideal for two occupants, but..."

Jinyoung added, and paused for a while when he suddenly feels embarrass with the next thing that he wanted to say.

"I want to live with you...like, the real thing..."

He mutters and looks down on their hands, feeling all the blood rushing up on his face.

Well, that wouldn't be a problem now right? They now have their own jobs to make a living for the two of them, they've been together for officially one year, and his sister already knows about them, so they didn't really need to hide anymore. So, isn't this the right time to finally move forward?

Yugyeom was still a little surprised by the sudden proposal, but once he finally got it inside his head, a wide smile uncontrollably appears on his face.

"You really didn't need to ask me, hyung..." He spoke and pulled the older for a tight hug, "I would move in with you anywhere and anytime you want."

He whispered.

Jinyoung instantly feels cheered when he heard that. Even though he knows, Yugyeom wouldn't decline that in any way, he was still honestly, a bit anxious about asking him about it, since, Yugyeom has never lived out of the mansion before and that his parents weren't even aware of their relationship yet. He just thought, Yugyeom might want to let his parents know about it first before moving forward with him.

"And there's nothing wrong with your place, I love it there,"

The younger added that made him overjoyed right now. It was such a relief!

"So, you need to move in right after we got back, okay?"

Jinyoung demandingly said, Yugyeom chuckles a bit and immediately agreed.

"Changing mind isn't allowed."

The older added. Yugyeom couldn't help, but laugh.

"I won't change mind, Sir. I promised."

He reassured him. Jinyoung smiled even more and pecked his lips before going back on comfortably resting his head on his shoulder.

If earlier he didn't want to even go back at, Seoul, now he couldn't even wait to get back, because he's just so excited about his boyfriend finally moving in together with him on his place. This would be all a good new start. He thought.

"But, anyway...wouldn't it be better if we moved in to a bigger place? What do you think?"

He asked.

He just suddenly thought of how embarrassing it was to make, Yugyeom live his life in his small old apartment. Yugyeom wasn't the type to complain about that, but still...

Also, his apartment was really meaningful for him and he treasures it so much, but he just suddenly thought of wanting it all new, like, he suddenly feels the need of starting a new life with him, and though, he, himself wasn't sure about it yet, he just really can't help just spitting out everything, because he's just excited.

"That would be nice, too, but aren't you going to miss your place?"

Yugyeom asked, and he's got point. Jinyoung will seriously miss that place if ever he moves out. He suddenly feels hilariously indecisive. One moment, he wants to stay, another second, he was thinking of getting a bigger one, then back at missing it again, and thinking of considering starting all everything new.

"Damn it."

He murmured. Why is he suddenly like this, seriously? Is moving forward for the first time with your lover really feels like this? He thought, because he really feels so stupid right now.

Yugyeom heard it and laugh.

"Alright, how about this one?" Yugyeom started. He just feels like he needs to help his boyfriend made up his mind about it. "If you really wanted to move to a bigger place that would be fine for me, too. We can just find a place outside, but still near, Seoul where it was quiet and just overall different from both of our places, and if ever, we couldn't find one that would satisfy us, let's just settle living together at your place, hm?"

He proposed. He really didn't mind living in wherever place, as long as he was with him, then it'll all be good for him, but right now, it was obvious that, Jinyoung needs some help deciding about things, so he suddenly come up with that proposal.

"Oh, that's a good idea,"

Jinyoung agreed, looking at, Yugyeom as if he really didn't expected him to be thinking so intelligently like that about this matter.

"Yah, you're reacting as if you weren't expecting hearing it from me?"

"Honestly, yes."

Jinyoung admitted and, Yugyeom only snapped his tongue and rolled his eyes in a playful way. Jinyoung just laughed at him.

"And if ever we found a place, can we make sure first that the one occupying my place next would be a good person that would take care of it?"

"Of course, we can postpone moving out, until we got someone who'll take care of it."

Yugyeom answered, and Jinyoung finally got his mind settled about that. He needs to, at least, make sure that whoever will live on his place after him would take care of it. Like he said, it had been his own safe place for a long time, and that it has also been their love nest, so he wanted it to be in good hands after him.

"And then...how about building a family a few years after that?"

Yugyeom playfully suggested. Jinyoung giggled. He feels something tingly and cozy inside his system when he heard that. Suddenly getting shy at the same time curious and excited with the thought of having little kids running around them.

"You want kids?"

He asked, looking up at his boyfriend's face. Yugyeom nodded his head and kisses his forehead.

"Can we have kids?"

The younger asks, and got a little nervous when the other looks down on their hands instead and thought of it for a while.

"Hmm..." He started. Making his boyfriend getting nervous even more. "Yeah..."

He said.

"Huh?"

Yugyeom's not sure what does he mean by that?

"I...actually want three..."

Jinyoung answered a little embarrass about admitting it. Yugyeom didn't know how many times did his boyfriend made him shocked and surprised tonight, but this one's really on top of it all.

"Really?!"

He asked in disbelief and couldn't help but squeezed the older in his tight hug when, Jinyoung happily nodded his head.

Though, it was fine for him, too, and would respect his decision if his boyfriend didn't want to have one, still, Yugyeom would honestly prefer having kids as much as possible.

"Then...can we start making one right now?"

He whispered on the older's ears, and blowing air in it. Jinyoung feels tickled, so he playfully slap his face away from his ears, but Yugyeom grab his wrist and pulled him closed for a kiss in which he instantly kissed back without any hesitation. It might not be an appropriate place to be making out, but no one really cares right now. There's no one around the place other than them anyway, so whatever.

Jinyoung tilted his head to give the younger an access to his neck, letting out a shaky sigh as he felt the younger's hot lips on his skin. He shivered a little as his back meets the cold grass, but immediately been warmed when, Yugyeom's hand goes down under his clothes.

Yugyeom looks up on his boyfriend's face and seeing him smirking and biting his lips, he knew this thing should be continued somewhere more private as soon as possible, because he didn't have that much of self-control packed with him right now.

"I don't think we should be doing this here right now?"

He whispered. Jinyoung pulls his head down a little to whisper the words on his lips.

"You started it. What should we do?"

He said with a smirk, even brushing the tip of his lips on the younger's lips, and Yugyeom swear his patience was suddenly thinning. He didn't know, Jinyoung can be this naughty, too.

"Wanna go to the hot spring, now?"

"I thought you'd never ask?"

He answered and pulls the younger's head again for one last deep kiss before standing up and literally running their way back to their accommodation place.

**ooOoo**

  
Yugyeom watches his boyfriend as the other walks closer towards the hot spring tub with just his robe on, and it seems like, Jinyoung was purposely making him wait, because he keeps on checking this and that around the place when he do exactly knows the reason why they suddenly rushed back here earlier.

"Hyung,"

He called out.

Jinyoung pretended not to hear anything, and even though, Yugyeom was facing his back, the younger knows he has that playful smirked on his face right now.

The older places down the stone that was displayed on the shelves, and moved into checking out the candles just beside the tub. Purposely trying to piss off the younger.

He didn't know why does he suddenly wanted to tease him like this, but right now, he was really enjoying it.

_That's for messing around with me earlier, I guess?_

He thought, because he couldn't even count how many times did, Yugyeom did get on his nerves today. Though, most of the times, he would end up smiling and cooing coz he's just so cute, still, Jinyoung does really got annoyed a couple of times.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the water splashing, turning around, he saw the younger getting out of the tub, and grabbing his own robe.

"Where do you think you're going?"

He asked, getting a little alarmed.

Yugyeom chewed the inside of his cheeks, because he's really reaching his limits right now. The guy down there was getting so impatient and he needed to do something, because it was getting a little painful now. He'd been holding it back since earlier, and it seems like his naughty hyung didn't want to help him either, so he needs to take care of it himself, because he didn't want to force him.

Jinyoung got slightly guilty when he saw that somewhat annoyed expression on the other's face, and felt a little bad for chuckling when he saw that obvious boner between the younger's legs while he's putting his robe on.

He quickly walks closer to him and grab the younger's shoulder to make him turn around and face him.

Yugyeom stumbles a bit when, Jinyoung suddenly attacked him with his lips, and who is he to even push him away right now? So, he instantly reciprocated the gesture and grabs the older's waist to pull him closer.

Jinyoung started breathing shakily as, Yugyeom started making red marks on his bare chest. He can feel the heat quickly spreading throughout his whole body when the younger's hard thing keeps on poking around his stomach.

Jinyoung's heart started beating faster than it already was as he suddenly thought of something. He didn't know what has gotten into him, but when he pulls a bit away from his boyfriend and had the chance to stare at his naked bare chest and even down there, Jinyoung suddenly couldn't stop thinking about doing it.

"Why?"

Yugyeom whispered, confused as to why the older suddenly pushes him off and stared at him.

Jinyoung finally looks back up on his eyes and, Yugyeom was surprised to see something different on the older's eyes. Something that he was positive, he never had seen before.

Yugyeom cursed on his head when the older suddenly bit his lips and kisses him once before slowly going down on his knees in front of him.

"Hyung..."

He muttered, grabbing the older's shoulder before he can even completely go down. Jinyoung looks up on him again with that same desire on his eyes.

Yugyeom was looking at him as if asking him if he was really sure about it.

Jinyoung carefully removed the younger's hands on his shoulder and just finally got down on his knees. Giving him one last look, telling him to just trust him about it.

Yugyeom had no choice but to nod his head, seriously getting nervous at the same time excited about it.

Jinyoung didn't even know how to do it, and he honestly didn't know why did he suddenly thought of it or where did he freaking got this confidence to even try and explore it, but right now, he was really eager to do it for the younger. Yugyeom was always the one making lots of effort to pleasure him, he just thought maybe he should start pulling off the same effort for him.

Yugyeom lets out a shaky sigh when the older's cold hands started grabbing his member. He was nervous a while ago, but the moment he saw how his boyfriend curiously tried to touch and stroke it on his own, Yugyeom felt a jolt of excitement within him.

Jinyoung watches the younger's face while he's slowly stroking it up and down, not really sure if he was doing it right or not, but seeing that lustful look on his boyfriend's face, a bag of confidence started creeping into him.

He took a nervous gulp as he thought of finally putting it in. He was worried that he might did something wrong and ruined the mood, but he wouldn't know what's the right and wrong way if he wouldn't try. So, he started giving it a few curious licks, getting a little shy to even meet the younger's eyes for now.

Yugyeom didn't know how many times did he already cursed inside his head, but when he felt that hot muscle from his boyfriend's mouth on his own member, he couldn't help, but cursed a bit louder.

Jinyoung feels even more motivated when he heard that, affirming that he was indeed doing it right when he heard his boyfriend's reaction. He then started taking it slowly inside his mouth. Taking it in half way and slowly taking it out again.

Yugyeom's brows were meeting each other, his teeth and jaw was hardly clenched as he keeps on telling himself to be more patient, because he didn't want to rushed the older about this considering he was just finally exploring things out.

"Fuck..."

He cursed under his breath when the older started bobbing his head to entertain his member. It feels so weird at the same time satisfying, especially when the older would look up to him and meet his eyes while doing it.

He closes his eyes as his boyfriend started picking up his pace even more, constantly grunting and cursing while watching his lover doing it with his face getting all red.

"You okay?"

He asked worriedly when the older took it out and coughed a few times when he tried putting it all in. Jinyoung coughed one more time before giving him a thumbs up and wiping his mouth with his arm.

He bit his lips as the older started going back on doing it. He couldn't help, but slowly felt something building up on his stomach as he watches his lover's beautiful lips around his member. Jinyoung looks up to him and upon seeing that mesmerizing lustful eyes of him, Yugyeom really couldn't hold it back anymore.

"W-wait..."

He struggles to mumbles as he slowly feels it coming, his fingers was had tightly locked on the older's hair as he tried to signalled him to take if off now, because he's about to come.

But, instead of stopping and despite his hair being literally pulled, Jinyoung didn't stop from bobbing his head until, Yugyeom has no choice, but to come inside his mouth.

He feels so proud on himself as he hears, Yugyeom's constant groaning while letting it all out.

Jinyoung watches the younger's reaction as he slowly took the younger's member out of his mouth, with some of the liquid thing flowing down on the side of his mouth. He swallowed it all and lick some around his mouth and fingers.

Yugyeom didn't even know where this sudden side of the older came from, but he's not complaining at all. He's just the most fucking beautiful and sexiest thing that he have ever seen in his entire life.

He quickly pulled the older up and crashed his lips on other, licking and biting the older's lips until it was slightly bleeding.

"You're fucking making me insane, Park Jinyoung."

He whispered between their lips.

Yugyeom stripped him out of his robe at once and slides down his hands on the older's back to his pretty plump ass. Squeezing and massaging it with his hands.

Jinyoung bites his lips as he felt that burning hands on his back, mewling nonstop while having literally every part of his neck and chest marked by the younger.

Yugyeom brought up one his hands and gently coat his finger's with the older's saliva and brings it down again. Gently putting it between his lover's plump cheeks down there.

Jinyoung shivers as he felt that fingers massaging his hole, letting out a soft moan as he felt a finger slowly entering it. Yugyeom kisses his shoulder, constantly checking if he's hurting or not.

"Let's get in the water..."

Yugyeom whispered, to which the older immediately agreed since it would be more comfortable there instead of standing here in their position.

Yugyeom get in the tub first, followed by Jinyoung who straddles on his lap. They were quick to find each other's lips again as, Yugyeom continued on his business about his lover's back earlier.

Jinyoung moaned between the kiss as he felt that finger entering his hole again, he closes his eyes and rested his forehead on the younger's forehead as he felt it going in and out of him.

Yugyeom smirked in satisfaction as he saw his lover's face getting flushed in pleasure. He then tried inserting another finger inside him, making sure to be gentle as much as he can to not hurt him.

Jinyoung hissed when he felt a pang of pain around his hole when the younger started inserting the third one. Yugyeom felt him stiffen so he started gently caressing his lover's hair with his free hand and kissing him again to distract him.

Jinyoung immediately melts in his touch. He rested his head on the crooked of his lover's neck as he felt so much comforted with that hands on his hair.

After a while, Jinyoung started moving his own hips on his fingers when the pain started to turn into pleasure, Yugyeom's throat feels like drying as he watches the older's face being filled with desire while doing that.

He started moving his fingers a little faster to entertain him, biting his lips as he watches how his boyfriend's mouth constantly letting out soft moans and curses from time to time.

"Yu...gyeom..."

Jinyoung managed to spoke between his moans.

Yugyeom hummed, voice getting deeper than usual.

"I want you inside me now..."

He whispered, groaning as he suddenly felt empty when the younger immediately pulls his fingers out of him.

Jinyoung waited with his forehead wrinkled and brows furrowed while the other reaches the box of condoms beside the tub and tried his best to quickly put it down his member.

"Wait, hyung..."

Yugyeom muttered as, Jinyoung started kissing his neck and moving his hips above him, thus, making it hard for him to finish what he was doing.

Jinyoung gets it and temporarily stop. Realizing that if he wanted to do this quicky he needs to behave.

Yugyeom smirked and places a careless kiss on his lips before, grabbing his waist and guiding it up for while before positioning his own guy to his lover's hole.

They both breathe in heavily as Jinyoung lowers down his hips. Groaning as he felt that pain around his walls once again, this time, a lot more painful, but he didn't dare complain, because he know this would turn into something they would both really love later. This was a lot bearable than their first time anyway? It feels like, Yugyeom was breaking him apart the first time he put it in. Though, Yugyeom had always been so gentle, he wouldn't deny the fact that it do really fucking hurts a lot during their first time.

Yugyeom waited patiently for his boyfriend to adjust. He started moving slower when he feels like, Jinyoung's breath has already calmed down. The older slowly move with him after a while, both starts panting as they slowly pick up their pace.

Jinyoung digged his nails on the younger's back as he moaned even louder when, Yugyeom moves a bit more faster in and out him while grabbing both his bum cheeks.

The sound of the water and skin splashing together was resonating around the whole hot spring pool facility, but neither of them cared.

It was their moment. Finally, this was their real moment...with no worries of getting interrupted or disturb, with no worries of someone possibly seeing or hearing them...

Indeed, they finally got their own real moment tonight.

Yugyeom grab his lover's member and started stroking it, too, when he heard him moaning his name so loud, pretty sure, that he's about to come with him now, too.

Jinyoung keeps groaning even more, and with just a few more thrust, his back suddenly stiffened, heads tilted back as his mouth lets out a loud delicious moan that sounds like music to, Yugyeom's ears.

They slowly ride off their climax together and just stayed there on the hot spring tub for a while with both of their chest heaving up and down in exhaustion.

Yugyeom gently put his hands on the older's chin and lifted his face up to place a sweet kiss on his lips. Jinyoung smiled because of that and softly caresses his boyfriend's hair trying to fix it, because it seriously looks like a mess right now and he knows it was his fault.

He cupped his face after that and kisses him again.

Yugyeom mutters sweet _I love_ _you's_ while staring at his lover's face to which, Jinyoung answers back with a peck all over his face.

**ooOoo**

  
"Wait, wait, wait!"

Jinyoung said, trying to stop his boyfriend from showering him with kisses, when he heard his phone ringing.

Yugyeom stopped for a while and watches as, Jinyoung reaches his phone from the bedside table to check who heck it was.

"Who's that?"

Yugyeom asked, teasingly sniffing on his neck while, Jinyoung was still trying to figure out who was calling him right now.

Jinyoung was confused on who it was since the number's not on his contact list, and it's not really his habit to just accept a call from unknown number.

"I don't know..."

He muttered. Yugyeom got curious, too, and playfully snatches the phone on his hyung's hand to check it. Seeing it was really an unknown number, Yugyeom immediately tap the decline button and throws it down beside them on the bed.

Jinyoung started giggling again as the younger goes back on attacking him with kisses.

"Stop~"

He cutely whined, trying to stop him from what he was doing.

Yugyeom groaned and rolls his eyes when he has no choice but to stop when they heard a honk from the outside of their house accommodation.

"Go get the food, Kim Yugyeom."

Jinyoung playfully ordered him. Yugyeom only shakes his head and get off on top of him and the bed to get it.

Jinyoung beamed as he saw those unhealthy foods on the table once he got out of the bedroom.

Yugyeom walks out of the kitchen and places some plates in front of him for their foods.

"We could've had a romantic dinner night at that restaurant that I booked earlier, but, I didn't know you can be this lazy, hyung..."

Yugyeom muttered as they started eating fried chickens. They originally have a reservation on a restaurant for their dinner, and they were supposed to head their after the hot spring thing, but, Jinyoung decided to be stubborn and insisted to just eat here at their place instead, because he said, _I did a lot earlier, I'm so tired, let's just stay at the house._ To which, Yugyeom immediately agreed, because he couldn't really resist that cute puppy eyes of him, and also, he wanted to reward him with what he wanted given the fact that, Jinyoung really did a lot earlier.

"I'm not lazy, I'm just exhausted."

He mumbled while chewing the food on his mouth.

"And you're the reason why I'm exhausted, so stop complaining."

He added after gulping down his food.

Yugyeom muttered, _'Make sense'_ as he shrugged his shoulders and stares at his boyfriend with that smirk and meaningful look.

Jinyoung remembers what he did and just suddenly turned all red as he realizes it all now.

_Gosh. I really did it._

He thought, wondering where that confident suddenly comes from and why does it keeps on disappearing at times like this?

He lets out a shy 'tss' as he tries distracting himself with eating the foods in front of him.

Yugyeom laughs a bit as he find him really cute right now.

"Anyway, hyung—"

Yugyeom was about to say something, but had been cut off when, Jinyoung's phone started ringing again.

Annoyed, Jinyoung grab the mobile and got even more annoyed when he saw that it was the same unknown number.

"It's still the same number?"

Yugyeom asked.

Jinyoung nodded his head. They're pretty sure it's not any of their friends, because for one, their numbers are all registered on his contact list, and if ever they used someone else's phone or number those guys knows how to text first to let him know it was them, the same for his sister, Sooyoung, so he's pretty sure it isn't someone close to them.

"It must be a prank call. Tsk."

He said and declined it again, he was about to put it down, but the things started ringing again with the same unknown call.

"Who the fuck is this?"

Jinyoung groaned while staring at the device.

"Let me answer it for you, hyung?"

Yugyeom offered getting as annoyed as him, too. Jinyoung immediately handed the phone to the younger, and just listens as, Yugyeom taps the answer button and sets it to speaker mode so, Jinyoung can hear it, too.

"Hello?"

He spoke, him and, Jinyoung waiting for the caller's response.

"Who's this?"

He asked again when no one was answering him on the other line.

"If you wont tell me who's this, I'll hang up the phone—"

[ It's me... ]

Yugyeom and Jinyoung exchanges some looks when they heard that. Immediately figuring out who's on the other line.

[ Where's, Jinyoung? ]

He asked as if he owns, Jinyoung that everyone should immediately gave him the older once he started looking for him.

Yugyeom was instantly annoyed upon hearing that.

"What do you need from him, Taeha hyung?"

He asked, voice getting a little deeper than his usual voice, his eyes getting darker while waiting for his answer.

[ It's none of your business, and why are you even answering his phone, aren't you being too much, invading your Senior's privacy like this? ]

Taeha answered, completely aware, too, that it was, Yugyeom whom he was speaking to right now, even though he couldn't understand why they were still together at this hour.

Yugyeom's jaw was clenching, he was trying his best to keep his cool, because he didn't want to burst in anger infront of his boyfriend, but he couldn't promise either that he'll stay calm till the end if, Taeha keeps addressing him like this.

It fucking sucks to be only referred as, Jinyoung's school junior by the person who keeps on thinking he own his hyung.

He wanted to freaking tell him that, it was actually him who have no right to bug his boyfriend like this and the one who's freaking invading their privacy, but he can't.

[ It was job related, so can you fucking stop meddling on us? I know your close to him, but this fucking doesn't concern you, kid. ]

Taeha added, just pulling out his true colors on him because he really was getting done with the younger constantly getting in their way.

Yugyeom didn't know what to say, he was fuming in anger deep inside, but if you look at it on, Taeha's perspective, he was just right that he's just being so much of an intruder for their business. Why would a junior keeps on mendling with his senior's stuffs about work anyway, right?

Jinyoung's ears ringed when he heard that. He can also see, Yugyeom's frustration even though he wasn't saying anything.

Jinyoung immediately snatch the phone and deals with the other guy himself.

"Hey."

He spoke. Yugyeom was just letting him and watching him, suddenly feeling a bit useless.

[ So, you're just there, huh? ]

Taeha sarcastically asked.

"Yes, and let me just fucking tell you this,"

Jinyoung started, he looks back on his boyfriend, who's currently sulking now with his own thoughts.

"Don't you fucking dare speak to my boyfriend like that ever again, Shin Taeha."

He firmly said. His heart filling with anger too with the thought of someone who's obviously not in his right position speaking to his lover like that. Insult him all he wants, but not his boyfriend.

[ What? ]

Taeha asked as if he had been deaf or what, not really expecting that to be coming out of his collegue's mouth right now.

[ Boyfriend? ]

He repeated in disbelief.

"Yes. He's my fucking boyfriend and he have all rights to meddle between us specially if your being such a freaking jerk disturbing us during our short vacation, during my fucking DAY OFF. "

He said emphasizing his point.

Yugyeom was just watching him. Looking at him with his wide eyes and open mouth. When he thought, Jinyoung was done giving him shocked and surprises for this day, but here he go again topping all of that with this one.

Taeha's mind seems to be not processing it all at the moment since he got seriously quiet on the other line and seconds after that, he's the one who ended the call himself. Probably will try to sink it inside his air filled head.

"Argh! He fucking ruined everything!"

Jinyoung groaned as he tosses his phone on the sofa by his side, and crosses his arms on his chest.

Yugyeom was speechless. He couldn't believe that his hyung just freaking came out to his collegue like that.

Park Jinyoung is really are amazing.

Yugyeom suddenly couldn't help but thought of all the reasons why he had fallen in love with this guy way back on their younger years.

"Hyung..."

He muttered, suddenly feeling so emotional.

Jinyoung shifted his look on him and his eyes immediately soften when he saw that glistening eyes of the younger.

"I...I'm sorry...I can't stand him talking to you like that and...I've been really aching to shove it to his face since the beginning..."

He confessed. Regretting that he didn't do it sooner when, Taeha keeps on flirting with him before.

Yugyeom couldn't control the wide smile appearing on his face. He quickly throws himself on his boyfriend's arms and buried his face on his chest, feeling so moved by hearing all of that from the older.

"Thank you, hyung..."

He whispered.

Jinyoung smiles on his own too and kisses the top of his head.

"You're so adorable, do you know that?"

He said and giggled when, Yugyeom nuzzles his face on his chest even more.

\---------------------------------------------  
A/N: I'm late agaaaainnn! Sorry, I just need to take sometime to breath after the news, but, obviously, I got emotional over, basically, nothing. Those boys are really something lol.

A/N: Anyway, I'm still learning how to properly write a decent smut, so please forgive me about that scene. 👉👈 This chap's supposed to be full of _that, (_ or not really full, but most of?) based on my drafted plot line, but...you see...I can't fill a whole chap with only that kind of scene for now, coz, I'm still honestly lacking, so....

A/N: Also, Thank you so much for your messages on my post yesterday. I was contemplating whether if I would put it here, but I know of all the people you guys are the one who can understand my feelings the most. Thank you! Let's trust our boys when they say they'll be together forever with us. Love you, guys, too! ❤️


	14. Chapter 14

Just when he thought his colleague would stop bugging him with everything once he told him he's actually in a relationship with, Yugyeom, it was definitely the other way around.

Jinyoung just couldn't figure out how this guy's mind works.

He got back to work as soon as he landed back at Seoul after their short vacation at Jeju to settle things about his contract for the film, and the moment he stepped inside the company and met, Taeha, Jinyoung didn't know, but he do feels as if he was being watched. Literally every of his move, and when, Taeha got a chance to be alone with him, the guy wouldn't stop asking questions about him and, Yugyeom, which he was so pissed about.

"Since when?"

"Excuse me?"

"You and that kid? Since when?"

"It's none of your fucking business."

"So, I'm not really just assuming things... you're gay... especially with that guy?"

"Stop calling him like that, he has a name."

"He's the reason why you withdrawn, correct?"

Jinyoung's hand stopped from putting his things inside his sling bag when he heard that. There was a sudden worry that brushes on his chest as he slowly looks up on his colleague's direction and saw him smirking at him as if he really does know everything.

"He is, right?"

The guy added. Jinyoung heaves out an annoyed sigh and shoved the last folder on his bag before standing up straight and facing the guy properly.

"Again. It's none of your fucking business, Shin Taeha."

He said firmly before he started walking out of the room and proceeded as fast as he can out of the building.

Jinyoung doesn't normally get paranoid like this, and he had never been completely comfortable with, Taeha in the first place, but right now, Taeha was giving him some kind of chills with all those questions. He really didn't know what he was thinking, it was creeping him out.

He got distracted for a while when he felt his phone vibrating, wishing it was the younger texting him, so he can calm down a bit, but to his dismay, Jinyoung got even more anxious when he saw that it was still, Taeha.

_What the fuck does he really want?_

He asked himself and hesitantly viewed the message.

**From: Shin Taeha**

**You forgot to hand me a copy of their profiles, Jinyoung-si.**

He heaves out a deep sigh as he reads that.

Right. He was so eager to leave him earlier that he had forgotten to give him a copy of their potential actors' profiles earlier.

**To: Shin Taeha**

**Sorry. I'll send it via email now.**

**From: Shin Taeha**

**Thanks. Will wait.**

Jinyoung didn't reply anymore and immediately prepared the email through his phone and send it to his colleague.

Taeha didn't text him again after that, which he was relieved about for now.

Also, if Taeha would stop being that creepy and will just work with him like this, then, Jinyoung wouldn't have a problem being around him. He was actually quite reliable when it comes with their jobs, but outside that, Jinyoung really didn't know much about him, and it may sound a little mean, but he really don't trust that guy.

_What're you up to, seriously?_

He thought as the guy's devilish smirk was flashing inside his head again.

He watches the changing view outside the cab's window. Suddenly thinking if he really did the right thing of revealing their relationship to his colleague?

Jinyoung thought he was scared of other people knowing about them and them treating him indifferently because of it, but the moment he just lets it go and admitted it to his sister once and to, Taeha that night, Jinyoung didn't know, but he really did felt so good hearing those words coming out of his mouth, and right now, he just realized that he really doesn't care anymore if ever his whole company would know about it. Most of them are nice people anyway, and even if they're not, Jinyoung had already ready himself for the possible worst that he might get.

But, if there's something that he was worried about, it was none other than his boyfriend. He can deal everyday with, Taeha about it, but he wouldn't really like it if he'll bug, Yugyeom about it, too.

Like he said, he doesn't trust him, and if ever he has some ridiculous idea of using that information against him, Jinyoung hopes that, Taeha wouldn't involve the younger. He can take the consequences by himself, but just please, not, Yugyeom.

He snaps out of his thoughts when the driver suddenly informed him that they have already reached their destination, thus, finally reminding him about his agendas for today, and distracting him from his current worries.

Jinyoung immediately got out of the vehicle after paying and thanking the driver, fixing the strap of his sling bag on his shoulder before walking in front of the agency's building.

He took out his phone as he stopped in front of the entrance, sending his best friend a text to inform him that he's already here.

"Yow!"

And not even a minute has passed, Jinyoung shifted on looking ahead as he heard that familiar voice, absentmindedly accepting that pound hug from his best friend once he approaches him.

"You got here earlier than, I thought?"

"Yeah, I was actually dying to get out of that place..."

Jinyoung whispered suddenly remembering how he literally flashes out of the room just to escape that guy.

"What did you say?"

"No, nevermind. Where are they?"

"Inside. Let's go?"

Jinyoung nodded his head as his best friend invited him inside.

Jinyoung sat on one of the chairs, once they finally reached the theater hall. On stage was, Jaebeom rehearsing his lines with another stage actor.

Everyone was busy watching the rehearsals, even, Jackson who's normally chaotic, looks a lot more different right now. He's just quietly watching from the side, eyes focused on his best friend on the stage.

Jinyoung thought it was a little funny at the same time amazing. This was actually the first time he stepped foot on their agency, and also the first time that he had saw his friends doing their actual jobs, which is, far different from their usual goofy personality.

Who would've thought that these professional looking stage actors once screamed their lungs out while watching a horror movie inside his apartment?

Jinyoung smiled a little with the thought of it, also realizing that they do got different sides of themselves when it comes with their profession.

After minutes of watching the whole rehearsals, they all clapped their hands upon hearing the director's cut. Jaebeom and the other actors on stage took a bow together before walking down the platform.

"How's it?"

Mark asked as he walks back beside his best friend.

"He's good. Can't believe that was the, Im Jaebeom we know?"

He said, and he's not even lying. Jaebeom do really have an outstanding talent on the stage.

"I know right, him and Jacks just turns into a different person once they stepped foot on the platform,"

"Yeah. Glad, I won't have to worry about anything once I brought them at the auditions."

"Of course! They'll surely nail it!"

Mark beamed making him, Jinyoung chuckling and shaking his head.

"What? When did you got here?"

Jackson asked with a dramatic confused face as he approaches, Jinyoung.

"Probably some minutes ago?"

"Man, I didn't notice at all? Long time no see!"

He excitedly said and pulled, Jinyoung into a hug, which the other guy just accepted since he doesn't have a choice anyway?

"Oh! One moment, I gotta talk about, Hyunjun-si about something before, I forgot!"

Jackson said and immediately run towards their organizer to talk about something.

Mark and Jinyoung exchanges some looks and started laughing after a second.

"He comes in and flashes out just like that?"

Jinyoung said while chuckling, Mark started shaking his head.

"Yeah, he's that weird,"

He admitted.

"But, you like that weirdo, anyway, right?"

Jinyoung teased, making his best friend giving him a playful surprised look, because that was a first? Normally it was, Mark who keeps on teasing him about his partner.

"Oh, Park Jinyoung, you're learning,"

He said and jokingly punches his best friend's shoulder; Jinyoung just playfully rolled his eyes.

"How's your honeymoon with your boyfriend, anyway?"

Mark bluntly said, revenging as soon as possible. He laughs out loud when he saw that done face that, Jinyoung gives off upon hearing that word.

"It's not a freaking honeymoon, Tuan?"

"Oh yeah? Yug's uploaded photos of your vacation don't agree with that?"

He said as a matter of fact, and he actually already know someone's going to tease him about it as soon as, Yugyeom hit the upload button on his social media accounts, which is on private that only people they trust knows about it.

"Come on, tell me?"

Mark demanded as he started nudging his best friend with his elbow. Jinyoung lets out a defeated sigh and just decided to tell him, not that he hates doing it anyway, he would love to share some, too, only issue is that, he's shy.

"It was fun. It was such a nice place; I almost didn't want to return at, Seoul the night before our flight back?"

He said with a chuckle making his friend laughing, too.

If it wasn't for, Yugyeom dragging him out of the bed, he wouldn't really got up and prepare to leave.

"Glad you enjoyed it! You guys really deserves this kind of things, especially you guys keeps on getting separated these days."

"Well, thanks for saying that, now, I feel bad about my job."

"Yah! That's not what I freaking meant!"

Mark complained as he started playfully hitting the other guy's shoulder. Jinyoung laughs about it, too.

"But, anyway," Mark started asking again, scooting closer to his best friend to whisper the next words, "Have you guys done it?"

He said while giving his friend a silly smile. Jinyoung immediately understands it and got fully red face as he suddenly remembers those intimate times they had at Jeju, specifically the one in the hot spring facility. He quickly shoves his friend a little, trying to avoid his eyes, thus, giving, Mark Tuan another good chance to tease till death right now.

"Hey, hey, hey? What's with the hard blush, Park Jinyoung?"

He said and continued on nudging him with his elbow again.

"Looks like, someone got laid a lot for a whole two days?"

"What the fuck, Mark?!"

Jinyoung whispered yelled as the other guy said that with quiet a loud voice, thus, gaining some attention from the people near them.

"What?"

"What, what? Do you really have to shout it out?"

"That's not shouting, this is shouting, someone got laid a lo—"

"You!"

"Alright, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Mark pleads while, Jinyoung got her neck on his arms. He taps his arms a few times before, Jinyoung finally lets him go.

"You really are a fucking shit, Tuan!"

Jinyoung complained and Mark laughs heartily about that, not really taking it seriously.

"Okay, seriously asking though, how's it?" He asked again after calming down. "Oh come on, Park Jinyoung? Why gotta be so shy about it?"

Mark exasperatedly said as, Jinyoung gave him a playful glare when he heard that.

"Let me tell you, me and Jacks did it at least thrice in a week, well, not really these days cause where always both tired from work?"

Mark said as if it was the most casual thing to say, surprising, Jinyoung a bit.

"How can you just say that?"

"Why can't I? It's just you and me?"

Mark answered, looking at, Jinyoung as if telling him 'What's the big deal man?' while shrugging his shoulder.

"Fine. We did it, of course."

Jinyoung admitted, trying to be confident about it as much as he can.

"I know, it was written all over your face, but what I wanted to know is that...how far have you've gone with him?"

Mark whispered the last words again, knowing for a fact, Jinyoung won't share something if he won't make it as discreet as possible.

Jinyoung thought of it for a while, and though still shy and his face was still in beat red, he suddenly has this curiosity building up on him about those things that his best friend might be able to help him with.

He started scooting a bit closer to the other guy, too, before speaking, making, Mark getting excited as he knew, Jinyoung's ready to tell him.

"To be honest, we've done it like...a lot.."

He started, eyes immediately going down on his foot upon saying that, Mark got excited even more, signaling him with his hands to tell him more.

"And there was once that I...."

He stopped not really sure on how will he say it.

"You what?"

Mark asked getting a little impatient.

"I...you know..."

He started again, but instead of finding the right words for that he just gave his friend a look and subtly tried making a gesture with his hand, quickly checking their surroundings if ever someone was looking. Mark's eyes immediately turned into big circles as he quickly gets it, quickly covering his mouth before he can even let out a loud curse.

"What the fuck, Jinyoung?"

Mark whispered yelled while laughing. Jinyoung keeps on shushing him.

"Was that bizarre? Aren't you doing that, too?"

Jinyoung innocently asked.

"No, not at all, I've done that, too," He quickly said to ease him, "It's just that, I've never really expected that you'll be doing that this soon?"

"What'd you mean?"

"Nothing, I'm just surprised you do have some adventurous side of you about these kinds of things, but anyway, how was it doing it the first time?"

"Strange? But...honestly, satisfying knowing the fact that he liked it."

He admitted, feeling his face heating up even more. Mark gave him a proud tap on his back.

"Of course, he'll like it! I'm so proud of you, do you know that?"

"Psh! Now you're exaggerating."

Jinyoung said with a chuckle.

"No, seriously, from being that guy who didn't even want to be held, from this guy...who..."

Mark said and wiggles his brows after the last words. Jinyoung playfully nudges him off while shaking his head.

"You should've made the most of it while you're there, though? If that was me on a vacation with, Jacks, I'll do it everywhere with him?"

Mark spoke, seriously getting envious about it.

He shifted his look on his best friend when he heard, Jinyoung scoffed.

"Tss, what makes you think that I didn't?"

He confidently said, giving his friend a proud look. Mark stupidly clapped his hands while smiling so wide at him. They looks so stupid whispering and laughing in secret at the side, but of course, they didn't know that, until Jackson got back on them after talking things out with Hyunjun earlier.

"Hey, what's this all about? Why do you guys looks so happy whispering at each other?"

Both, Mark and Jinyoung flinch on their spot once they heard that from behind. They simultaneously turned around to face him, still having that silly smiles on their faces.

"Care to share?"

Jacks requested with a pout.

"Nothing, baby. We just suddenly remembered some funny things from before,"

He explained as he started clinging on his own boyfriend. Jackson was immediately convinced.

"Should I call, Jaebeom now?"

Jackson asked, knowing exactly what's the reason why, Jinyoung was here.

"Do you have to? Doesn't he know we have some things to talk with, Jinyoung?"

"He did know,"

"Then why isn't he approaching us?"

Mark asked a little annoyed.

"Hey, don't be mad. He's just still busy as of the moment; he just got off stage,"

Jackson calmly explained for his best friend. Mark only rolled his eyes. He understands that, and he would patiently wait for him, if he's still talking with some people for adjustments and stuffs, but right now, they all can clearly see he was done talking about the rehearsal, and he's just there chatting with his 'Wife' near the stage. Maybe, Mark wasn't just really getting impatient, maybe it was because he's still pissed about seeing that girl and Jaebeom every now and then. He didn't even know why, Sehwa was here again? She's been here for like every day as if guarding every of Jaebeom's moves. Also, the way, Jaebeom is making, Jinyoung wait is pissing him off big time, too. Specially, this one's about work.

"Yah, don't be mad~" Jackson cooed as he started squishing his boyfriend inside his arms "I'll call him now and Hyunjun-si so we can start, alright? You guys can go first at the conference room, we'll follow soon."

"Fine." Mark shortly answered; he finally pulls off from his boyfriend's arms and started walking ahead. "Come on, Jinyoung."

Jinyoung didn't say anything and just followed him outside.

"Are they really a thing now?"

Jinyoung asked while they're making their way to the conference room.

"That's what I'm telling you before; they always act like that as if they're really husband and wife."

"She's quiet attentive though?"

Jinyoung added. Noticing how she just literally keeps on offering everything to, Jaebeom from water, to face towel, to tissue and everything, it looks like a mom taking care of his child. Not that he was complaining about that, but he just can't help noticing it because she was literally following, Jaebeom around.

"Yeah, and it was obvious that, Jaebeom was getting pissed about it, but you know he wouldn't dare to push her off, especially she's pregnant."

"Hm, what's up with them seriously, it's...so...weird?"

"Now you you're getting what I'm pointing out."

"I guess so."

"And you know what? I don't even want to talk or be near, Jaebeom coz she's literally always there watching."

"Really?"

Jinyoung asked, getting a little worried because that was really weird.

"Yeah, and there's one time I'm speaking with him and mentioned, Youngjae, then she suddenly got mad, though she didn't made a scene, I can clearly see and feel how she's glaring at me the whole time." Mark said while opening the door to the conference room, they sat beside each other once they're inside. "After that, I really hate being near them again, unless there's Jackson with us."

"That's really bothersome. She almost looks like she's obsessed with him?"

"Maybe, but I do think it was, because of something else."

Jinyoung shifted his look on his best friend when he heard that.

"What do you mean?"

He asked, and Mark checks the door for a while before speaking and looking back at his best friend.

"I'm not really sure about this, and I have never told this yet to anyone, but I'll tell you anyway, because you're my best friend..."

He started, still shifting his look on the door and to Jinyoung while speaking.

Jinyoung was just nodding his head, anticipating his words.

"I don't really think it's, Jaebeom whom she's watching and guarding..."

He whispered, and Jinyoung didn't know why, but he suddenly got nervous when he heard that.

"Then who?"

Jinyoung asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

"I do think it's—"

"We're here,"

Both of the guys' snaps their head up to the door when they heard it opened and in just a second, Jackson appeared on the door having, Jaebeom and two other people behind him entering the room. They all sat across each other once they're all inside.

"What're you guys talking about, seriously?"

Jackson playfully asked noticing how serious they both look when he spotted them as soon as he opened the door.

"Nothing."

Mark shortly said, giving, Jinyoung a meaningful look as if telling him, he'll just continue it some other time. Jinyoung understands it and nodded his head. He lets out a sigh and pulls off a small smile for the other people around him so they can start with their business.

"Good afternoon, I'm Park Jinyoung from Sandstone Films..."

**ooOoo**

"And one last reminder, please be there before 10am for the auditions,"

"Got it, Director!"

Jackson beamed while giving, Jinyoung a wink.

"What director are you saying?"

He replied, still not used on being called director even if he was actually the main director now for this upcoming film.

"Aren't you the one who has the full control now?"

"Yeah, you're basically the main director for this one."

Mark and Jackson said while busy cooking some meat for all of them.

"Temporarily. When, Erick-si goes back, I'll go back on being the first AD."

"Still, there's a big chance, you'll got permanently promoted after this project?"

"Yeah, but let's not be overly confident yet."

"Psh. You being low-key like that creeps me out."

Jackson joked around. Jinyoung just shrugged his shoulder and thanked his best friend when the guy handed him a can of beer.

"Yah, Jaebeom-ah? If you're just going to text all night there you shouldn't have really come with us?"

Mark complained as he tried handing him a can after, Jinyoung, but he's too busy texting right now, and don't even ask him whom he's texting with. It should come off in a not so rude way, but Mark was late to realize that he sounds obviously mad right now.

Jaebeom immediately looks up and puts down his phone, apologizing to, Mark as soon as possible while taking the can being offered to him.

Jinyoung and Jackson exchanges some looks, both quiet taken a back.

"Baby..."

Jackson whispered softly trying to calm him, and also, to tell him not to be so mean to the other guy. Mark sighed and averted his eyes somewhere before speaking.

"Sorry. I just thought you have already forgotten no phones while hanging out."

Mark explained more calmly. Jaebeom nodded his head.

"Yeah, I understand, I'm sorry, too."

Jaebeom answered, earning a nod from, Mark.

"You're really getting easily irritated these days, are you competing with, Jinyoung?"

Jackson said as a joke to lighten up the mood. Mark immediately smiled and playfully hit his arms when he heard that. Jinyoung on the hand started laughing a little because he finds that funny, too.

But they all stopped when, Jaebeom's phone started ringing beside him, thus, setting the guy in a short panic mode as he didn't know whether he'll decline it or accept it.

Mark gave him a go signal by nodding his head, which, Jaebeom immediately complied as he picks up his phone and answers it, apologizing once again and promising that it will be the last.

"Is that, Sehwa?"

Jackson asked once, Jaebeom was back beside, Jinyoung.

"Yeah, she was just asking what time am I going back."

"She sounded as if you guys are living together?"

Mark butted in before shoving some meat inside his mouth, he ignored, Jackson on his side when the guy secretly nudges him from below the table, probably telling him to stop.

Jaebeom didn't answered about that anymore, not wanting for this to get bigger as much as possible.

"She's literally on guard 24/7 as if, Youngjae would come out and snatches you again from her, like what she did."

He added while chuckling, and all of them do notice how it was full of sarcasm.

"Mark."

Jackson called out, this time with an obvious firmness. Mark immediately shuts up when he heard that and pretended as if he didn't say anything.

They all fell on dead silence after that.

Jinyoung didn't even know what to do now that even, Jackson seems like he's already mad, too, and it was all up to him how he will break this awkward silence.

I wish the kids are here.

He thought. Thinking that if maybe they're here they would know what to do to lighten up the mood.

"Anyway," Jinyoung beamed when he suddenly thought of something, he quickly picks up his sling bag beside him and took out some set of scripts, handing it out to, Jaebeom and Jackson. "Here, before I forgot. That's the script, please do review and probably practice and memorize some lines for the audition tomorrow, you can ask me now or later via call or whatever if you have any questions or clarifications."

He said, while the two other guys started scanning through the pages.

"Thanks. I'll read it later when I got home."

Jaebeom answered, Jinyoung just muttered an Okay.

"Anyway, Jinyoung where's the filming going to take place?"

Mark suddenly asked. Giving an immediate relief to him since he doesn't sound as mad now compare earlier.

"About that, we just finalized earlier that it was going to be filmed at, Madrid."

"What?!"

Mark suddenly blurted out, totally taken a back upon hearing that.

"That freaking far?!"

The three other guys blink their eyes a few times while staring at his exaggerated reaction.

"Yeah...that far."

Jinyoung answered, totally getting his best friend's reaction, because he do actually feels the same about it.

"Timeframe?"

"Pre-prod is two months, another two months for filming and one month for post-prod."

"Damn, that's too long!"

"I know right."

Jinyoung answered, simultaneously sighing with, Mark as their shoulder's goes down at the same time, too. They couldn't believe they'll be separated with their boyfriends for a whole two months.

_Again._

Jinyoung thought.

Jackson finally smiled as he watches them, and though he do feels scared about leaving for that long, too, he knows he'll be able to finish it not just for him, but for the two of them and their future, because this one's such a big break for both him and, Jaebeom.

"Will you miss me?"

Jackson playfully asked, now getting his mood back.

"Of course, how dare you ask me that?"

Mark answered as if he was offended. Jackson chuckles a bit and pulled him closer to kiss his head.

"You better behave there, Wang Jackson, I have, Jinyoung to keep an eye on you."

Mark warned him, and he's not even joking, he do knows, Jacks won't do that, but still, better warn him than not at all.

"Yes, Sir!"

Jackson answered, giving the satisfaction that his boyfriend wants.

"When are we going anyway?"

Jaebeom asked beside, Jinyoung.

"You'll know it tomorrow."

Jinyoung answered as he himself wasn't sure about when, too.

"You didn't know?"

"I do know, but it's tentative, we'll all know tomorrow."

Jaebeom muttered fine before going back on eating.

After that they all started talking about random things. They just realized that, now that they'll for sure get busy for the following days, might as well stop wasting their time fighting and arguing about some non-sense things and just enjoy every bits of their free time.

"Should I invite, Yugyeom to drop by?"

Jinyoung suggested after almost an hour of just eating and chatting with his friends.

"Go ahead." Jaebeom said with a muffled voice while chewing his food."Please, do call the others, too, if they aren't busy."

He added, greatly hoping he can bring in, Youngjae, too.

"Aren't they at work?"

"They might've been out for an hour now."

Jinyoung answered knowing exactly what time his boyfriend usually goes off from work. Also, he just smoothly suggested that, so he could pull out his phone as an excuse to call the younger. Yugyeom usually texts him as soon as he's done, he's just getting a little worried that he still didn't get anything from him.

"He's not answering?"

Jinyoung muttered to himself, but everyone heard it anyway.

"He's not?"

Jaebeom asked, curious as to why, too? Doesn't, Yugyeom picks up in second, especially if it is his hyung?

Jackson and Mark were just watching him while he's trying to contact him again, but it seems like his phone was off or something?

"He might've been still inside? Overtime?"

Jackson spoke when for the third time; no one's still picking up the phone, and by this time, Jinyoung's forehead was already wrinkling.

"Try calling, Bambam."

Mark suggested which Jinyoung immediately did.

[ What's up, brother? ]

Bambam spoke as soon as he picks up the phone.

"Hey, um, you guys still at work?"

[ Obviously, not, hyung, otherwise, I won't get to talk to you, ]

Bambam playfully answered, even laughing at the end, which made his hyungs laughing, too since Jinyoung sets it on speaker mode.

Jinyoung would definitely laugh, too if he wasn't worried right now to be honest.

"Is, Yugyeom with you?"

[ Yugyeom? ]

He repeated, taking an obvious pause, probably trying to figure out why his hyung was asking for his friend, and whether he'll need to do something to save his friend for whatever reason.

"Don't even think of covering him up."

Mark jokingly said, knowing for sure what the younger was thinking about. The other guys were just waiting for his answer.

[ To be honest, we did some overtime and just got off from work 30 minutes ago, after that, we all separated to go home, isn't he with you yet, hyung? And by the way, are you guys hanging out? Without inviting us? What the heck? ]

He explained, just deciding to be honest, because he didn't think he needs to cover something up, since, Yugyeom really wasn't the type to be doing some nasty shit behind his boyfriend, he just probably got stuck on traffic or something.

"Alright, thanks, and by the way, if you're free come join us, bring, Youngjae and Jimin, too."

[ No problem, hyung! I'll try bringing them, but I won't promise, okay? ]

"Sure, we'll wait for you."

"See you, Bam!"

Jackson beamed and the younger guy only hummed as an answer before finally ending the call.

"He might've been driving as of the moment."

Mark spoke even though he's getting a little worried right now, too. Jinyoung sighed and just shrugged his shoulder. He really didn't want to ruin the mood; they already got enough of not so nice things happening today, mostly his friends' argument and that thing with, Taeha earlier, so he'll just stay calm for now. Yugyeom might be still on the road driving that's why he couldn't attend some calls, and he should be glad about that, because that means, Yugyeom was at least listening to him whenever he was scolding him about his bad driving habits.

He'll update soon.

He thought and just decided to not make it a big deal.

"I'll just go to the toilet for a while."

He excused himself after some minutes. Mark only nodded his head since they were all busy laughing about, Bambam's picture that he sent to their group chat.

Jinyoung stood up quietly and left their table to find the toilet.

"Excuse me, may I know where the toilet is?"

He asked one of the staffs that passed by, which the guy politely pointed out for him. Jinyoung thanked him after that, and was about to head straight there, when his eyes suddenly caught something familiar from the outside of the Samgyupsal house that he was in, the café just across the place.

He stopped and tried squinting his eyes trying to get a clearer view of what he was seeing right now.

His heart suddenly started beating faster, but not because of worry, but because he can feel himself slowly boiling in anger. He forces himself to remove his gaze on them and proceeded with heavy steps inside the toilet.

He stares absentmindedly at the mirror while thinking why the heck is he with him right now and fucking what for? Is that the freaking reason why he's not answering his phone? How long have they been there? Jinyoung has a lot of questions inside his head right now, and he was aching to get some explanations about it. He wanted to stormed out there and confront them, but he knows he'll just end up making a scene if he'll show up fuming in anger like this, and as much as he can, and he didn't want that at all. He'll just going to embarrass himself and the younger, so he was trying his best to not look at it that way.

He trusts him. He really do. He was doing his best to not think of something he knew for sure his boyfriend wouldn't do, but still, he wanted some explanation. He badly wanted some.

He closes his eyes for a minute trying to completely calm himself.

They're friends. They're just hanging out, no other reason. No big deal.

He keeps on telling himself, though not very effective to completely wash his anger out. At least, he calmed down a bit.

And to be honest, he didn't know what to do right now? Should he go there? Walk up to them and ask them 'Hey, are you having fun?' like that, or should he just wait until, Yugyeom comes home and ask him about it?

I'll just wait for him.

He decided. He'll just stay quiet for now and promised himself to not overreact; also, he didn't want his friends to get worried too if they knew.

Jinyoung finally opened his eyes and heaves out a deep sigh. He fishes out his phone inside his pockets, and peaks at the door just enough to see him through the glass wall across the street.

Nervously, he started calling him again, but ended getting more disappointed as he didn't even saw him budge. He didn't know if the younger had his phone with him or not, but either of those, Jinyoung was seriously hurt.

Giving up, Jinyoung just quietly goes back on his seat beside, Jaebeom. His friends were too busy bullying each other to even notice how his mood darkened. He was trying his best not to glance outside, but his eyes really wouldn't obey him.

His jaw started clenching as he saw him smiling and laughing nonstop with him while they're eating. He was really doing his best to not put any meaning on it, but he really couldn't help it, he can't take it. He wouldn't mind if it's, Bambam, Youngjae or Jimin or anyone, but him? Him who everyone knows has something for the younger? He fucking couldn't take it.

"I may have to go first."

He suddenly blurted out, making his friends' stop from whatever they were doing.

"So sudden?"

Jackson asked, his chopsticks halfway on the air from getting some meat.

"What happen?"

Mark asked, worry was visible on his face. Jinyoung pulls out a fake small smile to reassure him. He really didn't want to involve them about this.

"I just remembered, I needed to send something to, Erick-si as soon as possible."

He explained trying to be as calm as he can. Mark wasn't convinced, but since, Jinyoung was already picking up his things and standing up he just ended up saying, Okay, be safe on your way home.

"Thanks."

"See you tomorrow, Director!"

Jackson joked before, Jinyoung finally waves his hand on them for the last time and starts walking away from their table.

They all watch him until he's out of the door, still confuse on what did just happen to their friend?

While his friends were left there thinking what's wrong, Jinyoung stopped in front of the Samgyeopsal House that he was in earlier and contemplated if he'll really going to do this.

He really didn't want to cause a scene, but he wouldn't be in peace either waiting at home for, Yugyeom, knowing he was still with that kid at the moment.

He'll just go there and ask, and maybe, join them? He'll not shout. He'll not cause a scene.

He keeps on telling himself those things, and with one last deep sigh he finally starts walking across the street.

The moment he opened the door and the staff greeted him, Yugyeom had already stood up to probably go to the toilet, leaving the younger alone in the table for a while, and giving, Jinyoung the best opportunity to talk to him. He quickly made his way towards him, hands already tightly clenched in a fist on his sides.

"You done already? I thought you—hyung..."

"Can we talk outside for a minute, please?"

Jinyoung straightforwardly said. His voice was calm, but Jungkook knew it was the opposite inside. A sudden nervousness envelopes him as he stares back at the older's serious face, he unconsciously took a gulp before slowly nodding his head. Not really sure whether to follow him when, Jinyoung immediately walks away after seeing him nod.

Jungkook doesn't have a choice, but to follow him, he glances at the toilet's door away from him hoping that, Yugyeom would come out soon, because he's really scared right now.

Once they're outside, Jungkook didn't know what to do as the older was just standing there in front of him as if reading his face, not even saying anything.

"Um..."

He started, not really sure what to say.

"Hyung, It's—"

"You're working in Siheung right?"

Jinyoung suddenly asked, cutting off the younger's words. Jungkook hesitantly nodded his head. Jinyoung couldn't help the anger building up inside him again. He lets out a small scoff before speaking again.

"And that's like 1hr away from, Seoul..."

He muttered full of sarcasm.

"It's really not—"

"Distance really didn't matter with you guys, huh?" Jinyoung interrupted him again, this time while having that overly sarcastic smirk on his face. "Such good friends."

He added.

By this time, Jungkook's kind of getting annoyed, too.

"Am I disturbing you guys by any chance?"

"Hyung, it's not like what you think. I just..."

Jungkook spoke suddenly getting so hesitant saying the he's in fact the one who initiated for them to meet. Jinyoung scoffed again and shakes his head a little.

"You called him and he agreed..."

Jinyoung said, aware of the younger's hesitance.

Jungkook lets out a deep sigh before speaking again.

"Yes, I admit. I'm the one who called him, but don't take it out on, Yugyeom, he nicely declined me at first, but, I—"

"Why?"

Jinyoung asked, eyes getting a little sharper than usual. Jungkook suddenly feels his tongue backing out.

"I...I just wanted to talk to him for the last time before moving permanently to, Busan this week. Also, I...just wanted to apologize to him for the trouble, I've caused with you guys before..."

The younger explained, trying to sound as convincing as he could. Not that he was lying anyway, he really just wanted to spend time with, Yugyeom for the last time before moving out of, Seoul permanently.

Jinyoung was too clouded with his jealousy right now to just accept that explanation. He stares at the younger's face for a few seconds before he decided speaking again.

"Really?" He asked still wearing that sarcastic smirk on his face. "You must've been so attached to my boyfriend?"

He said, and that's all, Jungkook could take from him before getting completely offended. He knows that, Jinyoung might not believe whatever he would say, but he didn't know it would be this offending and annoying to actually hear it from him right now.

"You know what, hyung," He suddenly spoke, this time annoyance can be clearly heard from his voice. "It's not really my fault if you don't trust your boyfriend enough?"

He blurted out. He didn't care anymore if he'll make him burst out in anger. He's done dealing with his crush's possessive boyfriend, he wasn't even feeling sorry right now about saying that. If there's someone he feels sorry for right now, it was none other than, Yugyeom. What in the world did he even saw with this guy? He thought, just finally reaching his limits, too.

Jinyoung's knuckles started getting white at his side as he gathers all his remaining self-control right now by clenching his fist so hard.

"It's you who I don't really trust." Jinyoung spoke between his gritted teeth. "Who's in his right mind would keep on sticking with someone's boyfriend after being the reason of their arguments for who knows how many fucking times?"

"Really? Aren't you just making me as an excuse, hyung?"

The younger mockingly said. Jinyoung was speechless for a second. He just really wanted to punch his face right now, but he's still holding himself back, because he didn't want to start a scene.

"Poor, Yugyeom. Why does he have to be with you?"

Jungkook blurted out and while he got actually surprised with his own words, too. The annoyance inside him doesn't make him sorry for it.

"What the fuck did you just said?"

Jinyoung firmly spoke, his jaw was clenching hard with every words.

Jungkook was too late now to even take it back, so his pride just decided to take his stand.

"You heard me, hyung. Why does he have to be with you, when you clearly no good for hi—"

**ooOoo**

"What I don't understand is why do have to go out there making such scene?"

"You're really fucking asking me that right now?"

Jinyoung asked in disbelief while storming inside his apartment room and throwing his sling bag on the floor.

"I'm the one who should freaking demand an explanation, because I can't fucking understand why are you with him behind my back?"

"Behind your back? Hyung, you're making it sound like I was cheating on you?"

"Well, aren't you?!"

Jinyoung blurted out in anger. Yugyeom was taken a back upon hearing that. He wouldn't deny the fact that he instantly felt a great stabbing on his chest with his boyfriend's words.

He wetted his lips with his tongue and brushes a hand through his hair, trying to calm himself down. He snapped his tongue for a few times before finally deciding to speak again.

"You think, I'm cheating on you?"

He asked, full of disbelief.

Jinyoung didn't dare to answer that as he know he really shouldn't have said that.

"Hyung, we already talked about this...he was just a friend..."

He spoke, this time with firmness.

Jinyoung's ears ringed as soon as he heard that card from literally everyone.

"And you think, I didn't know that? You all keep saying he was just a friend, yes he is, and you all know too he do has feelings for you, so how the heck are you expecting me to react about you guys meeting up without me knowing at all?"

"It's not like, I'm hiding it with you, I will definitely let you know that I did met up with him, but before I even got chance, you're already there punching him outside, which is I can't understand, because when did you ever became so aggressive like this, hyung?"

Yugyeom explained. He just didn't know what to do earlier, seriously. When he got back on the table, no one was there, and there's an ongoing commotion happening outside. He immediately felt something bad, so he hurried to check on what was happening, not really expecting at all that it would be his boyfriend attacking his friend in front of the cafe.

He didn't even get to check on his friend or ask his boyfriend why did he do that because, he was busy dragging the older out of that place, away from the crowd to bring him home.

Jinyoung lets out a sarcastic scoff when he heard that. He just couldn't fucking believe, Yugyeom was saying that as if he just suddenly stormed inside the cafe and ask, Jungkook in a fist fight outside.

"Did you even fucking care to ask me what made me do that?"

He asked, eyes already glistening with tears. He really hates the way he always ends up crying whenever he's mad at, Yugyeom. Even if he's not shouting at him, just his words and the look of disappointment on his eyes as if what he did was really awful never fails to make him bursting in tears. He just couldn't take it.

Yugyeom saw those tears whelming up on the corner of his eyes, thus, making his temper going down.

"Hyung...I was just saying—"

"You didn't care right? You only cared about how your friend got punched and how I put you on that fucking kind of scene earlier!"

"Hyung, that's not true!"

Yugyeom tried to reach for his hand, but Jinyoung immediately swatted his hands away. His tears already rolling down his cheeks as he keeps on wiping it off.

"Yes it is! That's the truth!" He insisted. "You all keep on thinking I was just overly possessive, but can someone at least understand where am I coming? I was fucking trying my best to control myself, but I do have some limits, too, Yugyeom! I can't just fucking watch him flirting with you like that like what ya'll are expecting me to do!"

"Hyung, he wasn't flirting with me, and what made you even think that I would tolerate that?"

"Yugyeom you just meet up with him without telling me, even though you know for a fact, I'm not comfortable seeing you alone with him! You're not even answering my messages or my calls, and now you're telling me you're not fucking tolerating him?"

He continuously said while crying. Yugyeom didn't know what he was feeling anymore, he feels so bad seeing his boyfriend crying like this and he really wanted to comfort him, but at the same he was really getting pissed and hurt with the fact that, Jinyoung really didn't trust him enough, and even though he didn't want to look at it that way, he knows it was the truth. The words are coming out clearly on Jinyoung’s mouth.

"Hyung…what do I freaking need to do for you to trust me?"

He muttered, voice already sounding exasperated, almost sounds like begging.

"Do I need to completely cut him off for you stop thinking about it like that?"

He added, he didn't know what to do anymore earn his full trust. He suddenly started doubting himself. Is the love, attention and affection he was giving wasn't yet enough? Is he getting so much busy with work that, Jinyoung feels like he's giving him lesser than before? Is that what made all going paranoid like this?

Jinyoung cried even more with that, this time not just because he was mad at, Yugyeom and Jungkook, but because he was mad now too to himself.

He was always saying that he trust him with all his heart, but when, Yugyeom said that, he came to realize that maybe, Jungkook was right that he just really didn't trust him enough, thus, making him so much guilty, because he knows, Yugyeom doesn't deserve it, too.

In the first he really didn't really wanted to be mad at him. He just wanted him to hear him out, to ask him why made him do that, because first and foremost, Jinyoung never intended to attack that kid, he just wanted to talk, no one really expected that it would turn out like that. But, instead, Yugyeom was talking as if he was a war freak looking for trouble just because he's jealous, and maybe the younger would for sure understand if he explained himself, but what can he do now? He couldn't even speak anymore, because he really couldn't take that look on his boyfriend's eyes?

And now, Yugyeom found out that he doesn't really trust him enough, how would he face him anymore?

Having all these mixed emotions inside of him, Jinyoung just decided to turn his back and ran inside the bedroom and locked the door, throwing himself on the bed while crying his heart out.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I feel like I haven’t updated this book for a month or longer than that when it’s clearly just a week lol. Anyway, I’m back and as usual, late hehehehe


	15. Chapter 15

"Bored?"

"Hm? Oh, thanks!"

Jinyoung stood beside him after handing him a can of cola.

"Aren't they done yet?"

He asked as he started opening the can and taking a quick sip. Jinyoung did the same before answering.

"We're done signing and stuffs, they're just being oriented now by the casting team."

"Why're you outside then? Shouldn't you be there? You’re the director?"

He asked while chuckling.

"I've already done my part, okay? Also, I knew you'd be bored to death waiting here alone, so..."

"Should I thank you then?"

"You can, but if it is not from the heart, then what's the point?"

He answered with a chuckle. Mark only shakes his head playfully.

They stood there in silence for a minute. Just waiting for the two other guys to finish their agendas.

Jinyoung shifted his look on his best friend when he heard him letting out a deep sigh. Nudging him slightly with his elbow trying to ask him _'What's wrong?'_

Mark pursed his lips on a thin line as he glances up at his best friend and immediately goes back on looking at the buildings outside the glass wall.

"What're you thinking?"

Jinyoung asked.

"I just..." He started. Letting out another sigh before continuing, "Realized it would be the very first time that we'll be separated this far and long..."

He said, and Jinyoung can relate to him in seconds.

And honestly, compared to him, he does think it's a lot harder for his best friend to deal with it. He and Jackson had been glued together for so long starting when they first got together up until now. If it is hard for him and, Yugyeom, he couldn't even imagine how hard it is for those two.

"Why don't you come along then?"

Jinyoung jokingly suggested.

"Yah, do you think, I'll be all emo here if I can?"

He sarcastically answered.

He's a technical director on their agency, yes, but this contract is only for the talents, not the whole crew or the team. It would be nice if it was a stage play or musical because they can accompany their talents and manage the whole play presentation with them, but since it was a film and obviously, Jinyoung's company only needed the actors to act for them, so they wouldn't be needed at all. Not that he's blaming complaining and blaming, Jinyoung. He knows that's how castings and their overall jobs work, so he doesn't have a choice, but to wait till they got back. Also, there's no way for him to just follow them because he does have some upcoming schedules too for the other plays this month, and he will be greatly needed here.

"I wanted to give you an advice about it, but I don't think I can?"

Jinyoung said as a bitter smile started appearing on his lips.

Mark understood it. Completely aware that they do shares the same feelings about this.

"Man, I hate being in love."

Mark muttered under his breath.

"Same."

Jinyoung said, and they both started chuckling on their own. Finding it funny how they're saying that when they do both know they didn't mean it.

"Also...are there gonna be girls in the story?" He hesitantly asked, and Jinyoung shifted his look on him with that silly look. "I was just curious okay?"

"Haven't you browsed the script that I gave, Jackson yet?"

"You know, I hate reading books regardless of what kind of book is that?"

He answered and, Jinyoung just shrugged his shoulders, earning a quick light punch on his arm.

"Come on, tell me?"

"There is."

"I thought it was an action film, you said?"

"It mainly talks about the strong friendship of the two guys and how're they going to keep trusting each other despite any obstacles and challenges, and that includes falling in love with the same girl...it was an action film with a bit of romance and rivalry."

He explained, and Mark blinks his eyes a few times trying to comprehend the plotline, and when he finally did, he started murmuring _'I should've checked that script earlier than this...'_ to himself and snaps his tongue.

Jinyoung shakes his head in disbelief. Now, realizing that they do have lots of similarities, and that includes, being the easy to get jealous type.

"What're you so worried about anyway? Jackson is obviously head over heels for you?"

"Yeah, but...you...just...never know..."

Mark answered with hesitation. He quickly avoided, Jinyoung's eyes when the other guy shifted his look on him as soon as he heard that, suddenly getting so guilty with what he just said.

"Don't get me wrong, I trust my boyfriend, but you couldn't blame me if I'm having a bit of paranoia regarding this thing..."

He tried explaining and Jinyoung nodded his head.

"You know, we can easily fully trust people, but we can't be sure how long and how much can they take care of that trust."

He added, and Jinyoung nodded his head again, fully aware of what his best friend was talking about.

Maybe, all of them started to become like this after what happened to their friends' relationship. None of them honestly expect that they will turn out like that. Never in their wildest dream that they thought, Jaebeom, the almost perfect boyfriend one could ever have, can ever do that, but in the end, yes, he just did, without a concrete reason or explanation, he just did it.

And more than blaming, Jaebeom for them being like that, maybe, and a big part of it, too, was because they had been hit by the reality that even the most trusted person can be someone that you didn't expect them to be behind your back.

"But, I trust, Jacks, I really do, but I'm trying to always be ready for any possibilities."

Mark spoke, and Jinyoung stayed quiet after that. He lets out a deep sigh as he remembered his own boyfriend, feeling his chest getting tight again as the last night's events started invading his mind again.

He feels bad.

He feels really bad.

"How about you?" Mark spoke, nudging him with his elbow to get his attention, "Want to talk about it now?"

He carefully asked.

He was actually wanting to check on his best friend about it since earlier, especially when he saw that obvious puffy eyes of him when he approached him a while back, but he wasn't sure if, Jinyoung wanted to talk about it since it's obvious that he was trying to just act cool around him as if he was fine, probably to not make him worried, but no matter how Jinyoung tried to hide that, Mark can definitely see it even with his eyes closed.

Jinyoung took another sip on his cola as he focused his eyes on the view outside.

He knows what, Mark was talking about. He didn't tell him what happened last night, and actually, he never intended to tell anyone in the first place. It's just that, he knows that the guys probably knew about it already since they were all looking at him with worried eyes the moment he met them earlier outside the building. He didn't know it if was because his face obviously looks so awful with that puffed eyes or if it was his voice getting hoarse or something? Also, these guys are quick-witted, they already know something was wrong since last night when he just suddenly told them he'll be going first.

"You can always tell me everything, Jinyoung..."

Mark encouraged him, now getting a lot more worried. He didn't know what exactly happened, but he was sure it has something to do with, Yugyeom, and that this was a big deal, because why would even, Jinyoung cry if not?

"Mark..."

He started. His best friend only hummed as a response, telling him to continue.

"I'm so stupid."

He added, and Mark shifted into facing him instead, great worry was visible on his face as he saw his best friend suddenly getting teary-eyed.

"Why?"

"I just told him, I don't trust him right in his face..."

He muttered as he tries his best to hold his tears in. Mark gasped as he heard that, now getting worried about, Yugyeom, too.

"What happened?"

He asked as he followed his best friend on the couch and sat beside him.

Jinyoung washes his face with his hand, still trying to compose himself because he didn't honestly want to bawl here at work.

He then told him what happened and, Mark has gasped so many times as he heard all of it.

"I didn't honestly mean it, but..." He continued as he started blinking that tears away. "Now, I can't even face him..."

Mark was just listening to him while gently running his hand on his back, trying to quietly comfort him.

"I wanted to say sorry, but I'm scared..."

Mark was honestly a little surprised as he heard that. This was the first time that he ever heard this guy saying he was scared. Jinyoung has never been the scardy cat and compared to him, Jinyoung was a lot braver about anything, and even if he was scared, he never actually made it visible or obvious for the people around him. He always acts tough and never did want to accept any of his fears, but hearing him right now saying that... He knew Jinyoung has been stressing himself about it so much, and that, it did really scares him what could possibly happen to them because of it.

"Is he mad?"

He asked and, Jinyoung wiped his face once more before answering.

"He looks rather disappointed."

He muttered. Mark lets out a sigh, too.

"To be honest, Jinyoung..." Mark carefully started. He wanted to give him some comforting words, but at the same time, he wanted to completely be honest with him. "I understand that you didn't mean to do that,"

He added and softly patted his back one more time before continuing.

"I know you're not a war freak that would just go there and declare war, especially to someone younger than you, and I also know you didn't mean to tell him those things, and even if you do, I know it wouldn't be to that extent that you didn't trust him at all, maybe, it was because the sight of them being together triggered you to say some harsh things without getting to fully think of it..."

Jinyoung just keeps on nodding as he keeps on sobbing quietly, trying to be as quiet as he can since they're inside the company.

"What you’re feeling about it...it was all valid. I know where you're coming from. I'll go in hysterical mode, too, if I saw or knew that, Jacks been meeting with someone whom I've been very jealous of behind my back. I might even do worse than you did out there?"

He said trying to cheer him up a bit.

"But...I would honestly, understand, Yugyeom, too, if he would feel like that...yes, you didn't mean it, and yes, you just blurted it out of anger, but words are words and it can be a lot more painful than getting physically hit. No matter how much you felt sorry and guilty about it, you have already said it, and he has already heard it. There's no way we can take that back, but the good thing is..."

Mark smiled a bit as Jinyoung lifted his head to look at him. He taps his best friend's hand before speaking again.

"You can talk it out with him and be open about your apologies. It may not take back the words that he has already heard, but at least you can top it all off with a sincere explanation, so that he'll know what drives you to say those things, and I do understand that you're scared about him not accepting your explanation or your apologies, but how will you know if you won't try right?"

Jinyoung stays quiet for a second as he tries to completely calm himself, he wipes his eyes again and sniffed before nodding his head slowly.

"Also, you know you have the most patient and understanding boyfriend ever, so you really don't need to be scared that much, he just needs to hear you speak your thoughts out..."

He said and patted his back once more.

"Thank you..."

Jinyoung whispered as tries to pull out a small weak smile.

"And yah~ Park Jinyoung, I didn't expect to be seeing you crying this much about, Yugyeom huh?"

Mark jokingly said trying to brighten up the mood. Jinyoung started chuckling a little when he heard that.

"Blame your friend. He keeps on making me cry."

He answered arrogantly, just going along with his best friend's jests.

Mark laughed heartily with that.

"So, you'll have to talk it out with him later, okay?"

Mark reminded him. Jinyoung sighed before nodding his head as a yes.

"Jinyoung-si..."

Both Mark and Jinyoung shifted their attention behind them when they heard someone speaking.

Taeha standing there beside the couch, looking at him. Jinyoung immediately pulls out a poker face upon seeing him.

Of all the times that he should be dealing with him, why freaking now when he has a lot of things to stress about?

"What?"

He asked with obvious irritation.

The guy stayed quiet for a second, curiosity was visible on his face as he tries to examine, Jinyoung's eyes, probably wondering why does it look so puffy and red since earlier.

Jinyoung got self-conscious about that and immediately averted his eyes somewhere.

"What do you want?"

He asked again.

"Work's done, how about getting a dinner together at the resto nearby?"

He proposed with that annoyingly friendly smile on his face, and maybe he could fool anyone who doesn't know him, but Jinyoung can definitely detect how fake it was even from miles away.

"Sorry, I'm intending to go home straight after this."

He answered with obvious dullness. Taeha was still wearing that fake smile on his face, and Jinyoung swears, the more he was looking at it, the more he feels so creep out.

His brows started meeting each other as he suddenly heard him chuckle.

"But we need to talk about something right?"

He spoke, which greatly confuses, Jinyoung because when the heck did they ever had something they needed to talk about aside from work?

"Excuse me? I don't what you're saying?"

"Come on, Jinyoung-si, you know what I'm saying?"

He answered as if Jinyoung was joking with him right now by pretending to not know about it.

Mark was greatly confused beside him, too. He keeps on looking back and forth on his best friend and to this newcomer.

"If it was about the film—"

"It's about something else."

Taeha butted in. Jinyoung was really reaching his limits.

"What the fuck are you seriously saying?"

He asked, and suddenly feels nervous when; Taeha scoffed and pulls off a grin. He shifted his look on, Mark beside him and back at, Jinyoung before speaking again.

"I guess you just really have to act clueless right now,"

He spoke and glances at, Mark again. The other guy was still confused as to what was happening around him.

"Alright, I understand, maybe, next time when someone isn't around, hm?"

He said and smiled at both of them one last time before finally turning his back and walking out of the waiting lounge.

Jinyoung was left there cursing inside his head, dumbfounded as to what that fucker was talking about. He really doesn't have an idea about what's his saying?

"Jinyoung..."

He shifted his attention to, Mark when he heard him speak.

His best friend was looking at him in great confusion, thus, making him nervous again for some reason.

"What it is that he's talking about?"

He asked, getting a little suspicious.

"I don't know..." He answered, that look, Mark was giving him was really making him uneasy, it was like even if he really doesn't know it, with, Taeha's words earlier he suddenly made it seems like, Jinyoung does knows about it and was just trying to act clueless. "I-I really didn't know what he was talking about..."

He added, he didn't even know why he was stammering.

Mark was still honestly a little suspicious, but since he didn't know that guy, and he does trusts his best friend, he decided to just let it go.

"Hm. Alright..."

He shortly said and watched as his best friend fell into silence as if he was still thinking about it.

"You know what, that colleague of yours is so fucking weird. I mean, yes, he's quite of good looking guy, but that freaking smile was so fucking creepy."

He commented to bring him back to reality.

"I know, he's always been like that."

Jinyoung answered, and goes back on staring at the vase on the table after saying that as if thinking about it again.

Mark watches him in silence, too. He didn't know what it was all about, or what's the deal with them, and he didn't know why does he suddenly feels nervous, too, but he'll trust his best friend about this.

****ooOoo** **

"The plot is exciting; I can't wait to attend the workshop to learn this and that!"

Jackson excitedly said while trying to act some of the fighting scenes he remembered from the script as they were walking out of the building.

"Aish!"

Jaebeom hissed when the latter, playfully hit his nape with a combat move, Jackson was acting out, and in just seconds, Jackson was already pleading, Jaebeom to release his neck, repeatedly tapping his best friend arm as a sign of surrendering.

Jinyoung and Mark were just watching and letting them mess around while walking.

"Are you really going home straight?"

Mark asked.

Jinyoung thought about it and sighed.

"Not sure...I honestly still didn't know what to tell him."

"Then come have dinner with us first, so you can unwind for a bit about it?"

Mark proposed and Jinyoung just nodded his head to agree. He wouldn't be at peace waiting alone at his apartment anyway? Might as well distract himself for a while and just stress about it later when the situation was already in front of him.

Also, he wasn't even sure if, Yugyeom would go home to his apartment tonight. He didn't even receive a single text or call from him today, which is he understands, because why would he even text him if he's still mad and disappointed right?

"Oh, isn't that, Yugyeom?"

Jackson beamed as he saw the younger standing against his car outside, just in front of the building.

Jinyoung and Mark exchange some looks as they hurried towards the other two guys.

"Oh right, it's, Yugyeom. Isn’t he supposed to be getting off work at 6? It's still way too early?"

Jaebeom added as he checks the time on his wristwatch. Jinyoung peaks behind his two other friends in front and indeed saw the younger waiting there with his car while staring at the ground as if he's thinking about something so deep that he didn't even notice the four of them walking out of the glass door.

"He really can't stand not talking to you huh?"

Mark teases him while patting his shoulder. And though, Jinyoung feels a bit relieved that the younger brought himself here to probably talk things out, still, he couldn't just wash away his negative thoughts that it might because of something else.

"Yugyeom!"

Jackson shouted to get his attention. The younger snaps his head up to look at them, quickly putting on a smile and waving his hands to his hyungs.

His eyes and smiles got softer when he met eyes with his boyfriend, to which, Jinyoung returned back with a small shy smile. Not really sure how would he approached him after a whole day of not talking with each other.

"How are you, my boy!"

Jackson asked as he reached the younger and cupped his face with his hands.

"Doing good, Hyung. How's the casting?"

"We just signed."

Jaebeom answered proudly.

"Wow. Congrats Hyung! I'll be seeing you guys now on big screen!"

"Yeah, and make sure your company will write a good article about it, alright?"

Jackson demanded.

"Of course! They have the best writers and editors at the film dept!"

Yugyeom bragged, giving his hyungs the satisfaction that they needed right now.

"Also, since you're here, come have dinner with us?"

Jackson invited him, which he immediately regretted when Jaebeom widen his eyes on him. Trying to tell him that he can't do that right now.

Jackson quickly gets it and just let out an awkward laugh.

"I mean, come have dinner with us some other time, yeah? Hehe"

He said, which made it more awkward.

Mark just shakes his head beside him and decided to just take control for now.

"It's nice seeing you today, Gyeomie, but I think we needed to go now, let's have some dinner altogether some other time, alright?"

Mark straightforwardly said, giving his younger friend an encouraging smile and secretly gesturing him to make things up with, Jinyoung once they're gone.

Yugyeom immediately picks it up. He smiled at his Hyung and nodded his head.

"See you next time, Jinyoung,"

"Sure. See you, thanks for today..."

"No problem."

He said as he patted his best friend’s shoulder one last time before waving them goodbye. Jackson and Jaebeom did the same and they finally left the couple alone in front of the building.

Jinyoung steps a bit closer towards the younger once his friends were gone. He stood there looking at the ground not knowing what to do or what to say. He couldn't even lift his head to meet his eyes again.

Yugyeom was just standing there, too. Still didn't know how to start. He has a lot he wanted to say earlier, but right now, he feels as if all the words just disappear inside his head, that he didn't even want to say anything or do anything anymore other than pulls him close inside his arms. He thought of calling him earlier, but he couldn't even finalize what he will be going to say, so he disregarded doing it. He was supposed to just talk it out with him later when he got home, but he honestly couldn't bear it anymore. He couldn't even focus at work, he keeps on thinking how could he make up with him, and what should he do for this thing not to happen again?

He didn't even know if, Jinyoung was still mad at him, because, when he woke up earlier, Jinyoung had already left for work earlier than he should be, so, Yugyeom just assumed he was still totally mad.

"I..."

Yugyeom immediately lifted his head up the moment, Jinyoung spoke.

He waited for a few seconds for him to continue but it seems like the older was really having a hard time gathering his thought right now.

Yugyeom lets out a sigh as he took one step closer towards him. He carefully reaches for the other's hands and held it gently with his own.

Jinyoung finally decided to look at his face and felt a sheer relief when he saw that soft endearing smile on the younger's lips.

"I'm sorry..."

Yugyeom muttered.

Jinyoung already feels like crying again the moment he heard that, but this time, he did try his hardest to hold it in, because he knew, Yugyeom hates seeing him crying, and that he didn't want to ruin the mood.

"If I did things that made you do and say that…”

He added as he locks gazes with the older.

He realized that it was clearly his fault that his boyfriend misunderstands everything. He saw his call logs last night when he finally got to charge and open his phone. He saw how many times his boyfriend tried to call him, and of course, Jinyoung was probably worried, and then he would suddenly saw them together at the café then he’ll for sure would think of something inappropriate about it Also, Jungkook had texted him last night, apologizing and admitting that he had said something harsh that provoked the older.

Yugyeom then feels so bad upon realizing everything, so he stubbornly left his papers at work earlier than he should so he could go pick, Jinyoung up at the company and made things up with him.

“I get it now, and, I’m sorry for realizing it late…I—“

“Yugyeom.”

Jinyoung interrupted him, not wanting to hear the younger blaming himself again about something they both know wasn’t his fault at all.

Jinyoung took a deep breath before speaking out what’s on his heart.

“The things that you did…isn’t the one that made me do and say those things…” He spoke. Taking an unconscious gulp as he tries his best to put his feelings into words. Yugyeom saw how those eyes start to get red and teary, thus, making his hand automatically going up to softly caress the older’s cheek. “It’s…all because I’m too scared…”

He admitted.

Yugyeom immediately pulls him into a gentle hug when he said that.

“I’m too scared to lose you…because I know, I wasn’t good enough for you…”

“Please don’t say that, hyung…”

Yugyeom whispered, and this time, Jinyoung was already sobbing quietly on his shoulder. Jungkook’s voice saying those words to him last night was still playing inside his head.

“I keep on being scared when he’s around you, because I know, he’s right...I’m no good for you and he was indeed better than me…”

“Hyung…”

“He’s way nicer for everyone's eyes…all the people that we know would definitely like him as soon as they met him. He’s friendly, out-going, and you guys have a lot of similarities. He can even relate best about your hobbies and everything more than me…and I was just me, that snob and short-tempered senior you guys had from before…what am I compared to him?”

Yugyeom’s heart was breaking while hearing all of it from him. He didn’t know, Jinyoung was being too insecure about himself all this time. He couldn’t believe that is how, Jinyoung thought about himself when all, Yugyeom can think about was perfection whenever he would think of the older. He thought he’s doing well in reminding him every day that he was indeed the most perfect match for him, but it seems like he really needs to work it out more for him, especially around other people, so the older would know he’s more than contented and proud to have him as his lover.

He pulls off a little from the hug to look at him. Jinyoung was still keeping his head hanging low as he really feels so embarrassed right now to be suddenly crying like this again, as if, Yugyeom was hurting him.

“You don’t need to compare yourself to him or to anyone, hyung…”

He said, wiping the older’s tears with his thumb.

“No matter how good they are, they’re not you…they’re not, Park Jinyoung whom I’m in love with.”

Yugyeom confessed with all sincerity.

“I don’t need someone who’s way too nice, or way too friendly, I don’t need anyone who’s good at this and that, I don’t need someone who likes what, I like…all I need is someone whom my heart wants…”

Jinyoung couldn’t help his sobs getting louder again as he listens to him. A mix of relief, guilt, and happiness was flooding inside his chest that he couldn’t even speak or do anything other than stare at his boyfriend’s face and sob in silence.

“And that is you, Hyung…I didn’t choose you because you’re like this or like that…I choose you, because my whole being wanted you, and if I will have another chance to choose one more time, I’ll choose you over and over again…because I love you…and I don’t believe I needed to have a reason for that….”

Jinyoung was too overwhelmed to even compose a quick response about those sweet words, so he just quickly held the younger’s face into his hands and pulls his head down for a deep kiss. He didn’t care anymore if there are people around watching them, all that he cares about right now is that, Yugyeom is here, reassuring him and proving it to him one more time that he didn’t have to be so insecure about himself anymore, because he does love him for who he is.

“I love you so much, Yugyeom…”

He whispered between his sobs once their lips parted.

****ooOoo** **

Jinyoung held tight on his boyfriend’s hand as they finally reach his apartment building. He looks up to the younger’s face when Yugyeom chuckles a little.

“Do you really need to go?”

He asked, his lips turning upside down in a sad curve. Yugyeom smiled because of the cute sight in front of him. He gently pulls the older’s hand and placed it at the back of his neck, then placing both of his hands on his waist.

“I’m afraid, yes…”

He whispered on the older’s face that was an inches away from his own.

Jinyoung lets out a deep sigh as he looks at the side instead, avoiding the younger’s kiss. A cute pout started appearing on his lips as he thought of not being able to cuddle with the younger tonight.

“You can try asking me not to go, though?”

Yugyeom playfully offered, and though he knew it was an important agenda that he shouldn’t really miss, if ever, Jinyoung pleaded him not to go then he’ll probably most likely gave in and would end up not going at all.

Jinyoung lets out a small scoff when he heard that. He would tell him not to go right away if it was because of other things, but when it comes to, Yugyeom going home at the mansion because of family matters then, Jinyoung would never dare to stop him from going, and Yugyeom knew that so well, that’s why he was confident offering that options to him.

“No, I won’t.”

He answered as he playfully shoved him off from the hug. Yugyeom laughs a bit with that.

“Or you can just come along, Hyung?”

He excitedly said, and Jinyoung immediately declined that by shaking his head as fast as he can as a no.

Yes, he really wanted to be with, Yugyeom tonight, but there’s no way he’ll go with him during their family reunion at the mansion. Mr. and Mrs. Kim was nice and welcoming, but, Jinyoung wasn’t serious as the same level as them, not to mention it was a reunion and who knows how high class their whole clan was for him to be sitting with them, right?

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. Thanks, but I didn’t want to look like a peasant around them, alright?”

“Hyung?”

Yugyeom said in an exasperated manner. Jinyoung rolls his eyes and just surrendered.

“I just told you not to think of yourself like that?”

“I was just joking!”

He said and throws a light punch on the younger’s chest. Yugyeom just shakes his head while smiling.

After that, they just stood there staring at each other for a few seconds, no one wants to take the first step of saying good night or goodbye.

“Come back tomorrow morning as soon as possible, please…”

“Please?”

Yugyeom repeated while laughing, finding it funny how he’s making it sound like he needed to beg him to come back when in fact, Yugyeom will do a comeback like a flash once the reunion was done whether Jinyoung likes it or not.

Jinyoung ended up smiling too as he realizes how desperate that sounded, burying his head on his boyfriend's neck in embarrassment.

“I’ll go back as soon as it’s done, Hyung,”

Yugyeom said as he kisses the older’s head.

“Hm. I’ll wait,”

He answered.

Yugyeom gave him one last sweet kiss before finally detaching themselves from each other.

“Good night, hyung, please dream of me tonight,”

“I’ll surely do, Gyeom-ah,”

He said and Yugyeom finally took a step backward while waving goodbye at him.

He watches him as the younger started walking away and finally entered his car, giving him one last playful flying kiss before finally driving off.

Jinyoung was left there smiling on his own. A great sense of relief spreading throughout his whole body, knowing the fact they’re no longer in an argument, and even though it would be a lot better if he’ll get to sleep beside, Yugyeom tonight, still, he was sure he’ll definitely have a good night sleep tonight.

_‘I can’t wait to see you tomorrow, Yugyeom-ah..’_

****ooOoo** **

"Yugyeomie!"

"Hi, Mom!"

Yugyeom hugged his mom so tight as the older lady approached him right away once she spotted him entering the mansion.

"I missed you so much! You haven't gone home for weeks!"

"I missed you so much, too, Mom, and I'm sorry, I got really busy with work last week,"

He said, and though that was true, a big part of what's really keeping him busy was his boyfriend, but of course, he couldn't just reason it out to his mom.

"Oh my poor son, are you having a hard time at work?"

"No, mom, I'm fine, we're busy, but we can handle the workload,"

"Are you sure?"

Mrs. Kim asked, getting overly worried about his son. Yugyeom laughs a bit while nodding his head. His mom can be really exaggerated sometimes.

"Alright then, let's go greet your, Uncles and Aunties inside,"

Yugyeom politely hugged and greeted his relatives once he saw them gathered in their living room. His cousins were there, too, and it only took them seconds to get comfortable with each other and started joking around like they always do when they were younger.

It was nice going back home and meeting his family and relatives that he hasn't seen for years, especially his cousins whom he really treated as his brother since he had always been the only child. He also keeps on being teased that he wasn't a baby anymore, because among them, even though he was the youngest, he really was the tallest.

"Auntie said you're barely going home these days, was it because of work or because you're hiding a girlfriend somewhere?"

One of his cousins teased him as they were hanging out on their veranda at the second floor.

"Why hide her? Auntie would be really happy to meet her!"

The other one added.

"We're not sure about that?"

He jokingly said, but some jokes are half meant.

"Ohhh, so you really have one, huh?"

"Can we see her? Do you have a picture?"

Yugyeom was just chuckling. These guys didn’t change a bit, they’re still so excited about girls.

"Come on, don't be stingy? We just wanted to see how beautiful your girlfriend was?"

"Girlfriend? I don't have one..."

He admitted because it was the truth anyway. He has a boyfriend, but a girlfriend?

His two other cousins exchanges some looks of confusion.

"You just said earlier that you have one, though?"

"Me? When?"

"You said you're not sure if, Auntie would be happy to meet her?"

"Oh..."

He shouldn't have answered so carelessly like that.

"I was just messing around with you guys, I really don't have one."

He said with a chuckle, earning a groan of disappointment from the guys around him.

"Then why aren't you going home often then?"

"Yeah, where are you even staying anyway?"

"I'm sharing a place with my former senior at the uni near my workplace."

"A guy?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't you just buy a unit for yourself so you won't have to share?"

Yugyeom turns around and leans his back on the veranda's railing instead.

"I actually loved it there..."

He said. Not specifically pertaining to the place.

"Hm, that's a bit weird of you? You have all the money to buy yourself a fine unit wherever you want, but you choose to share a place with a guy?"

"Yeah, I'm a bit weird, can't help it."

He answered, not really wanting to make it a big deal.

His cousins started focusing on each of their phones after that, leaving, Yugyeom staring at their garden's night view from where he was.

A sudden pure smile appeared on his face as the image of them dancing romantically in the middle of that garden suddenly started flashing back on his mind.

_One of the best nights ever._

He thought as he lets out a deep sigh. He suddenly feels like going back now. Their dinner party was done, and their parents were just chatting with each other downstairs. He misses, Jinyoung right now and he badly wanted to cuddle with him inside their bedroom, but he knows he couldn't go back tonight since he had drunk a few shots earlier, and Jinyoung would definitely nag at him once he knew he drove off while he’s drunk, even though he honestly wasn't that drunk at all.

He spends time with cousins on the veranda for a few more hours, just chatting and teasing each other, before the guys started leaving one by one to get ready to bed since it was getting late.

Yugyeom goes back to his own room to get himself into bed, too.

He picks out that picture frame from his bedside table and sat on his bed. Staring at it with a smile on his face, this was their very first picture as a couple, so he printed it out and framed it.

_Is he asleep now?_

He thought as he suddenly thought of calling him right now.

Settling the frame back above the table, Yugyeom then picks up his phone beside it to call his boyfriend. He feels bad to be waking him up if ever he was already sleeping, but he really wanted to hear his voice right now.

He was about to tap on the final button for a call when he suddenly heard a knock from his door, and since he forgot to lock it, it slowly opens in a second after he answered, _'Yes?'_ to whoever it was.

"You getting ready to sleep, son?"

Mrs. Kim asked, head peaking on the slightly opened door. Yugyeom smiles at his Mom and waited for her to enter his room and sat beside him.

"Not really, I actually wanted to shower first,"

He answered.

"Can I chat with my baby, for a few minutes?"

"Mom, you really don't have to ask me like that, of course, we can talk as much as you want?"

He cooed and hugged his mom a little tighter. He actually misses his mom so much, too. It's been a while since the last time that he got a chance to chat with her like this.

"You said you're not yet moving out, but I feel like you already did because you barely go home these days?"

Mrs. Kim said, trying to be sulky and cute towards his son.

"Aww, Mom, I'm sorry~ I promise, I'll go home often after this,"

"I doubt that."

Mrs. Kim said as she started crossing her arms on her chest.

"What? Whyyyy?"

He cutely asked while clinging to his mom's arms with that puppy eyes of him.

Mrs. Kim looks down on him and couldn't help the smile appearing on her lips as she saw how cute her son was right now.

She lets out a defeated sigh as she gently removed his son's arms on her and shifted into facing the boy properly.

Yugyeom was looking at her a little clueless.

"Yugyeom-ah..."

She started as she held his son's hands on her own. Yugyeom only hummed as a response.

"Are you happy right now?"

She asked, and Yugyeom took a few seconds to process that inside his head. He didn't exactly know what does she mean by that, but the moment he heard that question, one person had quickly entered his mind.

"I am, Mom."

He answered, and Mrs. Kim nodded her head, greatly relieved by his answer.

"But why are you suddenly asking me that?"

"I was just making sure, my son...."

She responded as she started to gently caress his son's face with her hand, looking at him with pure love and care.

Yugyeom was just looking at her still trying to figure out what she was exactly saying.

"My, Yugyeomie..."

She spoke again after letting out a sigh. The younger was just listening to her, anticipating each of her words.

"Do you really love him?"

She carefully asked.

Yugyeom's heart skipped a whole beat upon hearing that. His whole system going in a whole panic as he finally got a hint of what she was talking about, and just right now he just remembered he forgot to put back the frame inside his bedside drawer.

Mrs. Kim was still looking at him with that gentle smile on her face, waiting for his son's confirmation.

Yugyeom couldn't suddenly find the words to explain everything; he was seriously caught off guard. He knew this will soon gonna happen, but he didn't have a single idea that it would be tonight.

Mrs. Kim giggled a bit as she how greatly shocked and confused her son was right now, probably trying to figure out when did she know about it.

"You guys are really not good on hiding,"

She spoke, remembering that one when she just got her curls and wanting to hear her son's opinion about it, so she knocked on their door to ask him. The moment, Yugyeom opened the door, she knew they were doing something more than studying, because, Jinyoung obviously looks so tense and his whole face was so red, she couldn't even meet her eyes when she said Hi, and why is the door always lock when they're together anyway, right? But she never did confront him, because she was scared that it might not be it, and she might ruin the boys' friendship if she'll open it up to them. But day by day whenever she's seeing them, her assumptions are just really proving themselves on their own.

What made her falling to a concrete conclusion is when the last time the kids were here to celebrate their graduation.

She woke up early that morning so she could help, Nana in preparing the boys’ breakfast. She wanted to wake him up on her own to make up for all the days she didn't get to prepare breakfast for him. She had already expected that Jinyoung would be there sharing the bed with him, and she didn't put much meaning to it, because the other kids do share the other rooms and beds, too.

She knocked, but no one was answering, and the door wasn't locked, so she slowly tried to peak on the door to check if they're still sleeping or not, and what surprises her the moment she slightly opened the door is that she saw them both topless, (at least that's what she thought) and cuddled together while sleeping on the bed. Also, she notices that picture frame of the two guys on the bedside table, that never did she have ever seen from before of all the times she has entered this room.

She quietly exited the room after that, and just returned after a few minutes, luckily when she got back, they were already awake, because she can already hear some giggles inside. She knocked and, Jinyoung opened it for her, and just like the first time, still tense and all red.

And don't get her started with their breakfast conversation that day, because they seriously too obvious.

She even tried to confirm it by trying to talk it out with, Jinyoung since she still really can't confront her son about it.

Mrs. Kim then knew she was right all along when she noticed that wonderfully made hickey on the younger's neck when she fixed his collar and how, Jinyoung obviously got scared when she hinted him about it, and though she feels sorry to be scaring him like that, Mrs. Kim was both relieved and worried, both happy and sad, and both thankful and jealous.

Unfortunately, Yugyeom suddenly showed up out of nowhere and interrupted their conversation. She seriously didn't know how will she openly told them that she knew, so she acted as if she didn't say anything to, Jinyoung.

But as days pass by, she realized that she was just giving her own son a hard time hiding it. So, she gathered up her courage to finally open it up to him tonight.

Also, she feels so bad hearing his own son trying to avoid those questions about girlfriends and stuff from their relatives earlier. She just wanted him to be free and happy, and if, Jinyoung was the one who can give him that, then, Mrs. Kim won't have a problem accepting them. Besides, she knew, Jinyoung was a nice boy, she's confident that he'll love and take care of his son as much as she loves him.

"M-Mom..." Yugyeom started speaking, his voice was shaking. "H-How did you..."

"It's a long story, my son, but yes, Mom knows about it for quite some time now..."

"I'm...sorry..."

He muttered, and Mrs. Kim immediately held his hands again.

"No, my boy, don't apologize! Remember what I told you before?" She said comforting his son as much she can. "Only say sorry if you did something wrong,"

She reminded him. She keeps on telling that to, Yugyeom before because he was too nice, he keeps on apologizing to other kids even if it wasn't his fault or even if he didn't do anything wrong at all.

"And you falling in love with, Jinyoung is never wrong, alright?"

Yugyeom stares at his mom's face for a few seconds before throwing himself to her for a tight hug.

Mrs. Kim felt a little suffocated because it was too tight, but she didn't complain, because she knew it was an act of thankfulness.

"I love you, Mom..."

Yugyeom whispered, and Mrs. Kim can feel her heart bouncing in joy when she heard that.

Nothing beats the feeling of relief a mother has when she saw her son being happy.

"Stop hiding it now, okay?"

She said and, Yugyeom excitedly nodded his head.

"And also, can you bring, Jinyoungie here one of these days?"

"Mom, don't scare him, please?"

"What do you mean scare him? I'm even more scared confronting and meeting my son's boyfriend you know?"

She answered back that made them both laughing.

Especially, it was guy, she can immediately build a rapport with a girlfriend since they're both girls, but it was a guy, what should she speak with him? The current soccer match on the tv? What?

_Thinking about it, I really need to prepare._

Mrs. Kim thought.

"Alright, I'll try bringing him this week if he has some free time, he's actually very busy, too, so..."

"Ohh is that so? Then, should I go visit you guys at his place then?"

"Um...I'll need to consult him first about that, Mom..."

"Yes, of course, I understand that, but I wish he would agree, because I really want to see his place, hm?"

Mrs. Kim said, obviously trying to subtly convince him. Yugyeom shakes his head a little while smiling. His mom is just cute sometimes, too.

"Ask him tomorrow, okay?"

"I will, Mom,"

He answered and somehow that smile on his face suddenly disappeared as he thought their plan about their place.

Maybe, now that his, Mom knew about it, it was about time to openly inform her about his plan of finally and officially moving out with his boyfriend. They weren't moving out anytime soon, since they're still looking for someone who can take care of, Jinyoung's unit after them, and that, they're still both too busy to move out, so they just finalize that after Jinyoung finishes the filming, that's when they'll look for places and will work on moving out. And it might seem like a little far from now, but, Yugyeom thought he should let his, Mom know about it sooner, so it wouldn't be that hard to accept it anymore when the time comes. Especially, his mom can be overly dramatic so...

"Also, Mom..."

"Yes?"

Yugyeom feels guilty as he saw how innocent she looks right now.

"I might... completely...move out soon,"

Yugyeom got worried after saying that. His mom looks so shocked as that smiles slowly fades away.

"But it's not right now or tomorrow or next week... it's still far from now, so..."

He explained in panic when his mom looks like she'll gonna cry any minute.

"Are you moving out with, Jinyoung?"

She asked and when Yugyeom nodded, Mrs. Kim immediately pulled him into a hug and started blabbering how his baby was all grown up and now and was now leaving the mansion to live with his lover.

"Mom~"

Yugyeom whined as she keeps on babying him nonstop.

"Sorry, I just can't help it,"

Mrs. Kim said as she finally lets him go.

“You should invite me to your place once you guys moved out, okay?”

“Of course, I'll let you pick the curtain, how’s that?”

He offered, knowing for sure his mom would love that.

“Really?”

She beams and Yugyeom excitedly nodded his head.

“Oh, Yugyeomie! I would love that!”

She said and pulls him into a hug one more time.

"Also, I really need to say this, son..."

"What is that?"

"You really have a good pick on people, Jinyoung is just so handsome!"

She whispered as if it was a top-secret, and Yugyeom started laughing because of that.

"Of course, he is." 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Why do I feel like this was short when it was 7K+ words in total?

A/N: Also, I just can't help saying this, Mark was going back to his fam in LA, I'm so happy!


	16. Chapter 16

To say that Jinyoung is nervous is an understatement. He was freaking shaking on his seat right now as they were headed to the mansion to finally meet his boyfriend's parents. And though, he certainly had met them so many times, this was actually the first time that he'll be meeting them as, Yugyeom's boyfriend.

"What should I do when we get there?"

He asked, making the younger on his side laughing at that question.

_Now, what is that question, seriously?_

He thought.

"Nothing."

Yugyeom answered without looking at him as he was busy driving.

"What do you mean nothing?"

"And what do you mean what should you do when we got there? It's not like you're meeting them for the first time, Hyung?"

He said, still laughing.

"Yes, but they've always known me as your friend, this is a different story, Yugyeom?"

"Hyung, you don't have to do anything, just be you,"

"You're really no help right now, Kim Yugyeom."

He said as he lets out a deep sigh and leans his head on the seat's headrest, looking out of the car's window as he thoroughly thought on his own of what should he do when they got there.

_'It's not you who's meeting them for the first time as their son's boyfriend, so what do you know?'_

He bitterly told himself, which he actually unconsciously said out loud making Yugyeom chuckling and shaking his head.

"Yah, it's not like I didn't know the feeling of that? Remember, between you and me, I'm the first one who experienced meeting my lover's relative?"

He said as a matter of fact, and to be honest, Sooyoung is a lot scarier than his parents.

"Well, excuse me, but I think you're wrong? I am the first one,"

"How come?"

Yugyeom asked with one of his brows arched as he glances at his boyfriend for a second.

"Remember, Nana is the first one who knew about us aside from the guys, and Nana is your relative, so?"

He confidently said, knowing for sure that he had won it. He gave his boyfriend a triumphantly look while shrugging his shoulder's as if telling him, _'Take that?'_

Yugyeom remembers it and realizes that it was indeed true, so he just nodded his head while muttering a defeated, _'Fine, fine.'_

Jinyoung just playfully scoffed and shifted his look outside the car's window again.

"Seriously though? What should I do?"

He started asking again after a few minutes, this time Yugyeom couldn't help but laugh out loud as he heard that, making Jinyoung looking at him with that straight face as he waited for him to stop laughing.

"Hyung stop stressing yourself about it?" He spoke. "You just have to act normal like what you used to?"

"You really don't understand me."

He said as he massages his temples with his fingers.

"I mean, there's not much difference about us being friends and lovers anyway? It's not like we're going to kiss in front of them?"

He tried convincing him, which he thinks gave the older some enlightenment as that straight face finally softens when he heard that.

Jinyoung sighed again and stares at his hands on his lap. He does get his point, but he really couldn't help but be so paranoid about it.

He lifted his look on his side when a hand suddenly reaches his hand and holds it gently.

Yugyeom isn't looking at him, but he can visibly that soft smile on his face.

"Relax for a bit, hyung. I assure you it wouldn't be that scary...and besides, you have me?"

He said and shifted his look on his boyfriend for a second.

"I always got you, hyung, don't worry,"

He added.

Jinyoung lets out another deep sigh, but this time out of relief. Somehow, his words, his smile, and his gentle touch magically made him calm.

Maybe, he shouldn't be really stressing himself so much about it, meeting your lover's parents can be really scary, yes, but whatever happens, he knows that he always has Yugyeom beside him, ready to rescue him from anything.

And with that, Jinyoung finally felt his mind at ease.

****ooOoo** **

****

Jinyoung didn't know how many times did he already sighed this day, but the one that he made right now just feels so deeper than the previous ones that even, Yugyeom couldn't help but quickly check on him as he heard it.

"You okay, hyung?"

"Yeah..."

He answered under his breath as he looks up at the huge double door of the mansion.

_Can I run away?_

He thought and mentally slapped himself for thinking like that.

"Hey,"

Yugyeom said to get his attention. Jinyoung looks up to him as the younger gently grabs both of his shoulders to make him face him.

"Relax, okay? It's going be alright,"

He softly muttered.

Jinyoung only stares at his eyes for a second before finally nodding his head.

"Let's go?"

Yugyeom said after giving him one last sweet kiss on his forehead. He held his hands as they finally started walking in front of the door and going inside.

Jinyoung couldn't help but feel his chest wilding again as they finally reached the dining area where a whole bunch of dishes was served as if there was a grand reunion or celebration happening.

I mean, yes, they were headed here to have a lunch date with Yugyeom's parents and have a send-off celebration later at night with their friends, but isn't this a little exaggerated?

The two love birds exchange some looks of confusion as they saw the table, both not really sure what's all this setup for?

"Um, Nana?"

Yugyeom spoke to get the older lady's attention. Nana immediately turned around upon hearing his voice, and a wide welcoming smile appeared on her face as he saw the two younger guys.

"Boys!"

She beamed and immediately made her way to hug them both.

"Oh my! You got here earlier than we expected, I'm sorry we're not done yet,"

They exchange another look of confusion as they heard that, thinking how much more are they planning to prepare for this when they really thought it wasn't a big event as it is?

"What? It's fine, these are enough?"

Yugyeom said while chuckling, which the older lady immediately hushed him, telling him not to say that and just let them do what they wanted to do.

"I'll go ahead and call your Mom alright? She's so excited, she keeps on checking herself on her mirror every minute,"

Nana excitedly said as she rushed her way out of the dining area to probably inform, Mrs. Kim that the kids are here.

Jinyoung can feel his heart drumming his chest again as he heard that. If Mrs. Kim was that excited then he should really make sure he wouldn't do anything disappointing.

"What're they thinking, seriously?"

Yugyeom muttered while laughing a bit.

When he said that his Mom can be exaggerated sometimes, this is what he exactly means?

"Yugyeom-ah?"

Both him and Jinyoung shifted their attention at their backs when they heard his Mom's voice along with that tik tak sound her blue heels were making as she walks.

Yugyeom was preventing himself from laughing as he saw how dressed up her Mom was and even his Dad who's following his Mom from behind.

"I'm glad you guys are here! We've been really waiting for this day!"

She beamed as she hugged her son.

Jinyoung suddenly feels a bit embarrassed. Mrs. Kim must've really wanting to meet him for a long time. He suddenly felt bad that it took him this long to finally visit them again.

They really did try to make it work after Yugyeom had come out to his Mom that night, but since Jinyoung's always busy with the film and Yugyeom on his own job, they couldn't find a chance to prepare and meet them, not until the whole pre-production was done, and they were given a whole two free day before their flight to Madrid for the actual filming.

"Sorry Mom, we've been both so busy with work, so..."

"That's fine, I'm already used to it anyway since your, Dad was always like that?"

She said as she started laughing. His Dad on her side was just laughing too.

"And finally, Jinyoungie is here?"

Mrs. Kim said as she finally shifted her attention to the other boy. Jinyoung flinches a bit and immediately made a polite 90 degrees bow for them.

"G-Good afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Kim!" He nervously greeted them and felt so much uneasy as he finally meets their eyes. "I-I mean...Good afternoon, U-Uncle and...Auntie..."

He hesitantly said. His face was all red and his heart keeps drumming his chest inside his shirt.

Mrs. Kim smiled wide at him and immediately hugged him, laughing awkwardly after that as she didn't know, too how would she approached him as her son's boyfriend.

"What's with this setup anyway?"

Yugyeom asked while laughing as they were now seated on their long-ass dining table.

"Oh! We...We've tried to prepare some dishes for you, boys, but, um, we're not sure what, Jinyoungie likes so...we just made a lot of variation for him to choose from...."

His Mom nervously explained, which makes it more funny for, Yugyeom.

"Oh no! I mean, this was so sweet you, Nana, and Auntie, but you... really didn't have to...I-I mostly eat anything, so everything's fine..."

Jinyoung explained in the same manner.

"Oh, is that so...still...um..."

Mrs. Kim replied as she started laughing awkwardly not really sure how to keep a conversation with him.

Yugyeom, Nana, and his Dad were just watching them, finding it hilarious how these two individuals were so awkward right now.

"So, anyway, how long have been dating, boys?"

His Dad suddenly asked to break the ice since it seems like both, Jinyoung and Mrs. Kim were too shy to even start a decent conversation.

He started signaling the others to go serve themselves and eat while they're conversing.

"Exactly for a year and a few months?"

Yugyeom casually answered as he picked up some foods to put it on Jinyoung's plate.

"Thanks."

Jinyoung muttered.

"So, that means you boys just celebrated it?"

"Yes, Dad."

"What? When?"

Mrs. Kim asked, feeling a bit unfair that she never witnessed her son's celebration of his first anniversary with his lover.

"Early this year, Mom, I'm sorry~"

He sweetly answered, making his Mom pouting.

"So, all this time that you weren't home you're staying at your boyfriend's place?"

His Dad asked and when, Yugyeom said yes, the older guy started shifting his look back and forth at him and Jinyoung with that silly smile as if teasing them.

The guys weren't that oblivious to not understand it. Jinyoung immediately looked down as his face got red and again and Yugyeom was just chuckling while shaking his head, even Nana was doing the same.

Mrs. Kim was clueless so she just watches them laughing on their own.

"Also, your Mom told me you guys are planning to move out together?"

Jinyoung immediately looks at his boyfriend when he heard that question, getting so nervous again, because he didn't know how will the younger's parents react to it, especially, Mrs. Kim since Yugyeom had always been their baby inside the mansion.

"Oh, um, yes Dad, but we're not moving anytime soon, we haven't look for places yet,"

"Do have a specific place in mind?"

"Hmm... there's no specific yet, but we thought it would be nice to be outside, Seoul this time?"

Yugyeom answered and, Jinyoung only nodded his head to agree.

"Are you boys sure? Wouldn't it be a little hassle for both of your jobs?"

"Well, we actually wanted it to be outside, Seoul, but still near it?"

He clarified, making his Dad getting his point.

"So, when are moving out?"

"Maybe, once hyung came back from the filming, we'll start looking for places..."

They all look at Mrs. Kim when they heard her sigh.

"Mom~"

Yugyeom cooed as he knows for sure what made her sigh.

"Honey, don't do that in front of, Jinyoung?"

His Dad softly reminded her. Mrs. Kim still has her pout on her lips.

"Sorry, Jinyoung-ah... I'm really happy that you guys are finally deciding to independent, but...I can't help but feel a bit emotional thinking my baby's finally leaving this house to start his own life with his lover..."

She said and it looks like she's near to cry. Mr. Kim immediately held her hand to comfort him.

Jinyoung couldn't even meet her eyes as he suddenly feels slightly bad about himself because it seems like he was snatching his baby boy away, which is he knows wasn't what Mrs. Kim thinks, but still.

They tried cheering her up again for a minute, and to lighten up the mood again. Reassuring her that they'll visit constantly here to have lunch or dinner with them.

"Call, Mom, when you guys needed something okay?"

She reminded them and both, Jinyoung and Yugyeom smiled before answering.

"For sure, Mom."

"Anyway, Jinyoung-ah..."

Mr. Kim spoke after a few seconds of silence while they were eating.

Jinyoung flinches a bit with the mention of his name but quickly gathered himself together for a quick response.

"Y-yes, uncle?"

"So, you're flying to Madrid on Saturday for the filming?"

"Um, yes, uncle."

"What kind of film is it? It seems big that you guys are filming it overseas?"

"It's... actually a film entry for the upcoming film festival this year,"

"Oh really? It was indeed a big shot, huh?"

"He's the director, Dad,"

Yugyeom proudly butted in, Jinyoung only secretly nudges him under the table for saying that, suddenly feeling so embarrassed.

"Really? You're the director? Did you got promoted? The last time I heard from you kids you were a first AD? Is that right?"

The older guy asked, even asking for his wife's agreement if he did know it right. Mrs. Kim only nodded her head to agree.

"I...actually didn't get promoted yet, our main director was still engage with a current film, and we really needed to prepare the entry for the film fest, so the control was passed on me... I'm only a temporary director,"

He explained politely.

"But still, I'm pretty sure you do know you'll get promoted after this?"

"I... honestly didn't want to conclude yet..."

He said and laughs hesitantly.

"Oh come on, stop being so humble, hyung, you do know it will happen soon?"

Yugyeom teased, making them all laughing a bit and Jinyoung shaking his head in a playful way.

"Anyway, Congratulations, son. You do your best, alright?"

Mr. Kim said and Jinyoung immediately felt a sheer relief as he heard that.

"Thank you, Uncle."

He answered. The smile on his face stayed there a little longer as he thought of how good it sounded for his ears to hear Mr. Kim calling him _'Son.'_

_._

****ooOoo** **

****

"Baby, what's taking you so long?"

Jackson opened the bedroom door and saw his boyfriend laying there on the bed staring at the ceiling.

He took a few steps inside and sat beside him on the bed, checking what was wrong.

"What're you doing still laying here? Jinyoung will nag at us again if we're late?"

He asked, fixing his boyfriend's fringe away from his eyes.

"I suddenly don't feel like going?"

Mark muttered as he pushes himself up to sit on the bed.

Jackson suddenly got worried as he started placing his hand on the other's forehead checking if he's sick or what.

"What? Why? Aren't you feeling well, today?"

"No, I'm not sick..." He answered, removing that hand on his forehead as he shifted into hugging his boyfriend and burying his face on his chest. "It's just...I don't feel like having a send-off celebration right now..."

He murmured against the other's chest.

Jackson sighed, hugs him tighter, and kisses the top of his head.

"I will miss you so much, Jacks."

"Hey, what did I told you about this?" Jackson said as he tried lifting the other's chin with his hand to meet his eyes. "I told you not to be like this near my flight or I won't go?"

He reminded him and he's not even joking.

Mark has that pout on his lips as he thinks of something for a second.

"Then don't go."

He said, sulking.

"Are you serious right now? Because I really won't, Tuan, don't test me?"

He firmly said.

Mark stares at his face for another second before he finally squirmed off the hug and throws a light punch on his boyfriend's chest.

"Fuck you! Of course, I'm not serious about that!"

He groaned, after yet another light punch on the other's chest and finally standing up to fix himself again.

This Jackson Wang was really pissing him off right now. How dare he ask him like that? That was freaking close, and he didn't want to regret something so big like this in the future, okay?

Jackson laughs a bit and shakes his head while watching him move around.

"Can you stop laughing?" Mark demanded as he can still hear him laugh behind him. "It's not funny."

He added and instead of stopping the Chinese guy finds it funny even more.

"Oh~ so grumpy~"

He teased earning a quick glare from the other guy.

Jackson stood up from sitting on the bed to walk towards him and gave him a consolation kiss on his cheek.

"Still love you though," He said and lightly pinches the other's cheek after kissing it. "Hurry up before that best friend of yours starts calling us again, I'll wait for you downstairs, alright?"

He said with a smile after turning his back to leave the bedroom, but before taking his first step out, Mark pulled him back and kissed his lips, startling him for a second.

"Wow, that's sweet?"

Jackson teased after the kiss. Mark only lets out a playful scoffed as he finally pushes him off and goes back on fixing his hair in front of the mirror.

Jackson only laughs to himself after that and just directly made his way downstairs to check on everything first around the house before leaving.

Mark goes down a few minutes after that and they both finally made their way to their friend's house for their send-off celebration.

"Youngjae!"

Mark beamed as he saw, Youngjae getting off Bambam's car, and instantly squishing him inside his arms.

"I feel like, I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Sorry hyung if I didn't get to join you guys before with dinner, I needed to run some errands after work that day,"

Youngjae explained as it was only Bambam and Jimin that got to join them during that time.

"It's fine! We do understand!"

"Should we chitchat inside though?" Bambam reminded them as they were still standing there in front of the Kim's gates. "And, hyung you haven't paid the driver yet?"

He said informing them that the taxicab was still there.

"Oh fuck!"

Jackson muttered as he remembers it, quickly pulling out his wallet and paying the driver, which immediately drove off after Jackson paid and thanked him.

"Where's Jaebeom hyung though?"

"He said he'll be late a little, but he'll come,"

Jackson explained and Mark immediately scoffed beside him.

"Probably still trying to inform his wife about it?"

He whispered which the other guys completely heard anyway.

Youngjae just smirked and shakes his head, agreeing with his hyung.

"Baby, I told you to stop that?"

Jackson reminded him for the nth time and as usual, Mark only shrugged his shoulder as if he didn't say anything.

"Let's go, Youngjae!"

He beamed after ignoring Jackson's words, clinging to Youngjae's arms as they both started walking inside the gates.

Bambam and Jackson exchange some looks as they watch them.

"He really is stubborn at times too hyung, isn't he?"

Bambam said as a matter of fact.

"Yeah, no wonder he and Jinyoung are best friends?"

****ooOoo** **

****

"Congratulations to our hard-working hyungs!"

Bambam declared as they all started shouting _'Cheers!'_ as they clink their glasses and gulp it down altogether.

A series of hiss can be heard after they put down their drinks, laughing at their distorted faces as they tasted the bitterness of the alcohol on their mouth and throats.

"Can we get a free ticket when it finally shows in the cinema?"

Bam asked. They're his friends anyway, shouldn't he be getting some free pass?

"Yah, where's your support? Pay for it!"

Youngjae disagreed, teasing his friend.

"Why should I pay just to see hyung's face if I'm seeing it almost every day for free?"

He answered which made the other guys laughing because he really does have a point with that.

"Look at him being this loaded, but is too stingy?"

Yugyeom said as he grabs his friend's wrist and pointed out his expensive shiny wristwatch.

"Not as rich as you though, Kim Yugyeom?"

Bambam rebuked as he playfully snatches his wrist back, and Yugyeom just looks at him as if asking him what does it have to do with him?

"But seriously though, this will be a big break for Jackson hyung and Jaebeom hyung,"

"Yeah, it's almost predictable that after this you'll get more offers to act on screen?"

Bambam and Youngjae said while literally snacking that chips on their own.

"I thought so, too."

Jinyoung agreed. Happy for both of his friends.

"But, I don't know really..."

Jaebeom spoke, making his friends shifting all their attention to him.

"Didn't you want to act more on screen?"

Mark asked, pouring another round of drinks on their glasses.

"Well, it's fine, but...I'd like to be on stage more?"

He admitted. After all, he took up theater in college because he really does love performing on an actual stage.

"Same here, but let's see? It wouldn't harm taking a few different offers you know?"

Jackson added. He never had any experience acting for a movie or on-screen, so he wasn't sure yet what would work for him better, but he'll find it out soon after this.

"Whatever you guys want, we'll support you all the way!"

Bambam said trying to be sincere, but he couldn't but put up a straight face when Youngjae scoffed beside him as if mocking him.

"Support all the way? You didn't even want to buy a ticket?"

He said while chuckling that made them all bursting in laughter because Bambam really set himself up with that.

"I would really appreciate it if you would shut your mouth, Choi Youngjae?"

He sarcastically said with a smile that his friend just playfully mimicked trying to piss him off more.

While his friends were pissing off each other, Yugyeom's eyes shifted beside him when he saw his friend's phone lighting up because of a call.

"Hey, Youngjae you're phone?"

"Huh? Oh!"

He responded and quickly picks up his phone to answer it, excusing himself for a minute as he did.

"Who's that?"

Bambam asked Yugyeom once the other guy had left for a while.

"Why so nosy?"

Mark teased.

"I'm just curious!"

"It's Ilsung hyung."

Yugyeom answered, making the older guys looking up at him with a curious look.

"I thought there's nothing between them? Why does he keep on calling, Youngjae these days?"

Bambam said as he remembers how that guy keeps on showing up that he couldn't even hang out with, Youngjae anymore after work.

"I thought so, too?"

Yugyeom agreed, watching his friend in a distance while he's still busy speaking to the phone.

"Who's Ilsung?"

Jaebeom suddenly asked.

Bambam and Yugyeom exchanges some hesitant look. Not really sure how would they answer that because they weren't sure themselves too what's up with Youngjae and that guy.

"And you said hyung? Is he older than him?"

Jackson asked this time. Mark and Jinyoung were just both being silent right now, anticipating their answers.

"Well...I'm not sure about his age, but I just assumed he's older than us because he looks a bit matured when I saw him once?"

Yugyeom carefully explained.

"So, who's is he?"

Jaebeom asked again, this time impatience can be heard in his voice.

Bambam and Yugyeom got a little scared of that. The last time Jaebeom sounded like this is when he was mad about Youngjae not picking up his calls when he's getting so dead worried about him back in their younger years at the uni.

"Friend?"

Bambam answered. He wasn't even sure with his answer himself.

Yugyeom just hesitantly nodded his head when Jaebeom shifted his look on him as if asking him if that was true.

He honestly didn't think they're friends because Youngjae had once told them they weren't that close either to be friends, but what else should he do if he didn't know exactly what they are aside from that? Also, Jaebeom's look was kind of pressuring him so....

"Friend..."

Jaebeom whispered as he picks up his glass and chugged it down in one go.

"Where did he met that guy?"

He asked again after a few seconds of silence. Both the younger guys flinch a bit with that question, knowing for sure something not so right will happen if they told him right now that they met at the bar during those days of their break up.

"I... don't really know, hyung,"

Bambam answered, obviously trying to avoid his hyung's eyes as he shoved a handful of chips inside his mouth.

Jaebeom then goes back on looking at Yugyeom with that pressuring look.

"I don't know, too, hyung..."

He spoke, unconsciously taking a nervous gulp.

"Really?"

Jaebeom asked. He wasn't mad, he was just trying to squeeze out some answers because he didn't think he'd be able to sleep peacefully tonight after knowing that there's someone named Ilsung around Youngjae.

"He told you he didn't know, so can you stop now?"

Jinyoung suddenly spoke beside his boyfriend. Calm but firm. He didn't like the way, Jaebeom was trying to make them all answer his questions on the spot when it was obvious that the two younger guys were hesitant about it.

Jaebeom looks at his side when Jackson patted his shoulder, thus suddenly making him calm as he realizes it wasn't right to interrogate his friends like this just to get the answers that he wanted.

"Sorry..."

"It's fine hyung, and to be really honest we really don't know much about them, so we couldn't answer you directly..."

"Yeah, and we really didn't know if Youngjae wanted us to talk about him and Ilsung hyung, so if you have any questions please just ask him directly..."

Bambam and Yugyeom explained in a more confident manner as they know their hyung had calmed down now.

"Hm, I'm sorry for ruining the mood once again?"

He apologizes, and just smirk and shakes his head when Jackson told him _'No, don't say that.'_ beside him while ruffling his hair.

"Glad you know, so here, as your punishment, go down it!"

Mark beamed as he handed him a full glass of alcohol to drink.

Jaebeom has no choice but to drink it down his throat when his friends were already cheering around him.

They all celebrated even louder as he started chugging it down, cheering as if they've just had a new years countdown when Jaebeom finally finished it and put the glass down.

"How dare you guys be loud without me?"

Youngjae complained as he finally goes back on his seat and watches as the scene finally calmed down.

"Yah, it's your fault for leaving?"

"Should we punished him, too, then?"

Bambam suggested, laughing at Youngjae's clueless face.

"Right! Get me that bottle!"

Jackson excitedly said as he poured the drink on the younger's glass until it overflowed.

"What the heck, I just got back?"

"No, buts! Drink it!"

Mark added shoving the glass on the younger.

Youngjae was still clueless about how did he end up with this.

"Choi Youngjae! Choi Youngjae! Choi Youngjae!"

But what can he do anyway, so he just surrendered and drink his glass empty. Throwing playful kicks and punches at the guys around him as they all started bursting into laughter while trying to avoid the younger.

****ooOoo** **

****

"Why didn't we do this before?"

Jackson drunk murmured as they were all laying on the guest room's floor sleeping beside each other.

"We always try to divide the rooms, but a big mattress can easily solve the problem, huh?"

He added as he realizes that it would be a lot easier if all of them would just sleep on the floor instead of stressing themselves who's going to use this room or what.

"You guys always fucking stressing me out!"

He continued, not really sure if someone is still listening to him because they're all dead drunk now.

"Especially, you Lim fucking Jaebeom and Choi Youngjae! You guys—I hate you both!"

He said and Yugyeom just laughs like an idiot beside Jinyoung, who's deeply asleep now.

"Shut up, hyung! You're so loud!"

Youngjae said while laughing. Jackson lifted his head a little to check the guys around him. Bambam was all knockdown sleeping between him and Jaebeom, Mark on his other side, too, was already snoring quietly, while Jinyoung has already gone to dreamland since earlier beside, Yugyeom.

"Yugyeom-ah!"

Jackson called out checking if the younger was still awake, he laughed on his own as he heard him hummed.

"Don't sleep yet!"

"Okay..."

Yugyeom answered and right after that, Jackson didn't hear anything from him again.

"Weak ass! How could you all—we just drink a few shots and—you guys!—fucking weak ass!"

"Jackson, I swear if you didn't stop now?"

Jaebeom murmured as he tried covering his face with his arms trying to fall asleep, but Jackson keeps on drunk blabbering around him.

"What will you do? Punch me? Hah! I know how to do fencing and martial arts and boxing and ride a bike! I even know how to make kimbap rolls!"

He blabbered again which made Jaebeom groaning.

"Aish, this hyung seriously?"

Jaebeom peaked between his arms when he heard the younger's voice, watching him as he stood up and walks past them to probably get out of the room for now until Jackson falls asleep and shut up.

"Yah, Choi Youngjae! Where are you going? How dare you leave me? I'm your hyung? I save you back then! I carried you to the clinic because I thought you're dead!"

Jaebeom waited until the door closes, staring at it contemplating if he should go follow him or just leave him alone, but as he remembers that name from earlier, he then decided to stand up and leave his spot to go follow him.

"Lim Jaebeom you fucker, where are you going too?"

He can still hear Jackson blabbering nonsense as he finally walks out the door, not really sure where can he find Youngjae at this hour?

He tried checking on the other guest room beside their room, but he wasn't there, so he made his way to the veranda to check if he was there, and as expected, Youngjae was indeed there, staring at the night's view alone.

Jaebeom carefully made his way towards his side, sighing in contentment too as he stares at the mesmerizing view of the night sky.

Youngjae didn't even flinch nor got confused as the older appeared on his side.

Maybe, because he was already expecting that the older would definitely follow him.

"Is he still awake?"

He asked without even looking at him.

"Not yet."

"That hyung, tss!"

He muttered while chuckling softly.

Jaebeom couldn't help but watch the younger's face a bit longer as he heard that soft sound from him.

His heart started skipping beats as he saw that smile on his lips, wondering how long has it been since the last time that he saw him smiling like this with just the two of them.

Starting from that day, Youngjae had never looked directly at his eyes again with softness. It was always full of disappointment and to be honest, he should be even thankful that at least it wasn't a look of complete hatred anymore.

But right now, as he looks at him, Jaebeom was glad to see those smiles on his face again. Even if it wasn't because of him, and because of something else, Jaebeom would do anything to keep that smile on the younger.

"Hyung..."

And as if he heard something alienated, Jaebeom suddenly got back on reality as he heard that. There was a weird feeling inside his chest when Youngjae called him like that. It was making his eyes suddenly tearing up for some reason.

_'How long has it been since the last time that you called me like that?'_

He couldn't even speak so he just hummed as a response.

Youngjae sighed before speaking.

"Congratulations."

He spoke and glances at him for a quick second with a smile.

At that moment Jaebeom wished he can stop the time and paused right at that second when the younger looked at him with that smile.

He wanted to tear up, but he holds it in because he didn't want to drive him away again.

"Thanks..."

He shakily replied.

"You're leaving again in a few days..."

Youngjae spoke again.

"Does your wife knows about it?"

He asked, and Jaebeom can remember the last time that they've talked about it, he can clearly hear the hatred on Youngjae's voice, but right now, he couldn't find it between his words anymore, and he didn't know if he should be thankful of that or not.

"She's...not my wife..."

He carefully said, thinking twice if he did the right thing of saying that afraid that it will make the younger agitated again.

"She should be hyung... she's carrying your child,"

He explained gently as if it doesn't bother him a bit anymore when speaking about this with him.

Jaebeom knows that. He should be really taking it into consideration to marry him for their child, but...he didn't know if he can?

_'I'll marry you anywhere and anytime you want, Youngjae.'_

He can still remember his promise to him before, and if the heavens would give him another chance, he will do anything to fulfill it.

"Please, don't do the same thing to her, go back at her with no guilt, go back at her, and your child with no regrets..."

Youngjae advises him, he looks up at his hyung again with a sincere smile before adding something.

"This is your second chance hyung, please don't break it again,"

He said. He didn't wait for his response anymore and just finally made his way back to the guest room. Jaebeom was left there staring at nothing trying to sink it all inside his head.

He took a deep breath as he closes his eyes to prevent the tears from flowing down, but he can't. He wiped it away as soon as it drops, trying to calm himself because he didn't want to wake the other's up even though he knows they would barely hear him anyway.

It really gives him so much relief to hear that, the way Youngjae was smiling, looking and speaking at him like that he knew he was somehow forgiven and he was so thankful of that, but aside from it, Jaebeom couldn't help but pondered on the reality that the second chance that he had given him isn't supposed to get their relationship back. That second chance was finally a cue that Youngjae was finally over it, that he had already given up to any opportunities that might bring them back, and he knows he was the first one to have given up, but why does it fucking hurts? He doesn't have the right to feel like this, but he can't stop it.

On the other hand, as Youngjae goes back to his spot beside Yugyeom, the smile that he had on his face slowly fades away as the tears on the corner of his eyes started gathering on their own.

He wouldn't deny the fact that it still does hurts, but he knows he was handling it better now compared before, and honestly, he finally decided to give him that second chance not just to forgive him, but also to forgive himself for all the times he'd been so hard to himself. He realizes that after all this time, he doesn't gain anything from hating but heartache, and he didn't want to keep living like that. He wasn't that nice, but he wasn't normally this person full of hatred either. He just wanted to be him again. The Choi Youngjae who's always bright and who always do his best to radiate positive energy to everyone, and maybe, forgiving him was the first step into going back to that old self.

****ooOoo** **

****

"Well, you guys are late?"

Jackson said with his arms crossed on his chest as soon as Yugyeom and Jinyoung arrived.

"We're not. You guys just got here earlier than us."

Jinyoung answered back. They still have a few hours before the flight, Jackson was just exaggerating as usual.

"They did maximize the remaining time before going, of course?"

Bambam teased, rushing behind his Jackson hyung when Jinyoung shifted on looking at him with that straight face. He didn't want to be murdered yet.

"And what if we did?"

Yugyeom answered, trying to get along with his jests. Jinyoung immediately elbowed his side because of that.

"Oh, a quicky, I see?"

Mark said to add more fun in teasing them. Jinyoung was just watching them all with his straight face, trying to control himself not to strangle them all to death right before their flight.

"It's not, if we did I wouldn't be able to let him go the whole day?"

Yugyeom confidently said, and he wished he could take that back because that glare Jinyoung gave him was scary.

Mark and the other guys averted their eyes somewhere pretending to do something else when Jinyoung turned to look at them.

_Tss! Look at these fools!_

He thought and just shakes his head.

"Anyway, bring us some souvenirs when you guys got back, okay?"

"Why should we? You didn't even want to buy the ticket for us?"

Jackson joked around, starting their daily mission to make fun of Bambam. Yugyeom was their target before, but ever since he finally got together with Jinyoung, teasing him about it wasn't fun anymore, so all the attention shifted to Bambam.

"Oh come on, hyung! Of course, I was just joking about that! I'll definitely buy one, I'll even buy tickets for all of the people in our department if you want!"

The younger said to defend himself, quickly regretting what he just said when his friends turn to look at him with that big eyes and wide smiles.

"Hey, hey, say that again we should record that,"

Jackson said as he gestures Jaebeom to bring out his phone for recording, to which his best friend did, asking Bambam to repeat what he said.

"Remember this day everyone, right at this hour, Bambam promised he'd be buying tickets for all of the people in their department!"

Mark declared to seal off the deal. Youngjae and the others are just laughing while watching Bambam scratching his head.

Sometimes, he hates the way his mouth just blabber things that his mind might regret later.

"I really should start saving money now?"

He spoke after sighing making them laugh even more.

While they were having a good time laughing together. Yugyeom abruptly stops as he felt as if someone was watching them. He looks around them to see what is up and he was right. Someone was indeed watching them.

He tried to ignore it at first, but as seconds passing by and as he observes him back in secret. Yugyeom then finds out he wasn't watching them as a whole, he's only looking at Jinyoung, which Yugyeom doesn't really like.

He pinned his look at him, waiting for that guy to notice how he's glaring at him, and when he did, Yugyeom subtly puts his arms on his boyfriend's shoulder without removing his eyes on him, trying to tell him to fuck off.

The other guy only smirked at him as he finally tears his eyes off of Jinyoung.

Yugyeom couldn't even focus now with what his friends were saying as he couldn't stop himself from checking if that guy would ever do that again, and as much as he didn't want to ruin his own mood right now, Yugyeom couldn't help but get so worried for his boyfriend, what if that guy, bullies his hyung just because of what Jinyoung did to him before during their call at Jeju?

"Yugyeom?"

"Hm? What?"

He goes back on his senses when he felt his boyfriend slightly nudging him. Focusing back at them, he saw Bambam, Jackson, and Youngjae going somewhere.

"What's wrong?"

Jinyoung asked him as he noticed that his mind was flying around somewhere.

"Oh, uh, nothing, hyung, I'm fine,"

He said as he puts on a smile to assure him. Jinyoung wasn't convinced, but he didn't dig it deeper anymore as he didn't want to start something that might ruin the day, especially, this will be their last hour together before going, he didn't want to spend it to something so stressful and dramatic.

"Where are did they go?"

"Buying snacks, Bam said he's hungry,"

Mark answered as he was busy with his phone right now.

"Do you want some, Mark can text them for you?"

"No, hyung, I'm good."

He answered with a smile as he gently wrapped his hyung in a sweet hug. Jinyoung flinches for a bit since they're in public and his colleagues from the company are literally around them probably watching them, but he didn't pull back because he just doesn't care anymore.

Think about what they want to think about them.

Yugyeom is his boyfriend and it's none of their business.

Mark nudges Jaebeom on the side, secretly pointing at the couple being sweet in front of them and simultaneously chuckling and shaking their heads.

"You haven't yet forgotten you're promise right?"

Jinyoung muttered as he pulls off from the hug a little to look at him. Yugyeom tilted his head with that curious look, pretending as if he couldn't remember.

"Kim Yugyeom."

Jinyoung whined as he saw that reaction, Yugyeom immediately laughs softly as he heard that and saw that small pout on his lips.

"Just kidding, of course, I do remember," He said, bringing the older's head back on resting on his shoulder. "I'll do my best to visit you there once a month, okay?"

"Can't you really make it twice?"

"Let's see?"

He playfully said, and Jinyoung looks up to him and scoffed.

"Jinyoung-si"

Yugyeom turned to look behind him once he heard that, instantly making his blood boil as he saw the older guy behind them with that strange smile on his face.

Jinyoung finally detached himself from the hug to ask him what does he need?

Yugyeom steps back a little since it was still his hyung's colleague and it might still be about work, but he does make sure his arm was still on his boyfriend's shoulders.

"Mr. Lee wanted to talk to you about the schedules?"

"Schedules? Aren't you supposed to be the one talking with him about it?"

He's the first AD now, that's one of his jobs.

"Yes, but he wanted to propose something, he needs your approval."

He explained. Jinyoung knows what he was talking about, so he didn't have a choice but to leave his boyfriend for now to speak Mr. Lee.

"I'll be back in a minute."

He told the younger, and Yugyeom just nodded his head, not forgetting to warn Taeha with his eyes once Jinyoung started walking away.

Taeha pulls off a smirk before finally turning his back to follow Jinyoung.

Yugyeom was just watching them from where he is. It might seem normal right now, but he really doesn't trust that guy? Who knows what he can do when they finally left and Yugyeom wasn't there anymore?

"Yugyeom?"

Mark called him, but it seems like the younger didn't hear him as he was still looking at Jinyoung while he's speaking with that Mr. Lee along with Taeha and the others.

"Hey!"

He called him again, this time as he tugs on his sleeves to get his attention.

"Yeah?"

"Come sit here beside us,"

He said and patted the empty seat next to him and Jaebeom.

"You looking at Jinyoung?" Mark asked as he goes back on looking at his phone when Yugyeom finally sat beside him. "He'll be back soon."

He added, and Yugyeom just nodded.

"Hyung, you guys have been inside their company constantly these months right?"

Yugyeom suddenly asked. He just suddenly couldn't help but ask something about that guy. He was a bit suspicious of him even from before, but now that he has seen his true colors during their conversation way back on the café, Yugyeom then concluded that he really can't be trusted at all.

"Hmm, yeah, why do you ask?"

Mark answered still focused on his phone.

"What's taking them so long?"

Jaebeom murmured as he checks the time on his wristwatch and finds out they have already gone for 15 minutes?

"There might be a line or something?"

Mark answered back.

"I'm sorry, why do you ask again?"

He going back on his younger friend.

"Do you guys always see that hyung around?"

Yugyeom asked, pointing at Taeha from a distance.

"Who?"

The older asked since he really wasn't looking.

"Taeha hyung?"

"Oh, Shin Taeha? Jinyoung's colleague?"

"Yeah..."

Mark stopped for a while and tore his attention on his phone to think about it.

"I always saw him with them of course, but aside from that I only saw him approaching Jinyoung a few times for something. Also, I can only be with them to a certain extent since I'm not really included with their business, I just tagged along, you know?"

Mark explained.

"Jaebeom hyung, then?"

"What?"

Jaebeom responded as he heard his name.

"Do you always see Taeha hyung around?"

"The second AD that's now the first AD?"

"Yeah, him."

"Yeah, I constantly see him around whenever we're working with them, he's always beside, Jinyoung during meetings and workshops."

Jaebeom answered absentmindedly as he didn't really have an idea that it was a big deal.

Yugyeom's suspicion grew even bigger as he heard that.

"Always beside hyung?"

Yugyeom repeated, making both Mark and Jaebeom finally lifting their heads to look at him.

"Why are you asking anyway?"

"It's nothing, don't mind me, hyung."

He answered to his Mark hyung and goes back on looking at his boyfriend again. The two older guys suddenly got confused.

"Well, isn't normal though? He's the first AD and Jinyoung is the director, shouldn't they be really sticking together?"

Jaebeom spoke, trying to ease the younger because he just suddenly thought maybe Yugyeom was jealous, which is he obviously was anyway.

Mark only nodded his head to agree, still looking at Yugyeom while staring at his best friend.

Yugyeom knows that, and he was trying to not take that information as a big deal because it was greatly only because of their jobs that's why Taeha was always beside his boyfriend, if it's not because of that, he's sure he wouldn't be around him that much, but he really can't help but be suspicious about him, and he wished he was wrong because he really didn't know what can he do if he knows that guy's been bothering his hyung.

Mark started looking at Jinyoung and Taeha at the distance too and he didn't know why, but his heart started beating faster than usual when he suddenly remembered that one-time Taeha approached Jinyoung, and that he was saying something like they needed to talk about something not related to work. He can remember how that guy keeps on being strange, and Jinyoung looks so nervous at that time too?

Should he tell Yugyeom about it?

He thought and surprisingly, he felt even more nervous as he thought of that.

But he didn't know what's that all about yet? Also, Jinyoung told him he doesn't have an idea what that guy was talking about so it might not be worth it?

"Yugyeom..."

"Hyung?"

Mark contemplated for the last time as Yugyeom looks at him, worry was still visible on the younger's face.

Maybe he shouldn't really tell him. He shouldn't really do something that might complicate things, especially right now.

Also, he trusts his own best friend, whatever it is or if there's really something about that talk, he'll just leave it all up to Jinyoung to tell his own boyfriend.

"Oh, nothing, nevermind."

He said as he pulls off a small smile.

"Where are they, seriously?"

He suddenly said to avoid Yugyeom's curious eyes.

"I'll go check on them."

Jaebeom said as he stood up to go look for the other guys.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I feel so irritated writing about Taeha, it's like I'm the one who made him exist, but he's really so annoying LOL


	17. Chapter 17

Maybe having Jackson and Jaebeom with him this time made him being in Madrid away from his boyfriend a bit bearable. He still do misses Yugyeom so much, every hour in a day in fact, but compare to before, he doesn't feel as much as going insane since Jackson and Jaebeom are always there to talk with him about Yugyeom and just most of the times talk about missing their partners.

Yugyeom, without fail, always leaves him messages since he's busy with his own stuffs in too in Seoul, and though they rarely get a chance to call each other nor text in real-time, they always make sure nothing was left unanswered.

The younger has also really did fulfilled his promise about visiting him. It had a few complications for the first two times that ended with him almost getting kicked out from his job when his flight on his way back got delayed, and though he loves the fact that he has no choice, but to stay there for another day with Jinyoung, he knows he'll get a fit once he got back because those times were the time that their department needed a lot of people to work with the current hot scoops happening at Seoul, and losing one hand was a big loss in terms of productivity.

Luckily, their company was in desperate need of people that's why they never dare fired him when he landed back. Although he got scolded real bad, still, it was better than losing his job.

His last visit, however, was the best one. He had a chance to visit there with no expense since he volunteered to accompany their writers in Madrid to have an on set interview and documentary for Korea's film entry for the upcoming film fest. It surely had been a win-win situation as he got to properly do his job and had a chance to see his boyfriend.

Jinyoung actually can't believe that everything just goes all so smoothly since the very beginning, he never once felt that frustrating feeling he did from before, he didn't know if it was because he was too focused this time on being the actual director or is it because he do have his friends here and that he was actually assured he'll get to hold his boyfriend every once in a while? Either of those, Jinyoung was glad he had been handling this situation a lot better now.

He didn't even notice it was already the last two weeks of the filming, it feels like it just all passes by in front of him.

"And cut!" Jinyoung signals when Jaebeom had finally spoken his last line for the current scene, "Good job, boys!"

He complimented as they all started clapping their hands to acknowledge the two actors.

Jaebeom and Jackson thanked them all as they finally exited the set and find their way back to the dressing room inside to have a quick rest before the start of the new scene.

Taeha approaches Jinyoung right after the scene to discuss the shot list for the next scene together with the director of photography, they got busy for a while as they try preparing this and that and checking if it will all go well on the scenes that are coming.

"You should take a quick break too, Jinyoung-si, you've been here for hours already?"

The director of photog told him. Jinyoung has never left the set since morning. He could go inside for a quick nap or coffee, but he chooses to stay outside for a bit longer to make sure everything's monitored, especially, this is already the last weeks and they're nearing the end, he needed to make sure the last scenes will come out great.

"Thanks, but, I'm fine, Mr. Lee, I actually like being outside here though, I'm not cold at all?"

He said with a small chuckle, wrapping his thick coat around his body, even more, when a sudden wind blows, making his colleagues laughing at his ironic answer.

"You should at least get some coffee, Jinyoung-si or you'll freeze to death?"

Jinyoung laughs a little while shaking his head. Maybe he should really get some? He didn't even know whether to be thankful that they got here in winter or not?

"You're too dedicated on this. I can't help but be proud you know?" Mr. Lee says as he took another sip of his cup of coffee. "Erick-si really did the right choice of trusting you."

He added and Jinyoung feels so glad to hear that, and not to brag, but he does feel so proud of himself, too. There are still times that he couldn't believe he was now the director, that he was now the one sitting here guiding the actors in front. He knows it was still temporary but he couldn't help but indulge himself too much on this because this was his dream. His dreams since he was young.

Upon thinking about that, Jinyoung suddenly remembers his boyfriend and all the people who helped him through it all. Without them, Jinyoung might've made another regretful decision that would drive him away from quickly reaching his dreams.

Specially, Yugyeom.

He's the reason why Jinyoung was here, doing his dream job as an actual director. If it's not for him, he'll be stuck on being the first AD and might even be kicked out if he keep on withdrawing from his contract and stuffs.

Jinyoung can only smile as he remembers how pathetic and weak hearted he was back then. He should really be thankful to Yugyeom.

"Also, it was predictable that after this, you'll get promoted."

"We're not sure yet. I don't really want to claim everything so fast?"

"Well, you should, because our company will really need to have a quick replacement after, Erick-si?"

Mr. Lee confidently said making Jinyoung and Taeha on his side snapping their heads up to look at him. They exchange some looks of confusion before finally asking it out.

"What replacement?"

Taeha asked and just like Jinyoung, he have these question marks written all over his face.

"Oh... haven't you guys heard it yet?"

He asked with hesitance. Jinyoung and Taeha slowly shake their head as a 'no.'

"I can't believe, Erick-si still haven't told you guys yet?"

"I'm sorry, but what is going on? Needing a quick replacement? What happen? Where is he going?"

Jinyoung asked, unconsciously bombarding him with questions. Mr. Lee scratches the back of his head before speaking.

"Well... I'm not really sure if I can say this since Erick didn't obviously want to tell you yet, but—"

"Come on, Mr. Lee you have already said it?"

Taeha insisted.

The older guy thought about it for a while before sighing in defeat.

"Fine, but don't tell him I told you, alright?"

He assured and the two guys nodded their heads in no time.

"Well, you know Erick-si's background right? He's been working so hard and diligently under someone's company name for years now that even I do think it was time for him to finally step up and follow his siblings on making his own name out there. It wasn't bad to be recognized here, but in his case, that guy isn't just a regular director, he came from a family of well-known directors, so it was odd if he'll work for someone his whole life when he can build his own just like them?"

Mr. Lee explained, the two guys were just listening to him speak.

"He was planning to have the film fest as his last project, but since the producer for the campaign film was a good friend of him, he doesn't have a choice but to accept it, not knowing the film fest with start earlier this year."

"So, is he still planning to get one more after that before going?"

Taeha asked.

"I don't think so. He'll be wasting time if he'll wait for another project. His father was near to retire and he really needs to step up his game as fast as he can to be able to run his father's legacy out there. Also, it was a good thing, you guys are there and always ready, if not, everything will be extended for him, it would take him forever to finish the campaign film and the entry altogether, and though it was risky at the same time wise decision to send you both for this film fest, I really do think, Erick-si did everything he can to not let everyone down despite the situation of him planning to leave."

"You mean...after the campaign film...."

"Yes, Jinyoung-si, he'll sign a resignation right after the campaign film to work on his own dreams."

"Well...He deserves it."

Taeha muttered, and though it was sad to think that they'll be losing the guy after this, he still really do thinks, Erick deserves to have a better opportunity out there. No one actually in this company works harder than, Erick and it was a fact everyone would agree on.

On the other hand, Jinyoung suddenly remembers that night when he was being stubborn about going back to Korea and how Erick did his best to convince him to stay and not to go.

It was because that will be the last time he'll get to work with the two of them...

He feels sad thinking about not being able to work with him again inside this company. He had been a great guardian for the two of them when they started. He learned so many things from him about the film directory and even about life, so knowing that he would be leaving soon made him a bit sentimental.

"I wonder why he didn't tell us yet, though?"

Taeha asked.

"He might've wanting to bid his goodbye properly when he gets back, and now, I feel so terrible breaking it out to you. Tsk!"

Mr. Lee said in regret, making the other two guys chuckling.

"Thanks for explaining though, at least, now we know what's coming after this, we could move on fast now when he bid his goodbyes."

Jinyoung spoke earning a nod of agreement by his colleagues.

"And, you should get ready, Jinyoung-si you'll be sitting in that chair permanently after this,"

The guy said and jokingly elbows his side to tease him.

"They might've hired a new one, you know?"

He humbly said, earning a rolling of eyes from the photog director.

"Why would they, when we have the next best person here?"

He teased and both him and Jinyoung turns to look at their side when, Taeha suddenly slammed his papers on the table and stood up. They look up to him with a shocked and questioning look. He has this somewhat stern expression on his face that neither of them knew what had suddenly gotten into him.

"Taeha-si what's the matter?"

Mr. Lee asked. Taeha finally looks down on them, but this time with a small smile that Jinyoung knew was full of pretend.

"Sorry, it's nothing, I just remembered I needed to check up on something inside."

He explained and just finally left the table after he got a nod of response from the other two guys.

"What's with him all of sudden, seriously?"

The older guy muttered after drinking empty that cup of coffee.

Jinyoung just watches the other guy's back with a suspicious look until he disappeared on his sight.

**ooOoo**

"Yeah, thanks for today! See you tomorrow!"

Jinyoung waves his hand as a goodbye when the other crews started leaving one by one as they were now done for the filming for today.

He goes back on focusing on his phone as he finally get to take his seat inside the dressing room.

**From: Gyeom-ah ❤️️**

**I'm so tired. We did an on-site scoop at Kirin University todaaaay! TT TT**

**_*Gyeom-ah ❤️ sent a photo*_ **

**From: Gyeom-ah ❤️️**

**I hate working outside the office TT TT**

**From: Gyeom-ah ❤️️**

**Unless it was there where you at ❤️️**

**_*Gyeom-ah ❤️️ sent a photo*_ **

**From: Gyeom-ah ❤️️**

**Anyway, how are you hyung? Have you eaten already? I miss youuuu! ❤️️**

Jinyoung giggled with those cute messages and photos from his boyfriend. How he wish he can pinch and kiss those cheeks right now.

**To: Gyeom-ah ❤️️**

**Aww. Please get a break soon and rest 🥺**

**To: Gyeom-ah ❤️️**

**I miss you so much too 😭**

**To: Gyeom-ah ❤️️**

**Filming's been rolling so smoothly, can't believe we're getting nearly done. Two more weeks, Yugyeom-ah, see you soon, my love ❤️️**

Jinyoung then snaps some photos and when finally satisfied, he sent it all to the younger. He smiles and heaves out a deep sigh. Just a few more days and he can finally go back. He's so excited to see him again.

"I didn't know blushing and smiling on your phone was your thing huh?"

Jinyoung flinches on his spot as a sudden voice spoke behind him, turning around, he saw Jackson chugging on that water bottle.

"Why would you suddenly pops in like that?"

"Sorry, did I startled you?"

"Obviously."

He sarcastically answered, Jackson just laughs a bit as he stood properly beside him.

"Texting with, Yugyeom?"

"Nah. Just replying, the time difference makes it impossible for us to text real time."

"Definitely, can relate."

The latter answered, throwing that water bottle on the trash can like he's aiming to do a three points shot.

"Have you talked to, Mark already?"

"Yeah, last night? He's busy so..."

"I'm surprised he isn't bombarding you with texts and calls?"

"He's bombarding me with voicemails, you know how lazy that guy is to even text?"

Jinyoung started laughing with that. Mark always prefers calls because his lazy ass wouldn't bother typing messages.

"How's the experience, anyway?"

Jinyoung asked after a few seconds. Jackson took his time to think. He lets out a sigh before answering.

"It was fun, but honestly, it was a lot more draining, I mean, how many more times should I act the same scene for those camera angles? Can't they just shoot it altogether while I'm acting it out? We don't have that during stage plays, you know?"

Jackson playfully complained with matching unconscious hand gestures. Jinyoung was just chuckling while listening to him.

"And also, you, you keep on saying, cut! Let's do it again, let's try it again, come on! We've been doing the same thing for six times already?"

He added making them both laughing even more.

It's true though, Jinyoung was a real perfectionist and both Jackson and Jaebeom knows that so they doesn't really take it personal.

"Well, do your job properly, Wang Jackson?"

He joked, and Jackson only scoffed and rolled his eyes playfully on him.

"This director has no mercy."

He murmured with an obvious attempt to make Jinyoung hear it.

"Hey, you guys?" They both look on the door when it opens and Jaebeom's face comes peaking. "The others were looking for you, come on drink with them?"

"Coming!"

Jackson beamed as he hurried his way to follow Jaebeom outside. Jinyoung stays on his seat a little longer as he types a few more messages for Yugyeom.

"Yeah, I'll follow soon, just give me a minute..."

He instantly said when he heard the door opening again, still focused on his phone.

"I told you, I'll follow soon right—"

He complained and stopped when he saw, Taeha standing in front of him when he lifted his head up from his phone.

His face automatically pulls out a frown, and immediately goes back down on looking at his phone.

"What?"

He asked.

He couldn't help but lift his gaze up on him again as he heard nothing after a few seconds.

His brows was arching as he saw Taeha staring at him with that serious look on his face.

What the heck does he wants?

He thought.

"Hello? What do you want?"

He asked again, not being able to hold himself back from being rude again.

Taeha finally blinks and smirked, he looks at him from head to toe and lets out scoff.

Jinyoung really hates it when that guy does it. It's like he's mocking his whole existence.

"Is it fun?"

Taeha asked, sending major confusion to Jinyoung because what the fuck is this guy always talking about? He never did get him.

"Can you stop with that? You can talk about things directly, you know?"

"I didn't know you're that slow, Park Jinyoung?"

"What the—what're you fucking doing?"

Jinyoung protests and stiffened on his chair when, Taeha suddenly bend down and locked him on his chair. His face was an just inches away from him, doing his best to back his head away to make some bigger distance.

"You must be so freaking happy now, Park Jinyoung-si?"

"What the fuck are you talking about? Get off me!"

He groaned and tried to push him away but he only tightened his grasps on the chair to keep him still.

"You really are selfish on your own, aren't you?"

He added with that creepy look on his eyes and smirk on his face that Jinyoung wishes he had never seen right now. His heart couldn't help but started beating so fast in fear. He didn't even know what the other guy was doing?

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

He tried escaping one more time, but since Taeha was locking him down on his seat and he pushed too hard, his chair nearly fell backward. Taeha pulled it back on place as quickly as he can, startling Jinyoung below him.

"Careful. You might get hurt, Jinyoung-si?"

He whispered on his ears, and chuckles afterwards. Jinyoung really has no clue what this guy was up to, but he wouldn't deny the fact that he was scared. He really couldn't read him and that was the scariest part for him.

"[Get.off.me](http://get.off.me/)."

He firmly said face already getting red in anger.

Taeha smirks even more as he saw how angry he was right now, taking the view in front of him in satisfaction.

"Jinyoung?"

They turned their attention on the door when it suddenly opens.

Jinyoung froze on his spot as he saw Jaebeom looking back and forth on him and Taeha with that obvious questioning look on his face.

Jinyoung finally got his senses back and did all of he can to shove the guy away, Taeha was pretty occupied in that seconds so he manages to escape from his seat.

"What's going on?"

Jaebeom asked looking at Jinyoung and Taeha. His eyes turned dark as he stares at the first AD.

Jinyoung didn't even know why he was so nervous right now, unlike, Taeha who's just arrogantly standing there with his hands inside his pockets while looking back at Jaebeom.

"Jinyoung?"

Jaebeom asked again.

Jinyoung hesitantly meet his eyes before speaking.

"Nothing."

He spoke. He didn't even know what to say or how to explain it because even him doesn't have a clue on what just happened?

Jaebeom obviously wasn't satisfied with his answer.

Jinyoung was alarmed as Jaebeom suddenly started walking inside and in front of the first AD. They stare at each other eye to eye for a second before he spoke.

"What're you doing?"

He asked the guy.

Taeha smiled, that smile that everyone would definitely punch him for.

"He already said it's nothing, so it must be really nothing, isn't it?"

He answered, and both of them can see how Jaebeom's jaw clenched on that.

He really doesn't know him personally and doesn't have a clue on what's his deal with Jinyoung but Jaebeom really find this guy so arrogantly confident, he wanted to beat the shit out of him.

"Try to ask your friend for some answer, Jaebeom-si?"

Taeha added as he looks at Jinyoung with that meaningful look as if there's really something. He taps Jaebeom's shoulder twice before finally walking and bumping past him and out of the door.

The two friends were left their with that obvious tension around them.

Jaebeom looks at Jinyoung, and the guy suddenly started to get uneasy. He didn't know what's up with them, but why do he feels bad about this?

"What was that all about?"

He asked.

Jinyoung pursed his lips into a thin line as he thought of some good explanation, but no matter how much he tried he really couldn't think of any.

"I don't know, it was really nothing..."

"Doesn't seem like it."

Jaebeom firmly said, and Jinyoung washes his hand on his face as he goes back down on sitting on the chair beside him, Jaebeom, on the other hand, leaned his back on the table as he crosses his arms on his chest.

"He's just messing around as usual?"

He said hoping that it would be convincing, but of course, he knows it's not.

"Are you guys usually like that then?"

"No!"

He denied as quick as he can. He avoided his friend's eyes as Jaebeom looked a little startled with that.

"No, we're not."

He muttered.

Jaebeom keeps quiet for a minute, trying to observe him while Jinyoung was fully aware of it.

He tries his best to calm himself to not make himself suspicious, but he knows he was failing big time.

"Jinyoung." He finally spoke. Jinyoung lifted his head to look at him, "I'm begging you...please don't do the same mistakes that I did."

He said in all seriousness.

Jinyoung couldn't help but frown on what he heard. His blood suddenly feels like boiling to it's highest point.

"What the fuck did you just say?"

He asked, voice full of sarcasm and anger. Jaebeom avoided his eyes when he heard that, probably getting guilty too as he realizes what he just told him. But can you really blame him? He was just trying to make sure none of his friends will experience the same thing he had experienced.

"You think I'm doing the same bloody hell you did from before?"

He asked again with the same tone.

"I'm not fucking like you, Lim Jaebeom!"

He shouted in anger, and though he knows it was too harsh and already below the belt, it was already late to stop himself from saying that when the thought of his friend thinking he's cheating on Yugyeom with that guy had already anger his deepest demon inside.

Jaebeom stayed quiet on his spot. Clearly understanding where that words came from. He, himself did feel so bad thinking like that, but he couldn't help it. He's been there and has done it. He knows how does it feel. He knows it all, and seeing that earlier and even observing Jinyoung right now, he couldn't stop himself from getting suspicious?

If only Jinyoung can explain it more clearly then he think it would be better.

But that is the issue, even Jinyoung didn't know how to explain it.

They stayed their inside the dressing room for a few more quiet minutes trying to calm themselves.

Jinyoung looks up to Jaebeom once he's all calmed down and seeing the other guy doing the same, they both sighed at the same time.

"We should go out and join them,"

Jaebeom initiated.

Jinyoung sighed one more time and nodded his head. He watch the other guy as Jaebeom finally starts walking towards the door.

"Jaebeom."

Jinyoung spoke before the other guy could even twisted the door knob.

Jaebeom turned around to look at him.

"Sorry...that was...that was so rude..."

He apologized. Jaebeom smiles and nodded his head before speaking.

"I know where you coming. I should apologize too, I really am in no place to say that to you... I'm sorry."

"Hm. I know it was a bit suspicious to saw all of that, and I'm sorry that I can't give you guys a proper explanation, but please trust me on this, you know how much I love your friend, and it might be cliche to say this, but I will never do something that might hurt him."

He says and though that words seems light he means every word he said.

"Understood. Please keep that words, Jinyoung. I know you're better than me, and to be honest, after what happened, I now trust you guys even more than myself."

He admitted with a smile that came out too sad in Jinyoung's liking.

"Can I ask something?"

He spoke after a few seconds.

Jaebeom goes back on his spot earlier as he nodded his head for him to continue.

"Why aren't you doing something to get him back?"

He says.

He just suddenly thought of it. It was a question that he'd been dying to ask him since the very beginning.

Everyone knows Jaebeom still love Youngjae and he never did tried to hide that, but what's confusing him is Jaebeom did never did do anything to try to win Youngjae back, yes, he's doing his best to be as close to him as possible, but he has never once done something that indicates that he wanted him back.

Jaebeom pondered on that question for a moment. That was the question he knows everyone has been wanting to get answer of, but aside from, Jackson, he never has the confidence to answer it for the other guys.

"I don't want to hurt him further..."

He answered with that weak smile.

"Aren't you hurting him further by just letting him slip away like that when you both know you still want each other?"

He asked again.

Even though how much Youngjae acts tough on the outside everybody knows that if ever Jaebeom pursued him again he'll ends up giving in. Deep inside they know Youngjae was just waiting too, but he got nothing from Jaebeom all this time.

Jaebeom fiddled with the hem of shirt while thinking. He doesn't have the confidence to tell him, he was afraid Jinyoung will look at him just like how his parents look at him when he told them about it, but seeing how determined Jinyoung looks right now to find out about it, Jaebeom decided to just tell him. Probably, to weigh down a little that burden inside of him too by sharing it to someone else other than Jackson.

"I don't if you'll believe me, but..." He paused and stares at Jinyoung not wanting to miss his reaction. "I do know that the child wasn't mine."

He watches as Jinyoung's eyes widens and slowly turns into a glare as he heard that, he avoided that look as he know what was the next words that is coming, feeling so much guilty once again as he spitted out words like about his own child.

"What the heck?" The latter said. "You did admitted that you had sex with her and that it was yours? What is this suddenly all about?"

Jaebeom hesitated once more when the other guy said that.

"You're not that much of a jerk who'll just sleep with anyone and say it's not mine afterwards aren't you?"

And Jinyoung finally said it. Those words.

He knows that. He isn't that jerk, and he was telling the truth. He knows it himself that he was telling the truth, but what happened that night and that morning made Jaebeom doubting himself. Yes, he's drunk, but he never did touch her, he's positive of that, but who's going to believe him if he woke up next to her all naked on the bed? Maybe, not even himself?

He wanted to defend himself, but no one would believe him. He would just came out as a jerk who wanted to run from his responsibilities when he tries explaining himself. His own family didn't even want to believe him and had thought of him as the same exact jerk that they were talking about.

If they didn't believe him how much more the other guys and Youngjae?

He tries to tell him, but everytime he's thinking of doing it he couldn't help but gets terrified. How will Youngjae accepts it? He wasn't even there when that happens how will he find it believable at all?

Also, with Sehwa insisting that the child was his, the doubt keeps on growing. Even though he wanted to win Youngjae back and told him he didn't cheated at all, he was afraid that it might turn out wrong, that he might be wrong, that maybe he was really drunk crazy that he didn't even know what he did, that maybe it was really the truth all this time that he did touched her?

So, even though it might sound as playing safe, Jaebeom settled to not have Youngjae back until he proves to himself that he was right all along. He didn't want to hurt him further if the truth came out that it was really him.

"I don't know how did it happen that she's next to me all naked that morning, but I know...I know we didn't do it."

"Seriously, Jaebeom?" Jinyoung asked in an exasperated manner. "You do know how you sounded like a freaking asshole if ever the child was really yours right?"

He added. He couldn't even believe how his child or even Sehwa would feel if they heard him right now speaking like that.

"It's not easy to believe me, I know..."

"It's not easy to believe you now, because you're just telling it to me now after that happened,"

"I have no choice, Jinyoung."

"No. You do have a choice. You have a choice to be honest, at least with, Youngjae right after this thing happened?"

"He wouldn't believe me,"

"He wouldn't believe you because you keep it and hide it in. You know how, Youngjae trust you, and it's not you possibly cheating with him that had broke it, but you hiding what happen and letting him know it by accident when you could've confessed that you're innocent and explained right away."

"It's not that easy, Jinyoung."

"Stop making an excuse."

He blurted out of frustration.

He just can't help but think how will it all turn out if he just choose to be honest, and none of this will happen if he wasn't a coward at all.

Jaebeom stares back at him for a few seconds until he teared off his gaze and sighed.

"You didn't know how hard it was to be in my shoes. Maybe, you'll understand me if you're on the same exact situation, but right now...I don't think you would, Jinyoung."

Jaebeom spoke.

Jinyoung's expressions soften after that. He can hear the disappointment on the other's voice as he says that. He knows he was deeply hurt right now.

Jaebeom sighed one last time as he finally started walking towards the door again.

"Come out, now. They're probably looking for us for a while now."

He said at last and exited the room.

Jinyoung was left there pondering about their conversation.

**ooOoo**

"Good morning!"

Mr. Lee excitedly greeted as they were preparing for their first scene this morning.

Days were just passing by so quickly and before they know it the filming was finally coming to it's end. Everyone's seems be in a whole good mood today as they know this will be the last. He greeted more people at the set, from Jinyoung the director to the foreign extra actors around.

Jinyoung was just laughing while watching him.

"Mr. Lee, seems like you had a really nice sleep last night?"

"Oh, of course, I did! I slept comfortably knowing that we'll be able to get home soon."

"Right, everything just passed by in a flash."

"Yeah, and I thank you for being one of the reason why it all went so smooth for these past few months?"

"Not me. We should thank the whole production team for their effort all this time,"

"Aye. Why are you always so humble?"

He complained and playfully throws a light punch on Jinyoung's shoulder.

"How are you and your boyfriend at Seoul anyway?"

He asked, surprising Jinyoung a little since he doesn't really expected that he'll be asking about, Yugyeom.

"That's your lover right? The tall guy at the airport?"

He added, and Jinyoung started scratching the back of his head while nodding when a sudden blush brushes on his cheeks.

They weren't really trying to be subtle that time so he wasn't confuse at all on how did the older guy thinks or finds out that it was his boyfriend.

"It must be hard to be in a long distance relationship even just for a while? I'm impressed you guys are handling it well?"

Jinyoung started chuckling with that. If only he knew how bad were they about it before?

"He's actually busy on his own too, so..."

"Oh really? Is he still at the University?"

"No, he's actually working as an editor on Forward Media,"

He proudly said.

"Forward Media? The same network that made us that lit magazine and documentary last year?"

"Yeah."

"Oh wow! You have a journalist boyfriend at Forward Media huh?"

Jinyoung was just laughing on how Mr. Lee was hyping his boyfriend's job. Not that he didn't like it though, he just finds it a bit funny.

"Excuse me, gentlemen, but should we start now?"

Both Mr. Lee and Jinyoung were startled a little as Taeha suddenly appears beside them holding his usual stuffs.

"Those guys are already on standby,"

He added pointing at Jaebeom and Jackson who's currently messing with each other not too far away from them.

Jinyoung didn't say anything and just finally nodded his head and grabs his megaphone. Informing everyone to get ready. Mr. Lee goes back too on his own position to start the job.

"Jaebeom-si can you stop choking your best friend now?"

Jinyoung said through the megaphone to get their attention, everyone laughs at that.

Jaebeom only raised an okay sign with his hand before they all started focusing on their own jobs.

It's been a few days now since that last conversation with, Jaebeom and he was glad they're all matured enough to not let that misunderstanding affect their overall jobs and acts as if it didn't happened at all. Not that they're denying and avoiding it, they just know they weren't going to be one about that topic so they stopped stressing themselves about it for now.

Also, Taeha didn't bother him anymore after that day, which is he was so freaking thankful of because he didn't even know what else can that guy do after doing that. He also make sure that he will never left alone with him or be alone himself to give that guy a chance to harass him. If Jackson or Jaebeom wasn't around he always sticks with Mr. Lee and if not, he immediately goes back on his own temporary unit to avoid him.

And since there's only a few days left now, he hopes that it could continue in that way so they can just all go back peacefully to their family at Seoul.

Yugyeom's been so hyper these days too knowing that he'll be going home soon. He keeps on texting, leaving voicemails and pictures to him almost every minute he gets, he even made a countdown on his own until Jinyoung gets back.

Jinyoung seriously can't wait to see that big bear again. He promised himself that he'll spoil him all he wants when he got back.

Yugyeom also keep on reminding him about them moving out, which is he was so excited about. Just thinking of them going around looking for a new place to start together brings some wild butterflies inside his stomach. It never failed to make him blushing and smiling like an idiot.

"Nice! Let's try doing the last part again!"

He commented after the first scene. Jackson instantly groans while Jaebeom was just looking at him as if asking, 'Seriously?' Jinyoung just laughs heartly as per seeing his friends reaction, and though complaining they all started preparing once again.

"Director, you seem so happy?"

One of the crew said as he notices how Jinyoung was such in a nice mood today, laughing and smiling all the time.

"Am I?"

He asked, still couldn't put that smile away as the thought of seeing his boyfriend again was still inside his head.

"Yeah, it looks good on you,"

"So, I wasn't looking good if I'm not like this?"

"T-That's not what I meant!"

The younger guy defensively said, obviously scared, but quickly felt at ease when Jinyoung started laughing again.

"I'm just kidding, go take clapperboard so we could start again,"

He instructed as he ruffles his hair. The younger, which is their second assistant camera guy immediately obeyed.

The filming then starts again.

While Jinyoung was busy directing, the other staffs around them couldn't help but notice how carefree he was today, thus, making all the people around him being a good mood too.

"Jinyoung-si isn't that bad, you know? He'll be the perfect guy to replace, Erick-si?"

"Yeah, I knew it from the start that he'll be sitting on that position in no time, he's really talented and hardworking, plus, even though he's quiet most of the time, he's really nice to the whole team just like, Erick-si."

"I'll miss, Erick-si so much, but it wouldn't be bad to have Jinyoung-si taking in control after him."

"Yeah, we should congratulate him later."

Taeha on the other hand can clearly hear the other staffs gossiping behind him. The pen that he was holding has already bended as he tries his best not to react with everything that he was hearing, but no matter he tries ignoring it, he couldn't help but focus on their words about, Jinyoung.

He shifted his look and stares at Jinyoung not too far away from him.

"No wonder, Erick-si trusted him so much."

This time, Taeha just really couldn't take it. He immediately turns around to face the staffs behind him, instantly startling them.

"Oh my—Taehi-si don't just turn around like that?"

"Yeah, that surprised me?"

"Sorry, but can you just do your jobs inside instead of gossiping here outside?"

He sarcastically said with that weird smile on his face. The two other female staffs was scared at the same time confuse. This is the first time they have ever heard him say something rude like that since they have always seen him smiling with that handsome face of him, but right now, it really was a bit scary.

They immediately rushes their way out of his sight and went inside the dressing rooms, not wanting to look any longer at that creepy smile anymore.

Taeha's smile disappeared in just seconds after that as he goes back on staring at Jinyoung on his seat.

**ooOoo**

_( I always think of you as soon as I opened my eyes in the morning and closes it to sleep at night. You're my first thought as soon as I woke up and my last thought as I fell asleep. I'm always wondering what you're doing, if you're thinking of me as much as I think of you? But knowing you, hyung, I know you did, I can feel it...I just woke up, and will prepare for another long tiring day, I wish I can I see you and kiss you after I got home from work, but I can't and it sucks. I always longed for you. Your face, your body, your kisses, your touch, your warmth, I always long for your love, hyung, I just can't get enough of you...I know you'll be going back soon, I can't wait to hold you in my arms again. I'll wait for you here, my love. Please come back soon, and always take care...I miss you, and I love you so much...)_

Jinyoung heaves out a deep sigh as the voicemail finally comes to an end, he lets his back falls down on his bed as he holds his phone close to his chest.

His heart keeps on beating so fast and the butterflies had emerged inside his stomach again. A warmth feeling spreading throughout his whole body as he takes that sweet voicemail from Yugyeom deep inside his mind and heart.

He wasn't even physically here but his warmth love made it across seas from Seoul to Madrid. Everytime Yugyeom was sending him this kind of messages it was as if he was holding him close to him.

_Damn, I really love this guy so much._

He thought as his heart still keeps on wilding even after hearing that voicemail.

He took his phone up again from his chest to type back some sweet messages, refusing to send a voicemail too as he wanted to really save it for later when he finally got back and was face to face with him.

He took some cute photos too for the younger and send it along with his messages, giggling on himself as he plays the same voicemail for the second time. He was positive now that he'll be tapping on this play button nonstop for tonight.

"Director Park, come out now!"

Jinyoung hissed in annoyance as he got disturb on listening to his boyfriend's voicemails, he tries ignoring it and just closes his eyes, focusing on Yugyeom's voice.

But no matter he tries to ignore it, Jackson really won't leave him alone right now.

"Jinyoung what the heck? Are you sleeping already?"

Jinyoung groans as he finally pushes himself up out of his bed and opened the hotel door.

Jackson immediately greeted him with his usual big smile while he greeted back with his poker face.

"I thought you're sleeping already?"

"I was about to."

"Are you fucking kidding me? This is our last day we have a celebration downstairs, come out there!"

Jackson scolded him, he actually knows that and yes, he do plans on going down and joining them for a bit, but after hearing Yugyeom's message, he changes his mind to just stayed inside his room and listen to that all night.

"I'm not drinking—"

"Hey! No excuses! You're the director you're going with me!"

Jackson interrupted him and started dragging him out of the room and into the hallway.

Jinyoung has no choice but to go with him, snatching back his wrist as he walks willingly on his own beside, Jackson.

"You guys are really so hard to tag along, you know that?"

Jackson complained while walking.

"Us? Why? Where's, Jaebeom?"

"Well, he managed to brought himself at the table, but he swears to me that he won't be drinking a single drop of alcohol tonight."

"What?"

He asked in confusion. Isn't Jaebeom one of the best drinkers among them?

"Funny right? He said he didn't want to get drunk ever again around other people, unless, it's us and the other guys he was drinking with."

Jackson explained and Jinyoung immediately understands that.

He didn't know, Jaebeom had a bit of a trauma after what happened. He's probably making sure the same issue won't happen again, thus, he was very careful now not to let his guard down.

"Anyway, we'll be going back tomorrow, are you excited?"

Jackson asked as he started skipping on their way. Jinyoung was just smirking, preventing himself from laughing as he watches Jackson getting excited like a child.

"Of course."

"Mark wouldn't stop asking me what time are we going?"

"He misses you so much, that's why?"

"You didn't have to say that!" Jackson said and playfully hit his arm, and cupping his own face with his hands, "Now, I'm shy!"

Jinyoung just stares at him with that weird look as he rubs his arm that had been hit. Jackson was acting like a high school girl over that.

"Finally! Everyone our Director Park is here!"

Mr. Lee announced as he saw Jinyoung walking towards them with Jackson. A glass of alcohol was immediately handed to him as soon as he reaches them, cheering for him to take it as they cheers for him and the success of the filming.

Jinyoung just get along with them and the celebration, trying to be humble as he can everytime they're teasing him about being the main director when they got back.

And though Jinyoung was thankful that they were all happy for him, still, he didn't want to claim it fully for now because no one knows what else can happen when they got back and he didn't want to disappoint himself. The promotion is honestly clearer than a distilled water, but still, better be ready than be disappointed and hurt at all.

The whole team just spent the night drinking and enjoying their last night on Madrid. Sharing their personal thoughts, feelings and experiences about going out of the country this far for the filming for the first time.

Jinyoung and Jaebeom excused and separate themselves from the team after a few hours because they really didn't have a plan on getting dead drunk tonight unlike them. The team had easily lets them go since they really couldn't hold them back down on their seats because they're all drunk now to even focus on them.

Jaebeom shakes his head as he saw Jackson dancing on top of the table, but neither him and Jinyoung do anything to stop him.

No one will remember that tomorrow morning anyway aside from them.

"You really didn't take a single drop tonight huh?"

Jinyoung spoke beside him as they watches the others getting loud when Jackson fell down from the table and immediately stood up and laugh.

"Like you're any better? You only drink one glass tonight so don't act tough on me, Jinyoung?"

He playfully replied.

"I still had drink more than you though?"

He answered back with a smirk. Jaebeom just playfully scoffed.

"Jinyoung-si,"

Jinyoung turns to look at his side when, Taeha, as he usually did, suddenly appears out of nowhere again, thus, automatically bringing an involuntary frown on his face like it always did everytime he's around.

Jaebeom beside had some quick changes on expressions in seconds after seeing him.

Taeha's smile were different from the last time that they had saw it. This time he was wearing that deceiving friendly smiles of him as if he never did anything so questionable to Jinyoung before.

"Can I offer you a drink?"

He said in his friendliest tone, handing Jinyoung a small glass of drink.

Jinyoung didn't say anything and just stares on the glass on Taeha's hand and back on his face as if asking him 'Why should you have to?'

"Oh you know, just a congratulatory shot since you'll be our main director once we got back?"

He explained as if he had read his mind.

"Sorry, I don't really plan on drinking more than one glass tonight, but thank you, I appreciate it. Congratulations to you, too."

He said trying to be nice as much as possible, and though he hates this guy he means it when he congratulated him, since it wasn't him who'll just get promoted if ever it all came true once they got back.

Taeha stayed smiling and looking at him while holding that glass.

"It's not like you would be dead drunk after drinking this?"

He subtly insisted, still having that pressuring smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, but I really don't want to."

He repeated himself.

Taeha seems like he's not having it as his smile suddenly turns into a smirk, his eyes changes in split seconds too, that same smile that always made Jinyoung nervous and scared, the same smile he had one time inside the dressing room when Jaebeom walk in on them.

"Why? Afraid that you'd be spitting something about us when you get drunk?"

He confidently said and Jinyoung automatically had his 'What the fuck' look on his face, because here he comes again talking about something that Jinyoung has no idea about.

Jaebeom perked up on his seat too as he heard that, bringing back some memories he had during that day on the dressing room.

"No, and what the hell are you even talking about?"

He denied as soon as he can.

"You really don't like talking about it around your friends huh?"

Taeha answered while chuckling. Satisfied as he saw Jaebeom's reaction.

"He's fucking crazy don't listen to him."

Jinyoung told Jaebeom when the guy turns to him as if asking him what is that all about.

"What the fuck is really wrong with you?"

Jinyoung spoke in frustration because he's really had enough of his shits.

"All I'm asking is a simple congratulatory shot, but you keep on playing hard to get like you always did?"

He said that made Jinyoung sweating on his spot as he really didn't like the way Taeha was making it sound as if he was pertaining to something not nice.

His eyes turns into big circle as Jaebeom suddenly stood up and snatch that glass of drink from Taeha's hand and gulp down in one go, wiping his mouth first before slamming that glass down the table and speaking.

"You wouldn't mind me taking the shot for him since he really didn't want right?"

He said leaving no choice for the other guy.

Taeha's jaw started clenching as he stares at the empty glass on the table. His chest heaves up and down as he stood up and tried to pull up a smile before leaving the two of them on the table.

Once Taeha's gone. Jaebeom groaned and drops his back on the chair.

"Aish! I promised not take a single drop tonight!"

He groans one more time as he washes a hand on his face.

"Thank you."

He said making Jaebeom calming down and looking at him.

"Jinyoung."

He says, fixing his eyes on the other guy for a serious talk.

"I'm sorry if I'll be asking this again, I promised this is the last that I'll be asking you about this, after this I'll stop and hold your answer forever, so please be honest...."

He spoke. Jinyoung knew what it was all about so he tried calming himself as much as he can to not give him any wrong idea when he answers.

"What is that he was talking about?"

Jaebeom asked, this time, Jinyoung gathered all his confidence and sanity to answer him.

"I'm being honest right now, Jaebeom. I really don't know what he was talking about nor any idea what is he planning to do by saying all of that, he's been so weird around me since the day I told him I'm together with Yugyeom. Trust me, I don't freaking have a single idea about it."

He confessed, and this time, Jaebeom kept quiet. Unlike before, Jinyoung was relieved because he doesn't seemed to be suspecting him and that he looks like he's thinking what that guy was up to more than thinking if he was lying or not.

"I think you should go back now on you're room Jinyoung, it wasn't safe for you here, especially everyone already seems to be out of their consciousness, and I'm willing to guard you, but it would be safer if you'll go back inside."

Jaebeom suggested. Jinyoung understands it and immediately nodded his head, both standing up so that Jaebeom could accompany him back at his room, but before they can even turn their backs, a staff had called Jaebeom's name asking for some help.

They both hurried their way as they saw Jackson vomiting nonstop near the pool and they'd be all doomed if they let him do that in there.

"I'm okay! I'm ok—"

He blabbered and started choking and puking again.

"Aish! You're really are a pain in the ass when you get drunk, Jackson!"

Jaebeom complained as they both tried to carry Jackson back on the nearest bathroom.

"What the fuck, Jackson!"

"Sorry! Sowy! Sor—ry!"

He blabbered again and started laughing not even feeling sorry that he puke on Jinyoung's chest.

"Just go and clean up, Jinyoung, I'll take care of this idiot alone."

Jaebeom said as he knows how uncomfortable it was to have that on the guy's shirt.

Jinyoung just nodded his head and properly passes one of Jackson's arms on Jaebeom. The guy groaned as he took all of his friend's weight all alone.

"Text me when you reached your room, alright?"

"Yeah, sure. Thanks!"

Jaebeom only hummed as a response as he curses one more time when Jackson was about to puke again.

Jinyoung felt apologetic, but since Jaebeom himself told him to go now, he then quickly turn around to the elevator to go back on his room.

He scrunched his nose as he smells his own shirt, cursing under his breath as he saw his reflection on the elevator's wall with that disgusting thing on his upper body.

"How the fuck is he so drunk like that?"

He muttered as the elevator door finally opened and he walks out. He walks through the quiet hallway still trying to hild his breath to not take that disgusting smell inside his lungs.

Jinyoung took a few more steps and finally lifted his gaze ahead. He started feeling his whole body shaking when he saw Taeha leaning on the wall beside his door as if waiting for him.

He took a nervous gulp as he stopped and immediately turns around, but before he could even take his first step away, Taeha had already noticed him.

"Jinyoung-si?"

He didn't know but once he heard it, he suddenly couldn't move on his spot.

"I waited for you here and you'll just escape me like that?"

He added, bringing shivers down Jinyoung's spine. He slowly turns around to face him, regretting it in milliseconds as he saw that familiar smirk on his face.

"I'm not even doing anything and you're already scared like that?"

He said as he started chuckling.

Jinyoung got triggered with that. He took a deep breath as he started walking towards him until he's just right in front of him.

"Who the fuck says I was scared with you?"

He said between his gritted teeth. Taeha chuckles even more, and that's when Jinyoung notices that he's still holding a shot glass with him.

"Yeah....Why would you even be scared of me, right?"

Taeha sarcastically said with that annoying smile of him.

Jinyoung slaps his hands away as he tries to touch his hair with his free hand.

Taeha was surprised at first but quickly pulls off the same smile afterward.

"You're so beautiful, you know that? It's just that—"

"I'm fucking warning you, Shin Taeha."

Jinyoung growled before Taeha's hand started making its second attempt to touch his face.

Taeha started laughing at that and Jinyoung was just staring at him as if he was crazy.

"Come on, Jinyoung-si, why so serious? I was just messing with you?"

He said and laughs again as if it was funny.

"Then fucking stop. Stop all of this, it wasn't funny."

He said, and Taeha finally calmed down from laughing.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry, okay? I'll stop." He said as if Jinyoung will really believe that. "Now, can you stop looking at me like that, too?"

Jinyoung still didn't stop looking at him like that.

"No? Alright, understood. Here, I waited for you because I really did want to offer you a congratulatory shot, your friend drink it earlier tho, aish."

He said with a completely different vibe as if they're really close.

"Come on, stop glaring at me, Jinyoung? I'll leave as soon as you take it, how's that?"

He said and this side of him reminds Jinyoung on how did this guy behaves with him whenever they're with Erick.

Jinyoung honestly don't trust him and who knows what bloody hell he put on that drink, but since he's already desperate to drive him away he finally decided to just take it.

If ever Taeha did really put something in here it wouldn't be something that will kill him in seconds right? He knows Taeha doesn't like him but he wouldn't go to an extent of killing him right?

He walks in front of his door first before taking the glass on the guy's hand.

He glares one last time to his colleagues before finally gulping it down in one go, shoving the glass back on the guy's chest, quickly opening his door and locking it as soon as possible, not wanting to give him any chance of abducting him if ever the drink would take in effect in seconds.

Jinyoung stood there against his door for a few minutes, trying to feel his body if ever some weird things would happen.

Luckily, it seems like it was just really a regular alcohol since a few minutes has already passed and he wasn't dizzy or anything at all.

Jinyoung heaves out a relieved sigh as he sends a text for Jaebeom to inform that he finally got back in his room, then sent a long message and picture for Yugyeom.

He then started preparing himself to sleep after that.

\----------------------------------------------------

A/N: This was 9K+ words in total what the?! Why so long but feel so short?!


	18. Chapter 18

_If we got late today, I'll kill them both._

Jackson stomped his feet back inside the hotel. He didn't even know why does he have to do this? Didn't those guys know what time their flight back is? And to be honest, if someone has the tendency of causing troubles before their departure, even though it's embarrassing, most of the times, he's pretty sure it would be him but as odd as it may seem those two bastards are what causing the delays right now with he don't know reasons.

They better be awake now or else...

He thought and just walked through the reception floor.

He was about to enter the elevator when he suddenly remembered that there's no way he'll get to slap them awake inside their rooms if ever they're still asleep because he doesn't have their key cards. He stepped back again and decided to approach the receptionist, hoping that he can get her to open the door for him.

"Oh hey, Taeha-si?"

He greeted with his usual overly friendly smile as he spotted the guy leaning on the receptionist's bar while he's, obviously, flirting with the pretty woman.

Taeha shifted his attention to his side as the actor stood there, flashing him back a smile.

"Mr. Lee's been looking for you, too? We need to leave in an hour,"

"Oh, yeah, I had loaded my stuff on the van earlier, I just drop here for a moment to say bye to this beautiful lady,"

He said with his usual confident tone. He smiles at the lady one more time, making her shy and blushing in front of them.

Jackson chuckles a bit and shakes his head. He suddenly remembered how much of a flirt he was before, just like him? But yeah, ever since Tuan came into his life, he'd been his endgame.

"Why are you here anyway?"

Taeha asked as he now started standing properly with his hands inside his pockets.

"Mr. Lee told me to check on my friends, they're still not going down and haven't loaded their stuff yet, I don't know if they're still sleeping or they just move in slow-motion while preparing?"

"Really? But as far as I can remember those two didn't even drink that much last night? Jinyoung-si even keeps on rejecting my congratulatory shot?"

"Exactly! I'm the one who'd been dead drunk last night, but I still managed to prepare and be on time than them? Seriously, those two..."

Jackson complained while his hands on either side of his waist.

_Or did they had a drinking session on their own?_

He thought, but just groan and shrugged it off.

_Whatever. I'll definitely slap awake the hell out of them._

Taeha laughs a bit as he saw how annoyed Jackson was.

"Chill. I believe they're already preparing now, too. They'll go down soon."

He said and patted Jackson's shoulder.

"Yeah, whatever, I'll just go and wrestle them out of their beds."

He said making Taeha laughing again.

"Well, good luck then. I'll go ahead and meet, Mr. Lee, see you there,"

"Yeah, see you later,"

He replied as they did a pound hug. Taeha bid his final goodbye to the receptionist and finally left.

"Oh yeah, um..."

Jackson started once the latter was gone. The receptionist snaps on reality once he heard the guy speaking.

"Oh, sorry, how can I help you?"

"Yeah, I was just wondering if you can open my friends' door for me?"

He asked in English. The receptionist immediately looks a bit hesitant as she heard that.

"Oh, no worries! I'm honestly their friend and one of them is our director, they haven't come down yet, and we need to leave in an hour, they aren't answering my calls too, so I just wanted to check on them. Don't worry, I'll let you open it, you can accompany me, I won't touch their card keys?"

He explained, knowing for sure, they wouldn't just lend their customer's personal copy of the card key to anyone.

The receptionist still looks a bit skeptical, but as Jackson keeps on convincing her, she soon agreed after having his coworker's approval beside her.

"Their names are, Park Jinyoung, room A408, and Lim Jaebeom, room A503, I guess?"

Jackson provided the info and was a bit confuse too on why did the two girls start looking at each other again.

"Is there a problem?"

He asked, startling them both.

"No, Sir. Here it is, please follow me."

She said as she started leading the way. Jackson followed her to the elevator. They stood there in front, waiting for it to open.

"Did, Taeha-si asked for your number?"

He tried asking to start a conversation. The receptionist just smiled and started blushing, making him chuckling once again.

_That guy is seriously fast._

He thought, and finally get ready when the elevator door starts opening.

"Jackson!"

Jackson's expressions instantly turn into a frown when Jaebeom came face to face with him once it opens, and it's obvious that he doesn't even brush his hair yet, because it's seriously all over the place.

"Are all of them there already? Fuck, I overslept, sorry!"

He asked in panic as he started scratching his head.

"Yeah, and you guys are seriously so late."

"Sorry, okay? I'm here now, where are they?"

"Seriously, Jaeb? You know where, what the?"

He replied, as him and the receptionist entered the elevator, leaving, Jaebeom outside.

"Oh right! Sorry, gotta go!"

Jaebeom beamed and started hurrying his way to their meeting spot to probably load his stuffs on the van since he's seriously late now.

"Alright, one down, one more to go."

Jackson muttered as if the receptionist really was interested.

They walked through the hotel's hallway until they're in front of, Jinyoung's room. The receptionist first tried to knock and ring on the door and announce their presence, but since no one's still answering. She finally inserted the card key for it to open. She stayed beside the door as Jackson quietly peaks inside.

"Jinyoung?"

He called out, but no one's still answering so he just fully opened the door and went inside.

His lips pursed into a thin line as a deep sigh escaped his nose.

_I really want to hit him._

He told himself as he saw, Jinyoung still sleeping so comfortably on his bed, wrapped on his blanket.

He never actually expected that Jinyoung can be this irresponsible considering he's the most excited one to get back home?

He shakes his head for a second before he started walking closer to the bed, grabs the end of the blanket, and pulled it all at once, making Jinyoung rolling and falling out of bed in an instant.

"What the fuck?!"

He groaned and cursed as soon as his back meets the floor. He blinks for a few times to clear his vision and roamed his eyes around to get a feeling of his surroundings.

His eyes turns into a glare as he saw Jackson standing there with his arms crossed on his chest, looking at him with that bored face.

"What the fuck is your problem?"

He asked, climbing back on his bed while massaging his hurt back.

"How dare you ask me that, Park Jinyoung? I should be the one asking that? What the heck is your problem being this late and relaxed? We're leaving in an hour and yet you're still sleeping like a dead log on your bed?"

Jackson nagged. Jinyoung was looking at him with confusion written all over his face.

_What the heck is this guy saying?_

He thought.

Who's late? He was sure he had set an alarm 3hrs before their departure here, so why would he be late?

He thought again, and finally figured out why when he checks the time on his phone and saw that they have indeed less then an hour now to leave.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier than this?! What the fuck, Jackson?!"

He complained as he started running out of his bed and around the room to prepare himself and pack his stuffs inside his suitcase.

"What the heck are you doing there standing?!"

"What?"

"Fucking help me, Jackson Wang?!"

"You—aish!"

Jackson was about to complain but realizes that it wouldn't make him faster, so he just decided to help him pack his stuffs so they can just all go down and leave.

**ooOoo**

"How dare you both lie to me?!" Jinyoung and Jaebeom was just looks at each other and lets out deep sigh as Jackson started nagging at them again. "I knew you guys had a drinking session on your own last night while I'm not there!"

"How many times do we have to tell you that we didn't?"

"Yeah, and who the heck would have the apetite to drink more after seeing you being a gross puking monster last night?"

Jinyoung and Jaebeom answered as a matter of fact.

"Then explain to me, why?" He asked again, actually, for the nth time now. "What caused you guys to be this late?"

This time, Jaebeom couldn't help but groan and massage his temple with his hand. Jinyoung on the other hand seems not interested at all as he just started focusing on his phone, probably texting and updating his boyfriend again.

"Is it really not possible for people to overslept huh, Jackson Wang?"

Jaebeom snide back totally done with his friend.

"For the two of you, yeah, it's not possible!"

He answered, and Jaebeom was just looking at him with a wtf look on his face.

"You've been late all your life, but did you heard anything from me?"

He said to make him stop.

Jackson thought about all the times that he made Jaebeom wait for him because he's always awfully late, especially during their university years.

"Fine. I was just worried okay? Also, I thought you guys are excited to go back, but it seems like it was me who's only excited?"

He said, and Jaebeom just didn't know how to deal with him anymore.

Jinyoung slowly looks up from his phone to look at Jackson when he heard that, he has this tiny glare in his eyes as he asks him _'What did you say?'_ Jackson immediately shuts up after seeing that and answering _'Nothing!'_ to him.

Jinyoung just quietly goes back on his phone after that.

_How dare he say he was the only one excited to go back, and I wasn't at all?_

The director thought, because, duhh, he didn't even mind that he didn't get to shower today as long as he knows he'll be with Yugyeom after a few hours from now?

"Anyway, have you told, Mark what time are we arriving?"

Jaebeom asked to change the topic.

"Of course! I didn't even need to tell him, he just know it all, you know?"

He didn't even know how his boyfriend knew every details, but he wasn't complaining at all. He can stalked him all he want.

"He said they'll be picking us up at the airport once we landed back,"

"Youngjae?"

He asked with an obvious hesitation.

"I don't know, I didn't actually get to asked who's coming, but I figured they'll all be there?"

He answered as he pulls out his phone on his pocket to ask his boyfriend about it.

Jaebeom only hummed as a response.

He'd been away from Seoul for months, and even though he couldn't hold him, he truly misses just seeing him and looking at him in a distance. Now that he's going back, he was hoping he was there. He really wanted to see him.

"We'll be getting in 15mins, alright?"

Mr. Lee reminded them all as they were just waiting now to finally get inside the plane.

Jinyoung turned off his phone and puts it back on his pocket, checking his bag one last time to see if he had gotten everything. The two other guys beside him did the same.

"Toilet. I'll be back in a sec."

Jinyoung told his friends before he stood up and started heading to the nearest toilet around the place.

He quickly did his stuff as he entered the cubicle and proceeds in washing his hands on the sink after.

He was just peacefully doing his own thing when he suddenly heard some footsteps beside him, looking up, the same shivers run down his spine when he saw his colleague entering from the door and stopping just beside him at the sink.

His hands stopped under the water as he stares at him through the mirror. He didn't know, but he just suddenly feels so tense as if any minute from now, Taeha would be doing something worth punching for.

Taeha smiled at him and leans his back on the sink, looking as relaxed as ever.

Jinyoung waited for some seconds for anything, but nothing came forth so he just tore his glare at him and just finished washing his hands. He grabs some tissues on the other side of him to dry his hands, throwing it in the trash bin once he's done.

He looks at the guy for a moment as he knew he was watching him the whole time, and as expected, Taeha was indeed still looking at him with the same smirk.

Jinyoung glares back at him one last time before he started walking closer to the door.

"Did you enjoy it?"

Taeha suddenly spoke, stopping Jinyoung from opening the bathroom door. He looks at him with his usual bored look, knowing for sure the guy's just been spitting out nonsense again, specifically that stuff that he keeps on pertaining that Jinyoung knew nothing about.

Taeha was looking at him with that smirk as if he's expecting for him to react. Unfortunately, Jinyoung has no idea what he was talking about nor interested at all, so he just continued into opening the door again.

"You must be so drunk last night?"

He spoke again before Jinyoung could even made his first step outside.

This time, Jinyoung suddenly got intrigued. He stopped and turns to look at him again.

Taeha chuckles a bit as per seeing Jinyoung's questioning look.

"You didn't remember aren't you?"

He said, chuckling one more time.

"I told you stop with your nonsense."

Jinyoung replied, secretly alarming his whole system when Taeha pushes himself up from leaning on the sink to walk a bit closer to him.

"I don't think this one's nonsense, Jinyoung?"

He whispered, putting both of his hands inside his pockets and as he leans down his head a little closer to level their eyes.

"What're you talking about?"

He asked, this time, his heart started beating so fast in fear as Taeha started laughing and shaking his head.

"You know what? It's annoying that I'm the only one who remembers?" He said and even snapped his tongue as if he's really disappointed. The scared and intrigued look on Jinyoung's face made him more excited. "But, okay... I'm quite considerate about everything, so...let me just remind you—"

He whispered once again, leaning closer to Jinyoung's ears to say that. Jinyoung instantly pushed him away because of that.

Annoyance was visible in the other guy's face, but he tries pulling it off as quickly as he can to bring up that devilish smile.

"Don't pretend as if you're really disgusted by me when you're all over this guy last night..."

He spoke slowly as if burying every word inside Jinyoung's head.

There was a sudden rush of blood that spread throughout his whole body as he hears that. He didn't know what that exactly means, but he knows it wasn't good at all.

"What're you fucking saying?"

He said, his fist clenching in anger on his sides, at the same time he started browsing every reserved memory of last night's events, but no matter how hard he thinks about it, there's nothing suspicious about it at all.

What is he even saying that he was drunk? He wasn't even barely drunk last night?

"I'm really not good at explaining so maybe I can just show you instead?"

Taeha excitedly said as he started pulling out his phone inside his pocket and scrolled through it.

Jinyoung's heart keeps on drumming his chest as he waited in fear on his spot, he can even feel the beads of sweat forming on his forehead as he watches Taeha fiddling through his phone.

There's no way he did something. He was sure of that. He did his best to avoid him. Jaebeom was there to guard him.

While Jinyoung was squeezing his brain to remember it all, Taeha had finally found what he was looking for on his phone.

"Still can't remember?"

He spoke, waking Jinyoung up from his thoughts. He snapped his attention back at him from the ground, taking a nervous gulp as Taeha lifted up his phone to show him something.

Jinyoung slowly shifted his look from Taeha's face and into the phone screen in front of him.

It was as if he had been poured a whole drum of freezing water on his spot once he got a clearer view of what was being shown to him. His whole body froze and his eyes turn into big circles.

He snatches the phone on the guy's hand and stares at it even more, aggressively swiping through it all as he saw a lot more pictures of him in there.

What the fuck is this? When? Why couldn't I remember?

He stopped and started shaking in both angers in fear as he saw a video. He looks up to Taeha's face with his eyes shaking as he hesitantly taps on the play button, and it wasn't even 5secs that it has played, but Jinyoung immediately stopped it and drops the phone on the ground as he heard how disgusting everything sounds.

He stares down at it as his eyes started glistening with tears.

No.

There's no way it was him.

It's not him.

How the fuck did that even happened? He goes back to his room as soon as Jaebeom told him. He can even remember showering alone and climbing to his bed after sending Yugyeom one last message? Jackson woke him up earlier with no sign of any suspicious events that had happened last night?

There's no way he...

This is impossible. He can't believe it. He won't believe that.

_"I'll leave as soon as you take it how's that?"_

And it hit him.

Was it...that drink?

But he didn't felt anything weird after taking it? Even after hours? How come...

_"Is it really not possible for people to overslept huh, Jackson Wang?"_

Jaebeom.

_"You wouldn't mind me drinking it since he really didn't want to, right?"_

He did take it too and now both of them...

"No....No...fucking no!"

He hysterically shouted as he kicks the thing on the ground away from them. His chest heaves up and down erratically as his mind started going blank.

"That's not me! It's not me!"

He continued shouting as he grabs the other guy's collar.

Taeha was just staring at him with his monotonous expressions, hands still inside his pockets.

"What did you do?! You fucking jerk! What did you fucking do?!" He shouted on his face and throws a sudden punch on the other guy's face in panic. "What did you fucking do?! Tell me!"

He demanded as he grabs him again by his shirt. His eyes were throwing daggers as the tears keep on flowing down his eyes.

Taeha keeps on chuckling as he watches how desperate he looks right now.

_If only you were a little nice to me then I would have not thought of this?_

He thought as he remembers how Jinyoung treated him all this time as if he didn't really deserve being treated like that.

"Tell me! Fucking tell me!"

He shouted once again as he keeps on shaking him back to his sanity.

Taeha grabs Jinyoung's hands on his shirt before speaking.

"Then be fucking nice to me while I'm asking, Jinyoung."

He firmly said as he started looking back at Jinyoung's eyes with the same intensity as the other. Jinyoung's teeth gritted in anger as he finally lets Taeha shoves his hands off of his collar.

They stare at each other for a second before Taeha started scoffing.

"You're crying as if your life depends on that stuffs huh?"

He mocked.

Jinyoung couldn't even say anything because it was true. His whole life depends on it and he'll do anything to get rid of it.

Taeha lets out a sigh and started fixing his clothes, he walks closer to his now unfixable phone and picks it up.

"I just bought this one, tsk." He said as if that really matters right now. The devilish smirk never leaves his face as he keeps on seeing Jinyoung's furious but helpless eyes and tears. "Well... it's not like you'll be able to get rid of it by destroying my brand new phone right?"

He added and chuckles again.

Jinyoung feels like Killing him right at this moment every time he gets to hear that sound.

"Also, why is it a big deal to you?" He asked, now walking closer to him again. "It's just sex? As if you and your boyfriend haven't done that yet?"

He said and started laughing again after Jinyoung slapped his face so hard.

"Fuck you! Say that again!"

Jinyoung growled.

Yes, it's just sex.

But it's only for Yugyeom. Only for his boyfriend, and the fact he—

Jinyoung's tears roll down even more as he closes his eyes and tries taking off those images and sounds inside his head as he remembers it, wishing that he has never seen it at all.

_Yugyeom...._

He helplessly thought as he desperately tries to replace those disgusting images of him with Yugyeom's bright smiles.

"Why did you fucking do that?"

He spoke after opening his eyes again and letting out a sigh to calm himself.

Taeha brushes of the blood on the corner of his lips with his thumb before answering.

"Why do you think?"

He returned the question. Jinyoung's jaw keeps on clenching.

"Are you trying to blackmail me with that to get what you want?"

Because there's really no other reason for him to do this aside from that. Jinyoung knows Taeha isn't after him at all. Yes he do tries to flirts with him, but he knew Taeha isn't really into him in a romantic kind of way. He doesn't like him to that extent to be doing this.

Taeha started laughing again and Jinyoung knew this guy's really out of his mind.

"Blackmail you?" He spoke and laughs again, "You're getting it all wrong, Jinyoung?"

He said as he steps closer to him one more time.

"I just wanted to have some remembrance of that night that's why I took some pictures, you know?"

"Cut the fucking crap, Shin Taeha."

He straightforwardly said, getting more and more desperate as seconds pass by and he's getting done with this guy's sarcasm.

"Fine, then... you're really no fun as always," He said under his breath, "I don't really plan on sharing those stuff with anyone..."

He whispered, and Jinyoung's eyes flicker in hope as he heard that, annoying Taeha.

"Aside from your boyfriend..."

He added, crushing that hope as soon as possible. Jinyoung's eyes turn back into a glare in just seconds after hearing that.

"You can't do that. I'm fucking warning you, Shin Taeha."

"Tss. What will you do? Sue me? Call the police? Go ahead,"

He arrogantly said as put his head up high as if he has all the possible advantages on his hands right now.

"Just to let know, I'm not afraid of being jailed and getting my future ruined... because I'll definitely make sure I'll be able to ruin yours first before that happens...and I'm just one click away from that, Jinyoung-si?"

He added as he evens starts gesturing as if swiping and clicking on his phone.

"And what makes you fucking think he'll believe that?"

He challenged even though deep inside him he knew there's a big possibility that Yugyeom will believe that because why wouldn't he if all the evidence was just right in front of him?

Taeha feels more excited as Jinyoung said that.

"I didn't know you have such confidence in your boyfriend huh?"

He said making Jinyoung regretting his own words.

"Then let's see?" He added, leaning even closer to Jinyoung's face as his smile turns into a serious look all of a sudden. "Let's fucking see what you're oh-so-perfect boyfriend reaction will be once I send it to him right now, Jinyoung?"

He spoke in all seriousness, making Jinyoung shaking in fear once again.

The mere thought of Yugyeom seeing those things scares the hell out of him.

He knows Yugyeom has always been so patient and understanding but not with this one. There's no way he'll let this pass....

Taeha watches him drowning with his thoughts for a second before letting out a scoff and shaking his head.

He threw his dismantled phone on the trash bin and was about to walk pass Jinyoung, when the other suddenly grabs his wrist to stop him.

He shifted his head to his side to look at him, the look of triumph has already emerged on his face as he saw Jinyoung still drowned with his thoughts looking at nothing in specific while his hands keep on tightening on Taeha's wrist.

He saw him took a big gulp before speaking.

"What do you want?"

**ooOoo**

"Where's Jinyoung?" Jaebeom asked his friend once Jackson got back. "Yah? Did you even hear me?"

He said when the latter just directly walks pass him and returns to his previous seat earlier.

"Hey, I said where's Jinyoung?"

Jaebeom repeated, nudging Jackson's side with his elbow.

Jackson snaps back on reality when Jaebeom did that.

"Huh? I don't know."

He answered, making Jaebeom arching his brow in confusion.

"We just told you to look for him, what the heck?"

"Aish! I don't know okay? I didn't see him anywhere!"

Jackson suddenly blurted out earning a few curious looks around him. He immediately gestures an apology to everyone after that, avoiding everyone's eyes including Jaebeom on his side.

The other guy was just trying to observe what was wrong. Jackson isn't as sensitive as this when he left earlier?

He was about to ask again when suddenly, Mr. Lee finally announced that, Jinyoung's already here, thus, telling them all to gather now so they can hop on the plane.

Jaebeom looks behind them and saw Jinyoung walking towards them with his head hanging low, not too far away from him was that Shin Taeha walking with his usual overly annoying confident aura.

_Why are they together?_

He asked himself and was about to ask Jinyoung, but the guy just walks passes him, too, walking ahead of all of them.

"What's the matter with him?"

Jaebeom asked Jackson but heard no reply from the other.

He checks on Jackson beside him and the guy was just looking at Jinyoung too.

He heaves out a sigh and shakes his head. He didn't know what's happening but he'll make sure to find out later.

"Let's go."

He said as Mr. Lee called them. Both him and Jackson started walking with them and into the plane. They sat down on their respective seats once inside, disappointed that he's not even near his friends when Jinyoung and Jackson were seated beside each other.

On the other hand. Once seated, Jackson didn't know how to move around his friend after what he heard. He didn't even know how will he tell and confront Jinyoung that he was there and he heard it?

"Jackson."

He flinches on his spot as he suddenly heard Jinyoung speaking.

"Y-Yes?"

He nervously responded.

_Does he know that I know?_

He asked himself, suddenly getting paranoid out of nowhere.

Jinyoung wasn't looking at him, but he can definitely saw how his eyes seem to be glistening with tears.

"I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to go home with you guys once we landed back...."

He spoke, trying his best not to let his voice shake.

Jackson got even more nervous with that because he knew exactly why.

"I...had an urgent matter in my hometown..." He said, Jackson was just listening to him lie about it. "I-I...I got a call from my parents regarding some stuffs that...I can't disclose for now, so...I-I need to head there as soon as possible upon arriving..."

He said, and sunk his head down low as he felt so ashamed to be making up this kind of shit.

"Please tell Yugyeom—"

"Why don't you tell him yourself?"

Jackson suddenly cut him off. He couldn't help but lift his gaze on him as he heard how serious his voice sounded. Jackson was looking at him with that firm look, a look that Jinyoung has never ever seen from him before.

"I can't meet him...I won't have time—"

"Why are you doing this, Jinyoung?" Jackson asked. He was mad. "I heard you guys...you...and Taeha...I heard you inside the bathroom."

Jackson confronts him.

He doesn't have a plan of following or eavesdropping on whatever their things are, but he accidentally heard them talking inside the bathroom earlier when Jaebeom and Mr. Lee told him to look for Jinyoung and Taeha since they need to leave now. He didn't know what's that all about or if there's more than what he heard, but he was sure right now that something's going on with them. He didn't want to judge his friend so easily but everything that he heard and even with Jinyoung acting and lying about it was enough to convince him to think like this, and honestly? He really didn't want to feel like this but was really mad and disappointed right now.

All he can think of is his younger friend. How would Yugyeom feel about this?

_How dare them do this to him?_

"You're lying... there's no urgent matter...you did not get a call from your parents,"

"Jackson—"

"You're going with him right?"

"Jackson listen to me—"

"Am I right?"

Jackson whisper yelled to avoid making some scandalous scene inside the plane.

"Please, listen to me!" Jinyoung whisper yelled back. There was a desperate look on his face as he tries to calm his friend down. "Please...please, listen to me..."

He repeated, a tear has already rolled down his cheeks.

The look Jackson was giving him was too much for his conscience to bear. He feels so guilty, he feels so disgusted on himself.

Jackson feels so bad seeing him like this, but what he couldn't understand is why is he doing this kind of shit if he'll just look so helpless like this?

"I heard you guys planning about it, I heard him telling you what to do once we land back at Seoul, and you just agreed to it as if it was nothing, so how dare you lie to me right now? How dare you do this to your own boyfriend, Park Jinyoung?"

Jackson isn't always harsh with his words like this, but there's no way he'll be easy on him right now after what he heard. There's no way he'll tolerate this. He already made a mistake of being silent to Youngjae about Jaebeom before and there's no way he'll do the same mistake with Yugyeom right now.

By this time, Jinyoung keeps on sobbing quietly, he couldn't even lift his head up as he didn't want to see the disappointment on his friend's eyes.

He keeps on thinking about Yugyeom, but the more he thinks of him the more those disgusting images keeps on replaying inside his head that he couldn't even think straight to give his friend a better explanation.

Those pictures and videos, the sound of him moaning and everything.... Jinyoung was disgusted. He wanted to erase it inside his head but he can't.

"Are you having an affair with him?"

"No! Jackson, No, I do not, please believe me..."

He whispered, grabbing his friends wrist beside him in desperation.

"Then explain it to me Jinyoung, because I can't just be silent about this once again? If you can't give me a proper explanation then, I'm sorry but I'll have to let Yugyeom know about this?"

Jackson said, getting impatient as Jinyoung just keeps on being silent while sobbing like that.

"No, please! I'm begging you! I'll tell you...I'll tell you..."

He replied in panic as he sobs even more. Jackson honestly didn't want to force him like this, but he needs to know, not just for his own peace of mind, but also for Jinyoung and most importantly for Yugyeom.

"I'm listening."

He spoke, Jinyoung wiped his tears away before speaking.

He tries his hardest to stop himself from sobbing but he really can't.

"Last night..."

**ooOoo**

"Kim Yugyeom!"

Yugyeom groans as the sound of the door to his bedroom slamming open wake the hell out of him. He perked his head up a little to see who did that and just groans again when he saw his Mark hyung excitedly rushing towards his bed.

"Hey! Wake up! Today's the day! Come on!"

He beams as he started jumping up and down on top of the younger's bed to wake him up.

Sometimes, he hates the way his friends has their full access here in the mansion, specially when they're using it to their advantage of waking him up in the morning in the most annoying way.

"Hyung...It's just 5:30 am, the sun's not even up yet?"

He groans even more as he checks the clock on the beside table.

Who the heck even opened the gates for him at this hour? He thought and immediately feels stupid when he remembers they do have a night shift guard on their front gate.

"So what? Better be early than late right? Come on~"

He excitedly said as he started grabbing the younger's hands and pulling him up to sit on the bed. Yugyeom just keeps putting his weight down to stay in the bed, but since Mark wouldn't let go of him, he ended up getting off his bed after a minute.

"Since, Nana's probably still sleeping, I'll go make you a breakfast how's that?"

He offered as he drags the younger downstairs inside the kitchen, and also, he slightly feels bad about waking him up this early so might as well do something to make up for that.

Yugyeom looks at him in doubt as he heard that. Not really sure if that was a good idea at all because he never actually saw this hyung successfully making a decent food?

"Yah, don't look at me like that! Living together with Jackson I was forced to learn a lot of cooking or we'll either both starve to death or die with all those unhealthy foods,"

He said to prove himself. They couldn't just eat convenience store meals forever, so he really was forced to learn a lot inside the kitchen.

"Okay then, do what you want, hyung and I'll go ahead and take a shower,"

"Make sure you'll take a shower now, if I check on you upstairs and you get back on your bed, you'll see, Kim Yugyeom?"

He warned with a sarcastic smile on his face. Yugyeom groans again with that.

"Hey, aren't you excited at all? Today's the day those guys will be going back? Why are you acting as if it's such a duty to you?"

Mark asked getting a little annoyed because what the heck right? He was here being so excited and all about picking up and seeing Jackson after those months and, Yugyeom was like this as if he's getting forced about everything.

Yugyeom couldn't help but laughs a bit when he saw that pout to his hyung's face.

"It's not like that, hyung? Of course, I'm excited as you do, I couldn't even sleep last night knowing that he'll finally be back today, but come on hyung, it's 5:30am and they will to land back at 10am?"

Though, Yugyeom set an alarm at 6am still, that 30mins more of sleep was important, specially he had fall asleep a little late last night while thinking about his hyung, he wanted to at least look a bit presentable for his boyfriend when he finally meet him later.

He laughs even more as Mark started smiling too when he realizes how ridiculously early he was right now.

"Fine. You go sleep for more then, I'll wait for you here and cook some breakfast,"

He said in defeat.

"Yeah, whatever hyung, it's not like I can go back to sleep now anyway, I'll go ahead and shower,"

Yugyeom answered as he stands up and stretches his arms while yawning.

"Great. I'll go call the other kids too,"

"Bold of you to assume that those guys are awake now hyung?"

"Well, that's why I'm calling them?"

He said with that playful smirk as he started dialing his friends' number.

Yugyeom just laughs in disbelief and just lets his hyung do what he wants. Taking his leave as he started going back upstairs to his room.

He sat on the bed and grabs his phone on the bedside table to check for some messages, knowing for sure Jinyoung had sent him something before getting into the plane, but to his dismay, there aren't any recent messages from his boyfriend at all.

**To: My love, PJY ❤️  
Hyung you guys were to land back today right?**

**To: My love, PJY ❤️  
Are you busy preparing for your flight?**

**To: My love, PJY ❤️  
Can I call you?**

**To: My love, PJY ❤️  
Alright, you must be inside the plane by this time, sorry kekekeke**

**To: My love, PJY ❤️  
See you later, My love! I can't wait to see you! ❤️**

He smiles on his own as he sent the last message. He might got a little busy preparing for his flight back that's why he couldn't text him and stuffs, also if he's really inside the plane now then that make sense of it.

He finally puts back his phone on bis bedside table as he excitedly rummage his closet for something to wear. Good thing that it was their day off today so he's all free the whole day. He'll get to pick up his boyfriend at the airport without anything to worry about.

He really misses his boyfriend so much. It was hard not being able to see and hold him for a whole two months, but their plan of visiting him there once a month was a big help to ease their longing for each other, and in fact, he didn't only get to visit him twice, but for thrice, and it's for free, so it's a win for them.

He still couldn't believe that he's finally going back now, those months feels like it just passed right before his eyes, but he wouldn't deny the fact that there are times when he feels like the days are passing by so slowly for them, specially during his day offs when he's alone inside his room or inside Jinyoung's apartment, those were the times that he misses him the most, that's why he prefers working everyday to distract himself and prefer staying here at the mansion instead for the time being. Because if not he think he'll go crazy thinking about Jinyoung alone at his place?

But he didn't need to think about those things now right? Jinyoung would finally be here with him in a few hours and there's no way he'll let him go once he got a hold of him again.

I can't wait to see you, hyung...

**ooOoo**

"Hey! Hey! Wake up! Just 30 mins more!"

Mark beamed and started waking up his younger friends again who's currently sleeping while sitting on the metal benches at the airport as they wait for their hyung's arrival.

Bambam and Youngjae snaps back in consciousness as Mark keeps on tapping on them, both roaming their eyes everywhere trying to regain their awareness.

"Huh? What?"

"Are they here already?"

The two younger guys said as they looked around.

"No, just 30 minutes left!"

Mark excitedly answered and Yugyeom started laughing when Bambam and Youngjae started groaning in annoyance.

"Hyung, you wake us up so freaking early, can you just at least let us take a nap here for a bit more? 30 mins is still a long wait, come on, man?"

Bambam complained, while Youngjae just quietly goes back again on his nap beside him. Mark didn't answer as he was still focused on his watch and peeking from time to time at the arrival section to check if his boyfriend's already there. The smile on his face never left his lips, too and Yugyeom just feels so happy for his hyung, too.

He knows exactly how it feels. Even him feels like jumping and running around as he watches the time passing by on his wristwatch. He feels so thrilled every second knowing that he'll finally be here in no time, but he keeps on telling himself to calm down and savor this feeling.

The feeling of strong longing and assurance for Jinyoung.

He told himself that he'll kiss him so deep in front of everyone once he steps out, and he's not even joking.

_That guy...he misses that guy so much._

He lets out a relieved sigh as he checks his wristwatch one more time and finds out that another 5mins had already passed.

He's always been so patient about everything but right now, he couldn't help but be so impatient, it feels like it was the longest 25 minutes of his life.

The longest yet the most special 25 minutes of his life.

He took his seat beside the sleeping Youngjae and just settles on scrolling through Jinyoung's photos on his phone, especially those photos that he had sent him while he's in Madrid.

"Here's your drinks gentlemen!"

Jimin beams once she got back and handed them their requested drinks.

"Thanks, my lady!"

Mark cheerfully said as usual. Jimin made a playful princess bow to him and proceeds on sitting beside Bambam who's gotten back into sleeping, too.

"Wow, you're really obsess with your boyfriend, Kim Yugyeom?"

Jimin jokingly says as she saw Yugyeom looking through the older's photos again. Jimin couldn't even count how many times did she spotted her friend looking at the same photos throughout those whole two months that those two were away? If pictures can speak, it might even talk and tell Yugyeom to stop looking at it or it'll melt.

"I am, missy, I am." He bluntly admitted because why would he even deny such undebatable fact, right? "Anyway, have I already shown you this new pictures of hyung in Madrid?"

He excitedly said as he started showing his friend those pictures. Jimin laughs and just go along with him, reacting and teasing Yugyeom at the same time while he's showing off his boyfriend to her.

"Oh! Oh!"

Both Jimin and Yugyeom snaps their head up to their Mark hyung when they heard him. Mark started jumping and shouting 'They're here! They're here!' while pointing at the arrival spot,not really expecting that they'll be landing a bit sooner than they expected.

"What? Who's here?"

"Already? I thought 30 mins more?"

Bambam and Youngjae muttered as they once again got disturb on their nap, but this time, Mark wasn't just exaggerating anymore, it was true that people started appearing and walking out with baggages, indicating that the guys has already arrived now and finally got off the plane.

Yugyeom immediately stood up from his seat as he joins his Mark hyung standing there with their necks getting longer than usual as they tries to spot their boyfriend's through the crowd.

Mark was even standing on his tippy toes as his hands won't stop fiddling with themselves, he bites off his lips as he waited for Jackson to appear, and once he had spotted a familiar figure and had a clearer view of his boyfriend, Mark couldn't stop himself anymore.

"Jackson!"

He shouted and immediately run his way towards his boyfriend and jumped on his arms, almost knocking Jackson down on the floor.

Jackson hold him tighter to not let him fall down. Kissing his head as Mark started sobbing on his shoulder.

"I missed you so crazy."

The older mumbled, making Jackson smiling so sweet as he kisses his head one more time.

"I'm here now, baby, I'm here, I missed you so much too."

He replied as he gently pulls off a little from his boyfriend's hug to cupped his face and kissed his lips, Mark kisses him back as soon as their lips met, not even minding the people staring at them.

Jaebeom looks at them in disgust as he walks passes them, shaking his head like some old man full of disapproval for today's generation.

Yugyeom just laughs at him when Jaebeom looks at him while pointing at the couple in the middle of the crowd.

"Man, why are they doing that there?"

Bambam commented as he feels embarrassed for his hyungs.

"Let them, they misses each other,"

"Yeah, you won't know the feeling, Bambam?"

Youngjae and Jimin said, teaming up against Bambam again as always.

"Hey, I'm glad you guys came?"

Jaebeom hesitantly said once he had reach them. Bambam and Jimin gives Youngjae a teasing look as they heard that, knowing for sure he's actually just pertaining to Youngjae right now, since he was indiscreetly looking at him when he said that.

"Yeah, welcome back hyung."

He replied without any hint of sarcasm or bitterness, he was even smiling at him, surprising his friends and even Jaebeom. Though, they were curious as to when did he start making up with Jaebeom again, they were glad that the real Youngjae was finally back, so they didn't said a thing about it to not ruin the mood.

"Thank you..."

Jaebeom muttered. With all those smiles from Youngjae he tries hard to control himself not to pull him in his arms even though he really wanted to.

"How's the filming, hyung?"

He asked again, surprising Jaebeom even more that he was one who initiated a conversation with him. Even his friends were staring dumbfounded at him.

"Oh, I-It's great! It's.... it's...um...amazing!"

He tries to speak, but the excitement keeps on getting in the way that he couldn't even form a decent sentence. He throws a tiny glare at Bambam as the younger started laughing.

"So look so dumb, hyung seriously."

He said and has chosen death, because Jaebeom was quick to grab his neck when he said that.

While his friends were focus on watching Youngjae and Jaebeom behind, Yugyeom was still waiting for his boyfriend to show up, he keeps waiting there on his spot patiently. Counting each seconds before seeing Jinyoung.

He lets out a shaky sigh as he tries his hardest to contain his excitement, unconsciously and repeatedly his tapping sides with his hands as he waits, and scanned every faces that would appear, searching for his boyfriend.

But as he counted almost a hundred now inside his head, there's still no Park Jinyoung appearing anywhere in his scope.

Yugyeom then felt weird.

Jaebeom and Youngjae were still conversing behind him together with Bambam and Jimin.

Jackson and Mark were done now making a scene and was already walking towards them, he already saw all the familiar faces from his hyung's team walking out of the arrival, waving goodbye, and leaving one by one, but the person that he's waiting for the most still wasn't here.

_Is he still getting his stuff?_

He asked himself, thinking of every possible reason why was his boyfriend hasn't come out yet.

"Hyung?" He taps Jackson back to ask him. "Hyung, where's Jinyoung hyung?"

He asks while he's still looking at the arrival hoping that his boyfriend would show up soon.

Jackson feels so guilty upon seeing him like that. The looks on the younger's face were triggering his conscience big time.

"Oh, right, Jinyoung!" Jaebeom spoke as he remembers what Jinyoung told them earlier, feeling bad that he didn't tell the younger about it the moment he met him. Yugyeom glance at him for a second before looking back at the arrival again. "He said, he had an urgent matter at his hometown, so he needed to head straight there."

"What?!"

Yugyeom blurted out. His eyes shifted into looking at his hyung without even a second when he heard that. His brows starts meeting each other too as he tries to comprehend what his hyung has said.

Even his friends around him was shocked too.

"I honestly have the same reaction when he told us that earlier. I even told him to go and meet you first before leaving, but he said he didn't have time. After he got his stuffs, he immediately walked to the other side to get a cab and left. I don't know, it must be something urgent because he really was in a rush? Right, Jacks?"

He explained and even ask his best friend for a confirmation.

Jackson seems to flinch a little with the mention of his name, but immediately nodded his head to agree.

"Why didn't he told me then? He could've texted me or called me about it, what the heck?"

He said and it was obvious that he was getting mad at the same time so worried about the older. He quickly pulls out his phone from his pocket to call him, but ended up getting disappointed when he couldn't even reach him through call.

His friends were just watching him, nervous as to what was happening too.

"He should've meet us then? Yugyeom can drive him as fast he want to wherever place is that?"

Mark said, because even him finds it so ridiculous. He suddenly wanted to beat the hell out of that best friend of him.

"Is hyung okay?"

Bambam asked, worried for his hyung.

"He seems okay, it's just that he's really on a rush I didn't even get to say bye to him?"

Jaebeom answered and to be honest, he feels like something was wrong too, but he didn't want to disclose it to them since he wasn't sure yet, and he didn't want to make them worried any further than this, specially, Yugyeom. And of course, if it was in their hometown and if it was his parents that called him, then it might really be something so urgent and important? Why would Jinyoung sprint his way back to Jinhae if it's not right? Specially, he knows Yugyeom was waiting for him?

"That guy..." Yugyeom whispered as he tries calling him again, but still got nothing. "I'll go follow him then."

He firmly said and started grabbing his bag on his previous seat getting ready to leave, but Youngjae stopped him.

"Wait. You're going to, Jinhae? To his parents? Are you crazy? What if the reason why they ask for hyung is because they had found out about you guys?"

Youngjae said, scared for his friend. He didn't really know what kind of parents Jinyoung has but judging from the way Jinyoung and his sister behaves, he knew they were scary and strict. What if it was because of that?

"Isn't it better? There's no way I'll let hyung dealing with them about that alone."

He said, determined.

"Do you even know where he lives?"

Mark asks, even him didn't know his best friend's exact address at Jinhae?

"I'll figure it out, I need to go."

Yugyeom answered and was about to walk out when Jackson finally spoke.

"The fact that, Jinyoung didn't even meet you before going means that he really wanted to go alone...please, respect that, Yugyeom."

Yugyeom stopped for a second, and turns around with an obvious annoyed look, a sight that his friends rarely sees.

Mark got even scared with that, if these two started fighting he didn't even know if he'll be able to stop them. These two has quiet a lot of similarities, they're both always so bright and patient, but you really wouldn't want them getting extremely mad.

"Do you think he'll be happy seeing you rushing onto his parents house like that?"

He added and even though, Yugyeom would admit he was annoyed with what his hyung has said, he knows he's got a point.

"Hyung was right, Jinyoung hyung surely has a reason for it, he wouldn't just bypass you just like that if it was just nothing?"

"Yeah, and I believe he'll update you soon, he just might be in a real rush right now and was pretty occupied about that urgent matter so he forgot to text you?"

Bambam and Jimin said, trying their best to calm their friend because they really didn't want to see him like this. It was scary.

Yugyeom keeps quiet for a while, taking each of his friends words in consideration because he really didn't want to be this sensitive either to be very honest.

He lets out a deep long sigh and finally lets his shoulders going down.

"Also, he had mentioned that he'll be going back in two days, so please just wait for him for a bit more."

Jackson added to reassure him.

Jaebeom looks at him when he heard that, not really sure if he wasn't just paying attention when Jinyoung said that or he really just told that to Jackson alone?

But as he remembers how busy he was during that time into picking up his baggage, he might've just missed it when Jinyoung mentioned it.

Yugyeom looks at Jackson for a second, heaves out another sigh, and nodded his head.

He doesn't have a choice anyway?

He had already waited for two months, waiting for another two days wouldn't harm right?

Youngjae stares at his hyung when he says that, quickly noticing something when Jackson met his eyes and immediately averted it somewhere.

"Let's just leave now and sit for a while at our place to have some catching up, I'll try getting a hold of Jinyoung too later and let's nag at him together once he picked up, alright?"

Mark said to cheer him up.

"Okay..."

Yugyeom muttered under his breath, and just smiled weakly as Mark ruffled his hair.

"Let's go!"

He beamed as they all started walking away from their spot. Yugyeom on the other hand turns around to look at the arrival section one last time still hoping that this is just some kind of a joke or prank plotted by his friends and his own boyfriend. He wouldn't even get mad at all if it was really like that, as long as he Jinyoung would show up, he didn't care at all no matter how mean and overboard this prank is.

_Just please if you're here...please, come through, hyung?_

He pleads as he really has this feeling that Jinyoung was just around here, but no matter how long he stares at the arrival section, or no matter how much he searches every possible corner with his eyes, there's really no Park Jinyoung appearing.

_He'll be back in two days. Jackson hyung confirmed it. He'll be back, I just need to wait for another two days...._

He sighed one last time before finally turning his back and starts walking away, avoiding Youngjae's eyes as the latter waited for him so they could walk together.

"He'll be back soon."

He said and taps his best friend's shoulder as they both started walking away.

Little did they know just on the far right part of the big facility there was the guy that they've been looking for since earlier, hiding behind that huge post, crying in silence.

The way Yugyeom keeps on searching the whole place with his desperate eyes trying to look for him breaks his heart in so many pieces.

He was just there a few meters away from him. Yugyeom will see him as soon as he showed himself, Yugyeom can rush towards him with just a few long steps if Jinyoung wanted for him to hug and kiss him, but he can't....even if he desperately want to...he really can't....he can't show himself right now.

After all those months, Jinyoung wants nothing but to be with him, to be near him, so seeing Yugyeom checking the arrival section one last time makes his heartache so much.

_Don't go.... don't go yet..._

He keeps on whispering. Even if he couldn't hold or touch him right now, he wanted to at least stare at him more even just for another minute.

_Yugyeom, I'm here... I'm here. Just one more minute...don't go yet....please..._

He muttered as he cries even more, even covering his mouth with his hands trying to be as quiet as he can.

_I'm sorry.... I'm really sorry._

He feels as if his whole world was crashing down as he watches Yugyeom turning his back to finally leave. He took a step out of his hiding spot as the his desperate urge of running towards him suddenly gets stronger.

_No, don't leave yet._

But before he could even make his second step, Taeha pulled him back behind the post, cursing under his breath as he saw Yugyeom taking one last glance behind him while walking, and if he wasn't quick he might've seen Jinyoung at all.

Jinyoung cried hysterically as he saw that, and even when the younger was finally out of his sight. He couldn't even breathe properly anymore, he was getting so much hysterical as he grabs his chest trying to control his sobs, but he couldn't.

Taeha's getting worried about the looks they were getting from other people. Some were already looking at him in disgust as if they're thinking he's the one making the other guy cry so hard like this, thus, annoying him even more.

"You fucking stop before I change my mind about our deal, Jinyoung."

He whispered between his gritted teeth, looking around him trying to check if someone heard that.

Jinyoung glares at him even though his red and teary eyes.

"Stop being so fucking emotional now and let's go."

He added. Jinyoung tries his best to control his sobs as he started wiping his face while still glaring back at him.

"Go."

Taeha firmly said pointing at his car nearby. Jinyoung started walking back inside the guy's car, bursting into another series of sobs as soon as he got in as the thought of not being able to go home with Yugyeom today hits him again.

Taeha watches him from his spot.

He should've just driven away and not gave in to his request to see the younger at all, now he has to deal with this crying bastard the whole ride?

_So fucking annoying._

He thought as he spitted beside him before finally walking towards his car too.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Forgive my always late ass. 🙇

A/N: GOT7's back! Please stream 'ENCORE' on YT everyone!


	19. Chapter 19

Bambam and Jimin turns to look at each other when for the nth time, Yugyeom seems to not hear any of them. He was just there, sitting in front of his computer while staring at the screen as if he's planning to dig a hole in it with his eyes.

They shifted their attention on Youngjae when the guy suddenly stood up and went straight to the youngest, gently shoving his hand off the computer mouse and proceeds into clicking things.

Yugyeom then woke up from his trance when he felt his friend behind him. He looks at what he's doing, only notice that Youngjae was now clicking save and basically turning off his computer.

"You've stare enough at that article, it's time to go home, you should just continue that tomorrow."

He said as he goes back to his own table and tidies everything up, Yugyeom only muttered a small _'Oh...yeah...'_ before he starts picking up his things and preparing his bag.

"You okay, Yug?"

Bambam asked as he sat on the edge of his friend's table waiting for him to finish tidying up his own station.

"Yeah...I guess?"

He answered under his breath as he leaned his back on his chair. Jimin stood beside Bambam when she heard that.

"Is he still not updating?" She asked and Yugyeom slightly shakes his head as a no. "What's going on, seriously?"

She said, feeling a bit annoyed with the older for making Yugyeom waiting and guessing like this.

"Hey, don't trigger some unnecessary suspicion, we all know the reason why he isn't back yet, it's because he's been dealing with his parents and I believe there's a reasonable explanation to all of this, we just have to give hyung some time to finish whatever his been dealing with, and also, he said he'll be going back in two days, so we just need to be a little bit more patient..."

Bambam spoke, trying to ease everyone, specially Yugyeom. He knows Yugyeom had been stressing himself so much about it and he didn't want him to worry him even more or trigger some unnecessary thoughts inside his head regarding this concern. It won't help him at all. He didn't even get to do much today, he just keeps on dozing off and staring specifically at nothing probably thinking about his boyfriend.

Jimin just shrugged her shoulders and went back to her own table to get her bag.

"Have you tried calling him again?"

"I did, but he's not answering?"

Both Bambam and Yugyeom look at Youngjae when they heard the guy snickering.

"That's because he obviously didn't want to talk to you."

He said as if it was the most casual thing ever. Bambam undeniably got pissed when he heard that.

_Can he just be a little sensitive at times like this?_

He thought because what the heck right? Their friend's dying in worry and confusion right now and him saying things like that won't help him at all?

"Why won't he even want to talk to me?"

Yugyeom murmured more to himself as he fiddled with the phone in his hand, Bambam got more annoyed upon seeing that disappointed look on his friend's face.

"Because he's busy with something else—"

"Like dealing with his parents."

Bambam firmly cuts him off and throws him a look as if saying ' _Are you even serious right now?'_ to Youngjae. The guy just scoffs and finally slides his bag to his shoulder getting ready to leave.

Yugyeom got slightly triggered with that, he started dialing his hyung's number again for a call, but to his disappointment, his phone suddenly shuts down due to a dead battery.

"Wanna use mine?"

Jimin offered as they all heard him groaning in annoyance. She walks towards Yugyeom's table and handed him her phone.

"Thanks."

He replied as he starts dialing the older's number again and waited for him to pick up.

His friends were just watching him and anticipating the older's response too.

Yugyeom couldn't help but bit on his lower lip as he listens to it ringing.

His eyes turn bigger as he snaps his head up to look at his friends when he suddenly heard someone picking it up.

Even his friends were surprised and curious that they all started gathering even closer to him.

Yugyeom was about to speak but stopped dead on his words as he suddenly heard someone speaking asking who is it.

"Did he pick it up?"

Jimin excitedly asks, but Yugyeom doesn't look relieved or happy at all.

"Hyung?"

He tried speaking but ended up getting more confused when the line immediately got disconnected after he spoke. He stares at the device for a second after hearing the call ended tone.

"What happens?"

Bambam asks as Yugyeom handed back Jimin's phone and heaves out a somewhat frustrated sigh.

"He hangs up?"

"I don't know, it's not even him who answered it?"

He answered as he started dozing off again thinking who the hell was that?

He's a hundred percent sure that wasn't Jinyoung and the fact that _he_ picked up with someone else's number when he didn't even pick up with Yugyeom's annoys him even more.

_Is this how much he really wanted to left me out of his business?_

He thought.

Because for Pete's sake he was his boyfriend? Whatever Jinyoung was dealing with, shouldn't he at least know Yugyeom's always willing to help him and support him? He really won't insist on knowing it all, but at least Jinyoung should have personally given him a heads up, not like this? He even knew it through his friends? Was it really that confidential that he couldn't even tell him _'Hey, Yugyeom imma deal with something important, no need to stress it out, I'm fine, I'll go back soon?'_ If he at least told him that then Yugyeom won't even dig it up and go all nuts like this?

"Not even him huh? You sure he's at Jinhae?"

Youngjae said with a snicker. Yugyeom stares back at his friend with his brows meeting each other.

"What the heck, Youngjae? Come on!" Bambam complained as he was really getting done with Youngjae's insensitiveness. "Do you really have to say that?"

He added.

"Why are you even mad at me? Did I say something wrong? I was just asking?"

He answered with a small chuckle as if Bambam was joking with him.

"You're making it sounds like hyung was lying?"

Bambam snapped. Jimin was just watching them not even knowing where to side.

"Did I ever say that? All I'm doing was asking? If you guys were sure he's at Jinhae then fine he's at Jinhae? I'm not even arguing about it, why are you so sensitive?"

He answered so casually making it seems like Bambam was making a big deal of out nothing.

Bambam stares at him for a second before letting out an annoyed scoff.

"I thought you've already run out of bitterness, but I guess not?"

He sarcastically muttered as he finally gets off Yugyeom's table and started walking towards the door and left without even looking back at them.

The three other editors were left there inside the room looking at each other.

"Let's just go home."

Youngjae said after a few seconds as if nothing happened, he started heading towards the door, waiting for his other friends to stood up and move.

Jimin signaled Yugyeom to leave as they walk side by side towards Youngjae, they stepped out first before Youngjae closed the door behind and follows them to the hallway.

"Wanna go drink?"

Youngjae asked as they were heading to the parking lot.

"I'll pass. I need to take my dog to the vet today."

"What happened?"

"He's not feeling well these days..."

While his friends were having a casual conversation, Yugyeom behind them was just walking in silence.

That voice that had spoken earlier, he really couldn't take it off of his head. It sounds familiar yet so strange. He didn't know who that is, but he's honestly doing his best to not be suspicious of it. He keeps on convincing himself that it might be someone from Jinyoung's relatives at Jinhae that picked up the call or if not he might've dialed the wrong number since Jinyoung's number isn't really on Jimin's contact list, although he knows he would never mistype his number since he knows and memorized it by heart.

Bambam and Youngjae's argument earlier didn't help him at all too. It's like he's being more torn into being a bit more understanding or being suspicious.

_Don't be stupid. Hyung's not that kind of person. He won't ever lie to me like that?_

He told himself as he tries calming his mind by letting out a deep long sigh.

_And why would he even lie to me right? For what reason? Tss._

"Still thinking about it?"

He snaps out of his thoughts when he suddenly felt someone nudging his arm, looking beside him, he saw Youngjae watching him, probably for a while now the whole time he was walking absentmindedly.

"Where's Jimin?"

He asked as he noticed that Jimin's no longer with them.

"She already left. She said she didn't want to be late for his dog's appointment at the vet."

He answered and Yugyeom only nodded his head.

Youngjae watches as his friend fell into silence again after that.

This really annoys him big time.

Maybe, Bambam was right?

He also thought he had already run out of this bitterness the day he had chosen to forgive Jaebeom and himself.

But he guesses not?

He still couldn't help but be so bitter and suspicious of everything especially with this kind of thing because this undeniably reminds him of how that shit with Jaebeom started.

He didn't know that it can still trigger him like this?

"Who do you think it was?"

He suddenly asks, making Yugyeom snapping out of his own thoughts once again. He kept quiet for a while trying to deeply think of it.

"I don't know."

"Do you trust him?"

He asked in all seriousness.

Yugyeom didn't know but he started getting so nervous with that question that he suddenly started questioning himself too.

He thought of all the times Jinyoung had gone far away from home for his job. All the times that he had promised something and did all of he can to fulfill it, all of the times he made Yugyeom wait and made all the wait worth it...

_You're stupid, Kim Yugyeom. You're the worst for even questioning yourself about that._

"I do. I do trust him. I always do."

He answered firmly with a determined look.

He might not know a single thing of what was keeping Jinyoung silent like this, but he does trust him and his decisions.

He really is stupid of even thinking that it was partly about him when Jinyoung clearly told Jackson and Jaebeom that it was about his parents?

All Jinyoung wants him to do right now is for Yugyeom to wait and trust him, how dare he be suspicious of that?

"I'm a bad boyfriend."

He suddenly muttered with a weak smile on his face.

Youngjae wanted to hit his head with what he was saying right now. He wanted to tell him that he was being so stupid.

You're boyfriend just ghost you like that without even a say and you're thinking you're being a bad boyfriend for having a tinnie winy bit of doubt for him?

"You're not a bad boyfriend, you're a stupid boyfriend, Kim Yugyeom."

He said, and Yugyeom couldn't help but turn his head to the side to look at him.

"You're so stupid it's pissing me off."

He added. He wanted to tell him he has all the right to doubt his boyfriend, but at the same time he didn't want to trigger Yugyeom's deepest demon because believe him or not, even though he was annoyed at Jinyoung for doing this, and that he doesn't really fully trust the older about this, he still didn't want to cause something that might complicate his friends' relationship.

He really didn't exactly want his friend to not trust his boyfriend. All he wanted is for Yugyeom to be careful and wise about everything instead of being so gullible like this because if he keeps on being like this he might end up like Youngjae.

_He might end up learning things in a hard way just like him._

"Anyway, Hyung will be back soon, we'll see and hear what's all this about."

He added as he started walking ahead of his friend. He'll just try to observe anything further once the older is back to prove whether Yugyeom's just really being stupid or Jinyoung's really being honest.

Yugyeom was a bit clueless on what is he exactly pointing out, so he just watches his back still trying to comprehend his friend's words.

"Shit. He's here again."

Youngjae suddenly curses as he retreats as fast as he can when he spotted Ilsung waiting beside his car not too far away from where they are.

Yugyeom snaps back to reality when he heard that and immediately followed his friend in hiding behind the post.

"I thought you already stop talking with him?"

He asked making Youngjae letting out a groan.

"I did. I even blocked his number and all, but he still keeps on looking for me?"

He whispered as they both watch the guy from behind the post.

He had already stop contacting him since the day he had decided to forgive Jaebeom. He literally cleared all their conversation and even told him he won't be ever meeting with him again, but Ilsung obviously didn't approve, so he still keeps on trying to contact and meet Youngjae in any possible ways.

Youngjae didn't even know why that guy keeps on sticking around him? As he said before, they weren't even that close to be considered as friends, and he would admit they somewhat had some intimate moments, but that is all. There's really no feelings attached and they both know that?

It's not like he had caught some feelings for him right?

"Should I drive you home?"

Yugyeom offered, knowing for sure Youngjae needed a scapegoat right now.

"Please?"

"Follow me then."

Yugyeom said as they both started going out of their hiding spot and walks straight towards the younger's car.

Ilsung immediately perked up when he spotted Youngjae with Yugyeom.

"Hey,"

Ilsung causally greeted upon approaching the two younger guys.

"Hi, Hyung."

Yugyeom greeted.

"What're you doing here?"

Youngjae asked in a not-so-friendly way.

"To see you? Obviously?"

The guy answered while shrugging his shoulders.

"I can't right now, we have something to do today."

He alibied, and Yugyeom immediately nodded his head to agree.

"Okay then, maybe next time?"

"I'm sorry hyung, but I really can't meet you anymore."

He answered straight to the point.

Ilsung sighed and slowly nodded his head before speaking.

"May I know why?" He asked politely. "Did you got back with your ex-boyfriend?"

He added Yugyeom was a bit worried as the older mentioned that.

"I'm never going back with him....you know that, hyung."

Youngjae answered, suddenly making Yugyeom think what kind of relationship does really this two have that they seem so chill and open to each other yet felt so awkward and distant?

"Alright...if that's what you want, if you need anything don't hesitate to call me."

The older answered as he smiled at both of them one last time before finally turning his back and going back to his own car.

The two younger guys just watch as his car droves off away from them.

"He seems like a decent guy tho?"

Yugyeom commented. He really doesn't know him personally, but he seems like a soft-spoken guy based on his observation earlier.

"He is...but I don't really fully trust him either, to be honest."

"Why?"

Yugyeom asked. He seems like a nice guy?

"I don't know. I guess I just really don't trust people so easily now?"

He answered with a smile as he started walking to Yugyeom's car and get on it first.

Yugyeom pondered on his answer for a while before finally following him inside and sitting on the driver's seat.

"How about hyung?"

Yugyeom suddenly couldn't help but ask. He didn't even know where that question came from, it just suddenly entered his mind?

Youngjae lifted his head up from his phone when he heard that.

"What about hyung?"

He repeated even though he knows exactly what Yugyeom was asking.

"Do you....trust Hyung?"

Yugyeom spoke, looking at Youngjae with his hopeful eyes.

Youngjae averted his eyes and look at the front instead. He didn't want to see the younger's eyes full of disappointment when he tells him.

"I already told you guys before right?" He spoke, trying his best to not hurt his friend as much as possible. "I don't even trust anyone anymore now..."

He added, Yugyeom was still looking at him.

"Including your boyfriend."

**ooOoo**

"Sorry, it was raining heavily earlier and I didn't bring my umbrella so I had to wait for it to tone down before leaving the building?"

Sooyoung explained as soon as Yugyeom opened the door for her.

"It's fine, Noona, should I get you a cup of coffee to warm up?"

"Yes, please. Thanks!"

The older replied as she sat down on the sofa and started drying herself with a towel that the younger handed him.

Yugyeom sat beside her once he got out of the kitchen and placed a cup of coffee on the center table in front of Sooyoung.

"Thanks again."

She said, picking up the cup and taking a quick sip. She sighed in relief as she felt the hot coffee warming her up.

"Anyway, where's Jinyoung? Is he still at work?"

She asked as she noticed no sign of his brother around.

"He hasn't gone back yet."

Yugyeom answered bringing major confusion to the older lady.

"What do you mean he hasn't gone back yet? From work? From Madrid? I saw Mark posting yesterday that the boys' already back?"

She said as she remembers his brother's best friend posting about it on social media.

Yugyeom then started fiddling with his hands on his lap as he thought hard about it.

He told himself not to have a single doubt, but he really couldn't help the curiosity inside of him.

_Right. He wasn't doubting. He was just curious that's all._

"Noona?"

He started. Sooyoung only hummed as an answer.

"How's your..."

He paused, not really sure if he wanted to ask about it.

"How's what?"

Sooyoung repeated as the younger paused for a few seconds.

"I mean... how's your... parents doing at Jinhae?"

He hesitantly asked and quickly regretted it when Sooyoung immediately threw him a weird look.

"Our parents?"

She asked, a little surprised that Yugyeom's suddenly asking about their parents out of nowhere?

Yugyeom only nodded his head as he started avoiding her eyes while scratching the back on his nape.

"They're...doing fine, I guess?"

She answered, finally making Yugyeom lifting his head up again.

He felt his heart skipped a beat as he heard that.

_She said they're fine..._

"Why are you suddenly asking about them anyway?"

"Huh? Well...I just suddenly thought about it,"

He said which obviously didn't satisfy his boyfriend's sister as the older girl was still looking at him with that weird look. Of all the things that would come up randomly on his head why their parents anyway? It's not like he has ever met them before or even speaks with them? He didn't even know what they look like as Jinyoung isn't really too vocal and open about his family? Not that he doesn't like opening it up to his boyfriend, they just really rarely talk about them.

"Well, to be honest, I was watching a movie about parents before you came, and I...just suddenly remembered Hyung has never talked about them before with me...except for that one time when I was helping him with our uni's catalog way back on college,"

"Okay?"

Sooyoung replied still having the same look as she took another sip at her coffee, making Yugyeom even more uneasy in his seat. It's not like he expects her to believe that anyway?

"Oh, wait a minute!"

"What?"

He replied as the older suddenly got excited beside him.

He flinches a little as Sooyoung shifted her position into properly facing him and pointing a finger in front of his face.

"Don't tell me you're planning to bring your relationship with my brother to the next level?"

"What—"

"I knew it! That's the reason why you're asking about them right?"

"No, no! That's not what I meant?"

He denied.

"Oh come on don't be scared? I won't tell, Jinyoung!"

She tried convincing him. Yugyeom suddenly started chuckling while shaking his head. He would honestly love the thought of going to the next level with Jinyoung, and he really is thankful to see Sooyoung getting excited and being supportive like this, but he didn't think they were both ready for that yet.

"Why?"

Sooyoung asked.

"Noona I'm sorry to get you excited about nothing, but that's really not what I meant?"

He said. Sooyoung obviously got a little disappointed as she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms on her chest.

"Like I would really love the thought of marrying your brother, but I don't think we're both ready for that yet, specially Hyung, so,"

"Hm. Fine." She replied with a sigh, "But what's really the reason though? You couldn't just be asking about them so randomly like that for nothing?"

"It's no biggie, really. I just got carried away from the movie that I suddenly thought of your parents, also I just noticed you guys don't often visit them, so I was just wondering how's it going with your parents at Jinhae?"

He tried explaining as convincing as he could. It's half-truth anyway, he really was curious about that since, for the longest time that they were together, Jinyoung had never visited his parents at all, and he was pretty sure it's been years now since the last time that he did.

"That's true," Sooyoung spoke after picking up his cup of coffee again. "We don't usually visit them since Jinyoung and I are always busy, and it's not like Jinhae is just one bus away from Seoul for us to constantly go back and forth. Also, they're always busy on their own too so what's the point?"

She explained, and though Yugyeom felt a little sad about it he knows it wasn't as sad it was for the two siblings as they were basically taught to be independent since they're young.

"But, I actually did visit them last week." Yugyeom then snaps his head up as he heard that. "I needed to get an original copy of some of my childhood certificates at my hometown, that's why."

She casually explained.

"Last week?" Sooyoung nodded her head. "Did Hyung knows about it?"

"No?" She answered with a slight hint of suspicion. "Why would I tell him? What for? As if he'll come with me when I tell him? Also, it's not like he'll care at all?"

Yugyeom only muttered a small _'Oh...'_ as his mind started wandering about the older again.

If Sooyoung went there last week without Jinyoung maybe that's probably the reason why their parents asked for him at Jinhae?

_That could be the reason, right?_

Parents are still parents. They might've thought of and misses their youngest son after seeing their eldest that's why they told him to go visit them once?

Also, it's not strange at all that his sister didn't know about him going back to their hometown as based on what the elder said they don't really tell each other their individual businesses.

_Right._

_That is probably the reason._

He told himself.

He started scratching the back of his head as he tries to convince himself even more.

He knows he's just making excuses for his boyfriend out of nowhere, but it was better than not having a single idea at all. At least, it wasn't all completely far-fetched. Sooyoung had given him a hint and for him, it was all plausible.

At least, even for a little bit, his mind feels at ease.

"But anyway, you still aren't answering my question though? Where's that brat?"

He wakes up from his thoughts as the older lady spoke.

"Oh, uh, Hyung?"

"Uh-huh?"

"Well..."

He trails, he didn't even know why did he suddenly feel so nervous. She just needs to answer her, what's with the sudden tense?

"He... still has some.... business to deal with, but he said he'll be going back in two days."

He answered, and though he told her the truth, still, there was a pang of slight guilt building up inside of him as he knows he had omitted some information about his boyfriend's business.

He didn't even know why is he trying to omit that part?

Probably he's a little scared to know the possible truth from Sooyoung?

He was a bit afraid that if he tells her Jinyoung's at Jinhae, she'll do something to verify it because she definitely can, and even though Yugyeom is dying to know what's really happening with the older, he wouldn't know what to do if ever all the excuses that he made for him turn out wrong.

And, if Youngjae was here he'll definitely hit his head right now and call him stupid, but for him, it is best to just hold on to his thoughts for now as he didn't want to doubt his boyfriend any further than this.

Jinyoung doesn't deserve to be doubted like this.

"Where's my scarf though?"

Sooyoung spoke, waking him up from his thoughts once again.

"Oh, one moment," He responded as he frantically searched the whole sofa and the whole living room for the older's scarf that she left here last week. "Here, Noona?"

He handed her the scarf once he found it, quickly avoiding the older's eyes as Sooyoung was looking at him with confusion written all over her face.

"Yah, are you okay? Why do you seem so uneasy?"

She finally asked which didn't help Yugyeom at all as he feels even tenser.

"No, I'm alright." He spoke as he lifted his gaze to meet her eyes again while smiling at little trying to be as convincing as he can. "Also, since you're already here Noona would you want to join me for dinner? I bought some kimbap on the way, I know you like those?"

He added as quickly as he could to change the topic.

Sooyoung still looks a bit skeptical, but as she heard the mention of her favorite kimbap her face immediately brightens up.

"Well, sure! I'm hungry now anyway and I didn't want to bother cooking when I get home?"

"Great. I'll go ahead and prepare it."

Sooyoung happily nodded her head as Yugyeom finally made his way inside the kitchen to prepare their dinner.

He heaves out a deep long sigh once he's alone, and rested his palms on the countertop as he closes his eyes and calms his mind for a minute.

_He'll go back soon._

He firmly told himself and opens his eyes again.

He'll probably finally hear from him tomorrow.

_Yeah...he will._

"Yugyeomie, I'm hungry!"

He goes back to reality as he heard his boyfriend's sister calling him. He shouted a quick _'One minute!'_ as he started busying himself on preparing their dinner.

**ooOoo**

After their dinner, Yugyeom offered to drive her back to her place since it's already late and the rain just doesn't really seem to stop.

"Should I move in near Jinyoung's place again?"

The older lady asked as she was focused on watching the changing view outside the car while they're driving.

She just realized that after moving out of her original apartment to live with her boyfriend, that is now her ex, there's still nothing that would beat the major convenience that her previous apartment gave her. It was near the uni, near the malls, near the bus stop and subways and other necessary places that even her current apartment has no match compare to it.

"Are there any vacant units at the building?"

She asked as she shifted into looking at Yugyeom in the driver's seat.

"I'm not sure Noona, I would have to call the landlord first about that if you really want to move back in?"

"Yeah, thanks, my current apartment is nothing but a hassle!"

She ranted as she thought of how she constantly needs to wake up a few hours before her official time if she didn't want to be late. She could've slept more but he won't honestly be there on time so she has no choice.

Yugyeom chuckles a bit with that because he completely knows what she was talking about. That's why he preferred staying at his boyfriend's place too when he's still in college and even after it, because aside from having Jinyoung, the love of his life, inside the apartment, of course, another thing was the hassle-free ticket that the apartment was giving him.

"I really wanted to move back in that building, I hope there are still some vacant units?"

She whined on her seat showing her desperations to the younger. Yugyeom was just laughing a bit.

"Aish, I shouldn't have given it to Jinyoung and continued living there instead of moving out with that jerk after college?"

She continued murmuring. 

"How are you guys doing anyway?"

Yugyeom asked in a joking manner, earning a quick glare from the older lady, almost looking like the same glare his boyfriend has whenever he's pissing him off.

He suddenly misses his man even more.

Jinyoung and his sister do really have a lot of similarities.

"Don't associate me with that jerk, I don't know him anymore, tss!"

She answered while crossing her arms on her chest.

"Well, Noona, if you didn't mind me asking...why did you guys...you know?"

He asked carefully not wanting to offend her in any way.

"Broke up?" Sooyoung continued for him while Yugyeom just nodded his head. "Oh you know, he said he's tired of me."

She said so casually as if she never had an emotional talk with his brother about it before.

Yugyeom gave her a quick glace with that annoyed expression on his face when he heard that.

"He did?"

"Yeah, he said I'm too busy, too unattached, and whatever negative attitudes that I have that he was saying?" She explained, "And you know what's funny? I feel so bad for him that I even cried on Jinyoung thinking I gave him a hard time all this time, but obviously, that's not the case since it seems like he just made that as an excuse to finally be with another woman?"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, just after a week of our break up, I saw that fucktard having a date with someone at the mall, tss, whatta fucking scumbag."

She said with a scoff.

That's probably why she was quick to move on because he figured out that it wasn't her fault at all, that the problem isn't with her at all, but was in that jerk that was just making a way to leave her and be with someone else by putting all the blame on her.

"I heard from hyung that you've dated that guy for years, though?"

"I did. I even thought we'll end up being married, but I guess dating someone for a long time doesn't guarantee anything at the end?"

She said as a matter of fact.

Just like his friends.

Somehow, Youngjae and Jaebeom entered his mind.

"What if he goes back and begged you to let him come back?"

He asked, Sooyoung started laughing.

"Actually, he did come back, apologizing and admitting he was wrong, but meh, in his worst dreams! There's no way I'll be getting back with him."

She said and laughs even more as she remembers how funny at the same time annoying it was to have that guy begging her to go back.

Yugyeom hesitantly laughs too. Sooyoung is really scary sometimes.

"But, anyway, I wanted to tell you something?"

She suddenly said after laughing, the younger only hums as an answer.

"I'm actually amazed by you, you know that?"

"Me?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

Yugyeom asked giving her another quick glance as he still needs to focus on the road.

"I'm amazed at how much you're so supportive and patient with my brother,"

She said which definitely made the younger smiling in an instant as a warm feeling spreads throughout his whole chest.

It feels good hearing that from his boyfriend's sister.

"I mean, even I, his sister, somehow feels so bad every time he's leaving you for his job, especially since the start of the year, I know Jinyoung's been out and away so much. It must've been hard and tiring to constantly wait for him for too long or spend every single day he was back like you're being timed before he leaves again. I even thought that one day if you leave him, I won't be surprised at all, but seeing you right now, even though I know you feel so tired waiting for him sometimes, I'm amazed that even though that tiredness, you never quits on him, that you keep on being patient and supportive of him and his dreams."

She said and compare with her tone before, she sounded so soft and sincere right now.

"I was actually a little worried when I found out about you guys. I was worried because I know my brother doesn't have the best attitude and let's admit it, he isn't a boyfriend material at all?"

She spoke and laugh.

_But he is though?_

Yugyeom thought.

Jinyoung is such a boyfriend material and no one can change his mind.

"So, I was a bit scared that he might end up being dumped because of that...but based on my observation, I was relieved, because I know he had met the right guy, who both can keep up with his attitude and help him grow for the better...so, thank you...for loving and taking care of my brother,"

She added and gave him a sincere smile.

Yugyeom didn't even know what to say? Never in his wildest dreams, he thought he would have this kind of conversation with his boyfriend's sister, but he isn't complaining at all.

Those words are just too pure it certainly made him feel so appreciated and proud of himself.

"You really don't have to thank me for being supportive or being patient, or taking care of your brother, Noona?" He spoke as that smile never leaving his face, "I'm not doing all of that as a duty..."

He paused, as a series of Jinyoung's smiles started flashing inside his head.

"I'm doing all of that because I love him..."

He answered as he shifted his head to look at her in the eyes.

"I love your brother so much, Noona, he's my life..."

He added as he smiled even more at her before going back on looking ahead of them.

Yugyeom's love for him isn't measured by how much is he seeing him or how many days he was with him. Yugyeom would always love him even if he couldn't see him for days, months, or years, whether he's here beside him or not, his heart would always belong to Park Jinyoung and no one else.

Sooyoung ended up smiling too as she nodded her head and stares outside the car's window again.

"Aish, seriously, that brat is really making me so envious? Where would I find someone like you in this world full of jerks?"

She murmured which Yugyeom clearly heard, thus, making him chuckling all of a sudden.

"Anyway, don't forget to ask the landlord okay?"

She reminded him after a few minutes.

"I will Noona, don't worry."

He answered as he turns the wheel to the right on the way to the older's place.

"Oh! About that, Noona!"

He beamed out of nowhere, thus, making Sooyoung flinching on her seat as she throws him an annoyed look.

"Sorry, I just remembered something important?"

He apologized while chuckling.

He just suddenly remembered that he and Jinyoung were planning to move somewhere together once he got back and that they were looking for someone who could take care of the apartment after them.

"What?"

"Well...Hyung and I...are actually planning to move in together?"

He said, suddenly feeling a bit shy.

"Really?!" She excitedly beams as her eyes turn into big circles. "Oh my ghad, when?"

Yugyeom giggles because Sooyoung really looks so cute being excited like this.

"Probably when he got back, we'll start to look for places and um, also, Noona?"

"Yes?"

She asked with anticipation.

"Um, since you said you wanted to move back in the building...well, would you want to take over of the unit after us?"

He hesitantly proposed as he wasn't sure whether Sooyoung wanted to have it again since she said before that Jinyoung's unit was an _'Old, stinky, apartment'_ and there's probably a lot better units at the building which is on the higher price that she wanted to stay on?

"You, kid! I thought you wouldn't ask!"

Sooyoung beamed as she throws an excited punch on the younger's arms, making Yugyeom muttering a small _'Ouch'_ while laughing.

"Sorry, I'm just really expecting you'd asked me that the moment you told me you guys are moving in together."

"Ah, so you're not really excited because of me and your brother living together, you're actually excited because you'll have the unit back?"

"Well, I'm happy for you guys too, but yeah, I'm more excited about the unit, oh my! I'm so happy! I'm getting it back!"

She beams even more while cupping her face with both of her hands as she squeals a bit more about getting back her old unit.

"Wow, Noona?"

Yugyeom muttered in disbelief as he laughs on his own too.

"Thanks for the ride, Yugyeomie! Don't forget to inform Jinyoung about it as soon as he got back, tell him you can't take your words back okay? That brat might contradict you when he finds out I'm the one who'll take over the place, you know, your boyfriend hates me sometimes, so don't gave in to him, understood?"

She reminded him which actually came out like a subtle warning.

"Understood, Noona."

"Good. Thanks again, imma go now, be safe on your way back!"

She said as she finally exited the car and waved him goodbye.

"Hm. Thanks!"

He replied as he starts the engine again and maneuvers around to drive back to the mansion.

It would be really nice to stay at Jinyoung's apartment right now and cuddle with him in the bedroom with this type of rainy weather.

Unfortunately, Jinyoung isn't back yet so he would rather spend this evening alone in his own bedroom at the mansion than inside the unit without the older there. As he has said before, he doesn't really like staying at Jinyoung's unit whenever the older wasn't around because he'll just miss him more. He only went there earlier because he needed to pay their landlord for their bills since Jinyoung isn't back yet, and also, Sooyoung texted him if he can open the unit because she left her favorite scarf the last time she went there. If it isn't for that, he really wouldn't go there.

He lets out a deep sigh as his car stopped temporarily because of the red light in front of him.

_Are you still busy, hyung?_

He asked to no one specifically.

He honestly feels so envious of Mark and Jackson, those two were finally together now after all those months and they both look so happy on those pictures that Mark uploaded on their social media accounts.

He picks up his phone beside him as he thought of calling him again. He stares at the device for a few more seconds and just quickly puts it back down as he disregarded the thought.

He would rather wait for Jinyoung himself to call him because he really thinks he'll just go nuts even more if he tries to call him and ended up being ignored or rejected again. He might as well just wait for a bit more.

_But, who was that? Is he one of your relatives hyung?_

He asked again as he remembers that voice from earlier when he tries calling him with Jimin's phone and someone answered it, thus making him so bothered once again.

He keeps on frantically tapping his fingers on the steering wheel as he thinks so hard on who could it be?

There's no way he lost his phone or it had been stolen right?

But why would he only answered with an unknown number and not with him?

Yugyeom lets out a groan as he felt his head throbbing a little. This is really making his head hurt so much.

He started driving again as the lights turned green still thinking about it.

He quickly looks for a spot where he can stop for a while.

He just sits there inside his car as those thoughts still keep on running here and there inside his head. He didn't think he can drive properly with all these things storming his mind like this?

His eyes shifted on the glove compartment and hardly contemplates about it for a second.

Giving up, he lets out another groan and finally reaches to open it and took out the emergency phone that his mom has insisted to put there in case of emergencies like losing his phone or something.

He got a hold of it and turns it on, fingers going straight on the dial pad to type in the older's number.

His thumb freezes above the call button, not really sure if he's really going to do this.

"Damn it!"

He growled and just throws the phone back in its place, and buried his forehead on the steering wheel, breathing heavily.

His eyes suddenly feel a bit burning as the tears started whelming up in the corner of his eyes in both frustration and desperation.

He feels so frustrated with himself for even thinking of doing this, he feels as if he was being so suspicious of his own boyfriend that we go as far as doing this when he knows himself that Jinyoung would never do something like that? How could he tell his sister that he loves him so much if he's doubting him like this?

But at the same time, he feels so desperate.

It's been two months and almost two days.

Sure, he can wait for him, but he needed to hear from him if he's okay or what? Because honestly, Yugyeom didn't know how much longer he can keep up with this worry that he already feels like he's going crazy making up all those excuses inside his head. This never happened before, Jinyoung always tells him his stuff, if he's going to be late, if he got caught up with something, if he needed to stay a bit longer to where he was, he always tells him because he knows Yugyeom's waiting for him so, Yugyeom didn't really don't know how to deal with this sudden silent treatment from him?

Did he do something wrong that upset him that's why he didn't even want to text him back? Is he in trouble? What happened? He just needed to know what's exactly was happening with him?

_Just tell me you're fine, please, that's all I needed to know, hyung?_

He thought as he started breathing a bit more heavily while he's trying to calm himself.

_You need to calm down. He's fine. He's with his parents, and he'll go back soon._

He keeps on telling himself.

_He said two days. You'll hear something from him tomorrow that's certain._

He finally lifted his head again and stares in front, taking his time to completely stabilize his breathing while his eyes were closed.

He opens it again as he thought of a sudden plan.

_Right._

He'll patiently wait for him till tomorrow, he'll wait for even a text or call, but if not, then he wanted to apologize to Jinyoung in advance because whether he likes it or not, Yugyeom would sprint his way to his boyfriend's hometown to look for him.

_Sorry, Hyung, but you're just being too stubborn._

He thought.

He lets out another sigh as he finally feels a bit composed after coming up with a plan.

It's not ideal, yes, but he's really desperate now to know if he's fine or not.

Yugyeom then decided to just finally head back home, but he picks up his phone first and typed a message for the older.

**To: My love, PJY ❤️  
I miss you so much...**

He taps send with a sigh as he finally puts it down and started the engine, driving his way back to the mansion, which didn't take that long as it was already late and there wasn't any traffic at all. 

The guards immediately opened the gates for him as he pulls inside their driveway, driving directly inside the parking lot to settle the car in there.

He finally took off his seatbelt and was about to gather his stuff to go out when his phone suddenly lights up indicating a message.

He quickly picks it up and feels his brows furrowing when he saw that it was from an unknown number.

_Who's this?_

He thought as he moves his fingers across the screen to open it.

_Who would be texting him with an unknown number all of a sudden at this hour?_

He thought, but all of that confusion suddenly jumps away as he gets to see and reads the message, thus making his eyes widening and his chest tightening in an instant.

_Is this...._

He asked himself as he took a nervous gulp.

_Hyung?_


End file.
